Warriors Of Longinus
by Seky
Summary: Después de la "Gran Guerra" entre [Facciones], los demonios dieron a conocer su existencia a los humanos, así como la de los ángeles y ángeles caídos. Buscando iniciar una nueva "Gran Guerra", invadieron el mundo humano buscando los [Longinus]. Hyoudo Issei forma parte de la brigada rebelde encargada de proteger a los humanos.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, la existencia de los seres llamados demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, era un misterio total para la humanidad

atra vez de los años, hubo 2 guerras entre estas tres facciones, sin ningun objetivo fijo, estas tres existencias, seguian peleando sin importarle nada

con la 3er guerra entre facciones hubo una consecuencia que forzo a los demonios y angeles a la retirada, lo cual finalizo totalmente la guerra

los demonios habian sufrido una peridida impensable, sus 4 gobernantes, los 4 grandes maous, habian perecido en pelea, ademas de diversos demonios pura sangre, el inframundo habia perido mucho

el cielo no se quedo atrás, ellos perdieron a aquella unica existencia capaz de dar vida a otros angeles, su supremo gobernante "dios"

con grandes peridas de ambos lados, hubo un periodo de cese al fuego, durante el periodo de cese al fuego, los demonios se vieron obligados a sustituir a sus gobernantes

escogiendo cuidadosamente a 4 nuevos demonios, estos tomaron los titulos de sus antepasados, y nuevamente el inframundo volvio a ser gobernado por los 4 grandes maous

sin embargo, el cielo no la tuvo muy facil, el cielo aun no podia crear nuevos angeles, estaban en una clara desventaja, temporalmente el seraphin Michael tomo el liderazgo

los demonios, aun furiosos con el cielo por haberles hecho perder a sus antiguos gobernantes nuevamente estallaron en guerra contra el cielo

el cielo se vio obligado a responder, pero con sus fuerzas gravemente debilitadas y siendo superados en numero, los angeles se vieron forzados a retirarse y buscar refugio en el cielo

los demonios querian asegurar su victoria, y por eso, invadieron el mundo humano

los angeles no podian hacer nada, sabian bien que si intentaban defender a los humanos, serian aniquilados, y solo vieron como la humanidad fue esclavizada por los demonios

una era de tirania rigio sobre los humanos, los demonios buscaban aquellos artefactos dejados por dios, las armas mata dioses, los "Longinus"

los demonios aseguraron riquezas, y demas cosas a aquellos humanos que entregaran a quien sospecharan fuera un poseedor de longinus

muchas equivocaciones del lado de los humanos causo que la humanidad perdiera rapidamente sus numeros, hasta quedar reducida a nada

aquellos poseedores de longinus que eran atrapados, eran obligados a ir al inframundo, y simultaneamente estos eran convertidos en demonios, para servir a los supremos gobernantes del inframundo, y ahora del mundo humano tambien

sin embargo, hubo algunos poseedores de longinus que se levantaron, negándose a lo que los 4 grandes maous querian, escaparon, los demonios los buscaron, sin embargo, nunca pudieron encontrarlos, hasta el día de hoy siguen sin poder encontraros

aquellos poseedores de longinus formaron una brigada, la cual se encargaba de proteger a todo humano posible, al igual que a los poseedores de longinus, el nombre de la brigada era "warriors of longinus", creada por un joven muchacho que hasta el día de hoy asegura ser el humano con el odio mas grande hacia los demonios, juro algún día exterminar por completo a todos los demonios

con los demonios gobernando todo, y los poseedores de longinus en la resistencia, la humanidad fue forzada a tomar dos opciones

pelear, y buscar aquello que mas anhelan desde hace mas de 10 años, libertad

rendirse, y morir a manos de aquellos que les arrebataron todo, los demonios


	2. Gusto En Conocerte

Capitulo 1** Gusto en Conocerte...**

* * *

Después de que la 3er guerra entre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos terminara, ambos bandos, ángeles y demonios, tuvieron bajas considerablemente importantes

los demonios perdieron a sus 4 gobernantes, mientras que el cielo, perdió a su líder, "dios"

a pesar de eso, los demonios tenían una clara desventaja contra los ángeles, eran vulnerables a los poderes a base de luz que los ángeles usaban

los 4 nuevos gobernantes, que tomaron los títulos de los anteriores, decidieron iniciar una 4ta guerra contra el cielo

sin embargo, los demonios pensaron en tener de su lado, algo que les garantizara su victoria, y esas eran las armas dejadas por dios, los "Longinus"

los demonios aparecieron ante los humanos con sus increíbles poderes demoniacos, y con ayuda de sus gobernantes, los 4 maous esclavizaron a toda la humanidad

los ángeles trataron de empezar una pelea en el mundo humano, pero no hicieron nada al respecto y se retiraron

con la esclavización de la humanidad, a los humanos se les informo todo acerca de cual era su situación actual

se les informo de que cualquiera de ellos podría ser poseedor de una poderosa arma llamada "Longinus", la cual ellos usarían para derrotar al cielo, también se informo la existencia de 13 Longinus

los demonios ofrecieron grandes recompensas a aquellos humanos que entregaran a cualquiera que sospecharan pudiera poseer un longinus

con muchas equivocaciones del lado de los humanos, muchos murieron por nada

la noticia mas perjudicial para todos, fue claramente, "Dios ha Muerto", con solo esa noticia, la humanidad perdió las pocas esperanzas que les quedaban, y se resigno a seguir esclavizada

sin embargo, hubo algunos humanos, poseedores de longinus, que se rebelaron contra los demonios

estos humanos lograron escapar de las garras de los demonios y se escondieron, hasta la actualidad, los demonios aun no logran encontrar el paradero de estos humanos poseedores de longinus

* * *

-Japón, Región de Kanto-

En una gran ciudad, destrozada por los demonios, con edificios en llamas, calles destruidas y cráteres en los campos y donde suponía debería haber edificios, completamente abandonada, no había ni un alma en ella

un grupo, no muy grande, 10

10 demonios con sus alas extendidas, patrullaban la ruina de ciudad que sus gobernantes habían dejado poco después de la conquista del mundo

el grupo de demonios siguió patrullando la abandonada ciudad por varios minutos, sin embargo como sospechaban, no encontraron nada

con rapidez los demonios se retiraron

en uno de los muchos edificios destruidos, entre los escombros, se podía observar la silueta de alguien

era una mujer, 20 años de edad, vestía un lindo atuendo de lolita gótica morado pero estaba destruido en su mayoría, con quemaduras y manchas de sangre, un cabello rubio corto con numerosas cintas en su cabello

la mujer sujetaba su brazo derecho el cual estaba herido y sangraba ligeramente, pero por la perdida de sangre, esta estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia

-maldición, esos malditos demonios, llevan 2 días enteros siguiéndome-hablo para si misma la mujer

la rubia se puso de pie como pudo, y con lentitud se dispuso a caminar

varios minutos después, la mujer rubia logro salir de la destruida ciudad, solo para encontrarse con un enorme campo, en donde suponía debería haber una ciudad, pero en su lugar había un campo solitario

plano, era como si nunca hubiera existido la ciudad que debería estar ahí, con un pequeño árbol en lo que parecía ser el centro del campo, la rubia se dispuso a ir hacia el árbol

no tardo mucho, pero la rubia por fin logro llegar a dicho árbol

recargándose en el tronco del árbol, con su brazo sangrando, heridas y rasguños por todo lo que restaba del cuerpo, esta se resigno a seguir avanzando y miro el cielo

-estoy consiente de que no fui la mejor mujer del mundo, pero...no creo merecer este tipo de castigo...

la rubia resignada, cerro los ojos, esperado...

-Vaya, Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí...-hablo alguien frente ala rubia

la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba rodeada por el grupo anterior de demonios

-si que eres molesta, ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo hemos estado buscándote?-hablo el demonio que aparentaba ser el líder

-2 días demonio estúpido, se contar...-rio la rubia

-sigue diciendo lo que quieras, en este momento te llevaremos ante nuestro señor lucifer-sama, ahí veremos quien ríe ultimo

-como quieras...

la rubio nuevamente cerro los ojos

el demonio frente a ella, molesto, la miro con una muy altísima rabia, al parecer ya estaba en su limite

-no puedo esperar, nuestro señor te esclavizara y te obligara a pelear por nuestra causa, ¿te lavara el cerebro o acaso pensara en torturarte?, lo espero con ansias-hablo nuevamente el demonio

-tal parece que si puedes esperar, llevamos aquí que...¿5 minutos?, y aun no veo que intentes capturarme-rio nuevamente la rubia

-¡maldita...!

el demonio ya muy molesto, sujeto ala rubia de la camisa, levantándola del suelo y poniéndola frente a su cara, haciendo que se miraran frente a frente

-¿que?, ¿estas molesto?, ¿quieres golpearme?, ¿me mataras?-preguntaba la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-estoy seguro que a lucifer-sama no le molestara que la golpeemos un poco antes de llevársela...-rio el demonio

-hazlo...

ante la provocación de la rubia, el demonio se preparo para darle un golpe ala cara

la rubia veía venir el puño del demonio directo a su rostro, pero aun así, la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia seguía ahí

justo antes de que el puño del hombre golpeara la cara de la rubia, hubo una explosión detrás de ellos

-¡¿que fue eso?!-pregunto el demonio exaltado

-¡No lo se!

el demonio soltó ala rubia, dejándola caer al suelo

el demonio junto a todo su grupo se dieron la vuelta, mirando fijamente el lugar donde la explosión se había llevado a cabo

había un pequeño cráter, y el humo no dejaba de salir

segundos después, entre el humo los demonios y la rubia notaron la silueta de alguien

rápidamente a paso rápido, ese alguien salió de entre el humo

un chico joven y bien parecido, con un corto cabello negro, vestía un uniforme escolar con una mezcla de un antiguo traje chino, tenia puesta una mochila un poco gastada, también posaba en su hombro una larga lanza

el joven pelinegro se acerco hasta estar separado de los demonios por unos 3 metros, se quedo parado y miraba fijamente a los demonios mientras sonreía sutilmente

-¡¿q-quien eres tu?!-pregunto el demonio señalándolo, pero se mostraba nervioso

-j-jefe, e-esa es, la "true longinus", ¡el es un poseedor de longinus!

-¡¿t-true longinus?!

el demonio líder miro directamente al joven pelinegro

el pelinegro comenzó a girar su lanza, lo cual intimido a los demonios haciéndolos retroceder, después de girarla por unos segundos, la encajo en el suelo

-bien, si me entregan a la chica los dejare vivir, si no, los matare a todos-hablo el pelinegro

-¿e-estas loco?, por que no simplemente los capturamos a ambos, así mi señor estar mas contento-hablo el líder de los demonios

-supongo que eso es un no...

-así es...

-justo lo que quería

el pelinegro miro a la rubia que estaba en el suelo

la rubia lo miraba con curiosidad, ella podía notar que a diferencia de los demonios, este chico no expulsaba esa aura malvada que los distinguía

-(¿es humano...?)-pensó la rubia

el demonio líder, al igual que todos los demonios restantes, comenzaron a expulsar su aura

el pelinegro seguía erguido frente a ellos, no mostraba ni siquiera pequeños indicios, ni de intimidación

-supongo que tendré que matarlos...-sentencio el pelinegro

los 10 demonios se lanzaron contra el pelinegro

el pelinegro se quedo parado donde estaba, cuando los demonios ya estaban lo bastante cerca, el pelinegro sujeto nuevamente su lanza

antes de que los demonios pudieran notarlo, el pelinegro ya había atravesado a uno de ellos

sorprendidos, los demonios dieron un gran salto para tomar distancia, el demonio que el pelinegro había atravesado brillo intensamente y se convirtió en cenizas

-el que sigue...-dijo el pelinegro

nuevamente todos los demonios se lanzaron contra el, esta vez desde todos los ángulos posibles, rodeándolo completamente

el pelinegro giro velozmente su lanza, y con un golpe circular, con la punta de la lanza rasgo el estomago de todos y cada uno de los demonios

del estomago de los demonios comenzó a salir un vapor blanco brillante, y los demonios, todos, cayeron al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor

-arggghhh, maldito...!

el pelinegro con una mirada sombría se acerco lentamente a cada uno de los demonios en el suelo, y uno a uno, los apuñalo directo en el pecho con la lanza, causando que los demonios se convirtieran en cenizas rápidamente

-t-tu...maldito...aléjate!

el pelinegro ya había acabado con 8, dejando ya a solo dos demonios en el suelo

uno de los demonios, el líder, se puso de pie, mostrado por que el era el líder al demostrar que el podía soportar el dolor, caminando rápidamente, el demonio líder llego a donde la rubia y la sujeto del cuello, apuntando con un cuchillo que tenia en su cintura directo al cuello de la mujer

el pelinegro rechino los dientes y se preparo a atacar al demonio

-atsusa...

antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar, el demonio que sujetaba a la rubia se cubrió completamente de unas intensas llamas purpuras

la rubia se alejo unos pasos del demonio y este se convirtió rápidamente en cenizas

la rubia miraba las cenizas del demonio mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían y ella sonreía sádicamente, lambia sus propios labios y jugaba con sus manos

-incinerar anthem...¿poseedora de longinus eh?-hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto la rubia

-soy cao cao...¿y tu?

-me llamo walburga

después de intercambiar miradas por unos segundos, el pelinegro y la rubia suspiraron

-arghh...-

notaron que aun quedaba un demonio vivo y estaba agonizando

ambos se dirigieron a donde el demonio, el demonio se asusto y comenzó a sudar

-no te matare, necesito que le digas algo a tus lideres..-hablo el pelinegro

-¿q-que es?-pregunto el demonio nervioso

-dile a tus lideres, que "Warriors of Longinus" no permitirá que se salgan con la suya, cada vez que un humano este en peligro, ahí estaremos, cada vez que un humano con un longinus este siendo perseguido, ahí estaremos, y muy pronto vamos a matarlos

ante las palabras del pelinegro, así como su sombría mirada, el demonio finalmente quedo inconsciente

el pelinegro suspiro y miro ala rubia

-en marcha, los refuerzos no tardan en llegar...-dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta

-pero...¿adonde vamos?-pregunto la rubia mientras seguía al joven

-no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, iremos a nuestra base, ahí estaremos mas seguros y tranquilos

-¿base?

el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a la rubia antes de sonreír

-¿no te lo dije?, nosotros Warriors of Longinus rescatamos humanos

la rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió mirando al suelo mientras sonreía

* * *

-Horas Después-

ambos, el pelinegro y la rubia, caminaban por una de las muchas ciudades destruidas y en llamas que había

la rubia y el pelinegro se detuvieron a descansar entre unos escombros de un edificio

el pelinegro metió la mano dentro de su mochila, y saco dos botellas de agua, le dio una a la rubia, mientras el tomaba de la suya

-gracias-agradeció la rubia

-por nada...-respondió el pelinegro

-pero dime, ¿adonde nos dirigimos?, que hace...eto..warro of longonos...¿?

-jaja warrios of longinus, bueno, primero que nada, nos dirigimos a nuestra base tomando en cuenta donde nos encontramos, yo pienso que llegaremos mañana a esta hora, ahí estarás segura, hay otros...poseedores de longinus ahí

-y tu eres, ¿que?¿el líder?-pregunto la rubia

-no, soy el 2do al mando, hay alguien mas, el es que nos reunió a todos, el hiso que pudiéramos sobrevivir, el si es el líder-explico el pelinegro

-ya veo, ¿pero a donde?

-a la ciudad de Kuoh, o por lo menos...a lo que queda de ella

con la charla terminada, el pelinegro guardo nuevamente en su mochila ambas botellas, se la puso y ambos se pusieron en marcha

Paso no mas de 1 hora, ambos seguían recorriendo las ruinas que había por ciudades, con tranquilidad, paz, no parecía que algo fuera a pasar

-espera...-hablo el pelinegro

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la rubia

-escóndete rápido

-¿que?

el pelinegro jalo ala rubia dentro de un edificio y se escondieron entre unos escombros, el pelinegro tapo la boca de la rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para usar el menor espacio posible y ocultar su presencia

-perdón, pero necesito que te quedes callada...-explico el pelinegro

la rubia asintió y dejo de forcejear

el pelinegro quien estaba mirando entre los escombros, noto la presencia de alguien que hiso que el se sorprendiera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina

un gran grupo de demonios, eran muchos, casi imposibles de contar, pero el problema era el demonio que los estaba comandando

un joven que se mostraba tranquilo y sereno en exterior, bien parecido y con un cabello rubio corto, vestía ropa digna de un noble

era el demonio pura sangre asesino de humanos por excelencia, Diodora Astaroth

el rubio comandando al enorme grupo de demonios patrullaba lentamente y sospechando, el lugar donde el pelinegro y la rubia estaban escondidos

-el sabe que estamos aquí...-hablo el pelinegro

el pelinegro retiro su mano de la boca de la rubia

-¿que es lo que haremos?-pregunto la rubia

-escúchame bien walburga, vamos a hacer esto...

mientras tanto, el rubio que lideraba a los demonios miraba con atención el edifico que le parecía sospechoso

-diodora-sama, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto uno de los demonios a su cargo

-si, diles a todos que se preparen, nosotros...-

antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar, este pudo sentir una gran oleada de poder proveniente del edificio

-¡en guardia!-exclamo el rubio

-¡atsusa ratana!

frente al rubio líder, el pelinegro apareció, el rubio al no saber que estaba pasando, fue tomado por sorpresa, el pelinegro dio un poderoso golpe con su lanza directo ala cabeza del rubio desde arriba

el rubio se cubrió, pero el golpe lo lanzo directamente al suelo haciendo que se enterrara causando un gran cráter

-ahora walburga!-exclamo el pelinegro

mientras el pelinegro caía

detrás de el apareció la rubia, con un gran salto se puso a la altura de el enorme grupo de demonios

tomando una gran cantidad de aire, la rubia soltó una grandísima llamarada de fuego purpura que envolvió a gran parte del gran grupo de demonios

la rubio cayo al suelo, el pelinegro se puso delante de ella y con su lanza abanico con toda su fuerza

por la abanicada del pelinegro, del suelo se levanto una gran cortina de humo

el rubio que estaba dentro del cráter, se recupero y tomo altura, esperando

cuando finalmente la pantalla de humo se disipo, ya no había nadie, aparentemente ambos ya habían escapado

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!, ¡Encuéntrenlos Rápido!-exclamo el rubio con furia

-¡Si Señor!

con la orden del rubio, los demonios restantes se dispersaron para encontrar a los dos que los habían atacado

el rubio comenzó a sangrar ligeramente de la boca, este se limpio la sangre y sacudió su ropa

-me las pagaran...-hablo para si mismo

mientras los demonios estaban buscando a los que los habían atacado, estos ya estaban a una distancia considerable

-desde ahora apresuraremos el paso, tenemos que llegar a kuoh lo antes posible, ahí estaremos seguros-hablo el pelinegro mientras corrían

-e-esta bien-respondió la rubia

ambos apresuraron aun mas el paso, y mas tarde que temprano, la noche cayo sobre ellos

en un pequeño bosque que habían encontrado en su camino, estos dos se pusieron a descansar

-¿no deberíamos encender una fogata?-pregunto la rubia

-claro, también podríamos lanzar una señal que diga "estamos aquí"-respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo

-ya entendí graciosito...

con un poco de dificultad por la oscuridad, el pelinegro al igual que la rubia comenzaron a comer unas pocas frituras que el pelinegro cargaba en su mochila, y las acabaron rápidamente

-no lo entiendo...-hablo la rubia

-¿entender que?-pregunto el pelinegro

-a los demonios, ¿por que hacen esto?, si ellos quieren pelear, por que nos involucran a nosotros los humanos en esto

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, sin embargo ahí algo que si entiendo, es que gracias a este poder que tenemos, nosotros podemos sobrevivir, pelear y vengar a aquellos que murieron por nosotros

-¿morir por nosotros?

el pelinegro se dio la vuelta

-perdón, no trataba de...

-no esta bien...

-es solo que no entiendo, lo de "aquellos que murieron por nosotros"-dijo la rubia

-mi mejor amigo murió por mi...-

las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron a la rubia

-para en ese entonces mis padres ya estarían muertos, mi padre murió peleando con los demonios y mi madre simplemente escapo, dejándome solo, sin embargo siempre hubo alguien a mi lado, mi mejor amigo...-narraba el pelinegro

-ya veo...

-cuando desperté como poseedor de longinus, mi amigo y yo éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos, sin embargo la gente empezó a sospechar y me delataron, cuando los demonios vinieron a buscarme, mi amigo les mintió diciéndoles que el era el poseedor de longinus, cuando notaron que era mentira lo mataron

la rubia trago un poco de saliva mientras miraba al pelinegro

-cuando los demonios regresaron nuevamente buscándome, estaba asustado, sin embargo, alguien llego y me salvo, un joven idiota castaño con sed de venganza y poder, el me rescato de la muerte

-ese joven es, ¿el líder de tu grupo?-pregunto la rubia

-así es, cuando el me rescato, asesino a todos los demonios que encontró en su camino, me extendió la mano y con una sonrisa me dijo: "gracias a este poder que tenemos, nosotros podemos sobrevivir, pelear y vengar a aquellos que murieron por nosotros, así que ven conmigo, sobrevivamos y peleemos juntos..."

-el debe ser un buen chico-sonrió la rubia

-lo es, bueno es un idiota, pero gracias a el entendí el propósito de nuestros poderes, y no pienso dejar que la muerte de mi mejor amigo sea en vano, estoy seguro que el también tiene sus propósitos, así que, por que no hacerlo juntos-rio el pelinegro

-cada vez tengo mas ganas de conocerlo

-muy pronto...bueno, en marcha

el pelinegro se puso de pie, se puso su mochila y se dispuso a empezar a caminar

la rubia se puso de pie, siguiendo al pelinegro

en ese momento, a unos metros detrás de ellos hubo una gran explosión y ambos pudieron sentir un gran poder demoniaco acompañado por una increíble aura malvada, eran demonios

-corre!-grito el pelinegro

ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras diversos rayos de magia pasaban por sus lados, el pelinegro miro el cielo, pero los rayos de magia impidieron que este pudiera siquiera pensar en saltar o escapar por aire

la rubia poco a poco se canso, después de unos segundos de correr, ambos se escondieron tras unos arboles, esperando que los demonios pasaran de ellos y los evitaran, para mala suerte de ellos, eso no paso

-¡salgan malditos humanos!,¡los matare lentamente!-grito el rubio quien lideraba el ahora pequeño grupo de demonios

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto la rubia

-walburga, necesito que incendies todo el bosque, ahora...-respondió el pelinegro

la rubia noto la seriedad en la mirada del rubio, y asintió rápidamente

la rubia salió del árbol donde estaba escondida, inhalo una increíble cantidad de aire, y exhalo la hasta ahora mas grande llamarada que jamás había lanzado en su vida

la increíble llamarada avanzo varios metros adelante quemando todo a su paso, las intensas llamas no tardaron en comenzar a quemar todo a su paso

-¡malditos!-gritaba el rubio enojado

-vámonos-dijo el pelinegro

con el bosque quemándose por completo por las llamas purpuras de walburga, los dos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar

* * *

-Mañana Siguiente-

después de haber corrido durante toda la noche, el pelinegro y la rubia estaban mas que cansados, las provisiones en la mochila del pelinegro ya se habían agotado

afortunadamente, ya estaban bastante cerca de su destino, por lo que tenían ánimos para lograrlo

* * *

-Ciudad Kuoh-

una vez llegaron, la rubia noto la deplorable situación y estado en que kuoh había quedado después de la conquista de los demonios

estaba completamente destruida, a diferencia de otras ciudades, esta parecía ya haber sido dejada de lado, la destrucción parecía tener ya mas tiempo que la de cualquier otro lugar

en donde se suponia deberia haber casas, había un enorme cráter que abarcaba la mayoría de la ciudad

había una gran puerta, mostrando indicios de que era una escuela, pero solo estaba la puerta de entrada, no había nada en donde suponía debería estar el edificio de la escuela

la rubia simplemente sentía un poco de pena del lugar

-por que este lugar esta en tan malas condiciones?-pregunto la rubia

-este lugar fue el primer lugar que los demonios atacaron cuando llegaron al mundo humano-explico el pelinegro

-el primer lugar...¿quien vivía aquí?

-nuestro líder

la rubia si no estaba muy sorprendida, estaba mas bien un poco triste

-ya veo...

-apresurémonos, ya estamos muy cerca

sin mas, los dos se dispusieron a seguir

pasados los minutos, el pelinegro y la rubia se había dirigido ya hacia los terrenos montañosos de la ciudad kuoh, donde había mucha vegetación y arboles

había algunas áreas destruidas y cráteres, al igual que lugares que se notaba fueron quemados

era clara la evidencia de que aquí se había llevado a cabo una pelea, la primer pelea que llevo como resultado a la esclavitud humana

el pelinegro y la rubia seguían caminando entre los arboles, cada minuto que pasaba se adentraban mas y mas en el bosque

de la nada, y sorprendiendo a la rubia, los dos llegaron a un terreno plano, era como una parcela verde, con flores de todos los colores posibles en ella, los arboles la rodeaban, y tenia un tamaño considerable

-ya casi llegamos-dijo el pelinegro

-siento que me gustara mucho ese lugar-rio la rubia

-jaja eso espero...

ambos siguieron avanzando, la emoción en la rubia se notaba ya en su rostro, estaba sonriendo

pero justo cuando llegaron a la mitad de la parcela, el pelinegro y la rubia se detuvieron en seco, comenzaron a sudar

el pelinegro rápidamente invoco su lanza

la rubia apretaba sus puños y tenia miedo de voltear

habían sentido ese mismo poder demoniaco y aura maligna que los había estado siguiendo ya desde hace 1 día

-dense la vuelta, estúpidos humanos-dijo alguien detrás de ellos

al darse ambos la vuelta, no estaban sorprendidos

era el rubio, diodora astaroth, pero esta vez, tenia un ejercito de demonios, considerablemente mas grande que el anterior

-no se que están haciendo aquí, pero no escaparan esta vez-dijo el rubio

-(menos mal y no ha descubierto la base)-pensó el pelinegro con alivio

-¿que pasa con esa actitud podrida?, y hasta llegue a pensar que eras lindo-dijo la rubia con decepción

-así son los demonios, todos tiene una personalidad podrida-dijo el pelinegro

-no me interesa lo que unos asquerosos humanos piensen de mi-respondió el rubio

rápidamente el enorme ejercito de demonios comenzó a desplegarse, mientras el rubio expulsaba una cantidad considerable de poder demoniaco de su cuerpo

-walburga, encárgate de los demonios sirvientes, diodora es mío-dijo el pelinegro

-esta bien...-respondió la rubia

de la nada, detrás del pelinegro, aparecieron 7 esferas, mas bien eran 7 orbes, todos eran idénticos y giraban lentamente detrás de la espalda del pelinegro

-esta vez, vamos con todo!-exclamo el pelinegro

-¡muéstrame lo que tienes humano!-respondió el rubio

el pelinegro se lanzo contra el rubio a gran velocidad

el rubio concentro una gran cantidad de poder en sus puños, mientras la lanza en manos del pelinegro brillaba

el rubio soltó un puñetazo, el cual el pelinegro contrarresto con el poderoso golpe de su lanza, la lanza impacto contra el puño del rubio, se creo una poderosa onda de expansión, que hiso un pequeño cráter debajo de ellos

nuevamente, el rubio soltó otro puñetazo, el pelinegro lo esquivo dando un salto, y desde arriba soltó otro poderoso golpe con su lanza, el rubio lo cubrió

el poder del golpe del pelinegro forzó al rubio a bajar una rodilla al suelo, y debajo de el se creo un cráter, los pedazos de tierra flotaban, mientras el poder de ambos se desbordaba

el rubio extendió sus alas y tomo altura

-Hatsutei Ratana!-exclamo el pelinegro

uno de los orbes del pelinegro se ilumino, y el pelinegro comenzó a volar hasta estar a la altura del rubio

el pelinegro comenzó a girar su lanza audazmente mientras se acercaba al rubio, el rubio trataba de ver que estaba por venir, pero los rápidos movimientos del pelinegro lo confundían

de la nada, la punta de la lanza ye estaba frente a la cara del rubio, el rubio trato de esquivar, pero la punta lo rasguño, el rubio se sujeto el lugar del rasguño mientras vapor salía de la herida

-argghh, maldito!, solo eres un estúpido humano, como te atreves a herirme!-gritaba el rubio con furia

-un humano que va a matarte-sentencio el pelinegro

mientras tanto, el enorme ejercito se lanzo contra la rubia

el ejercito de demonios ya la tenia rodeada, y se preparaban para atacarla con todo

la rubia inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, y dando una rápida vuelta, soltó todo el aire, creando un gran vórtice de fuego purpura a su alrededor, el vórtice comenzaba a crecer lentamente y los soldados no se acercaban

el único punto por donde entraron era por arriba

pero justo cuando estos demonios lograban entrar dentro del vórtice, la rubia los recibía con poderosos golpes que los arrojaban a las intensas y calientes llamas que los convertían rápidamente en cenizas

con un gran numero de demonios murieron rápidamente, el ejercito disminuyo rápidamente

el vórtice desapareció, dejando solo a un gran, pero no tanto grupo de demonios frente a ala rubia, que estaba sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían

-vengan aquí, estaré encantada de matarlos fufufu- reía la rubia mientras labia sus labios

con nervios, pero rabia, los demonios se lanzaron contra ella, solo para ser rápidamente quemados por la rubia, que sin duda estaba disfrutando esto

mientras tanto, el rubio estaba tratando de esquivar los rápidos golpes del pelinegro

nuevamente, el rubio envolvió sus puños con poder demoniaco y golpeo al pelinegro

-Atsusa ratana...

el pelinegro desaprecio mientras uno de sus orbes se iluminaba, apareció detrás del rubio, y lo atravesó con su lanza, la punta de la lanza al igual que una muy gran parte de ella, atravesaron el estomago del rubio

el pelinegro retiro su lanza bruscamente del estomago del rubio, haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo directamente

-ma-maldito *toser* puaghh...-decía el rubio mientras vomitaba sangre

el rubio lentamente cayo al suelo, siendo desde esa altura la caída dolería, pero el pelinegro tenia otros planes

cuando el rubio toco suelo, un charco de sangre apareció debajo suyo, la herida de su estomago comenzó a doler y de ella comenzó a salir vapor, pero aun así, el rubio seguía con vida

el pelinegro lo miraba directamente, con una mirada cruel y sombría carente de sentimientos, preparo su lanza

el pelinegro se lanzo con toda velocidad, en un instante el pelinegro ya estaba sobre el rubio, uno de los orbes del pelinegro comenzó a brillar intensamente

-Balinayaka Ratana!-exclamo el pelinegro

con un poderoso golpe de parte del pelinegro, el rubio, y el suelo debajo de el, hicieron explosión

un fuerte viento azoto toda la parcela, la rubia prestaba atención, mientras del gran cráter causado por el pelinegro salía mucho humo

de entre todo el humo, el pelinegro salió, reposaba su lanza en su hombro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

la mochila del pelinegro ya estaba completamente destruida, el pelinegro tenia heridas menores

-no pensé que fueras tan fuerte...-dijo la rubia

-lo soy aun mas, pero el siempre dice: "si puedes escapar no hay por que pelear, excepto cuando estés rodeado, si escapar no es una opción, pelea con todas tus fuerzas", eso dice-respondió el pelinegro

-estoy ansiando conocerlo

cuando los dos se dispusieron a irse, estos sintieron un poderoso escalofrió

un increíble poder demoniaco los forzó a caer de rodillas, sintieron la increíble presión del poder, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie y dieron un gran salto hacia enfrente atras tomar distancia, cuando se dieron la vuelta, el pelinegro se sorprendido bastante

era un chico, aparentaba ser un poco mayor a cao cao, era muy alto, tenia el cabello negro y corto, vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra muy ajustada a su cuerpo, por lo que se podían notar fácilmente sus bien desarrollados músculos por todo su cuerpo, encima vestía un chaleco dorado

-parece que se encargaron de diodora...-hablo el demonio pelinegro

el demonio pelinegro no estaba solo, había dos personas mas a su lado, una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello rubio y una cola de caballo

del otro lado, estaba lo que parecía ser un niño, pero vestía una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro

-sairorg-sama, ellos dos son humanos, son poseedores de longinus-dijo la demonio rubia

-¿enserio?, no me extraña que vencieran a diodora...

el pelinegro y la rubia, estaban nerviosos por tener delante suyo a poderoso demonio

-¿quien es el?-pregunto walburga

-es sairorg, el demonio joven mas fuerte...-respondió cao cao

-el mas fuerte...

mientras estos dos platicaban, los 3 demonios miraban el cráter donde estaba el destrozado cuerpo de diodora

-menos mal, el me cae mal..-rio el pelinegro

-saiorg-sama, la muerte de un compañero nunca deber ser vista como un juego, ellos deben morir-explico la rubia

-si, pero nunca te pusiste en sus zapatos no es así- respondió el pelinegro

-¿de que habla?

-un día nosotros perturbamos su paz, ellos no tenían nada que ver con nuestro problemas, pero aun así los esclavizamos por buscar a estos "poseedores de longinus"

-pero sairorg-sama nosotros...

-entonces, si nosotros matamos humanos esta bien, pero si ellos matan demonios esta mal, ¿no crees que es un poco injusto?-pregunto el pelinegro

mientras los demonios discutían, walburga y cao cao pensaban

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto walburga

-no lo se, si es sairorg, lo mejor seria escapar, pero si escapamos ahora hacia la base, nos seguirán y descubrirán nuestro escondite, por ahora debemos pelear-explico el pelinegro

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-grito el demonio pelinegro

walburga y cao cao se pusieron nerviosos y los miraron directamente

-¿que quieres?-pregunto cao cao

-no se preocupen, no quiero pelear con ustedes-explico el pelinegro

-sairorg-sama!-replico la demonio rubia

-¿que estas tramando?

-nada, solo quiero demostrarles a ustedes los humanos, que no todos los demonios somos malvados, no es mi culpa que nuestros gobernantes los esclavizaran, yo aspiro a ser un maou, para poder liberarlos

cao cao y walburga sin duda estaban confundidos, en toda su vida un demonio les había hablado

-entonces,¿ nos dejaras escapar?-pregunto cao cao

-no, quiero llevarlos conmigo-respondió sairorg

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto walburga

-vengan conmigo, al inframundo, les garantizare seguridad, los cuidare como uno de los míos, eso es de lo que hablo

-parece que no estas informado, pero los humanos no son queridos en el inframundo, mucho menos los poseedores de longinus, si vamos al inframundo, tus gobernantes nos capturaran y obligaran a pelear, nosotros no queremos tomar parte en esta guerra que ustedes quieren tener-explico cao cao

-entiendo, pero yo no soy el único, hay otros demonios que se oponen a que haiga otra guerra, incluso hay algunos demonios que piden la humanidad sea liberada, pero no se que estarán pensando nuestros gobernantes

-aunque digas eso, tengo un lugar al cual volver, y no pienso abandonar a mis compañeros, mucho menos a el

-¿el?, ¿de quien hablas?-pregunto sairorg

-hablo de un amigo...mi mejor amigo

walburga sonrió al notar la seriedad en los ojos de cao cao, y no pudo evitar emocionarse

-ya veo, si es asi no se puede evitar, pero ahora que los encontré no quiero dejarlos ir, así sea por la fuerza...

el pelinegro se lanzo con toda su velocidad contra cao cao

cao cao se preparo, y se lanzo contra el pelinegro rápidamente

sairorg lanzo un poderoso golpe, el cual estaba rodeado por un extraño aura, el pelinegro noto el extraño aura en el puño de sairorg, y se cubrió con su lanza

justo en el momento en que el puño de sairorg golpeo la lanza

-Mala Ratana-exclamo cao cao

la lanza brillo intensamente al igual que uno de los orbes detrás suyo, el poderoso golpe de sairorg se reflejo contra el y este se vio forzado a retroceder

mientras sairorg arrastraba los pies retrocediendo, walburga le lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego purpura

sairorg estaba tomado por sorpresa y no podía esquivar, sin embargo, delante de sairorg apareció un gran hoyo negro y profundo, parecía que no tuviera fondo

el hoyo negro se trago por completo las llamas de la rubia hasta que no quedo nada, después el hoyo simplemente desapareció

-no pienso dejar que lastimes a sairorg-sama-hablo la demonio rubia

-gracias por eso kuisha...

ahora eran sairorg y kuisha v.s cao cao y walburga, la situación sin duda se les había complicado mucho

-(aun estoy preocupado de lo que esta pensando sairorg, además...ese niño lleva ahí todo el tiempo sin mover un musculo, ¿que estarán planeando?)-pensó cao cao mientras miraba al niño con la capucha

-eso sin duda me sorprendió, parece que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga-dijo sairorg

-¿por que nos atacas?, dijiste que tu no pensabas igual a tus gobernantes, ¿entonces por que?-pregunto cao cao

-se los dije, solo quiero salvarlos, aun si es en contra de su voluntad, pienso que son existencias muy valiosas como para ser desperdiciadas de ese modo

-oho, tienes buen corazón-rio walburga

-¿te estas riendo de sairorg-sama?, si es así tendré que darte un castigo-respondió la demonio rubia

-tómalo como quieras

walburga lanzo nuevamente una enorme llamarada de fuego purpura contra sairogr y kushia, pero nuevamente kushia apareció un gran hoyo negro delante suyo y se trago las llamas

pero esta vez fue diferente, otro hoyo negro apareció sobre cao cao y walburga, y de el salieron las llamas que el hoyo negro se había tragado

cao cao y walburga dieron un salto hacia atrás esquivando el fuego y tomando distancia

de entre las llamas ,sairorg salió y se dirigía directamente contra cao cao

cao cao preparo su lanza para dar un golpe

ambos soltaron sus golpes al mismo tiempo, el poderoso puñetazo de sairorg impacto contra la lanza, hubo una ligera onda de expansión y con chispas volando, cao cao salió disparado hacia atrás

cao cao se recupero rápidamente y se arrastro unos metros hacia atrás

walburga dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, pero kushia ya estaba delante suyo

con una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco acumulado en su puño, kushia lanzo un poderoso golpe directo al estomago de walburga y la mando a volar

walburga al parecer estaba en muy mal estado, cao cao respondió rápidamente y la atrapo, y cayeron al suelo

cao cao, rechinaba los dientes mientras miraba a los dos demonios acercarse a el lentamente

de la nada delante de ellos hubo una explosión, al parecer alguien había aterrizado a una increíble velocidad, se creo un gran cráter, los escombros se levantaron y flotaron por unos segundos y mucho humo salía del cráter

de entre el humo del cráter, se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien

-llegue justo a tiempo, ¿no lo crees? cao cao

walburga quien no sabia que estaba pasando, volteo a ver a cao cao, en ese momento la rubia estaba mas que sorprendida

cao cao estaba sonriendo

-ya era hora...issei-dijo el pelinegro

de la pantalla de humo al fin salió

un joven de cabello castaño, ojos café con una mezcla de dorado, vestía una camiseta roja, un chaleco negro encima que le llegaba a la mitad de su pierna, unos jeans negros un poco gastados que estaban un poco ajustados, con unas botas negras al ras de su pie, también tenia puestos unos guantes que abarcaban hasta su antebrazo, y una bufanda roja

el castaño camino hasta estar frente a walburga y cao cao, pero desde que había llegado, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro

-yo!, parece que trajiste a una amiga-saludo el castaño

-solo hice lo que me dijiste: "sal a buscar longinus"-respondió el pelinegro

el castaño apretaba su puño con fuerza mientras tenia un ligero tic en la ceja, y mostraba enojo

-lo que dije fue: "sal a buscar tocino"

ante las palabras del castaño, cao cao se quedo en blanco, walburga comenzó a reír

-jajaja eso es tan estúpido-rio la rubia

el castaño le dio un golpe al pelinegro en la cabeza y este se sobaba

-te dije que buscaras tocino por que riku y Jeanne dijeron que querían comer tocino, pero tu sales y te vas a buscar longinus, simplemente eres un idiota

-mi error, pero no me pasaron bien el mensaje, a mi me dijeron que dijiste longinus-explico el pelinegro

-¿quien?-pregunto el castaño

-Leonardo

-ese idiota, no puede ni dar un mensaje bien

mientras estos dos discutían, la rubia los miraba con curiosidad

-por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el castaño prestando atención a ella

-mi nombre es walburga, poseo el longinus incinerate anthem, he escuchado mucho sobre ti-respondió la rubia sonriendo

-ya veo, mi nombre es hyoudo issei asesino de demonios por excelencia, y espero con ansias el poder escuchar mas sobre ti

la rubia se enrojeció ligeramente y sonrió

-por cierto, ¿que pasa con esa bufanda issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

-de hecho es una historia curiosa, iba en camino a mi misión, cuando de la nada, la bufanda choco contra mi cara, pensé "que suerte" y como no lleve una mochila me la puse para no perderla, ya casi estamos en invierno y esto me ayudara mucho

-¿que es lo curioso?-pregunto la rubia

-era blanca cuando la encontré

las palabras del castaño al pelinegro y a la rubia se les puso la piel de gallina

-¿que vamos a hacer issei?, sairorg esta aquí

-¿sairorg?, ¿donde?-pregunto el castaño

-detrás de ti...

el castaño se dio la vuelta, y no miro nada, el cráter que el había hecho seguía sacando humo

el castaño hiso un ligero movimientos de manos, ese solo movimiento de manos fue suficiente para hacer que una corriente de aire considerablemente fuerte azotara y disipara el humo

revelando ante el castaño la presencia de sairorg y kushia, sin olvidar la del niño detrás de ellos

-parece que alguien mas llego...-dijo sairorg

-¡yo!, sairorg, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-¿te conozco?

-no, pero yo a ti si, el demonio joven mas fuerte, heredero del clan bael, demonio pura-sangre, sin olvidar claro, que no heredaste el poder de la destrucción pero lo compensaste con pura fuerza física y cantidad inmensa de touki

-si que sabes mucho de mi-rio sairorg

-siempre procuro saber cosas de las personas a las que matare

la mirada sombría y palabras crueles del castaño, causaron que sairorg tuviera un poderoso escalofrió

-espera issei, el dice que no quiere pelear-interrumpió cao cao

-asi es, solo quiero ayudarlos, salvarlos

-no es cierto!

la subida en el tono de voz del castaño, llamo la atencion de todos

-escucha bien cao cao, todo lo que el diga es mentira, ellos no quieren ayudar, ellos no quieren protegernos, si así fuera, no nos habrían esclavizado, si el dice estar en contra de sus lideres entonces es un desertor, lo cual es falso por que no veo signos de heridas o batallas recientes, ellos deberían estar en el mismo estado que nosotros si en verdad pensaran en salvarnos

-ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, el no muestra signos de batalla-dijo cao cao

-eso es por que el aun esta bajo las ordenes de sus lideres, el solo quiere engañarlos y después entregarlos al bastardo de lucifer

con las palabras del castaño, cao cao y walburga se pusieron de pie y se colocaron detrás del castaño

-humano, dime cual es tu nombre-dijo sairorg mirando al castaño

-Hyoudo Issei, Líder de Wariors of Longinus- respondió el castaño

-¿warriors of longinus?, ¿kushia que es eso?

-si, es una brigada rebelde, muchas muertes de demonios se han llevado a cabo bajo el nombre de esta brigada, al igual que múltiples robos de esclavos en múltiples campos de concentración, al igual que hoy se le atribuye el asesinato del demonio pura sangre diodora astaroth-explico la demonio rubia

-y hyoudo issei ¿es famoso?

-si, nunca espere conocer al verdadero, pero en el inframundo se le es muy conocido por su apodo, "El General Carmesí" , su apodo se le atribuyo dado a que cada vez que el se encuentra con demonios, no queda ningún rastro de ellos, solamente grandes lagunas de sangre, en algunas partes se le conoce como "el rey de la masacre", sin duda es una sorpresa que nos topemos con el

mientras kushia terminaba su explicación, walburga miraba al castaño con gran asombro

-sin dudas es increíble-dijo la rubia

el castaño miraba directamente a sairorg, el cual no estaba mas que sorprendido

-eso quiere decir que es fuerte

-si, pero sairorg-sama, no va usted a...!

-vamos a pelear hyoudo issei!-exclamo sairorg con felicidad

sairorg avanzo hasta estar separado del castaño por unos 5 metros, y se miraban fijamente

-solo tengo una pregunta, ¿es verdad?, que no quieres pelear...-pregunto el castaño

-si es verdad-respondió sairorg

-entonces nos vamos

el castaño se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a empujar al pelinegro y a la rubia

-espera!, ¿a donde vas?-pregunto sairorg

-es mi lema "si puedes escapar, no hay necesidad de pelear", así que nos vamos, prefiero no gastar mas energías-explico el castaño sin voltear a verlos

-pero...

-no te preocupes...

sairorg al igual que kushia miraron al castaño

el castaño miro por encima de su hombro, lanzando una intimidante, sombría y carente de sentimientos mirada, los huesos de ambos se estremecieron, sintieron la presión de la mirada del castaño

-algún día voy a matarte...demonio

sairorg trago saliva, mientras miraba a kushia

-lo esperare con ansias...

sairorg junto a la demonio rubia se acercaron al niño detrás suyo, invocando un circulo mágico, estos simplemente desaparecieron

el castaño siguió empujando a ambos hasta adentrarse en el bosque

-vámonos rápido, no confió en ese demonio...-dijo el castaño

-si...

el pelinegro comenzó a guiarlos, mientras el castaño y walburga lo seguían por detrás

-y dime issei-chan, ¿tienes novia?-pregunto la rubia

el pelinegro que estaba escuchando, comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-callate cao cao!, lo que pasa es que aun no encuentro a la indicada

por las palabras del castaño, la rubia sonrió ampliamente, obviamente estaba muy feliz

no paso mucho tiempo, de la nada, nuevamente, llegaron a una gran parcela, pero esta vez era diferente

en medio de la gran parcela había una gran edificación, era el edificio de la escuela de kuoh, era la academia kuoh

al lado del edificio había montones de mesa bancos, todos estaban apilados formando una gran montaña

fuera del edificio había muchas personas, no se podía contar exactamente el numero, pero si eran muchas, sin mencionar que aun había mas dentro del edificio

todas las personas notaron la presencia de el pelinegro y el castaño

una gran oleada de niños se lanzo corriendo rápidamente contra estos dos

el castaño se agacho para recibirlos, pero eran tantos niños que lo tiraron al suelo

-onii-chan, que bueno que ya regresaste, ¿por que saliste?-pregunto uno de los niños

-riku...no te preocupes, tuve que salir a ayudar a este tonto que no pudo traer tocino-dijo el castaño señalando al pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-cao-niichan, ¿no trajiste tocino...?

-la verdad...yo, no pude, por que...maldito issei, no pongas a riku en mi contra!-exclamo el pelinegro con rabia

los niños no tardaron en notar la presencia se walburga, por lo que se lanzaron contra ella

-¿quien eres tu oneechan?

-mi nombre es walburga, pero onee-chan esta bien para mi-respondió la rubia

-onee-chan, ¿de donde vienes?

-de muy lejos, ¿saben donde esta kanto?, pues desde ahí

-ya veo, eso es muy lejos...

la rubia sonreía, pero notaba la diferencia entre los niños, rubios de ojos azules, rubias, morenos y morenas, castaños, pelinegros, habían muchos niños y niñas

-issei-chan, todos estos niños no son solo de Japón, ¿verdad?

-esperaba esa pregunta, bien niños, como lo ensayamos!

con las palabras del castaño, los niños se separaron en tres grupos, todos formados muy bien

-este montón de aquí, pertenecen a Europa, este de aquí viene de américa, y estos de acá son de Japón-explico el castaño con una sonrisa

-ya veo, cuando lo pones así es facil de entender

-les dije que funcionaria

el castaño cargo al niño castaño y lo subió en sus hombros

-riku, ¿donde esta la onee-chan que traje hace un rato?-pregunto el castaño

-ella esta dentro con Jeanne-neechan- respondió el pequeño castaño con una sonrisa

-ya veo...

-por cierto issei, ¿dijiste que habías salido en una misión?, exactamente a donde fuiste-pregunto el pelinegro que tenia a dos niños en sus brazos

-eso es de lo que quiera hablarles...pero que estamos esperando, vamos con Jeanne, además le daré escarmiento al idiota de Leonardo

el castaño se puso en marcha mientras el chibi castaño en sus hombros jugaba con el

mientras la rubia y el pelinegro caminaban por todo el patio, todos saludaban al castaño y al pelinegro, y dedicaban sonrisas a la nueva rubia

-buen trabajo i-kun-saludo una de las tantas mujeres

-yuka-san, ya volví...-saludo el castaño con una sonrisa

-si, bienvenido...

el castaño acompañado por el pelinegro y la rubia se adentraron dentro del edificio

la rubia estaba mas que sorprendida, además de el gran numero de personas que se encontraban fuera en el patio

dentro de el edificio había un sinfín mas de personas, en todos lo que suponía deberían de ser salones de clases, ahora eran habitaciones y había muchas personas, mujeres, mas niños y niñas, pero para mala suerte de la rubia, no había muchos hombres

-issei-chan, ¿por que hay tan pocos hombres?-pregunto la rubia

-eso es, por que la mayoría murió protegiendo a todas las mujeres, afortunadamente lograron sobrevivir lo suficiente como para traerlas conmigo-respondió el castaño

-¿ellos las trajeron?

-así es, mira por...esta ventana

la rubia asomo la cabeza por la ventana que el castaño había indicado, y noto un montón de tablas encajadas en el suelo, con distancia entre ellas, y cada una de las tablas tenia nombres escritos

-ya veo...

los tres, bueno 4 contando al chibi castaño, siguieron caminando por el edificio, hasta llegar a un salón, en el cual, arriba de la puerta había un pequeño letrero de madera que decía "Sala de Operaciones"

-aquí es...-sonrió el castaño

una vez abrieron la puerta pudieron ver a 2 personas

el castaño se dirigió hacia el mas joven de todos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡eres un tonto, por que le dijiste a cao cao que saliera a buscar longinus!-grito el castaño histérico

-eso fue lo que dijiste-respondió el inexpresivo joven sobándose la cabeza

-dije ¡Tocino!, ¡Tocino!

-escuche mal...

-como carajos pudiste confundirte tu...

walburga reía mientras presenciaba la escena, pero alguien se acerco a ella

una joven chica con el cabello largo y rubio se puso delante suyo, inconscientemente los pechos de ambas chocaron

walburga estaba sorprendida, mas por que la chica la miraba fijamente

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto la rubia con hostilidad

-soy walburga, poseedora del longinus incinerate anthem...

la joven rubia se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el castaño, sujeto su brazo y lo puso entre sus pechos mientras le sacaba la lengua a walburga

-i-chan es mío

-¿q-que?-se pregunto walburga

-dejemos este juego de lado, siéntense todos, y preséntense como es debido...-hablo el castaño

una vez todos se sentaron, de uno en uno comenzaron a presentarse

primero se puso de pie el joven inexpresivo

-mi nombre es Leonardo, soy el poseedor del longinus annihilation maker, un gusto-hablo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-un gusto..

después la joven rubia se puso de pie

-mi nombre es Jeanne, mi sacred gear es blade blacksmith, maestra espadachín, descendiente de Juana de arco, prometida de hyoudo issei-hablo la joven rubia sonriendo

-u-un gusto-respondió walburga nerviosa

-deja de jugar Jeanne...-hablo el castaño

después de eso, el castaño comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación

-Jeanne, ¿donde esta la chica que traje hace un rato?-pregunto el castaño

-ella salió, dijo que ayudaría...pero ya debería haber vuelto-respondió Jeanne

-ya veo, pero...

el castaño fue interrumpido por la puerta que fue abierta, tomando la atención de todos

al ver la puerta, ahí, justo en la entrada había una joven chica

una hermosa joven con una larga cabellera rubia, hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestia un traje de monja pero este estaba muy gastado, destruido y sucio, sus muñecas estaban lastimadas y mostraban indicios de cadenas, pero ella estaba sonriendo

-aquí estas...-dijo el castaño

-s-si, perdón por el retraso...-hablo la tímida rubia mientras entraba

la rubia al entrar, noto la presencia de walburga

-es tu turno de presentarte...

-s-si, mi nombre es Asia argento, m-mi sacred gear es twilight heaing, u-un gusto en conocerte

walburga rio un poco al notar la aparente timidez y nervios en la joven chica, y se puso de pie

-yo soy walburga, poseedora del longinus incinerate anthem, un gusto...

-¡¿longinus?!, entonces eres como issei-san...

walburga quien estaba un poco sorprendida miro al castaño

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el castaño

-¿que longinus posees?-pregunto walburga

-eso es secreto...

-es verdad, hasta ahora solo cao cao sabe cual es el longinus de i-chan-hablo Jeanne

-me gustaría saber cual es-agrego el inexpresivo joven

el castaño se limito a sonreír

* * *

-Minutos Después-

ya todos en la sala estaban platicando como si nada, las dos chicas rubias nuevas ya se habían adaptado y llevaban una platica en si muy normal

-Asia, ¿no vas a decirme como fue que conociste a issei-chan?-pregunto walburga mirando a la joven monja

-lo conocí apenas hace 3 días, no recuerdo mucho la verdad, yo estaba encerrada, y solo recuerdo que issei-san llego a mi y me salvo...-explico la monja con felicidad

-es verdad, quieren que les cuente...-hablo el castaño

-por supuesto-respondieron todos al unísono

-entiendo, entonces, empezaremos desde que encontré esta bufanda

-ok

-iba caminando por el bosque de alguna parte, pensando en que cuando volvería comería tocino, cuando de la nada, ¡Bum!, la bufanda me golpeo en la cara...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

-Hace 3 Días-

-Alguna Parte de Japón-

entre una ciudad destruida que había sido invadida por la naturaleza, ya que parecía mas bosque que una ciudad, la silueta de alguien corriendo se podía apreciar

era un joven castaño, iba corriendo a una velocidad por encima de la normal, pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-comeré tocino!-grito el castaño

después de correr por unos segundos mas, el castaño se detuvo en seco

-¿cao cao podrá de verdad conseguir un poco de tocino?

mientras el castaño pensaba, de la nada, algo golpeo contra su cara

el castaño rápidamente se la quito mostrando disgusto e ira

miro sus manos para notar que lo que lo había golpeado era una simple bufanda blanca, que había llegado a el al ser arrastrada por el viento

-que suerte...-dijo para si mismo el castaño

el castaño deslizo su mano hacia su espalda, para notar que no traía una mochila

-olvide mi mochila

el castaño miro la bufanda y sonrió

acto seguido se puso la bufanda

-mucho mejor, ahora en marcha

nuevamente el castaño comenzó a correr mucho mas rápido

-Horas Después-

pasadas ya unas pocas horas, ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, el cielo se había tornado naranja, dando indicios de que estaba a punto de anochecer

el castaño seguía recorriendo el basto bosque/ciudad a gran velocidad, y su rostro se mostraba decidido

minutos después, el castaño llego finalmente a lo que el parecía estar buscando

en un terreno plano en medio del bosque, lo cual era muy extraño

había una no muy grande construcción, al castaño le resulto un tanto extraño ya que la construcción era claramente un castillo

el castaño alcanzo a sentir la clara aura maligna que el castillo emanaba así como una alta concentración de poder demoniaco

pero además de eso, el castaño pudo notar que dentro del castillo, se encontraba algo, no sabia muy bien que era, pero al contrario del aura de los demonios, esta se mostraba pura e inocente, como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad

-supongo que le daré una mirada

el castaño comenzó a avanzar hacia la enorme puerta del castillo

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!

el castaño levanto la mirada

rápidamente muchos demonios con ballestas, arcos, y acumulando poder demoniaco en su cuerpo, se asomaron por encima de la puerta

-umm, mi nombre es hyoudo issei, soy el líder de warriors of longinus, vengo a matarlos a todos y a llevarme a la gente que este atrapada dentro-explico el castaño con naturalidad

-¿warriors of longinus?, ¿que es eso?-pregunto uno de los demonios

-je-jefe, es una brigada rebelde, muchos demonios han muerto a manos de ellos-respondió un demonio nervioso

-je-jefe, ese chico es "el general carmesí", el...nos matara a todos-agrego otro de los demonios

-¡¿e-el general carmesí?!

el demonio que parecía estar a cargo se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el apodo del castaño

mientras tanto el castaño hacia pequeños calentamientos en brazos y piernas, mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-¡a-ataquen!-exclamo el demonio líder

en ese momento, todos los demonios con las ballestas y arcos, al igual que aquellos que tenían una alta concentración de poder demoniaco, lanzaron todo contra el castaño

múltiples flechas y ráfagas de poder demoniaco se abalanzaron sobre el castaño, pero extrañamente este seguía parado ahí donde mismo sin moverse

las flechas al igual que las ráfagas de poder impactaron, haciendo una gran explosión

con la gran explosión, una gran pantalla de humo se levanto, pero los demonios se mostraban felices

-¿l-lo hicimos?

-así parece...

cuando los demonios voltearon a ver a su aparente líder, estos se quedaron en blanco

el castaño estaba parado sobre la pared, con su brazo dentro del pecho del demonio líder, el demonio líder escupía sangre a montones

el castaño retiro su brazo, y la sangre comenzó a salpicar a montones, manchando la cara y bufanda del castaño, la blanca bufanda, ya estaba muy manchada de sangre y cambio a un tono un poco mas rojizo

-a-acábenlo!-exclamo uno de los demonios

inesperadamente el castaño ya estaba delante de ese demonio, y con un simple golpe directo a la barbilla, la cabeza del demonio salió disparada hacia el cielo, dejando su cuerpo parado sin cabeza

el cuello comenzó a chorrear sangre a montones, parecía que lloviera sangre

el castaño se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los demonios restantes

-ustedes siguen...-sentencio el castaño con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro

a una velocidad simplemente increíble, el castaño apareció del otro lado de los demonios

los demonios se dieron la vuelta lentamente, y miraron al castaño

las manos del castaño goteaban sangre a mas no poder y segundos después

todos los demonios cayeron al suelo muertos, grandes ríos de sangre llenaron el suelo

el castaño de un salto se adentro por completo dentro del castillo

muchísimos demonios estaban ahí para recibirlo, con espadas, arcos, ballestas, vistiendo armaduras

-acaben con el!-grito otro demonio

sin mas, todos los demonios se echaron sobre el castaño

pero el castaño sin ninguna clase de miedo o intimidación, se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, mostrando una sonrisa

sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, todos los demonios con arcos y ballestas cayeron al suelo, todos estaban muertos, les faltaban miembros, a otros la cabeza y algunos simplemente tenían un gran hoyo en su pecho

pero el castaño no se había movido de su sitio

todos los demonios restantes, temblando al ver tal escena, comenzaron a retroceder lentamente

pero sin dejarlos escapar, el castaño los mato a todos y cada uno de ellos

con una increíble velocidad, el castaño golpeo a uno directo en el pecho y lo atravesó, rápidamente fue hacia otro y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, el demonio salió volando hacia la pared y la destruyo por completo y la atravesó

los demonios que presenciaban esto, decidieron atacar, pero titubeaban, y ese solo momento de duda, fue suficiente para que el castaño pudiera atacar

el castaño apareció delante del demonio que había dado la orden del ataque

lo sujeto del casco, es decir de la cabeza y lo levanto, con todas sus fuerzas, el castaño comenzó a apretar su mano, el demonio agonizaba y trataba de hacer que el castaño lo soltara pero este no lo hacia, y entonces

la cabeza del demonio exploto

mas sangre salpico la cara del castaño, y por fin, la bufanda que al inicio era blanca, se torno de un color rojo

los demonios restantes, los pocos que quedaban, habían tirado sus armas, y se arrodillaban en el suelo, aparentemente se habían rendido

-po-por favor, no nos mates!-suplicaban los demonios

el castaño se acerco hasta estar delante del pequeño grupo de demonios arrodillados

el castaño pateo a uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, el demonio salió disparado contra la gruesa puerta, y destruyendo la puerta, el cuerpo del demonio quedo completamente devastado

-perdonen, pero los demonios no tiene mi perdón...

después de esas palabras, el castaño mato a todos y cada uno de los demonios que se habían rendido

una vez el castaño había acabado con todos los demonios, el se adentro en lo que el pensaba eran los calabozos

pero a diferencia de lo que el castaño esperaba, estos no parecían ser calabozos

había un gran pasillo, largo, y al final había un puerta de metal

el castaño, aun confundido, camino por todo el pasillo, mientras esperaba que algo pasara, pero no paso nada, y el castaño llego hasta la puerta de metal

el castaño se asomo por las rejas de la puerta, y pudo ver a alguien dentro

con un poderoso puñetazo, el castaño tiro la puerta

el castaño entro en la habitación, y noto que la aparente "prisionera" era solo una joven chica

la joven vestía un traje de monja, pero estaba muy gastado y roto, y tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre, y tenia un largo cabello rubio, el cual estaba un poco sucio

la joven rubia, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, miro al castaño directamente, y se asusto tanto que retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared

-aléjate!-grito la rubia con miedo mientras se hacia bolita

-relájate, no voy a hacerte daño, soy humano...-dijo el castaño

-humano...¿no eres un demonio?

-no, vine a salvarte

la rubia al escuchar las palabras del castaño, comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa de felicidad

el castaño noto que ella estaba encadenada a la pared, el castaño sujeto las cadenas y con rapidez las destruyo

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto el castaño

-soy Asia argento, antes de venir aquí, solo era una simple monja...pero los demonios me capturaron y trajeron aquí-respondió la rubia

-ya veo...

-pero...¿como lograste llegar aquí?, había muchos demonios ahí afuera-pregunto la rubia

-acerca de eso...veras...-el castaño no supo como responder

una vez el castaño ayudo a la joven rubia a salir, la rubia quedo conmocionada

los montones de cadáveres de demonios en el suelo, grandes charcos de sangre que aun seguían creciendo, había miembros(brazos, piernas, cabezas, etc...) por todas partes, sangre salpicada en las paredes destruidas

la monja al ver esta escena simplemente se desmayo

el castaño puso a la rubia en su espalda, y cargándola se dispusieron a irse

al salir el castaño se dio la vuelta, y miro el castillo

al castaño mostro una expresión de disgusto, y le apunto al castillo con su dedo índice

delante de su dedo apareció una pequeñísima esfera de energía color roja, el castaño golpeo la esfera con su dedo

un torrente de energía salió disparado dentro del castillo, e hiso una gran explosión, que destruyo gran parte del castillo

-malditos demonios...

sin mas, el castaño cargando a la monja se adentraron en el bosque

**-Fin Del Flashback-**

* * *

-y eso fue lo que paso...

la mayoría estaba un poco sorprendida, la historia que acaban de escuchar no era algo que pudieran digerir tan rápido, sin embargo, parecía que ya estuvieran acostumbrados

-después de que la salve, la traje aquí, cuando llegue, Jeanne me dijo que aun no llegabas y salía a buscarte-explico el castaño

-ya veo...

-esa es una historia muy buena-hablo walburga

-lo es...

el castaño se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

-vengan, es hora de comer...

Jeanne, cao cao, Leonardo y así se pusieron de pie y se colocaron al lado del castaño, y con una sonrisa miraron a walburga

-Bienvenida a Warriors Of Longinus, contamos contigo para sobrevivir y pelear juntos-dijo el castaño mientras mostraba una sonrisa

walurga se ruborizo mucho al ver al castaño, y con una sonrisa contesto

-si, Cuiden de Mi...

con una sonrisa, walburga, acompañada con todos, se dirigió a la que antes era la cafetería de la escuela, donde fue ampliamente recibida por todos

walburga mostraba una felicidad nunca antes vista en ella, era un nuevo comienzo para ella

* * *

-Inframundo-

-Mansión Gremory-

en una amplia y enorme habitación de la enorme mansión

la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un demonio que vestía una armadura

desde que se abría la puerta podías ver una larguísima alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el trono que se encontraba al final de la habitación

en el gran trono que había, había un hombre sentado

tenia una larga cabellera carmesí, unos ojos azules que resaltaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, vestía como un noble, pero tenia una capa con hombreras doradas en pico

a su lado, se encontraba una mujer con el cabello sujetado y de color plateado, vestía como maid, con un cuerpo deseable, grandes pechos y muy buena figura, acompañada con una mirada seria en todo momento

-adelante...-hablo el pelirrojo

el demonio con nervios camino hasta estar delante del trono, y se arrodillo

-lucifer-sama, e-el demonio que lideraba al grupo encargado de capturar al poseedor del longinus incinerar anthem, diodora astaroth fue asesinado al igual que todo su escuadrón, además, el sacred gear twilight healing que estaba siendo resguardado en una instalación en el mundo humano, fue robado, y toda la instalación así como los demonios encargados de ellas fueron completamente destruidos-explico el demonio mirando el suelo

-a diodora, ¿quien lo asesino?

-si, su asesino fue el portador de la true longinus

-¿y quien robo el twilight healing?

-por las condiciones en que las instalaciones quedaron, se cree que el respónsale fue "el general carmesí" líder de la brigada rebelde "warriors of longinus

el pelirrojo dio un ligero golpe a su trono, mostrando un poco de rabia

-de nuevo el, ese maldito humano ha estado robando muchos esclavos, y ahora esto, no solo mato a diodora, sino que también robo el twilight healing- decía el pelirrojo mostrando furia en su mirar

-l-lamento ser portador de malas noticias-se disculpo el demonio

-grayfia, llama a rías, de inmediato

-como diga sirzechs-sama-asintió la peli platino

la hermosa mujer se retiro, y acto seguido el pelirrojo miro al demonio

-puedes retirarte

-s-si...

el demonio se puso de pie, y rápidamente procedió a salir de la habitación

una vez el demonio salió de la habitación, el pelirrojo rechino los dientes

-tenemos que encargarnos de ese molesto humano, o si no mis planes estarán en problemas...-hablo para si mismo el pelirrojo

entonces, la puerta fue nuevamente abierta

la peli platino entro y se coloco nuevamente al lado del pelirrojo

-me llamaste, onii-sama?-pregunto la hermosa joven que estaba parada en la puerta

era una hermosa chica, tenia una larga cabellera carmesí que le llegaba hasta los muslos, largas pestañas, hermoso rostro, bellísimos ojos azules, tenia un cuerpo seductor, grandes pechos, con tentadoras caderas

-pasa rias...

la pelirroja asintió, y rápidamente se acerco al pelirrojo

-necesito que tu y tu grupo se encarguen de un problema, es en el mundo humano, necesito que se encarguen de el cuanto antes-explico el pelirrojo

-entiendo, pero, ¿de que se trata?-pregunto la pelirroja

-¿has escuchado hablar de warriors of longinus?

-si, se trata de una brigada rebelde de humanos que asesinan demonios, su líder, el general carmesí es muy conocido en el inframundo por causar gran terror y masacre en donde se le encuentre

-exacto, por eso requiero que tu y tu grupo se encarguen de ellos, salgan cuanto antes

-entiendo, lo hare...

la pelirroja hiso una ligera reverencia y se retiro de la habitación

-sirzechs-sama, ¿de verdad cree que rias-sama lo logara?-pregunto la peli platino con una expresión seria

-eso espero, pero aun desconfió de rias, ella fue una de las que estaban en contra de esclavizar a la humanidad, sin embargo, confió en que ella lo hará, a menos que quiera perder su herencia-explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, la pelirroja estaba recargada en la puerta, con sus manos en el pecho y mostraba un claro disgusto en su mirar

-onii-sama, yo...

la pelirroja quien mostraba una mirada sombría, se dispuso a irse, pero la expresión de disgusto seguía ahí

* * *

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Bueno chicos, vean aquí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, que les parece?, es interesante?, sea lo que piensen, dejen reviews *-***

**la idea llego a mi un día cuando desperté, comencé a escribir y no pare hasta terminar el capitulo, espero los haiga atrapado y me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto**

**eso era todo, nos vemos en el sig. capitulo**


	3. General vs Princesa

Capitulo 2 **General v.s Princesa**

* * *

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

en la gran base donde muchos humanos eran resguardados y protegidos por los portadores de longinus que formaban la resistencia

entre toda la multitud dentro del edificio, había una rubia en especial

era walburga, ella caminaba por toda la multitud, pero cada vez que pasaba delante de un salón esta miraba el letrero encima de la puerta, al parecer ella estaba buscando algo

ella continuo su aparente búsqueda, hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía estar buscando

en el segundo piso, en el salón que se encontraba al final de pasillo, ella se detuvo delante de ese salón

la rubia miro el letrero sobre la puerta y sonrió

el letrero decía "Cuarto de Issei"

-así que es aquí...

la rubia abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, excito, y se puso muy feliz

en su cuarto como indicaba estaba el castaño

pero no estaba exactamente presentable a cualquiera

ya estaba vistiendo sus pantalones negros, sus botas estaban un poco mal puestas pero ahí estaban, pero no tenia nada encima de su torso, lo que le dio libertad a la rubia de ver cuanto ella quisiera

la rubia se mostraba muy feliz, lambia sus propios labios mientras se daba gusto mirando el torso desnudo del castaño, el cual estaba muy bien marcado, era un torso deseado por cualquier mujer, pero además de eso tenia diversas cicatrices, nada exagerado pero si tenia varias

el castaño estaba avergonzado, pero manteniendo el control mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, camino hasta su cama, tomo su camiseta roja y se la puso, y después miro a la rubia

-sabes, las puertas están para que las toques...-dijo el castaño avergonzado

-lo siento issei-chan, pero pensé que algo como esto podría pasar, pensé en ver mas pero con lo que vi me basta-respondió la rubia

-ya veo...

-perdón

-no importa, como sea, vamos, dije que te daría un recorrido

-es verdad, dijiste que me mostrarías los alrededores de la base no es así

-así es, en marcha

el castaño termino de ponerse bien sus botas, tomo sus guantes negros y se los puso, después su chaleco negro y se lo puso encima, mientras miraba la roja bufanda en su cama el castaño suspiro y camino hacia la rubia

-en marcha-dijo el castaño indicándole a la rubia salir

-¿no llevaras la bufanda?-pregunto la rubia señalando la bufanda

-no, esta bien así

-como quieras

la rubia salió de la habitación, y sin quitar la vista de la bufanda, el castaño cerro la puerta lentamente

pasados los minutos, el castaño y la rubia ya estaban fuera del edificio, y recorrían los alrededores del edificio

-¿que estamos haciendo aquí issei-chan?-pregunto la rubia mirando hacia todos lados

-voy a mostrarte nuestro sistema de defensa, patentado por mi-respondió el castaño sonriendo

-esta bien...

-mira por ahí

el castaño señalo un punto entre los arboles, pero la rubia estaba confundida, ya que el lugar donde el castaño había señalado no había nada

-issei-chan...no hay nada-dijo la rubia mirando al castaño

-espera un poco, a esta hora vuelve-dijo el castaño mientras seguía mirando el lugar señalado

la rubia nuevamente miro el lugar que el castaño indico, segundos después apareció

no era específicamente humano, mucho menos un demonio, pero esta era un figura humanoide sin ojos y estaba completamente negro, pero se movía como un humano

la rubia se sintió un poco sorprendida y nerviosa, la figura humanoide la causaba un poco de malestar

-¿que esa esa cosa issei-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-son centinelas, así los llamo, son formas humanoides creadas a partir de la imaginación de Leonardo, los usamos para que vigilen los alrededores-respondió el castaño

-pero, ¿la imaginación de Leonardo?, ¿como lo hacen?

-ese es el poder de su longinus

-oh ya veo

-si, su longinus le permite crear formas a su gusto, admito que así como se ven parecen inofensivas, pero su modo balance breaker es un fastidio

el castaño se rasco la cabeza y mostro una expresión nostálgica

-¿balance breaker?-pregunto la rubia

-así es, es la forma evolucionada del sacred gear, Leonardo lo manifiesta creando dos enormes monstruos que son muy fastidiosos

-ya veo, ¿y tu?

-buen intento, pero eso es secreto

el castaño mientras reía, comenzó a señalar múltiples puntos alrededor de toda la pradera que formaba el escondite

en cada punto que el castaño señalaba, una figura humanoide, cada una distinta de la otra aparecían

-es sorprendente, no me extraña que aun no los hallan encontrado-rio la rubia

-la seguridad es lo primero

el castaño sonrió, y mientras miraba a todos lados, miro nuevamente a la rubia

-que me dices tu walburga, ¿ya alcanzaste el balance breaker?-pregunto el castaño

-me temo que no, si lo que dices es verdad, y es la forma evolucionada, entonces aun no-respondió la rubia

-ya veo, bueno no importa, estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo harás

el castaño estiro su mano hasta ponerla en la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla

la rubia mostro un ligero sonrojo mientras el castaño sonreía

-estamos juntos en esto...¿no?-pregunto el castaño

-si, hasta el final-respondió la rubia

el castaño retiro su mano y mirando el edificio, procedió a caminar

-vamos-hablo el castaño

-si-asintió la rubia

la rubia comenzo a seguir al castaño

pasaron los minutos, walburga se había separado del castaño, y el castaño continuo su camino solo por el edifico

cada persona que miraba al castaño lo saludaba, mujeres, niños, niñas, los pocos hombres que habían que por cierto estaban trabajando, también lo saludaban

el castaño se detuvo en un salón, el cual estaba lleno de hombres que estaban arreglando una pared que estaba destruida, el castaño entro y saludo

-yo!, ¿como les va?-pregunto el castaño

-oh, issei-kun, todo bien-respondió un hombre mayor

-hiro-san, ¿ya casi terminan?

-falta poco

-quieren un poco de ayuda-dijo el castaño mientras levantaba una de sus mangas mostrando una sonrisa

-no, muchas gracias issei-kun, pero es algo que haremos nosotros, te debemos demasiado como para pedirte ayuda

hiro mostraba una sonrisa fingida, el castaño se acerco a el y lo señalo con su dedo y lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho mientras se mostraba serio

-hiro-san, ya le había dicho que ustedes no me deben nada, si necesitan ayuda, pídanla-dijo el castaño

-no es eso issei-kun, no necesitamos ayuda-respondió hiro

-entonces, hablamos luego hiro, chicos!

el castaño se despidió y salió de la habitación mientras todos los hombres lo despedían

-¡muy bien muchachos!, ¡terminemos esto hoy mismo!-hablo hiro con confianza

-¡SI!

con entusiasmo, nuevamente todos los hombres siguieron trabajando

* * *

_-Warriors Of Longinus, Centro de Operaciones-_

el castaño había entrado al salón que le correspondía para hablar con sus compañeros, en el se encontraban cao cao, Jeanne y Leonardo, dejando solo a walburga y asia afuera

-bien, ¿por que nos llamaste issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

-vamos, no les pediré nada, solo quería decirles una cosa-respondió el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón y ponía sus pies sobre la mesa de centro

-¿que es?-pregunto el inexpresivo joven, Leonardo

-bueno, hace un rato mientras le enseñaba el sistema de seguridad a walburga, pude sentir una extraña concentración de poder demoniaco muy cerca de aquí, solo les quería decir que voy a salir a investigar

-si, yo también-agrego Leonardo

con las palabras del castaño y el inexpresivo joven, todos se sorprendieron, pero la rubia, Jeanne, se puso de pie y se paro frente al castaño

-¿piensas ir a investigar tu solo?, no puedes i-chan, yo voy contigo-hablo la rubia con preocupación

-no es necesario Jeanne, en caso de que sea algo peligroso, lo mejor es que vaya solo, para disminuir el numero de perdidas

-¿numero de perdidas?

-así es, si algo malo pasa, lo mejor será que solo muera yo, nadie mas

la rubia golpeo ligeramente al castaño en la mejilla, fue una bofetada muy débil, pero logro su cometido

el castaño se enfureció y mostro una mirada asesina mientras miraba a Jeanne

-¿que crees que haces?-pregunto el castaño expulsando un aura asesina de color rojo

-pe-perdón i-chan, no quería hacerlo-disculpo la rubia mientras retrocedía lentamente

el castaño se puso de pie sin dejar de expulsar su aura asesina, la rubia retrocedido pero tropezó y callo al suelo

la rubia estaba temblando mientras miraba al castaño acercarse a ella lentamente

antes de que el castaño llegara, cao cao se interpuso y lo miro con seriedad

-relájate issei-hablo el pelinegro-yo también pienso que es muy peligroso que vayas solo, creo que es buena idea que Jeanne te acompañe

-no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño mientras suspiraba y se relajaba, dejando de expulsar su aura asesina el castaño se sentó nuevamente

-el que no entiende eres tu issei, si tu mueres que vamos a hacer nosotros, tu fuiste el que logro reunir a toda esta gente, tu nos reuniste a todos nosotros, y no se que pienses tu, pero yo no quiero ser el que les diga a todos que moriste

las palabras del pelinegro hicieron al castaño sentirse culpable, por lo que rechino los dientes y miro nuevamente al pelinegro

-como quieras...-acepto el castaño

poniéndose de pie nuevamente el castaño salió de la habitación

el pelinegro ayudo a Jeanne a ponerse de pie, y esta aun estaba un tanto nerviosa

-gracias cao-chan-agradeció la rubia

-no importa, pero no pienses mal de issei, el no quiso hacerlo de esa forma-dijo el pelinegro

-ya lo se, el solo quería que me quedara, pero...¿por que?

-no lo se, no estoy muy seguro, pero a issei no le seria fácil perder a nadie, por eso no quería que fueras

-ya veo, pero es frustrante...

-¿que es frustrante?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no saber...nada de i-chan, quiero conocer mas sobre el, quien era el en su pasado, lo conozco hace mas de 3 años, pero aun así no se quien es

-no te preocupes, nadie lo sabe, solo el

* * *

_-Minutos Después-_

la rubia y el castaño ya se encontraban en lo que podría ser el limite del escondite, ambos traían puestas unas mochilas

caminado cada vez y mas lejos del edificio, llegaron a adentrase un poco en el bosque que rodeaba la pradera, por lo que un centinela, se les acerco y sin ninguna clase de problema este los dejo continuar

una vez estos atravesaron unos cuantos arboles, la rubia se adelante y el castaño miro detrás suyo

solo para mirar un enorme cráter

-parece que la barrera aun funciona-hablo el castaño

sin mas, el castaño continuo caminando

* * *

_-Algún Lugar de Japón-_

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que el castaño y la rubia habían salido de la base

ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra ciudad, pero como todas las otras ciudades, esta estaba en un pésimo estado

edificios destruidos, cráteres en muchos lugares, vegetación invadiendo la ciudad, daba la impresión de que este lugar era mas un bosque que una ciudad

adentrándose en el, ambos se detuvieron en unos escombros

el castaño se quito su mochila y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella, para sacar una bolsa de frituras y dos botellas de agua

el castaño le lanzo una botella de agua a Jeanne y esta la atrapo

Jeanne metió su mano dentro de su mochila y saco una bolsa de frituras, por lo que ambos comenzaron a comer

-umm, Jeanne...-hablo el castaño

-¿qu-que pasa i-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-yo...bueno, lamento lo de hace un rato, no quería asustarte

-no...entiendo i-chan, solo estabas preocupado por mi, yo también lamento haberte golpeado

-no importa

la rubia miro al castaño y el castaño con su mano le indico sentarse a su lado

la rubia gustosa corrió y se sentó al lado del castaño

el castaño la abrazo, y la rubia correspondió mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía ampliamente, el castaño por su lado acariciaba la cabeza dela rubia

-no podría soportar perderte...-susurro el castaño

-¿dijiste algo i-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-no, nada

-ya veo...

después de unos pocos minutos, y después de que terminaran de comer, estos dos se prepararon para seguir su camino

-i-chan, ¿cuanto llevamos?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo se, normalmente hacemos un recorrido de unos mil kilómetros a la redonda de la base, pero creo que ya nos pasamos un poco-respondió el castaño mirando los alrededores

-entonces desde aquí comenzara el escaneo

-así es, en marcha

nuevamente, los dos se pusieron en marcha

* * *

_-Horas Después-_

pasadas ya unas pocas horas, aun parecía ser temprano

el castaño y la rubia se encontraban recorriendo un enorme bosque, el cual ellos ya conocían, pero solo hacían reconocimiento

después de unos minutos de reconocimiento, estos llegaron nuevamente a una ciudad, la cual tenia una cosa en particular

era que no era una ciudad específicamente, había un sorprendentemente enorme cráter, y en el centro del cráter, se encontraba un solo edificio y estaba enterrado en el suelo, y solo se mostraban unos 5 pisos

el castaño miro el cráter y mirando a la rubia ambos asintieron

-aquí esta la ciudad cráter-dijo la rubia

-así es, supongo que ya nos estamos acercando a la base, parece que fue una falsa alarma-dijo el castaño con pesadez-y vinimos aquí para nada

-no fue para nada, ya sabes lo que dicen, mas vale prevenir que lamentar-rio la rubia

-si, es verdad, sigamos, fue...

el castaño se quedo en silencio y comenzó a mirar el cielo y hacia todos lados

-¿que pasa i-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-de nuevo...siento esta extraña concentración de poder demoniaco...-respondió el castaño

-¿donde?

-muy cerca, demasiado...

el castaño miro detrás suyo y miro el bosque del que acababan de salir

Jeanne dio un salto y se puso al lado del castaño

el castaño avanzo un paso y miraba directamente el bosque

rápidamente el castaño empujo a la rubia hacia atrás, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo

Jeanne estaba confundida, aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que mientras ella caí, el castaño se había agachado

la rubia pudo notar que el castaño se había agachado para esquivar una espada

la rubia reacciono y poniendo una mano en el suelo se impulso hacia atrás y cayo dentro del enorme cráter

el castaño miraba seriamente delante suyo, ya que el podía divisar una borrosa silueta de alguien parado frente de el

la borrosa silueta tomo forma hasta convertirse en un chico, con un corto cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un distintivo lunar en su pómulo izquierdo

sorpresivamente el castaño noto que el rubio vestía el uniforme masculino de la escuela kuoh, por lo que se confundió un poco

el rubio por su lado, creo una espada en la mano que tenia libre y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente al castaño

el castaño detuvo el corte del rubio con su mano, el rubio se mostro muy sorprendido

el castaño dio un salto e impulsándose con el pecho del rubio, el castaño lo pateo y se adentro en el enorme cráter detrás suyo

el castaño aterrizo sin quitarle la vista al rubio, y al tocar suelo

el rubio apareció nuevamente delante del castaño, a pesar de que el rubio había aparecido repentinamente delante suyo, el castaño mostraba una sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos

el rubio nuevamente intento cortar al castaño, esta vez, el castaño esquivo audazmente y preparo su puño

el rubio puso ambas espadas delante del puño del castaño, esperando detener el puñetazo, pero para mala fortuna del rubio, el poder del golpe era abrumador, destruyendo las espadas, el golpe impacto directamente contra la cara del rubio, y salió volando hacia atrás

el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás, y en el lugar en donde el castaño se encontraba, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño un relámpago cayo en donde el estaba

el rubio apareció nuevamente delante del castaño y nuevamente intento cortar al castaño

esta vez, el castaño no respondió y seguía mirando fijamente hacia adelante, justo antes de que la espada del rubio cortara al castaño, fue bloqueada por otra espada

Jeanne apareció detrás del castaño y bloqueo la espada del rubio

el rubio se sorprendió y dio un salto hacia atrás, tomando una distancia considerable

el viento comenzó a soplar

el castaño y la rubia miraban fijamente al rubio delante de ellos

-¿y bien?¿donde están los otros demonios?-pregunto el castaño

-vaya...-dijo el rubio con asombro-a decir verdad, ellos están un poco atrasados, pero ya están aquí

el rubio sonreía mientras hablaba, por lo que el castaño se enojo un poco

el castaño levanto la mirada, y pudo notar, como otras 4 siluetas con sus alas extendidas aterrizaban a los lados del rubio

si bien el castaño no estaba muy sorprendido, estaba un tanto confundido

había una joven chica con un cabello de un brillante color carmesí, eran tan largo que le llegaba a los muslos, tenia un cuerpo seductor y deseado por cualquier hombre, también tenia un par de hermosos ojos azules

al lado de la pelirroja se encontraba parada otra chica, esta tenia un tono sutil de piel moreno, tenia una cola de caballo tan larga que le llegaba a la rodilla, su cabello estaba sujetado por un listón naranja

del otro lado, había una chica, no muy alta en realidad, parecía ser una niña, sin embargo esta tenía un rostro inexpresivo, un corto cabello gris, brillantes ojos amarillos, su cabello tenia un broche de gato

pero para sorpresa del castaño, todos y cada uno de los aparentes demonios, vestían el uniforme de la ya destruida academia kuoh

todos los demonios miraban al castaño fijamente

el castaño por su lado, tenia su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba

-i-chan...¿estos son los demonios que sentiste?-pregunto la rubia

-así es, son ellos-respondió el castaño

nuevamente el castaño dirijo su mirada a la pelirroja, para sorpresa del castaño, la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente, y no era solo ella, todos los demonios lo miraban

-siento que ya la he visto...-susurro el castaño

el castaño seguía mirándolos fijamente, todos intercambiaban miradas con el castaño, así se mantuvieron unos segundos

entonces, hubo una ola de viento considerablemente mas fuerte de lo normal

-achu!-estornudo el castaño

-ah!, ¿estas bien i-chan?-pregunto la rubia mientras se preocupaba por el castaño

-si...debí haber traído la bufanda

mientras esto pasaba, los demonios delante suyo suspiraron

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto el castaño dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja

la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y después, por primera vez, procedió a hablar

-no pasa nada, es solo que...creo que no eres a quien buscamos-hablo la pelirroja

-ohhh, eso me llamo la atención, ¿puedo saber a quien buscan?-pregunto el castaño

-buscamos al humano asesino de demonios, el general carmesí

-oh si es eso, lo acaban de encontrar, soy yo

los demonios se confundieron por unos segundos, mirando al rubio, este asintió y miraron al castaño con sorpresa

-¿tu eres el general carmesí?-pregunto la pelirroja

-el mismo-respondió el castaño

-i-chan..-dijo la rubia

-supongo que no por nada lograste hacer retroceder a kiba

-¿kiba?¿hablas de ese niño bonito?

la pelirroja dio un paso adelante y mostrando autoridad, miro al castaño

-mi nombre es rias gremory, heredera de la casa gremory, y todos ellos son mis siervos-hablo la pelirroja

-si, te conozco...-dijo el castaño-la hermana del maou lucifer, ¿no es así?

la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco y después asintió

-sin embargo estoy un poco sorprendido rias gremory, no espere que tuvieras de tu lado a...-el castaño dirigió su mirada a la loli peli platina-una nekomata

la loli peli platina se puso nerviosa mientras comenzaba a sudar

-y a un ángel caído-el castaño miro a la morena

la morena apretó los puños mientras mordía sus labios

-no te permito que insultes a mis siervos, general carmesí-hablo la pelirroja expulsando su aura con rabia

-oye, no era un insulto, solo decía, pero es una pena-el castaño miro nuevamente a la morena-si solo fueras un ángel caído te dejaría vivir, pero eres mitad demonio ¿no es así?

la morena miro al castaño con una cara de miedo, el cuerpo de la morena se envolvió en muchos relámpagos

-¿así que tu eres la del rayo eh?, supongo que no importa...-suspiro el castaño

-ya me canse de esto, kiba, acabalo-indico la pelirroja

delante del castaño, el rubio apareció nuevamente

Jeanne alcanzo a reaccionar, pero el castaño le indico no hacer nada

el rubio se preparo para cortar al castaño, directamente a la cara

el espadazo impacto exitosamente, o por lo menos eso pensaron todos, ya que habían salido muchas chipas, pero no fue así

el castaño había detenido el corte con la boca, y mientras mordía con fuerza el filo de la espada, este miraba fijamente al rubio con una mirada asesina

el rubio se puso nervioso y mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla, este dijo:

-imposible...

el castaño pateo fuertemente al rubio en el estomago y lo mando a volar hacia atrás, el rubio se recupero pero fue arrastrado hacia atrás, hasta quedar unos pasos delante de la pelirroja

el castaño destrozo la espada con sus dientes, y después miro a Jeanne

-Jeanne, encárgate de el, los demás son míos-indico el castaño

-si, i-chan, solo...-la rubio invoco dos espadas, una de fuego y una de hielo-ten cuidado

-eso es..!-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-apuesto a que no esperabas que tuviera una espadachín de mi lado, ¿no es así?-rio el castaño

la pelirroja rechino los dientes, y junto a todo su sequito, dieron un paso adelante

-no quería tener que hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, onii-sama me quitara la herencia..., además de que insultaste a mis siervos, eso es simplemente imperdonable-dijo la pelirroja cubriéndose con un manto de aura rojo

-supongo que no hay de otra, pero...-el castaño miro a la pelirroja- rias gremory, ¿estas segura de esto?, es decir...

antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo, el castaño ya estaba delante de la pelirroja

nadie, absolutamente nadie lo noto, ni siquiera Jeanne, quien podría decirse ya debería estar acostumbrada, ni siquiera ella pudo seguirle el paso

el castaño le apunto a la pelirroja y mientras tocaba ligeramente al frente de rias con su dedo, rio

-estas muy desprotegida...

la pelirroja reacciono y dio un salto hacia atrás

la loli peli platina salto contra el castaño y le soltó un poderoso golpe, sin embargo, el castaño vio venir el puñetazo contra el como si no fuera una amenaza

el castaño detuvo el golpe de la loli con un solo dedo, la loli estaba confundida, estaba sudando mucho y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

el rubio se lanzo contra el, mientras invocaba dos espadas, pero antes de que este llegara, Jeanne apareció delante suyo, y se lanzo contra el

un veloz intercambio de cortes paso en menos de 1 segundo, muchísimas chispas salieron de la colisión, y ambos, el rubio y rubia, tomaron distancia

-no te dejare acercarte a i-chan...-dijo la rubia mientras se ponía en guardia

-debo admitir que no esperaba que alguien mas tuviera la misma habilidad que yo, pero supongo que los humanos pueden ser muy impredecibles, ¿no es asi?-respondió el rubio mientras desapareció las espadas en sus manos

el rubio creo dos nuevas espadas, las cuales tenían exactamente los mismos atributos que los de la rubia, fuego y hielo

mientras ambos sonreían, colisionaron fuertemente el uno contra el otro y muchas chispas salieron mientras el viento azotaba con fuerza

por su lado, el castaño estaba esquivando con facilidad, los múltiples golpes que al loli lanzaba

esquivando un derechazo, el castaño apareció detrás de la loli, con su dedo la toco en la nuca y esta cayo al suelo, el castaño después dio un gran salto, y nuevamente en donde el estaba, un relámpago cayo

esta vez, el castaño se lanzo contra la morena

la morena se sorprendió y lanzo múltiples relámpagos contra el castaño, pero este simplemente los evadió todos, y apareció delante de la morena mientras mostraba una sonrisa y mirada asesina

-es hora de dormir...-dijo el castaño

lanzando un poderoso golpe, el castaño sonreía mientras la morena se resignaba a recibirlo

justo antes de que el golpe impactara, el castaño se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de la morena

un fuerte viento azoto contra la cara de la morena y esta cayo al suelo de rodillas

el castaño miro a la pelirroja, y esta tenia una alta concentración de poder demoniaco en sus manos, mirando al castaño seriamente, esta le lanzo una ráfaga de poder

el castaño pateo a la morena y esta salió volando hacia atrás, después el castaño miro la ráfaga de poder que venia hacia el, pero estaba sonriendo

el castaño, preparo su puño derecho, este comenzó a brillar de un color rojo, y las venas de su brazo comenzaron a saltarse un poco

la ráfaga de poder ya estaba delante del castaño, el castaño soltó su poderoso puñetazo y golpeo la ráfaga de poder, y la mando a volar hacia la morena

la morena no pudo reaccionar y miraba la ráfaga de poder venir hacia ella

antes de que el poder colisionara con la morena, el rubio apareció y la sujeto de las manos, y ambos huyeron rápidamente

el poder impacto contra el suelo, y se creo un gran cráter, pero no hubo ninguna explosión, solo salió humo del cráter

tomando una distancia considerable, la pelirroja y su sequito miraban al castaño con nervios y sudor en sus rostros

por su lado el castaño se mostraba serio con Jeanne a su lado

-nunca me acostumbro a verte peleando-dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba

la pelirroja estaba confundida por el tremendo poder del castaño, mirando a sus siervos esta procedió a hablar

-¿todos están bien?-pregunto la pelirroja

-si, pero...ese humano es muy fuerte-respondió la loli mirando su puño

-no puedo creer que existan humanos con tal poder-agrego la morena sobando su estomago

-bueno, no por nada se ha ganado su titulo como el general carmesí, asesino de demonios-suspiro el rubio

mientras el sequito de la pelirroja hablaba, el castaño dio un paso adelante

rápidamente todo el sequito y la pelirroja se pusieron en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa del pelinegro

envolviendo su cuerpo nuevamente con un manto de aura roja, la pelirroja dio un paso adelante

-bueno, supongo que es hora de terminar con esto-hablo el castaño

la pelirroja se sintió nerviosa, pero aun así se ergio y permaneció en guardia, mientras todo su sequito se preparaba

el castaño se quito la mochila, la puso frente a el, y sentándose en el suelo, este comenzó a buscar dentro de la mochila

-i-chan...¿que haces?-pregunto la rubia

-espera un poco-respondió el castaño mientras continuaba buscando

después de unos segundos, el castaño parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba

el castaño sonrió, miro fijamente a la pelirroja y dijo:

-ustedes los demonios tal vez tengan magia, pero nosotros los humanos tenemos...-

el castaño saco una ak-47 de su mochila, esta sorprendió bastante a todos, ya que nunca se esperaron que el tuviera eso ahí dentro, mucho menos que esta arma pudiera encontrarse dentro de esa pequeña mochila

-¡nosotros tenemos armas! ¡jajajaja!

mientras reía histéricamente el castaño jalo el gatillo y salto la ráfaga de balas contra la pelirroja

pero esta arma no parecía causar ninguna clase de amenaza, la pelirroja suspiro

poniendo su mano adelante y con naturalidad, la pelirroja invoco un circulo mágico y este bloqueo todas las balas

después de unos segundos, el cartucho de la ak-47 se vacío completamente, la pelirroja quito el circulo mágico y en el suelo había muchas balas

la rubia, Jeanne, miraba al castaño mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y tenia un ligero tic en la ceja

el castaño volteo a mirar a Jeanne, y mientras mostraba confusión, el castaño comenzó a reír mientras rascaba su cabeza

-no paso como lo imagine-rio el castaño

la rubia golpeo ligeramente al castaño en la frente con su dedo, y comenzó a regañarlo

-tu mismo lo dijiste!, nosotros tenemos armas, pero ellos tiene magia, ¿entiendes?, ¡MAGIA!-grito la rubia

-perdón...

mientras la rubia regañaba al castaño, la pelirroja y todo su sequito los miraban con una gota en su cabeza

-¿como pude ser que un chico tan juguetón nos este dando una paliza?-se pregunto a si misma la pelirroja mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡además i-chan!, ¡¿como rayos pudiste guardar una ak-47 en tu mochila?!-pregunto la rubia histérica

la pregunta de la rubia llamo la atención de los demonios y estos miraron al castaño

-ellos guardan alas quien sabe donde y ¡¿me preguntas como guarde una ak-47 en mi mochila?!-respondió el castaño mientras señalaba a la pelirroja

-¡pero ellos tiene magia!-exclamo la rubia

-un mago nunca revela sus secretos

el castaño se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado, la rubia se mostraba con rabia, pero se resigno a dejar de preguntar

-¿y bien?, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto la rubia

-honestamente pensé que lo de la arma los acabaría-dijo el castaño

-eres un idiota...

-pero bueno, ya que se trata de una ocasión especial, y por que estamos lidiando con la hermana del maou lucifer, creo que puedo tomarme la molestia de pelear enserio

el castaño se quito el chaleco negro, se lo entrego a Jeanne, y mientras expulsaba una energía roja en gran cantidad, el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja

la energía que el castaño comenzó a expulsar de la nada, forzó a la pelirroja y a todo su sequito a tomar aun mas distancia de la que ya tenían

mostrando una incomodidad muy alta, y mientras comenzaban a sudar, los demonios comenzaron a temblar mientras miraban al castaño caminar hacia ellos

-rias gremory, si yo te mato, tu hermano tendrá que venir a buscarme, ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño

-s-si, el vendrá a buscarte y te matara-respondió la pelirroja

-que bien

el castaño desapareció

la pelirroja abrio sus ojos como platos, después de notar que el castaño estaba delante suyo, esta intento reaccionar, pero era muy tarde

el castaño soltó un poderoso golpe, su puño estaba envuelto en ese poderosa energía roja, e iba directo al rostro de la pelirroja

el castaño detuvo su golpe, y a solo unos pocos milímetros de su puño, el filo de una espada paso

el castaño miro al rubio, el cual había aparecido al lado suyo e intentaba cortarlo, con la mano que tenia libre, el castaño sujeto al rubio de la camisa y lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza

el castaño dio una mortal hacia adelante, con intención de golpear a la pelirroja con su talón

antes de que el talón del castaño golpeara a la pelirroja, la loli apareció

poniendo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, esta detuvo el golpe del castaño

sin embargo, el golpe era muy fuerte, y los pies de la loli se enterraron en el suelo

el castaño se quedo flotando por aproximadamente 1 segundo y después mostro una sonrisa

las manos del castaño comenzaron a expulsar llamas

el castaño comenzó a girar, y con la fuerza de su giro, se creo un gran ciclón de fuego, pero este fuego tenia algo peculiar, era de un color carmesí brilloso

envolviendo a la pelirroja, la loli y el rubio, el ciclón los arrastro unos metros hacia atrás

el castaño estaba parado mirando como el ciclón arrastraba a los demonios

el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, y delante suyo cayo un relámpago

la morena lo miraba desde una distancia considerable

el castaño miro a la morena, y mostrando una expresión de tristeza, el castaño negaba con las manos

la morena cayo al suelo sobre su trasero, comenzó a temblar mientras retrocedía lentamente, ya que delante suyo, estaba el castaño

la velocidad del castaño era sumamente abrumadora

la morena se detuvo y miraba con miedo al castaño

el castaño se inclino hasta estar cara a cara con la morena

-es una lastima, si solo no fueras un demonio...-dijo el castaño mientras negaba

-pe-pero...-la morena titubeaba

-se que piensas decir algo como "solo soy mitad demonio", pero eso no importa, así una sola gota de tu sangre sea de un demonio, eso te convierte en mi enemigo

el castaño se puso de pie, mostro una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos mientras cubría su cuerpo con un intimidante manto de energía roja

-muere-sentencio el castaño

a pesar de haber amenazado, el castaño se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos

el castaño suspiro y después miro hacia arriba

el castaño soltó una poderosa patada, pero esta no golpeo a la morena, sino que paso por encima de su cabeza

la patada impacto contra el brazo de alguien, lo cual sorprendió a la morena

la morena miro por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió

detrás de la morena, se encontraba un hombre alto, con un corto cabello negro y vestía una ropa negra que marcaba su musculatura

sairorg bael había aparecido

el castaño seguía mirando seriamente al pelinegro, el pelinegro quien sostenía el pie del castaño, mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia

el castaño dio un salto, y con su otra pierna trato de golpear nuevamente al pelinegro

el pelinegro bloqueo la patada con su otra brazo, pero nuevamente, el castaño envolvió sus manos en llamas

el castaño sonrió y apuntándole al pelinegro, las llamas envolvieron al pelinegro

el castaño se zafo del agarre, toco el suelo, y rápidamente retrocedió unos metros

-vaya, vaya...mira que tenemos aquí-hablo el castaño mostrando disgusto

las llamas que envolvían a sairorg se apagaron, y el pelinegro estaba envuelto en una rara energía blanca que lo cubría

la pelirroja y el resto de su sequito se acercaron a la morena, la cual no se había movido ni un solo centímetro

la pelirroja, el rubio y la loli estaban lastimados, sus ropas estaban quemadas y tenían quemaduras graves en sus cuerpos

poniéndose de pie, la pelirroja junto a su sequito y el pelinegro, miraban al castaño

-así que ese es el tan famoso touki del que estas tan orgulloso-hablo el castaño riendo

-así es, pero que me dices tu...¿que es esa energía que te envuelve?-pregunto el pelinegro

-estoy seguro de que como eres un demonio, puedes ver este manto rojo que me envuelve...

sairorg asintió mientras el castaño señalaba su cuerpo

-pero no te preocupes sairorg, no es ninguna clase de poder extraño, solo es...-el castaño rio

el increíblemente intimidante manto de energía rojo que envolvía al castaño, creció abruptamente, y el pelinegro así como la pelirroja y todo su sequito se sorprendieron

-solo es mi aura asesina...

el pelinegro sonrío forzosamente al escuchar las palabras del castaño, y se mostraba nervioso

-sairorg ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja

-venelana me envió- respondió el pelinegro

la pelirroja se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro, sin embargo, el castaño que estaba mirándolos desde la lejanía, también se sorprendió

-¡¿madre te envió?!¡¿por que?!-pregunto la pelirroja

-ella se entero de que sirzechs te envió a pelear con el general carmesí, y con mucha preocupación ella me dijo que viniera a apoyarte-respondió el pelinegro

mientras estos dos hablaban, el castaño dio un paso adelante, lo cual llamo la atención de todos

-acabas de decir venelana, ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño

-si, eso dije...-respondió el pelinegro

el castaño se puso en cuclillas y rasco su cabeza, después golpeo su frente y sonrió

-ya sabia yo que te había visto antes rias gremory, veo que los genes de venelana son mas fuertes que los de lord gremory

todos se sorprendieron mientras el castaño reía

-tu...¿conoces a mis padres?-pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa

-así es, los conocí hace 8 años-respondió el castaño

la revelación sorprendió a todos

-i-chan, ¿eso es verdad?-pregunto la rubia sujetando la camisa del castaño

-si, tuvo que suceder un milagro para que yo pudiera sobrevivir-respondió el castaño con seriedad

-tu...¿peleaste con mis padres?-pregunto la pelirroja

-fue hace mucho, no vale la pena discutir sobre el pasado

el castaño se envolvió nuevamente en ese intimidante manto de aura asesina, y sonrió

-ahora que sairorg esta aquí, no puedo seguir jugando con ustedes, me temo que tendré que eliminarlos

la pelirroja se puso nerviosa

-(¡¿solo estaba jugando?!)-pensó la pelirroja

con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño les apunto a todos simulando que su mano era una pistola

una pequeña esfera de energía roja apareció delante del dedo del castaño, y creció hasta estar del mismo tamaño de su mano

la pelirroja y su sequito mostraban curiosidad de lo que el castaño pensaba hacer, con esa pequeña cantidad de energía

-bum...-rio el castaño

la esfera de energía se transformo en un enorme torrente de energía rojo que expulsaba rayos de igual color

el increíblemente enorme torrente de energía sorprendió a todos

-¡aun lado rias!-exclamo el pelinegro

la pelirroja se hiso aun lado, al igual que todo su sequito

el pelinegro cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de touki, y poniendo sus brazos adelante, se dispuso a detener el torrente de energía

el torrente de energía impacto contra las manos del pelinegro, el pelinegro fue arrastrado hacia atrás varios metros

después de unos segundos, el pelinegro incremento la cantidad de touki, y sujetando el torrente de energía, como si fuera un papel, lo desintegro mientras extendía sus brazos

la energía se desbordo y comenzó a salpicar hacia todos lados como si fuera agua, a diferencia de que cada vez que las salpicaduras del torrente tocaban el suelo, se hacia una explosión

sin embargo, el pelinegro mostraba una gran sorpresa en su mirar

de entre todo el humo y energía que se encontraba frente a el, entre todo eso, el castaño estaba ahí

tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluso la rubia estaba sorprendida, ya que no había notado el momento en que el castaño se movió

el castaño fue directo a sairorg, y con un poderoso golpe directo al rostro, lo hiso retroceder mientras se arrastraba y se doblaba ligeramente hacia atrás

el pelinegro se recupero rápidamente, y miraba al castaño venir hacia el, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el pelinegro se lanzo de igual forma contra el castaño

apareciendo repentinamente el uno delante del otro, ambos soltaron sus poderosos golpes con fuerza, el pelinegro se mostraba complacido, mientras el castaño seguía serio

ambos puños colisionaron, una increíble oleada de viento azoto y disipo el humo a su alrededor, dejando ver a todos, su intensa batalla

la pelirroja miraba a estos dos pelear, con sorpresa, ya que para ella, era la primera vez que miraba a alguien capaz de igualar a sairorg

la rubia por su lado, mostraba preocupación, invocando dos espadas, esta se preparo para lo que sea

el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás, tomando unos pocos metros de distancia, el pelinegro lo esperaba y sonreía

el castaño se abalanzo sobre el, y lanzo una fuerte patada, el pelinegro se doblo hacia atrás y esquivo la patada, utilizando el impulso de su propia patada, el castaño giro y pateo fuertemente el pecho de sairorg con su otra pierna

el pelinegro se sorprendió, fue arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás, al mirar delante suyo, el castaño lo recibió con un poderoso golpe directo a la barbilla

el pelinegro fue forzado a doblarse hacia atrás con fuerza, nuevamente el castaño hiso una mortal hacia adelante, y con su talón golpeo fuertemente el estomago de sairorg, haciendo que este se enterrara con fuerza en el suelo

se levanto una gruesa pantalla de humo, que impidió a todos ver que estaba pasando

pasaban los segundos, y no ocurría nada

repentinamente, el pelinegro salió volando hacia tras mientras arrastraba los pies, y saliendo de la pantalla de humo, y dio un gran salto hacia atrás

la pantalla de humo se disipo, y caminando lentamente hacia sairorg, el castaño mostraba seriedad

el pelinegro limpio la sangre que salía de su boca, y mirando su propia sangre sonrió

-hace mucho tiempo que no miraba mi propia sangre, sin duda eres muy fuerte, hyoudo issei...-rio el pelinegro

-muy pronto no serás capaz de ver nada, solo espera...-rio el castaño

-quiero preguntarte hyoudo issei, ¿si yo continuo peleando, los dejaras ir, a rias?

-no, después de ti, siguen ellos

el castaño señalo, a la pelirroja y su sequito y estos se pusieron en guardia

-ya veo...

-solo por que parece que en realidad quieres que vivan, los matare rápidamente, para que no sufran-rio nuevamente el castaño

el castaño continuo su marcha hacia sairorg, mientras que incrementaba su velocidad

el castaño desapareció

sairorg desapareció

y sorprendiendo a todos, una increíble onda de expansión surgió en medio de todos, se creaban pequeños cráteres por todo el suelo, pero a excepción de la rubia y el rubio, los demás no podían seguir el paso y solo miraban con sorpresa

de la nada, el rubio del sequito de rias, desapareció, buscando ser de apoyo para el pelinegro

sin embargo la rubia, Jeanne, no hiso nada, y mientras se mostraba confiada, se contenía para no ir a ayudar al castaño

hubo una increíble explosión, se creo un gran cráter, muchas chispas salieron, y volviendo a aparecer, el rubio arrastraba los pies mientras seguía retrocediendo, el pelinegro apareció y mostraba una sonrisa, pero tenia heridas leves en brazos y rostro

apareciendo delante de ellos, el castaño los miraba con una completa indiferencia y seriedad, como si no les tomara mucha importancia

el castaño retrocedió un poco, hasta estar unos pocos metros delante de la rubia y mostrando una sonrisa, el castaño le hablo a la rubia

-Jeanne, ¿puedo pedir me des una espada?

la rubia se sorprendió un poco, mas no tardo en asentir, Jeanne creo una nueva espada, esta era una katana, con empuñadura negra con decorados rojos, la rubia lanzo la espada al castaño y este la sujeto con su mano derecha

-supongo que es un poco mas difícil de usar-dijo el castaño mientras pensaba-solo fingiré que es un cuchillo

el castaño sujeto la espada, apuntando el filo hacia abajo, y señalando al rubio, sonrió

-te llamabas kiba, ¿no es así?, vamos, tengamos un duelo

-¿un duelo?, solo eres un principiante-sonrió el rubio-¿estas seguro?

-¿que es eso que siento?¿es acaso miedo?

el rubio sintió un poco de enojo, e invocando una sola espada, este comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño

-ustedes los demonios se enojan muy fácilmente-rio el castaño

-solamente tengamos tu duelo, acabara con un solo golpe-hablo el rubio

-y que lo digas...

mientras sonreía, el castaño comenzó a caminar, arrastraba el filo de la espada por el suelo, mientras avanzaba

-(ni siquiera sabe sujetar adecuadamente la espada, solo es un presumido)-pensó el rubio

ambos desaparecieron, y aparecieron nuevamente el uno delante del otro

el rubio salto y comenzó su corte desde arriba, mientras el castaño lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

el castaño comenzó su corte desde atrás, y comenzó a cortar el suelo

el corte del rubio era mas rápido, ya casi cortaba al castaño, por lo que el rubio tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

de la nada, la espada del rubio se rompió en pedazos, el rubio se sorprendió, ya que no sabia que había pasado

después de una milésima de segundo después, el rubio noto, que el castaño ya había terminado su corte, y mostraba una sonrisa, la katana del castaño seguía intacta

el castaño aprovecho el impulso de su corte, y utilizando el impulso, giro y pateo con su pierna fuertemente el pecho del rubio

el rubio escupió sangre y salió volando con fuerza hacia atrás, y sin recuperarse fue arrastrado por el suelo

el castaño toco el suelo, y comenzó a girar con fuerza, tanta que se creo un pequeño ciclón a su alrededor

el castaño lanzo la espada, esta se rodeo de un fuego carmesí, mientras relámpagos rojos la cubrían, la velocidad del lanzamiento era sumamente abrumadora

la dirección de la espada, la pelirroja, esta si bien no había respondido, aun, no sabia que la veloz espada venia hacia ella

la espada fue detenida a unos pocos milímetros del pecho de la pelirroja, un fuerte viento hiso ondear con fuerza el cabello de la pelirroja, el suelo detrás de rias se destruyo, y esta reacciono segundos después, solo para caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sudaba en gran cantidad

sairorg había detenido la espada, apretó con fuerza su mano, y la destruyo, sin embargo no salió ileso, su mano sangraba y tenia quemaduras graves, además de tener el brazo completo entumido

el castaño mostraba una sonrisa, mientras suspiraba

-debo admitirlo, pensé que eso acabaría con rias gremory-hablo el castaño

-también lo pensé por unos momentos-rio el pelinegro

-bueno, ¿que van a hacer?, el tal kiba esta fuera de combate, y rias gremory, bueno...para que hablar

el castaño miro a la pelirroja

la pelirroja estaba en el suelo, se abrazaba a si misma mientras temblaba y sudaba, los demás miembros de su sequito, trataban de consolarla, pero esta seguía teniendo temor

-supongo que eres demasiado para ella-suspiro el pelinegro

-bueno...-el castaño rio-Jeanne...

la rubia se acerco al castaño, y este la abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia

-!¿qu-que haces i-chan?¡-pregunto la rubia con rubor

el castaño levanto el rostro de la rubia, y mostrando una sonrisa, beso brevemente la frente de la rubia

la rubia se quedo paralizada, el castaño tomo su chaleco negro de las manos de la rubia y se lo puso

-Jeanne, quiero que te vayas..-dijo el castaño

la rubia se sorprendió

-d-de que hablas i-chan, no puedo abandonarte!, no me ire-refuto la rubia

-te lo pido como un favor

-no quiero

-Jeanne, no quiero que te pase nada, y aun que no lo creas, sairorg, no esta usando todo su poder

la rubia se sorprendió nuevamente

-¿no esta usando todo su poder?-pregunto la rubia

-no, no se que esta esperando, pero no es todo su poder-respondió el castaño

-pero...

-te lo pido...

-no

el castaño se sorprendió

-no quiero que mueras, si tu mueres, seria como si yo muriera, así que me quedare, voy a apoyarte, ¿recuerdas?, estamos juntos en esto...-respondió la rubia sonriendo

el castaño dedico una sonrisa, mientras besaba nuevamente la frente de la rubia

-gracias...

el castaño dio un paso adelante, y mirando al pelinegro, este se dispuso a ir hacia el

sorprendiendo a todos, en medio de todos, cayo una extraña lanza que brillaba intensamente de un color morado, pero era muy brillante

-¿una lanza de luz?-pregunto el pelinegro-no será acaso...!

-ya estas otra vez en problemas issei...

una voz femenina se escucho, por lo cual, sairorg se sorprendió un poco, pero el castaño mostraba mas bien una expresión de disgusto

el castaño puso sus manos en la cintura

-¿que estas haciendo aquí...?-pregunto el castaño mientras suspiraba y levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo-reynare...

volando en el cielo, con un par de alas de ángel negras, se encontraba un chica, la cual era muy atractiva y voluptuosa, aparentaba ser un poco mayor al castaño, con unos hermosos ojos violetas

esta hermosa pelinegra vestía correas de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, guantes de cuero que casi llegan a sus hombros con unas pequeñas cadenas colgando de ellos, hombreras de color negro, la hombrera derecha tiene 3 picos y botas de tacón negras que llegan hasta los muslos

la pelinegra aterrizo a menos de un metro delante del castaño y mostrando una gran sonrisa, se acerco y toco el pecho del castaño con un dedo

-¿que acaso no estas feliz de verme?-pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-no es que no este feliz, es mas bien que estoy sorprendido-respondió el castaño

-rey-chan, aléjate de issei-gruño la rubia mientras jalaba al castaño hacia atrás, y lo abrazaba

-como siempre, Jeanne sigue siendo muy celosa-rio la pelinegra

-¿tienes algún problema?

-no, ninguno

mientras estas dos hablaban, el castaño suspiraba

-¿y bien?, ¿que estas haciendo aquí reynare?-pregunto nuevamente el castaño

-azzazel me envió a preguntarte, si ya estas listo para venir de nuestro lado...

por las palabras de la pelinegra, la pelirroja reacciono y se puso de pie

-¿ir de su lado?, ¿el general carmesí esta del lado de los ángeles caídos?-pregunto la pelirroja con nervios

-es un malentendido rias gremory- negó el castaño-ellos quieren que me les una, pero yo, al igual que en este momento, me niego

-¿p-por que?

-si voy a destruir a todos los demonios, lo hare solo, los humanos tenemos un orgullo que proteger

-siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo la pelinegra

-si ya sabes, no se para que azzazel sigue enviándote-suspiro el castaño

-yo sigo viniendo por que quiero verte-respondió la pelinegra

-ya lo se...

la pelinegra se puso la lado del castaño, y la rubia se puso del otro lado

-issei, por que no has terminado con ellos-pregunto la pelinegra

-eso es por que cuando iba a hacerlo, llegaste-gruño el castaño

-perdón...

-pero, rias gremory, es un demonio muy importante, además de que ese de ahí es sairorg ¿no es así?

-así es, pensé que si los mataba, lucifer o cualquier otro maou vendría a buscarme, y entonces podría matarlos

-bueno, no puedo negar que es un buen plan

avanzando un paso, nuevamente el castaño comenzó a expulsar una inmensa cantidad de energía, lo cual puso nerviosos a todos, sin excepción alguna

-tómalo con calma issei-dijo la pelinegra

-cuando se trata de demonios, no tengo piedad-respondió el castaño

sorprendiendo a todos, delante de la pelirroja y bueno, delante de todos los demonios, apareció un circulo mágico, lo cual le indico al castaño que se había acabado el tiempo

-gracias reynare, quería terminar antes de que ella viniera...-dijo el castaño mirando a la pelirroja

-perdón, no fue mi intención...-disculpo reynare

-pero, ¿ella?¿de quien hablas issei?-pregunto la rubia

-venelana...

aquella que salía del circulo mágico vestía un limpio e impecable vestido blanco con decorados dorados y bordados de flores rojas, el vestido llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, tenia unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a los codos, además de tener unos tacones blancos con mallas blancas

esta mujer era idéntica a rías, a diferencia de que el cabello era mas corto y de color castaño

la aparente madre de rías, al salir del circulo mágico, se acerco a su hija, y comenzó a revisar su cuerpo

-me alegro de que estés viva-hablo la castaña

-ma-madre...-dijo la pelirroja

la castaña miro a toda la nobleza de rias, notando sus heridas y estado, así como también noto que el rubio estaba fuera de combate en la lejanía, además de que se sorprendió al notar que sairorg estaba herido

-gracias sairorg, por salvar a mi hija-agradeció la castaña

-no, lo hice con gusto, hace tiempo que no peleaba con alguien mas fuerte que yo-respondió el pelinegro

-¿donde esta el?

-justo ahí...

la castaña se dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente al castaño, ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos

la presión que se ejercía de su intercambio de miradas, puso nervioso a mas de uno

-cuanto tiempo, venelana...-hablo el castaño

-hyoudo issei...pensé que habías muerto aquella vez...-respondió la castaña

-eso mismo pensé yo

-entonces por que estas aquí, además, ¿tu eres el general carmesí?

-¿acaso es tan sorpresivo?

-no, a decir verdad, creo que presentía que eras tu

el castaño señalo a la castaña con su dedo, y la castaña puso su mano adelante

el castaño comenzó a acumular energía frente a su dedo, hasta formar una esfera del tamaño de su mano

la castaña por su lado, envolvió su cuerpo entero en una abrumadora cantidad de aura roja, la cual hacia levitar los escombros del suelo

-mama, ten cuidado, el...

-lo se rías, el no es un hombre con el que puedas lidiar fácilmente, estoy sorprendida de que sobrevivieras hasta que sairorg llegara-hablo la castaña

-madre...¿acaso reconoces a este humano como adversario?-pregunto la pelirroja

-yo si, el probablemente a mi no

-eso no puede ser

-la ultima vez que nos vimos, el solo era un niño, aun así, se las arreglo para hacer a tu padre retroceder, tuvimos que unir fuerzas para derrotarlo, y aun así, aquí esta

-pe-pero...

la castaña indico a todos retroceder, y todos asintieron

mientras tanto, el castaño mostraba una sonrisa, mientras venelana lo miraba con disgusto

-sigues teniendo los mismos malos hábitos, hyoudo issei-hablo la castaña

-tal vez así parezca venelana, pero...-el castaño rio-no soy el mismo de hace 8 años

la pequeña esfera, creció hasta tomar el tamaño del castaño, el castaño mostro una expresión seria, una mirada afilada, llena de odio, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña

-si acabo con la madre de lucifer, el tendrá que venir, ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño

del dedo del castaño, salió disparado un abrumadoramente enorme torrente de energía de color carmesí, relámpagos rojos irradiaban del torrente, una gruesa y profunda línea se creaba por todo el suelo que el torrente recorría

la castaña creo una gruesa barrera de energía roja, y delante de dicha barrera se crearon diversos círculos mágicos como barrera

el torrente impacto contra la barrera, y destruyo por completo los círculos mágicos, colisionando con casi toda la potencia en la gruesa barrera de energía creada por venelana

el suelo comenzó a destruirse, el viento azotaba con fuerza, la energía se desbordaba, la colisión de poderes parecía estar a otro nivel

pasaron los segundos, y la colisión comenzaba a perder potencia, después de unos pocos segundos, el abrumador torrente se disipo, y la castaña disipo su barrera

había un profundo cráter delante de la castaña, y la castaña estaba exhausta, tenia unos leves rasguños en sus brazos y rostro, pero solo eran leves

-oho, parece que tu poder se incremento un poco venelana, supongo que no es de extrañar-rio el castaño

-(es mucho mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, ¿que hiso para ser tan fuerte?)-pensó la castaña mientras rechinaba los dientes

la castaña se balanceaba adelante y hacia atrás, parecía estar apunto de caer

-supongo que terminare contigo

antes de que el castaño avanzara, delante del castaño cayo una lanza

el castaño miro la lanza, y su cara se puso azul, mirando por encima de su hombro, rio falsamente

-y-yo...cao cao-saludo el castaño

parado al lado de reynare y Jeanne, estaba cao cao, con los brazos cruzados

-me lo explicaras luego, tienes que volver-hablo el pelinegro

el pelinegro hiso desaparecer su lanza y suspiro

-¿eh?¿por que?-pregunto el castaño

-ella te esta esperando en la base

-¿ella?...no hablaras de..!

-si, de ella

el castaño suspiro y mientras caminaba hacia sus compañeros, se calmo

-le dije que no viniera a verme-gruño el castaño

-ve y díselo de nuevo-suspiro el pelinegro

con una facilidad enorme, y con indiferencia, el castaño y todos sus compañeros, desaparecieron a gran velocidad, dejando a todos los demonios en la ciudad cráter, donde había muchos mas cráteres que anteriormente

si bien los demonios no estaban mas que sorprendidos, suspiraron de alivio al dejar de sentir al castaño

la pelirroja se puso de pie, con ayuda de la morena, la loli cargaba en su espalda al inconsciente rubio y se acercaron a la castaña

-¿estas bien, madre?-pregunto la pelirroja

-si, solo me sorprendió un poco-rio la castaña

-pero madre...hyoudo issei..¿quien es el?

-será mejor que volvamos, y le preguntas a tu padre

creando un gran circulo mágico alrededor de todos, la castaña transporto a todos al inframundo

la ciudad cráter, quedo mas destruida de lo que ya estaba, y sin ningún alma en ella, el viento soplaba

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

_-Mansión Gremory-_

habían pasado unos minutos desde que la pelirroja y su sequito habían vuelto

la pelirroja ordeno dar tratamiento a todos los miembros de su sequito, priorizando el tratamiento en el rubio, ya que era el mas herido

sairorg se retiro en cuanto llegaron al inframundo, ya que kushia lo estaba esperando, por lo que procedió a regañarlo

venelana guio a rias atreves de la mansión, hasta llegar a una habitación que rias conocía

era la habitación que correspondía a la oficina de su padre

entrando ambas mujeres, estas se sorprendieron un poco

en el momento de entrar, un hombre, alto, con una cabellera carmesí que le llegaba a la mitad de la espada, ojos azules y vistiendo un traje elegante blanco de noble, este hombre las abrazo, mientras mostraba harta felicidad

-rias, cariño, me alegro de que estén bien!-exclamo el hombre

-cariño...-sonrió la castaña

-padre...

segundos después, se separaron, y ambos padres se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba dentro de la oficina, dejando a la pelirroja sentada en otro sofá que estaba delante

-hyoudo issei...¡¿el sigue vivo?!-pregunto el padre con sorpresa

-si, el es el temido general carmesí- asintió la castaña

-supongo que ya lo esperaba

mientras los padres hablaban, la pelirroja los miraba con curiosidad, al ras que ponía una expresión de completa seriedad

-padre...quiero que me cuentes como fue que conociste a hyoudo issei-hablo la pelirroja

el padre cambio su actitud, poniendo un serio ambiente en la habitación

-mira bien rias, no desvíes la mirada...-hablo el pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie

el padre alzo la manga de su brazo derecho, por lo que la pelirroja mostro una expresión de horror y sorpresa

el brazo derecho de lord gremory, tenia una gran cicatriz, como si de un arañazo se tratase, además de tener una quemadura muy grave, que abarcaba desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta el hombro, y parecía seguir hasta la espalda

-¿c-como te paso eso?-pregunto la pelirroja con horror

-esto fue lo que gane la ultima vez que pelee con hyoudo issei- respondió el padre

-e-eso...

-hyoudo issei..cuando nos enfrentamos, el parecía ser la misma encarnación del odio puro-lord gremory mostraba una expresión de nostalgia y nervios

-q-quiero que me digas padre..-repitió la pelirroja

el padre procedería a contar la historia, mientras la madre se retiraba de la habitación

la madre al salir de la habitación, procedió a caminar por toda la mansión, hasta llegar a la habitación que correspondía a la de su hijo, sirzechs, mejor conocido como el maou lucifer

la madre al entrar, fue recibida por la maid peli platina, para después proceder a avanzar hasta estar delante del pelirrojo, que mostraba una expresión seria, pero una ligera sonrisa al ver a su madre

-ola madre, ¿como estas?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sonreía

-sirzechs,¿por que enviaste a rias a pelear con el general carmesí?-pregunto la madre mostrando disgusto

-parece que alguien hablo de mas, ¿puedes decirme quien?

-solo responde mi pregunta

el pelirrojo suspiro y procedió a hablar

-pensé que como rias era una mujer muy atractiva, haría al general a dudar, pensé que podría seducirlo y traerlo de nuestro lado, por lo menos hasta que lo capturáramos-explico el maou

-¿seducirlo?¿piensas en tu hermana como alguna clase de juguete?, con hyoudo issei no se puede jugar sirzechs, así envíes a la mujer mas hermosa del inframundo, el la vera como otro demonio que matar-respondió la madre histérica

-hyoudo issei, ¿ese es el nombre del general?

la madre rechino los dientes mientras procedía a retirarse

-no involucres a rias con el general carmesí nunca

el pelirrojo miro como su madre salía de la habitación, pero desde que escucho el nombre de "hyoudo issei" el tenia una sonrisa

-eso es un dato interesante...-rio el pelirrojo

el pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos, por lo que la maid a su lado, asintió y procedió a salir de la habitación

mientras tanto, rias y su padre lord gremory, estaban platicando en la respectiva oficina de lord gremory

-escucha bien rias, voy a contarte la historia de como conocimos a hyoudo issei-el pelirrojo mostro seriedad-la historia de la vez que pelee con el que posiblemente sea, el ser humano mas fuerte

la pelirroja trago saliva, la curiosidad en su mirar era notable, sus manos sudaban, y se mostraba ansiosa, ya que no tenia idea de lo que su padre estaba a punto de contarle

* * *

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**bueno, aquí esta el 2do capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, si es así ya saben que hacer, ¡reviews!**_

_**si no lo han notado, ya actualice todos los fic de DxD, tanto "el verdadero issei" como "issei el chico dragón"**_

_**si no los han leído, dense una pasada, tratare de actualizar los tres fics lo mas rápido que pueda**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente**_


	4. Pasado

Capitulo 3 **Pasado**

* * *

_-Algún Lugar de Japón-_

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el grupo del castaño se había alejado de los demonios, dirigiéndose actualmente hacia su base

el grupo del castaño, conformado por cao cao, Jeanne y reynare, caminaban por las bastas zonas de ciudades destrozadas e invadidas por la naturaleza, pero a pesar de el pésimo estado de las que antes eran ciudades, el grupo reía mientras a paso lento, seguían su camino

-chicos, tengo una idea-hablo el castaño

-espero no sea una idiotez-suspiro el pelinegro

-no es eso, ¿que tal si nosotros creamos un sistema?

-¿sistema?

-así es, ya sabes como los ángeles, ellos crearon el...eto..no recuerdo el nombre

-los ángeles crearon el sistema "brave saints" el cual consiste en reencarnar humanos en ángeles-explico la caída

-exacto-agrego el castaño

-aun así no entiendo i-chan, ¿de que hablas?-pregunto la rubia

-podríamos usar el ajedrez como ejemplo, yo seria el rey, Jeanne seria mi Reyna, y cao cao seria...

-olvídalo issei, ese sistema lo usan los demonios-interrumpió el pelinegro

el castaño cayo de rodillas, y golpeo el suelo, lo cual hiso que se destruyera un poco

-primero nos esclaviza y luego se roban mis ideas...definitivamente imperdonable-gruño el castaño

los demás siguieron el paso, por lo que el castaño se puso de pie y los alcanzo

-por cierto issei, ¿como conociste a venelana?-pregunto la caída

-es cierto i-chan, ¿como fue?-agrego la rubia

-¿quieren saber?-pregunto el castaño sonriendo-¿de verdad quieren saber?

-si, queremos-contestaron ambas al unísono

-esta bien, pero solo la parte donde lord gremory y venelana aparecen, bueno...sucedió exactamente hace 8 años, yo tenia en ese entonces 9 años...-

ambas chicas tragaron saliva, esperando lo que el castaño estaba a punto de decirles

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

_-Mansión Gremory-_

en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, la cual correspondía a la oficina del líder de gremory, el padre de rias, lord gremory

se encontraban sentados en dos sillones distintos, dos personas, lord gremory mostrando un rostro de completa seriedad, y delante suyo, estaba rias gremory, la cual solo mostraba un rostro de nervios y curiosidad

-voy a contarte la historia de la ves que peleamos con el que posiblemente sea el ser humano mas fuerte-dijo el pelirrojo

la pelirroja trago saliva y asintió

-sucedió hace 8 años, se nos informo que en una base militar humana, se estaban concentrando un numero excesivo de humanos, que tenían como objetivo atacar al inframundo, por lo que, yo y tu madre junto a unos 500 soldados mas, fuimos a investigar...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_-Hace 8 Años-_

_-Mundo Humano, Algún Lugar de Japón-_

habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que los demonios habían esclavizado a la humanidad

las ciudades aun estaban en proceso de destrucción y se prendían en llamas, diversos grupos de demonios atacaban las distintas ciudades, casas, campos, nada se salvaba de la destrucción masiva de los demonios

entre toda la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mundo humano, había un grupo de demonios que en lo particular, era muy grande

era un grupo muy grande, un poco mas de 500 soldados se dirigían volando velozmente hacia el este, siendo comandados por dos personas, las cuales tenían algo que los distinguía de cualquier otro demonio

estaban envueltos en una cantidad abrumadora de poder demoniaco, no era solo eso, sus miradas mientras miraban la destrucción de las ciudades humanas no mostraba nada mas que, satisfacción

los lideres eran:

una mujer, joven, con un cabello castaño que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, vistiendo ropas dignas de una guerrera, armadura blanca, con el símbolo de gremory plasmado en su pecho

por su lado, el otro líder, un hombre alto, con una larga cabellera carmesí, con brillantes ojos azules, vestía ropa negra, como un noble, además de una capa negra de interior rojo con decorados dorados

Lord Gremory y Venelada, Esposo y Esposa

pasaron los minutos, y este enorme grupo llego a lo que anteriormente era una ciudad, la cual ahora, no era nada mas que un enorme desierto

al llegar al enorme desierto, los lideres indicaron a todos los demonios desplegarse, por lo que, volando en todas direcciones, los 500 soldados se dispersaron por todas partes

-cariño, ¿por que me haces vestir esto?-hablo la castaña con pesadez golpeando su armadura

-así me sentiré mas cómodo- respondió el pelirrojo

-estamos lidiando con humanos, lo máximo que podrían hacer seria mirarme

-aun así, es mejor prevenir

-como digas...sigamos, ya casi llegamos

-no confió en esa fuente cariño, ¿estas segura de esto?

-los humanos hacen cualquier cosa por su propia seguridad-la castaña rio-incluso traicionar a los suyos...

-supongo que tienes razón-suspiro el pelirrojo-en marcha, incluso si es verdad, lo mataremos

dicho esto, la pareja comenzó sobrevolar la zona, mirando hacia todos lados

pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas, y la pareja de demonios se detuvo en el aire, su mirada no mostraba nada mas que satisfacción, por lo que al parecer, habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando

en medio del gran desierto, se encontraba una base militar, no era muy grande, pero si mas de lo normal, a su alrededor había diversas trincheras, uno que otro antiaéreo, torres con ametralladoras en ellas, pero inesperadamente, no podía divisarse ni un solo alma en la base

la pareja estaba confundida, en efecto, habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando, pero no había nadie, lo cual, los hiso suspirar

-supongo que la fuente mintió-dijo la castaña

-solo nos hiso desperdigar nuestro tiempo-gruño el pelirrojo

-vámonos de aquí, da la señ...

antes de que la castaña terminara, esta dirigió su mirada hacia la base, donde se sorprendió

desde dentro de la base, a montones, vistiendo trajes militares y armados hasta los dientes, un ejercito muy grande de humanos comenzaron a salir, no solo eso, desde las trincheras muchos mas humanos comenzaron a asomarse, en las torres habían mas, todos, dispuestos a lo que sea

la pareja sonrió, y aterrizo a 1 kilometro de distancia de la base, la castaña dio una señal con su mano, y desde el cielo, aterrizando delante de la pareja, su enorme ejecito de demonios había llegado

si bien, los demonios eran muchos, el ejercito de humanos parecía ser mucho mas, pero aun así, los demonios mostraron confianza

-¡Fuego!

el grito del que parecía ser el líder de los humanos se escucho con poder, confianza y mas que nada, furia

una lluvia interminable de balas, cohetes, flechas, y demás cosas iluminaron la distancia que había entre los demonios y la base de humanos

si bien, la ráfaga de balas se veía peligrosa, no parecía causar algún efecto en los demonios

-Grupo A, ¡adelante!-exclamo la castaña

un grupo de aproximadamente 50 soldados se puso delante de todos los demás demonios, y crearon múltiples barreras con círculos mágicos delante

la ráfaga de balas, cohetes y flechas de los humanos fue completamente detenida, una pantalla de humo se levanto en el terreno que separaba a los humanos de los demonios

segundos después, la pantalla de humo fue disipada, lo que le mostro a los humanos, que los demonios no habían sufrido ni un solo rasguño

la pareja se puso delante de todo su ejercito y miraban a los humanos, esperando

-¡No Teman Compañeros! ¡Hoy Ganaremos Cueste lo que Cueste!

-¡OOOOoooooohhh!

un poderoso, estruendoso y furioso grito de batalla por parte de los humanos, hiso que los demonios sintieran una increíble presión

desde las trincheras, desde las torres, desde dentro de la base, mas y mas soldados humanos armados con armas que tenían bayonetas, hicieron que el ejercito de humanos se viera aun mas grande de lo que ya era

mostrando satisfacción, la pareja de demonios, indico a su ejercito comenzar

-¡Hoy Triunfaremos Sobre los Demonios!

-¡Si!

Con Furor y Pasión, además de un estruendoso grito de poder, los dispuestos humanos se lanzaron contra los demonios, lo cual comenzó la imparable, dolorosa y sangrienta masacre

siendo comandados por la pareja casada, el ejercito de demonios triunfo fácilmente sobre el de humanos, usando sus increíbles poderes demoniacos, hicieron que la brecha de fuerza entre humanos y demonios fuera mas grande de lo que ya era, por lo que, con todo su esfuerzo, los humanos, solo lograron acabar con 50 demonios

fuego, ruinas, cráteres, humo, y mas que nada, dolor

era todo lo que reinaba sobre el terreno que anteriormente era una base militar humana

la base estaba completamente en llamas, por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, cráteres con muchos humanos dentro, montañas de cuerpos humanos, con grandes charcos de sangre debajo, escombros por todos lados, incesantes llamas que no se apagaban

mirando con satisfacción en su rostro, la pareja casada no hacia mas que contemplar el de deplorable paisaje, mientras que detrás suyo, su ejercito de demonios esperaba

-supongo que nos vamos-suspiro el pelirrojo

-en marcha-rio la castaña-debo admitir que me sorprendieron bastante

-a mi también, por un momento pensé que ese humano nos había mentido, pero parece que en verdad traiciono a los suyos

-pero es extraño

-¿que es extraño?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa

-cuando llegamos pude sentir algo, era una sensación extraña...-la castaña mostro un rostro serio-era como si...

una increíble explosión ocurrió detrás de la pareja de demonios, lo cual los forzó a voltear a ver, solo para quedar sorprendidos

un increíble cráter se había creado en el centro de su ejercito, y la mayoría de sus soldados estaban o muertos, o muy gravemente heridos

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunto la castaña con sorpresa

-no lo se, retrocedamos un poco-respondió el pelirrojo

la pareja dio un gran salto y tomo distancia

otro increíblemente enorme explosión volvió a ocurrir, esta vez, un resplandor rojo ilumino la vista de la pareja

una enorme pantalla de humo negra se levanto, impidiéndole a la pareja ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros delante

-¡Ayuda!

-¡que esta pasan...ugh!

-¡¿que no esta ataca...!?

-¡retirada!

-¡No podemos!

-¡U-UN MONSTRUO!

los incesantes gritos de los demonios causaron que la pareja se preocupara, pero después de unos cuantos segundos, los gritos...cesaron

la pareja estaba confundida, no podían saber que estaba pasando, la pantalla de humo no permitía ver nada

un relajante viento comenzó a correr por todo el desierto, lo que causo, la lenta disipación del humo

la pareja prestaba harta atención, para ver, que los estaba atacando, pasaron los segundos, y el humo se disipo completamente, lo que hiso a la pareja abrir los ojos como platos, casi se les salían, lo que estaban viendo...era algo que nunca se esperaron

todos sus soldados estaban muertos, el suelo estaba completamente ensangrentado, diversos charcos de sangre hacían brillar el campo al ser golpeados por la luz del sol, no solo eso, diversos miembros amputados de los demonios soldados yacían por todos lados

lo mas preocupante era que en el centro de esta horrorosa masacre, había alguien parado

era un niño, no aparentaba tener mas de 10 años, tenia un par de brillantes ojos color miel, además de tener un largo cabello castaño que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, vestía un uniforme militar de camuflaje blanco, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que su uniforme estaba manchado en su mayoría por sangre

lo que mas sorprendió a la pareja casada, no fue el aspecto del niño, lo que los sorprendió y asusto un poco, fue su mirada

una mirada de completa naturalidad, fría y afilada, carente de sentimientos, penetrante, causaba nervios y temor

-¿será un sobreviviente humano?-pregunto la castaña mientras daba un paso adelante

-espera cariño-el pelirrojo jalo a la castaña-no es un sobreviviente, ¿acaso no lo notas?, el fue quien lo hiso

la pareja miro al castaño, el cual simplemente los miraba, segundos después, el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

la pareja se puso en guardia, y mas que nada, tomaron aun mas distancia

el castaño ya había salido del ensangrentado terreno, y se había detenido mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos al sacudirlas

-debo suponer que ustedes son los lideres...-hablo el castaño-¿no es así?

la pareja se sorprendió

-así es, somos los lideres del escuadrón que acabas de destruir-respondió el pelirrojo mostrándose hostil

-ohhh, ya entiendo...

el castaño cubrió su cuerpo con un brillante manto de energía roja, además de que expulsaba en gran cantidad una abrumadora cantidad de poder, el sonreía y apretaba los puños con fuerza

-bien, soy realmente afortunado...-rio el castaño-podre llegar a matarlos con mis propias manos

-no se que estas haciendo pero aquí term...

antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar, este abrió sus ojos como platos, ya que acababa de notar, que el castaño ya estaba delante suyo, y había lanzado un poderoso golpe directo a su rostro

el poderoso golpe del castaño impacto exitosamente en el rostro del pelirrojo, el pelirrojo estaba confundido, sus ojos no reflejaban nada mas que confusión, no entendía por que este niño había podido golpearlo, mucho menos entendió, como es que este niño...lo había tumbado

el pelirrojo se doblo completamente hacia atrás para caer de espalda al suelo con una fuerza abrumadora, la cual lo forzó a enterrarse en el suelo

la castaña reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, y después miro como su esposo yacía en el suelo, con el castaño parado delante suyo

la castaña trato de atacar al castaño, lanzándole una cantidad abrumadora de poder, sin embargo, esta fallo

la ráfaga de poder continuo su camino e impacto con el suelo, creando un gran cráter, sin explosiones ni viento, simplemente desintegro todo y creo un cráter

la castaña estaba sudando, sus ojos mostraban temor y estaban muy abiertos, por que, delante suyo, y mostrando una penetrante y carente de sentimientos mirada, el castaño la miraba fijamente

el castaño extendió su mano hacia la frente de la castaña

sonriendo y golpeando con su dedo la frente de la castaña, el castaño forzó a venelana a doblarse hacia atrás con fuerza

la castaña se sostuvo y mostrando ira, retomo su postura, pero nuevamente fue sorprendida, ya que, el castaño ya no estaba delante suyo, la castaña miro en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que después de unos segundos, noto, que el castaño, estaba detrás suyo

el castaño pateo los pies de la castaña, lo que la hiso caer de espalda al suelo, el castaño hiso una mortal hacia adelante y con su talón, golpeo con un poder sorprendente el estomago de la castaña

la castaña se enterró en el suelo y el terreno a su alrededor tembló con fuerza, la castaña escupió sangre, el peto de su armadura estaba completamente doblado, destruido, y el golpe había impactado directamente en el cuerpo

el pelirrojo se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, y al notar que su esposa yacía enterrada en el suelo, este se lanzo velozmente contra el castaño, lanzando un poderoso golpe

el castaño miro el golpe venir, como si no fuera nada, y extendiendo una sola mano, este detuvo el golpe, el golpe tenia un poder abrumador, por lo que el castaño fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, pero no soltó el puño del pelirrojo

el pelirrojo estaba confundido, su gran golpe había sido detenido, se sorprendió mas al sentir como la mano del castaño comenzaba a calentarse, y el castaño sonreía

-voy a tomar este brazo-rio el castaño

de las manos del castaño salió un brillante, caliente y abrumador fuego color carmesí, estas llamas carmesís envolvieron por completo el brazo de lord gremory, y siguió expandiéndose hasta su espalda

el pellirrojo dio una patada y el castaño la esquivo mientras retrocedía unos cuantos metros, y sonreía mientras miraba como el brazo del pelirrojo se quemaba

la castaña se puso de pie lentamente y sujetando su estomago, miro a su esposo y miro que este estaba en llamas, por lo que se recupero rápidamente y fue en su ayuda

invocando múltiples círculos mágicos alrededor del pelirrojo, la castaña apareció a su lado, de los círculos mágicos comenzaron a salir cascadas de agua, que segundos después, apagaron el fuego carmesí

mojado y mostrando una rabia altísima, el pelirrojo miraba al castaño

nuevamente y sin vacilar, el castaño se lanzo velozmente contra la pareja, lo cual los tomo por sorpresa, el castaño apareció detrás de ambos, y lanzo un golpe hacia la castaña, el cual fue detenido a unos pocos centímetros de impactar

el pelirrojo había sujetado la mano del castaño, mientras mostraba rabia a mas no poder, el castaño dio un salto y con ambos pies golpeo al pelirrojo directamente en el pecho, lo que lo hiso retroceder arrastrando los pies

reaccionando un segundo después, la castaña quiso tomar distancia, pero el castaño ya estaba delante suyo, y nuevamente lanzo un poderoso golpe directamente al estomago de la castaña, en el área vulnerable

el golpe impacto con poder, y mando a la castaña a volar hacia atrás con potencia, afortunadamente para ella, el pelirrojo reacciono y se puso detrás de ella para atraparla

retomando su postura, la pareja miraba con gran asombro al castaño delante suyo

-tu...¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Hyoudo Issei...-respondió el castaño

-ya veo...no lo olvidare, yo soy lord gremory, ella es mi esposa venelana

-un gusto-venelana rio

-perdonen-el castaño mostro un rostro sombrío-no acostumbro recordar los nombres de las personas a las que matare-

mostrando un rostro sombrío y ojos penetrantes, el castaño nuevamente hiso a la pareja sentir temor

el castaño le apunto a la pareja fingiendo que su mano era una pistola, y delante de su dedo, se creo una pequeña esfera de energía roja

la pareja miraba con confusión, no sabían que les esperaba

-bum...-rio el castaño

la pequeña esfera se convirtió en un gran torrente de energía roja que emanaba relámpagos rojos, la pareja se sorprendió bastante al ver tal cantidad de energía venir hacia ellos, por lo que el pelirrojo se puso adelante y se dispuso a detenerlo

el torrente de energía choco con las manos del pelirrojo, el cual solo se doblo un poco hacia atrás, pero no se movió de su posición

los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron de un brillante rojo, y desvió el torrente de energía hacia el cielo

el torrente de energía siguió su camino por unos segundos, y después exploto, lo cual destruyo el terreno un poco, y causo que un poderoso viento azotara con suma fuerza

la pareja miraba con asombro al castaño, quien solamente estaba parado delante de ellos, mostrando ese rostro lleno de completa seriedad, por lo que no sabían que estaba a apunto de pasar

-es hora de terminar con esto-dijo el pelirrojo

-cuando quieras cariño-asintió la castaña

la pareja puso ambas manos adelante, y comenzaron a reunir una cantidad simplemente abrumadora de poder, pero aun así, el castaño ni se inmuto, y seguía mostrando seriedad al ver la cantidad de poder demoniaco incrementarse rápidamente

-¡G-General Hyoudo!

una voz llamo al castaño, por lo que esta miro por encima de su hombro, solo para abrir los ojos como platos

parado ahí, con el brazo roto, respirando agitadamente y apenas manteniéndose de pie, un soldado miraba al castaño con felicidad

-¡¿que estas haciendo!?, ¡Lárgate!-grito el castaño

-pe-pero...-el soldado negó

-solo vete, ¡yo puedo con esto!

-¡Ahora cariño!-exclamo el pelirrojo

el castaño se dio la vuelta y noto que

la pareja había lanzado un abrumadoramente enorme torrente de energía roja con un tono negro, el suelo debajo del trayecto del torrente fue completamente destruido, relámpagos rojos salían del torrente, el viento azoto con fuerza, escombros comenzaban a flotar el poder era simplemente abrumador

el castaño rechino los dientes y apareció delante del herido soldado, y lo abrazo, por lo que el, castaño, recibió el increíble torrente de energía directo en su espalda

se creo una poderosa explosión, se levanto una enorme cortina de humo, el viento azoto con poder, el suelo se destruyo, la explosión fue abrumadora

la pareja miraba la espesa pantalla de humo, y sentían alivio, ya que, no podían sentir nada dentro o fuera de ella

mientras tanto, dentro de la pantalla de humo, en el cráter que se había creado, el castaño se encontraba sentado, con el soldado herido a su lado

-puaghhh...ge-general..-hablo el soldado apenas respirando

-oh, ¿estas bien?, espera un poco, déjame recuperarme y te sacare de aquí-respondió el castaño

-y-yo ya estoy negro general_**(N/a: es Triage, Cuando hay Muchos heridos, es el sistema para categorizar a los heridos, negro significa "aquellos que no tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir")**_...solo siga peleando

-tu no estas negro, no lo estas hasta que yo me haiga rendido, te sacare de aquí

el soldado indico al castaño acercarse a el, por lo que el castaño se inclino hacia el, y el soldado lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, y desde su bolsillo, saco un papel que estaba manchado con sangre

-se lo manda el coronel...-rio el soldado

-¿¡el coronel tamura!?-pregunto el castaño con sorpresa-¿donde esta el?

-el murió...

el castaño mostro un rostro sombrío, y después tomo el pedazo de papel

-ahora es su turno...Capitán General Hyoudo Issei...

sin decir una sola palabra mas, el soldado murió mostrando una sonrisa

el castaño miro al soldado morir, y después miro el pedazo de papel, para notar que este tenia algo escrito, lo cual era:

_"Capitán General Hyoudo Issei, lamento no poder decirle esto personalmente, escribí esto en caso de que yo muriera, si lo esta leyendo, significa que morí, o en el mejor de los casos, ganamos y usted reviso mi ropa, en cualquier caso, quería decirle que nosotros mandamos a uno de los nuestros a dar nuestra ubicación, pensamos que podríamos emboscarlos, solo quiero decirle una cosa general...mate a todos los demonios y acabe con esta tiranía, usted es el único que puede hacerlo..."_

el castaño quemo la nota con un fuego carmesí, para posteriormente envolver el cuerpo muerto del soldado con las mismas llamas carmesís

el castaño se puso de pie, y miro al soldado muerto

-voy a vengarte...soldado

mientras tanto, fuera de la pantalla de humo, la pareja respiraba de forma agitada, y miraban la espesa pantalla de humo

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto la castaña

-en marcha-respondió el pelirrojo-hyoudo issei...me pregunto si habrá mas humanos tan fuertes como el

-no lo sabemos cariño, los humanos pueden ser muy impredecibles

-supongo que tienes razón-el pelirrojo suspiro

-al final...-la castaña sonrió y miro a su esposo-pudimos vencerle

el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba confundido, sudor frio recorrió su frente, su cuerpo tembló, el no podían entender por que su esposa tenia una ensangrentada mano sujetando su cara, mucho menos entendió, cuando vio a su esposa azotar con una fuerza colosal contra el suelo, haciendo que esta se enterrara y creara un gran cráter en el suelo

el pelirrojo dio un salto hacia atrás, pero después se detuvo, y se mostro confundido

-(¿por que escape?, es mi esposa a la que acaban de golpear...mas importante aun..)-el pelirrojo miro el humo que había levantado su esposa al azota contra el suelo, y de ese humo salió alguien-(¡¿que esta haciendo hyoudo issei ahí!?)

el castaño avanzo unos cuantos pasos, y miro al pelirrojo, esta vez, su mirada reflejaba un odio puro, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un manto de aura asesina

-q-¿que le hiciste a mi esposa?-pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, pero aun estaba temblando

-solo la golpee un poco, no te preocupes, no esta muerta-el castaño rio-primero me encargara de ti

el castaño apareció delante del pelirrojo, por lo que este se sorprendió bastante, e intento reaccionar, pero no pudo, el castaña lanzo un poderoso gancho envuelto en energía roja directo al estomago del pelirrojo, el golpe impacto con éxito, la energía atravesó al pelirrojo como si fuera una espada

la potencia del golpe mando al pelirrojo a volar por los cielos, el pelirrojo se recupero y extendió sus alas para detenerse, y miro al castaño, por lo que se sorprendió al notar que el castaño ya no estaba en el suelo, si no que estaba detrás de el

una intensa y poderosa ráfaga de golpes arraso al pelirrojo, quien solamente podía cubrir los golpes, pero aun así eran demasiados, era como si fueran mas de dos brazos, los golpes iban directamente a los puntos vitales, nervios y cara

el pelirrojo trato de aguantar lo mas que pudo, pero después de unos cuantos segundos de resistir la incesante y abrumadora ráfaga de golpes, el pelirrojo ya no sentía sus brazos y estos le colgaban, mirando arriba, el pelirrojo se sorprendió de notar que el castaño ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba detrás de el

juntando sus manos, el castaño nuevamente golpeo al pelirrojo directamente en la espalda, lo que hiso que el pelirrojo saliera volando contra el suelo con una potencia abrumadora

el pelirrojo choco contra el suelo, estaba de espaldas, mirando el cielo, pero abrió muchos sus ojos al notar que el castaño venia hacia el, a una velocidad increíble

el castaño golpeo con ambas rodillas al pelirrojo en el estomago, la potencia de la caída, y el poder del castaño, hicieron al pelirrojo enterrarse en el suelo, escupiendo sangre en grandes cantidades, el pelirrojo sintió como su cuerpo entero no le respondía

apretando los dientes con fuerza, el castaño miraba al pelirrojo mientras estaba sentado sobre el, de su boca salía un caliente vapor, sus caninos estaban un poco mas grandes de lo normal, sus ojos reflejaban ira, el aura roja del castaño era brusca y hacia azotar el viento

el castaño golpeo al pelirrojo en la cara, lo que hiso que este se enterrara mas en el suelo, no siendo esto suficiente, el castaño lo golpeo nuevamente, y otra, otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez, cada golpe que el castaño daba hacia que el pelirrojo se enterrara en el suelo, y sangre salpicara sobre el

lord gremory desvió su mirada mientras sentía el castigo del castaño en su cuerpo, volteo a ver el cráter donde yacía su esposa, e inconscientemente estiro su mano, intentando alcanzarla, pero entonces, su brazo fue rasguñado por unas afiladas garras

confundido, asustado, y mas que nada asombrado, el pelirrojo miro nuevamente al castaño, este lo miraba fijamente, su brazo izquierdo brillaba intensamente de un color rojo, era un guantelete, extraño, tenia una gema verde y picos dorados

el pelirrojo simplemente se resigno, y cerro los ojos, y unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue:

-[¡Bost!]

**-Fin Del Flashback-**

* * *

la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, apretaba su falda con fuerza, intento hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo podía mostrar asombro y confusión

-después de que quede inconsciente, el dolor se detuvo de un momento a otro, para cuando desperté, ya estaba en tratamiento y ya había pasado 1 semana-suspiro el pelirrojo

-yo...no se que decir-dijo la pelirroja con nervios

-tu madre sufrió un ligero caso de amnesia, ella no podía recordar nada de ese día, solamente recordaba que ambos habíamos acabado con hyoudo issei, y no quise preocuparla, así que le dije que así fue

-pero...

-¿quien crees que le dio el apodo de "general carmesí"?,

-no lo se...

-fue tu madre, fue lo primero que dijo cuando despertó

la pelirroja estaba aun sorprendida

-seguramente tu madre ya habrá hablado con sirzechs, pero nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvas a involúcrate con hyoudo issei, nunca mas-el pelirrojo mostro seriedad

-pe-pero padre-la pelirroja negó

-no rias, esta vez, saliste viva solo por suerte, si tu madre no hubiera desviado su atención de ti, probablemente estarías muerta

-lose, pero..

-dime rias, ¿como es que lograste sobrevivir hasta que tu madre llegara?, incluso con sairorg eso seria muy difícil

-bueno...

a continuación, la pelirroja explico a su padre a lujo de detalles, como fue su primer encuentro con hyoudo issei

-ya veo, sin duda, es algo que el haría, pero tengo una duda-el pelirrojo mostro un rostro serio-¿Cómo guardo esa ak-47 en su mochila?

-no tengo la menor idea-respondió la pelirroja con pesadez-(¿enserio es lo que mas llamo tu atención?)

-eso es todo rias...me alegro de que el general se haya vuelto mas juguetón, menos mal y no lo hicieron enojar, sin duda los hubiera masacrado

-pero padre...si lo que tu me has dicho es cierto, entonces el longinus de hyoudo issei es...

-solo lo vi por unos instantes...-el pelirrojo mostro temor-pero seguramente su longinus sea...

la pelirroja mostro harta sorpresa, las palabras de su padre no hicieron nada mas que hacerle notar a rias, que hyoudo issei, no estaba ni cerca, de pelear enserio

* * *

_-Mundo Humano-_

_-Ciudad de Kuoh, Terrenos Montañosos-_

el grupo del castaño recorrió los terrenos de las montañas mientras hablaban, había pasado un buen rato desde que el castaño había comenzado su relato, por lo que, a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar a su hogar, el cual era su base, el castaño se detuvo

-después de eso les di una paliza y fin de la historia-termino el castaño

ambas chicas, la rubia y la caída, no mostraban mas que un rostro de total sorpresa, y un poco de enojo

-¿que pasa con ese final?-pregunto el pelinegro suspirando

-eso fue lo que paso-respondió el castaño

-admito que es sorprendente, de echo, estoy feliz de que me contaras mas sobre ti i-chan, pero...-la rubia mostro decepción-¿estuviste en el ejercito?

-bueno si, pero cuando eso paso yo no estaba en la base, para cuando llegue, el enfrentamiento ya había acabado y pues pensé en matar unos demonios-rio el castaño

-espera...-la caída interrumpió- issei...¿cuantos años tienes?

-¿no te enseñaron que preguntar la edad es de mala educación?

-¡eso solo aplica con las mujeres!

-ya, ya, cálmate, vaya...tengo 17

la caída mostro confusión y se acerco al castaño

-¿17?...entonces...

-entre al ejercito a los 5 años-dijo el castaño con naturalidad

-¡¿5 años!?-preguntaron ambas al unísono

-yo ya lo sabia-agrego el pelinegro

-¿que?, ¿acaso es tan raro?-pregunto el castaño

-es decir...¿5 años?-repitió la caída

-así es, dos años después de entrar me convertí en general, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuchillo, manejo de armas blancas, estrategia, a pesar de que no es necesario, me enseñaron a desarmar bombas, todo lo que el ejercito podía enseñarme, yo lo se

a excepción del pelinegro, ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas, tenían la boca muy abierta, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

-¿y tu longinus es?-pregunto la rubia

-buen intento Jeanne, buen intento-rio el castaño-no falta mucho para que lo veas, es decir, ya casi es el día, ¿no es así?

-así es-asintió el pelinegro

-cierto, lo había olvidado-suspiro la rubia

-en fin, sigamos, seguramente todos están esperándonos-indico el castaño

nuevamente todos continuaron su curso

pasaron unos cuantos minutos, la distancia entre el grupo y la base ya se había disminuido considerablemente, pero de la nada, el castaño se detuvo, lo que llamo la atención de todos

-¿que pasa issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

sin responder el castaño simplemente mostro un rostro serio, lo que le indico a todos que algo estaba pasando

-i-chan, acaso son..-la rubia invoco dos espadas

-¿demonios?-termino la caída al ras que invocaba una lanza de luz

-a decir verdad-el castaño cambio su serio rostro por uno sonriente-tengo que ir al baño

aquí es donde todos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, para levantarse rápidamente y gritarle al castaño con furia:

-¡¿Por que pones un rostro tan serio para decir eso!?-preguntaron todos al unisón

-perdonen, me he estado aguantando hace un buen rato-e castaño se adentro en los arboles-adelántense, ¡los alcanzo luego!

suspirando y asintiendo, estos tres siguieron su camino

-por cierto, hace unos momentos issei dijo que faltaba poco...¿para que exactamente?-pregunto la caída

-¿no te lo dijo?-el pelinegro mostro un rostro serio-atacaremos el inframundo...

con sorpresa y dispuesta a averiguar mas, la caída continuo el camino junto a los dos, para averiguar mas

* * *

mientras tanto, el castaño avanzaba entre todo el terreno montañosos repleto de arboles, sus ojos se movían en todas las direcciones, lo cual indicaba que estaba buscando algo

pasaron varios minutos, y el castaño al parecer aun no había encontrado lo que buscaba, por lo que apresuro el paso, evadiendo rápidamente todos los arboles, el castaño recorrió un gran terreno en tan solo unos segundos, para después detenerse en seco

el castaño salió de unos arboles, al parecer había encontrado algo

era una pradera, pequeña, 5 metros de diámetro, tenia una gran roca en el centro, sin embargo, los arboles alrededor de dicha pradera eran considerablemente mas grandes de lo normal, por lo que la mitad de la pradera estaba hundida en sombra

en la roca que estaba en el centro, al estar solo la mitad sombreada, pudieron notarse un par de piernas blancas, y un mechón de cabello negro, lo que indico que había alguien ahí

el castaño rascando su cabeza, se adentro en la pradera y se sentó en el área iluminada, y mirando las piernas de la aparente persona, este miro a donde supuso estaba su rostro

-tu...¿que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-vaya...-la voz era aguda, era una chica-creí haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre

-lose...y bien, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-como siempre, eres rudo

el castaño levanto el cabello que tapaba su rostro y miro seriamente a la chica delante suyo, la cual no podía verse bien por culpa de la sombra

-creí haberte dicho que nunca vinieras...-el castaño mostro furia-siempre que vienes, hay problemas

-vaya, issei...podría ser que tu-la chica se puso de pie sobre la roca y dio un salto, aterrizando delante del castaño-¿estas tratando de intimidarme?

-si es por mantener la paz de mis compañeros, seria capaz de matarte...-el castaño miro a la ahora iluminada chica, y se puso de pie mostrando una mirada asesina-ophis...

la chica a la que issei había llamado ophis, era pequeña, tenia una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a los muslos, vestía un vestido negro con un gran moño morado en la cintura, además de una diadema con flores moradas, además, esta loli, tenia un par de profundos e inexpresivos ojos negros

estos dos intercambiaron serias y afiladas miradas por un par de segundos, lo que hacia sentir una presión abrumadora, los pájaros en los arboles cayeron al suelo por la presión

después de unos segundos, la pelinegra se lanzo sobre el castaño, lo abrazo por el pecho y lo tumbo al suelo, el castaño cayo de trasero, pero ahora mostraba pesadez mientras rascaba su cabeza

la loli pelinegra por su lado, reposo su cabeza en el regazo del castaño, y mostraba una inusual sonrisa

-te ves tan tierno siempre que intentas intimidarme-rio la loli

-no se por que sigo intentándolo-suspiro el castaño

-¿como van las cosas?

-muy bien, las reparaciones del salón que destruiste el otro día ya están terminadas

-me alegro mucho

la loli indico al castaño acariciar su cabeza, por lo que el castaño hiso lo indicado y suspiraba, mientras la loli sonreía

-no me respondiste ophis...¿por que estas aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-ya casi es el día, ¿no?, quiero ayudarte-respondió la loli

-agradezco la intención, pero no necesito tu ayuda, yo mismo matare a los maous con mis propias manos

-supuse que dirías eso, eso fue lo que dijiste el otro día

-si ya lo sabias no se para que viniste

-¿es malo que una hembra quiera estar con su macho?

-como ya te explique muchas veces, nosotros no somos pareja, normalmente no podríamos ni ser amigos, eres ouroboros, el dios dragón del infinito

-que tiene de malo que sienta atracción por ti

-digo que es una molestia

-pero no lo fue hace 8 años no es así-la loli rio maliciosamente-sin mi ayuda, ya estarías muerto, ¿lo olvidaste?

-claro que no lo hice -negó el castaño-como podría olvidarlo...

el castaño miro el cielo...mostrando una mirada llena de nostalgia, suspiro y sintió la brisa del viento ondear su cabello...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_(Continuación del anterior)_

_-Mundo Humano, Algún Lugar de Japón-_

-[Bost!]

esas palabras hicieron eco en el inmenso terreno plano que años atrás era una poblada y enorme ciudad, donde había una base militar que entrenaba humanos

sin embargo, esta estaba completamente destruida, llamas la rodeaban, cráteres la rodeaban, montañas de cadáveres humanos con inmensos charcos de sangre la rodeaban

no solo eso, en un terreno alejado, había muchos mas cadáveres, estos estaban mutilados, completamente destrozados, todo el terreno en varios metros estaba completamente ensangrentado, y brillaba por la luz del sol al chocar con la aun fresca sangre

varios metros, alejados de la destrucción, se podían divisar tres personas

una mujer castaña que vestía una armadura, la cual ya estaba destruida, y esta estaba inconsciente

a unos metros a su lado, se encontraba un pelirrojo, este estaba en el suelo de espaldas, tenia una mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, su cara golpeada, estaba en un estado deplorable, sin embargo, había alguien mas, sentado encima suyo

era un niño castaño, el cual apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mientras un manto de energía roja lo envolvía, su brazo izquierdo, en el cual tenia un guantelete de un brillante color rojo, emitía poder en grandes oleadas

el castaño se dispuso a golpear de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo, dispuesto a terminarlo, pero de la nada, se detuvo y levanto la mirada al cielo

en el cielo, había una enorme cantidad de demonios volando, y estaban listos para ir en su caza

el castaño se puso de pie, y con su guantelete les apunto, fingiendo su mano era una pistola, delante de su dedo, se creo una esfera carmesí, la cual se transformo en un gran torrente de energía que salió disparado a gran velocidad contra el sin fin de demonios

el poder impacto exitosamente y acabo con una gran cantidad de demonios, sin embargo, después de hacerlo, parecía que los demonios se hubieran incrementado, por lo que el castaño se sorprendió bastante

el enorme ejercito aterrizo rodeando al castaño, y le apuntaban con espadas e intimidando con sus auras demoniacas, que solo hacían sentir asco al castaño

-¡Ríndete Estas Rodeado Humano...!

el castaño sujeto su rostro con el guantelete

-¿rendirme?...-pregunto el castaño-¡jajajaja!

los demonios se confundieron al ver que el castaño reía histéricamente, segundos después, el castaño bajo su mano y dirigió su mirada a uno de los tantos demonios, este demonio cayo muerto al suelo, y segundos después notaron que tenia un gran hueco en su estomago

-si quieren venir adelante-rio el castaño-nunca es tarde para morir

los demonios furiosos se lanzaron contra el castaño

el castaño fue simplemente superior, arraso con todos y cada uno de los demonios como si estos no fueran nada mas que simples basuras, estaba herido, sangrando, el ataque que anteriormente había recibido por parte de la pareja de casados sin duda lo abrumo

se retiro, por mas ganas que tuviera de matar a esa fastidiosa pareja, el castaño no podía simplemente soportar la intensa presión que implicaba desangrarse en tan grandes cantidades, por lo que, dejo vivir a la pareja

la pareja yacía inconsciente, enterrada en el suelo, con un mar de sangre y cadáveres de demonios rodeándolos, lo que hacia el ambiente un terreno digno de una película de horror

el castaño camino por varios minutos, resistiendo las ganas de desmayarse, tenia muchos cuchillos encajados en brazos y piernas, dos espadas atravesando su espalda y saliendo por el estomago, cojeando, sangrando y dejando una línea de sangre en todo su trayecto, el castaño logro adentrarse en un oscuro bosque

caminando por varios minutos mas, el castaño llego a un terreno plano, a pesar de que los demonios habían esclavizado a la humanidad, y prácticamente habían destruido todo, esta era una hermosa pradera verde, con muchas flores de diversos colores en ella

el castaño retiro las espadas de su cuerpo y las arrojo lejos

sonriendo, el castaño se adentro en la pradera, y se recostó en el centro, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su cuerpo, mientras su sangre creaba un charco debajo de el

el castaño sonrió y se resigno a morir en ese hermoso lugar

su respiración se detuvo

de la nada, en uno de los extremos de la pradera, una especie de grieta dimensional se abrió, parecía que fuera a succionar todo, pero no, de dicha grieta salió una pequeña niña pelinegra vistiendo un vestido negro

esta loli, camino hasta estar delante del cuerpo del castaño, y se quedo mirándolo por varios segundos

después, la loli se inclino y acerco su oído al pecho del castaño

-aun late-dijo la loli

la loli envolvió su cuerpo en una cantidad abrumadora de poder de un color morada muy oscuro, la energía era simplemente abrumadora, y poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del castaño, esta presiono

-aun no puedes morir...

la inmensa cantidad de poder, se adentro dentro del cuerpo del castaño, y a una velocidad increíble, todas las heridas del castaño fueron completamente curadas, para cuando pasaron 2 minutos, el castaño ya no tenia ni una sola herida, y solo estaba acostado en la pradera

la loli suspiro y miro al castaño, esta al parecer estaba dormido, así que la loli lo golpeo con su dedo en la frente, lo que hiso que este despertara

en el momento en que el castaño abrió los ojos, noto que la pelinegra lo miraba, el castaño audazmente dio un salto hacia atrás y tomo distancia entre el y la loli

-¿quien eres?-pregunto el castaño, segundos después, noto que su cuerpo estaba curado-¿que me hiciste?

-¿así es como le hablas a quien te salvo la vida?-pregunto la loli-mi nombre es ophis

-¿ophis?

-así es, yo soy...

la loli procedió a explicarle todo al castaño, por lo que este se sorprendió bastante

-¡¿El dios dragón del infinito!?-exclamo el castaño-¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

-nada en especial, solamente estaba mirando y te vi-respondió la loli- pense en ayudarte y pues...aquí me tienes

-¿como es que siempre termino metido en esta clase de situaciones?-el castaño suspiro-y bien...¿que me hiciste?

el castaño mostro un rostro serio y una mirada asesina, cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de aura asesina y la loli sonrió

-eres interesante, eres el primero que intenta intimidarme-rio la loli-solo cure tus heridas

-¿como?

la loli expulso una cantidad grande de su aura, el castaño se sorprendió, pero después noto algo raro, el aura de la loli, lentamente comenzó a acercarse al castaño, y lo rodeaba

-utilice una buena cantidad de energía para curar tus heridas, así que prácticamente, una parte de mi esta dentro de ti-explico la loli

-¿por que te tomarías la molestia de hacer eso por mi?-pregunto el castaño

-no estoy segura, cuando te vi ahí tirado en el suelo, mi pecho comenzó a arder, y lo hice por instinto

-¿el pecho te ardió?, no será acaso amo...-el castaño se detuvo y después miro a la loli con completa seriedad-no estas enamorada de mi...¿verdad?

-¿enamorada?¿amor?...tal vez...tal vez sea eso-respondió la loli-no estoy muy segura, pero, si me quedo contigo lo averiguare tarde o temprano

-supongo que es verdad...espera ¿que?

-soy una parte de ti, y tal vez yo este enamorada de ti, ¿así que tiene de malo?

-eres ouroboros, ¿por que habrías de ayudar a un simple humano?

-seras todo lo que quieras, pero tu...no eres un simple humano

-dejemos el tu de lado, me llamo hyoudo issei, puedes decirme issei

-tu llámame ophis

-entiendo

-issei...-la loli miro al castaño-¿que estas intentando lograr?

-yo...-el castaño apretó su puño con fuerza y mostro determinación-voy a matar a los 4 grandes maous

-ohhh, eso me gusta...te ayudare

-no es necesario-el castaño sonrió-solo bastara conmigo, no necesito tu ayuda ophis

-entiendo...por lo menos, ¿me dejaras estar contigo?

-claro

-¿para siempre?

-si me es posible vivir tanto tiempo, si...para siempre..

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

el castaño acaricio la cabeza de la loli, y por primera vez, la loli, mostro rubor en sus tiernas mejillas mientras sonreía

**-Fin del flasback-**

* * *

-si hubiera sabido que prometerte eso seria tan problemático, nunca lo hubiera echo-dijo el castaño con pesadez

-pero lo hiciste, ahora lo cumples-dijo la loli

-pero...¿aun sientes amor por mi?

-incluso en este momento mi pecho esta ardiendo..

-ya veo...

-ya te dije issei, si tu no sientes atracción por este cuerpo, yo..

el cuerpo de la loli comenzó a crecer de la nada, sus pechos crecieron hasta tomar el tamaño de una no muy grande ni pequeña copa c, su altura se incremento, estando ahora del tamaño del castaño, su trasero igual, su cabello se alargo y su rostro tenia un aspecto mas maduro, su vestido le quedaba ahora pequeño, y llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas

-siempre puedo cambiarlo a tus gustos-rio la ahora pelinegra(con poner "pelinegra" quise hacer notar que ya no era una niña)

-no es eso ophis, no me interesa el cuerpo-suspiro el castaño-admito que es una parte importante, tu aspecto de niña no me atrae en lo absoluto

-en ese caso me quedare así para siempre

-si quieres hacerlo esta bien por mi...

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

_-Mansion Gremory-_

después de que su padre le había contado la historia de como conoció al general carmesí, la pelirroja salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos

minutos después, esta entro en una de las habitaciones, en la cual, todo su sequito estaba, la morena en una silla, la loli en un sillón comiendo un dulce, y el rubio acostado en una cama con vendajes

-¿como te sientes?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando al rubio

-me siento bien, gracias por venir rias-sama..-respondió el rubio

-¿que hay de ustedes?

-estoy bien-dijo la morena

-todo bien aquí-agrego la loli

-me alegro...-suspiro de alivio la pelirroja

-rias-sama-el rubio hablo-¿que paso con el general?

-bueno...

a continuación, la pelirroja conto al rubio todo lo que paso después de que el quedara fuera de combate

-¿así de fácil?-pregunto el rubio con asombro

-tampoco se la razón de por que se retiro, pero es un alivio que se haya ido sin mas-suspiro la pelirroja

-ese humano nos dio una paliza no es así-rio la morena

-era muy fuerte-respondió la loli

-padre me dijo que se asegurara de que nunca mas nos enfrentemos a el

-es una pena, pensé que podría tener mi revancha-rio el rubio

-lamento decepcionarlos, pero el no estaba ni cerca de ponerse serio, el solo estaba jugando con nosotros-explico la pelirroja

el rubio apretó las sabanas de la cama y mostro una sonrisa fingida

-rias...dejando ese tema de lado, ¿como van las cosas con el asunto de phenex?-pregunto la morena

-mal, la reunión para el matrimonio será aquí dentro de 1 semana-respondió la pelirroja con pesadez

-ara ara, eso es muy grave

-intentare convencer a padre de que lo cancele, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas

-supongo que es inevitable, su unión es necesaria para que los demonios prosperen

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, ¿no es así?

-exacto, se lo dejaremos a la suerte, espero...padre no este de mal humor

* * *

_-Mundo Humano-_

_-Ciudad de Kuoh, Terrenos Montañosos-_

después de haber terminado su platica, el castaño, acompañada por la pelinegra a su lado, iban en dirección a la base

-la barrera que puse la ultima vez aun funciona?-pregunto la pelinegra

-así es, gracias, es de mucha ayuda-respondió el castaño

-por cierto issei, ya casi será el día del ataque, pero...cuando y como exactamente atacaras?

-buena pregunta

el castaño se detuvo y miro a la pelinegra

-tenia pensado tomar a un demonio, hacer que nos llevara al inframundo, matarlo, y después atacar con todo lo que tenemos al maou lucifer

-es un plan taaan infantil-rio la pelinegra

-ese era mi plan, pero supongo que puedes ayudarnos un poco

la pelinegra abrazo al castaño, estando ahora de la misma estatura, sus caras estaban frente a frente por lo que el castaño se sonrojo

-puedes contar conmigo-sonrió la pelinegra

-si, me alegro..-dijo el castaño desviando la mirada

-issei...

la pelinegra se separo del castaño, y después lo sujeto de las mejillas con ambas manos, forzándolo a mirarla

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto la pelinegra

-n-nada-negó el castaño-es solo que...tu nueva apariencia es...

-ohhh-la pelinegra rio-¿entonces ahora si sientes atracción?

-no diría exactamente eso, pero...

-dilo...

-no

-si no lo dices me enojare

-e-esta bien, siento atracción por ti

-issei...-la pelinegra sujeto su pecho y miro al castaño con confusión-mi pecho esta ardiendo aun mas

-puede que sea mi culpa-suspiro el castaño

después de decir eso, la pelinegra se puso delante del castaño y se dio la vuelta, indicándole al castaño con sus manos que este la abrazara, el castaño suspiro e hiso lo indicado, y abrazo a la pelinegra de la espalda

sin separarse, estos dos siguieron su camino hacia la base

* * *

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

habían pasado unos minutos desde que el castaño y ophis, aun abrazados, habían llegado a la base, la pelinegra llamo la atención de la mayoría, pero casi todos la conocía, por lo que el alboroto no duro mucho tiempo

aun abrazados, la pelinegra y el castaño llegaron al salón correspondiente a la base de operaciones, por lo que al entrar, se encontraron con la rubia, el pelinegro, Leonardo, walburga y asia

-¿are?¿donde esta reynare?-pregunto el castaño

-ella salió, pero...-la rubia tenia un tic en la ceja-¿quien rayos es ella?

-issei-chan...¿quien es esa?-pregunto walburga

-i-issei-san...¿ella es?-asia

-no puedo creer que me olvidaras Jeanne...-hablo la pelinegra

-no sera acaso...¿ophis?-pregunto el pelinegro

-asi es

-¡¿o-o-ophis!?-exclamo la rubia-¡¿que no eras una niña?!

-así era, pero ese cuerpo no atraía a issei, así que lo cambie-dijo la pelinegra

-¿cambiarlo?-preguntaron walburga y asia

-es un poco complicado, luego se los explico-suspiro el castaño

el castaño fue hacia el sillón y se sentó, y tenia un tic en la ceja ver a la pelinegra sentada sobre sus piernas

-oye...bájate-dijo el castaño con enojo

-prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos-dijo la pelinegra

-lo hice pero...

-¿acaso me mentiste?

-no, pero...¡eres molesta!

-¿acaso quieres pelear?, ¿olvidaste lo que paso la ultima vez?

-no lo he olvidado, pero ha pasado un rato, puede que esta vez, pueda ganar

-eso lo veremos...

mientras estos dos peleaban verbalmente mientras sus cuerpos emanaban auras asesinas, los demás los miraban con nervios, tenerlos tan cerca provocaba malestar y nervios

-¿por que se fue reynare?-pregunto el castaño

-le conté acerca de nuestro plan de atacar al inframundo, y dijo que tenia que reportarlo lo mas rápido posible-explico el pelinegro

-ya entiendo, bueno...supongo que es lo normal

-aun no me has respondido issei, ¿cuando será el ataque?-pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra

el castaño mostro una amplia sonrisa, y poniéndose de pie mientras se postraba imponente, exclamo

-¡atacaremos a lucifer en 1 semana!

* * *

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**quería subir las tres historias de dxd, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios, solo pude terminar este y el verdadero issei, luego subiré el de el chico dragón, así que espérenlo**_

_**les deseo un feliz año nuevo, pásensela bien**_


	5. La Invación

Capitulo 4 **La Invasión**

* * *

_-1 Día Antes del Ataque-_

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

_-Centro de Operaciones-_

La habitación correspondiente al centro de operaciones se encontraba en completo silencio y hundida en una intensa tensión y nervios, todos aquellos humanos que fueran poseedores de longinus y sacred gears se encontraban en la habitación, sin olvidar a ophis, quien sorprendió a todos al quedarse por tanto tiempo en la base

a pesar de que anteriormente la habitación estaba en completo escandalo gracias a los constantes repasos del plan de ataque que se efectuaría al día siguiente, la habitación estaba completamente callada, por seis días había estado en escandalo, pero ahora estaba completamente en silencio

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, sin embargo, sus rostros no mostraban nada mas que un completo temor, sus cuerpos temblaban y estaban sudando mucho, el líder, Hyoudo issei estaba de pie, mirando fijamente una de las esquinas superiores de la habitación mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba un zapato

-No quiero que muevan un solo musculo-hablo el castaño-si se mueven lo arruinaran todo

ante las palabras del castaño, todos asintieron, incluso ophis estaba completamente aterrada

el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina que estaba mirando, en un punto alto de la pared se podía apreciar que había un gran punto negro en ella, pero este punto negro se movía muy rápido, por lo que al castaño le costaba lanzar su golpe

tomo una de las sillas y la acerco a la pared, se subió en ella logrando ponerse a la altura del gran punto negro, el castaño golpeo velozmente la pared con el zapato, lo que estremeció por completo la habitación, todos miraron con atención al castaño

-¿lo hice?-pregunto el castaño mientras retiraba el zapato de la pared-¡¿que demonios!?

no habia absolutamente nada en el zapato ni en la pared, lo que confundió al castaño, el castaño desvió su mirada hacia arriba, ahi, en el techo, estaba el gran punto negro, el castaño trago saliva y se preparo para golpearlo nuevamente, pero antes de que el castaño lo golpeara, el gran punto negro extendió un par de alas

-¡Retirada!-exclamo el castaño cayendo al suelo

-¡Kyaaaa!-gritaron todas las chicas

Jeanne no logro controlarse y se agacho poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras gritaba de manera desenfrenada, el suelo de la habitación se ilumino por completo y de este salió un centenar de espadas de todo tipo

-Ummm...Jeanne-dijo el castaño con pesadez-¿podrías retirar las espadas?

Jeanne dejo su berrinche y noto que toda la habitación estaba completamente llena de espadas, y sus amigos a duras penas habían logrado esquivar las espadas pero estaban atrapados y sus ropas estaban un poco rasgadas

-perdón i-chan me asuste-disculpo la rubia mientras desaparecía las espadas

-al menos cumpliste tu objetivo...-dijo el castaño señalando el suelo, donde se encontraba el gran punto negro muerto o por lo menos eso parecía

-que bien

-la próxima ten mas cuidado Jeanne-regaño el pelinegro

-déjala cao cao, no fue su intención-dijo el castaño-mañana será el día del ataque al inframundo, ya repasamos estrategias de emergencia, el plan e incluso tácticas en caso de perdidas, espero no utilizarlas pero no sabremos lo que pasara mañana...

-si...-todos asintieron con rostros serios en ellos

-hoy vayan a divertirse, mañana haremos nuestro trabajo

después de decir eso, todos asintieron mientras dejaban la habitación, a excepción de ophis e issei, quienes fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la habitación

-issei...yo..-hablo la pelinegra

-ya te dije que no-interrumpió el castaño-no importa lo que digas, no te permito que participes en el ataque

-solo si las cosas salen mal, por favor

-no, incluso si las cosas salen mal, no te permito que intervengas

-¿por que?

-los humanos tenemos un orgullo que proteger

el castaño suspiro mientras procedía a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la pelinegra lo sujeto de la manga de su camisa impidiéndole irse, el castaño miro detrás suyo y vio a la pelinegra mirar el suelo pero sin soltarlo

-si las cosas se ponen feas...yo..intervendré-dijo la pelinegra

-ophis...-el castaño se dio la vuelta completa y sujeto la mano de ophis-si tu intervienes, te juro que nunca te perdonare

-incluso si terminas odiándome...yo

-lo pondré de un modo que lo entiendas-el castaño sujeto las mejillas de la pelinegra con ambas manos forzándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos-si tu intervienes, nunca mas podrás verme, te odiare a tal grado que si llegas a poner un pie aquí, te atacare con todo lo que tengo, incluso si tengo que recurrir a "eso"

al ver la completa seriedad en la mirada del castaño, la pelinegra se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada

-así son las cosas, tu decides si quieres intervenir-termino el castaño mientras salía de la habitación

-issei...-la pelinegra rechino los dientes mientras presionaba ambas manos contra su pecho-idiota...

Mientras tanto, el castaño recorría el pasillo, donde se topo con un hombre en especifico, el cual lo saludo con la mano, por lo que el castaño devolvió el saludo y se detuvo delante de el

-hiro-san, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto el castaño

-no mucho, es solo que los niños me dijeron que estabas en peligro-respondió hiro

-jaja no es para tanto, solo una horrible criatura

-¿mosquito? ¿quizás una araña?, ¡no me digas que...!

-así es...fue una...-el castaño trago saliva mientras sudaba-Cucaracha...

-Dios...-hiro comenzó a mirar las paredes-esas criaturas son peores que los demonios

-ya lo creo, por cierto hiro-san, en un rato voy a hacer "eso" así que avísale a todos

-¿"eso"?, oh, ¿ya es ese tiempo?, esta bien, le avisare a todos

-te lo encargo

después de decir eso, el castaño simplemente siguió su camino

* * *

_-Horas Después-_

después de que el castaño la había dejado sola en la habitación, la pelinegra se quedo en completo silencio dentro de la habitación varias horas, después de que al parecer ella llego a una especie de conclusión, esta salió de la habitación, para notar que ya era un poco tarde, el cielo se empezó a tornar naranja

la pelinegra comenzó a recorrer el edificio para notar que no había absolutamente nadie en el, lo que la confundió, siguió caminando por los pasillos, revisando salones, pero no encontró a nadie, bajo las escaleras para posteriormente salir del edificio y ver como todas las personas, incluidos aquellos poseedores de longinus y sacred gears se encontraban unos metros delante del edificio, todos juntos mirando el edificio

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la multitud-¿que pasa?

-oh, llegas justo a tiempo ophis-dijo el pelinegro-¿nunca antes has visto a issei hacerlo no es así?

-cao cao...¿hacer que?

-yo le digo-interrumpió Jeanne-i-chan lo hace una vez al mes, no entiendo muy bien, pero el lo hace para sacar el estrés justo antes de hacer algo grande o complicado

-¿pero que es lo que hace?-pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra

-no tenemos idea, es mi primera vez también-hablo la monja

-igual yo-agrego walburga

-solo miran, entenderán después- sugirió el pelinegro

la pelinegra noto que la multitud no estaba mirando exactamente el edificio, sino que estaba mirando el techo del mismo, donde se encontraba el castaño

-¿issei?-pregunto la pelinegra con confusión

el castaño simplemente se encontraba parado en el techo del edificio, mirando el cielo mientras su cabello ondeaba con la brisa del viento, lo que hacia que la pelinegra sintiera un cálido sentimiento en su pecho

el castaño continuo mirando el cielo unos cuantos segundos mas, luego, bajo su mirada, pero tenia los ojos cerrados, su rostro mostraba completa ira y comenzó a apretar sus puños con una fuerza feroz, una increíble presión comenzó a sentirse en todo el aire, poco a poco el suelo comenzó a temblar lentamente

el castaño soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, pero parecía que estuviera soplando fuego, después inhalo una cantidad enorme de aire que hiso su pecho inflarse ligeramente y apretando puños miro nuevamente el cielo

-¡AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...!

El castaño soltó un poderoso y abrumador grito, este estremeció por completo toda la base, el edificio sintió la increíble presión, el suelo comenzó a destruirse poco a poco, algunos vidrios del edificio se rompieron, escombros comenzaban a levitar, el poder de grito del castaño era sorprendente

-Nunca me acostumbro a verlo-rio el pelinegro mientras tapaba sus oídos

-pero es muy sorprendente, casi parece un rugido-rio Jeanne haciendo lo mismo que el pelinegro

-sorprendente...-dijo la monja con admiración mientras tapaba sus oídos

-me encanta este dolor...-dijo walburga sintiendo la presión en sus oídos por el poderoso grito del castaño

la multitud entera mostraba grandes sonrisas mientras tapaban sus oídos, a pesar de que el terreno en si estaba sufriendo daños, al igual que el edificio se destruyo un poco, a la gente no parecía importarle mucho, incluso los niños, quienes tenían audífonos para aligerar el ruido, estaban entusiasmados mientras miraban al castaño gritar

-...¡AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

el poderoso grito del castaño continuo por varios minutos, la duración fue sorprendente, de entre todos en la multitud habia una mujer en especifico que tenia harta emoción al ver al castaño gritar, la pelinegra, ophis, quien mostraba brillo en su mirar y su inexpresivo rostro mostraba emoción

-Issei...-dijo la pelinegra mientras presionaba su pecho con sus manos-tu...te ves exactamente como...

-¡AAaahh!

una increíble oleada de viento y sonido hiso retroceder por completo a la multitud, lo que también finalizo el sorprendentemente abrumador grito del castaño, los escombros que habían comenzado a levitar cayeron al suelo, dentro del edificio sonaron incontables vidrios rompiéndose, pero aun así la multitud conservaba su sonrisa

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap

toda la multitud comenzó a aplaudir, el castaño sonrió desde el techo e hiso una reverencia en agradecimiento a los aplausos, después saludo con la mano mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-¡Genial!

-¡Issei-nii-chan es sorprendente!

-¡Isseni-nii es el mejor!

-¡nadie puede con el!

entre ovaciones de toda la multitud, la pelinegra simplemente se limitaba a ver con gran asombro y emoción en su mirar, este sentimiento en su pecho era tan extraño que la confundió

* * *

_-Horas Después-_

después del espectáculo que el castaño había brindado, los hombres comenzaron rápidamente las reparaciones del edificio, por lo que todos entendieron que esa noche nadie dormiría, y como podrían, si al dia siguiente aquellas personas que los habían protegido partirían hacia el inframundo

esta vez, mujeres y hombres comenzaron las reparaciones del edificio, incluso los participantes del ataque estaban ayudando, a pesar de que todos se negaron, los poseedores de longinus y sacred gear terminaron ayudando con las reparaciones

el castaño se encontraba nuevamente en el punto mas alto del techo sentado, mirando con atención el terreno lleno de gente cargando vidrios y madera

-Issei...

el castaño escucho que lo llamaron, por lo que miro detrás suyo, donde vio a la pelinegra con un par de alas de dragón extendidas, esta voló y se puso delante del castaño, creo una especie de plataforma de aura morado oscuro y se sentó sobre ella, estando ahora sentada delante del castaño

-¿que quieres ophis?-pregunto el castaño

-quería pedirte perdón- respondió la pelinegra-ya sabes, por lo de hace un rato...

-no entiendo por que me pides perdón

-bueno...no quería que te enojaras conmigo, no quiero pelear contigo

-insinúas que yo perdería ¿no es así?

-no, digo que no quiero pelear contigo enserio

-¿entonces cuando peleamos lo ves como un juego?

-no es eso...yo..

-jaja-rio el castaño-estaba jugando, no te preocupes, entiendo

-gra-gracias..

ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, el castaño desvió la mirada hacia la brillante luna, mostrando una mirada perdida, la pelinegra noto esto y se acerco un poco al castaño y puso una mano en su mejilla, el castaño sonrió y sujeto la mano de la pelinegra

-estoy bien-dijo el castaño

-perdón, pensé que debía hacerlo-dijo la pelinegra

-no te preocupes, todo esta bien

-¿recordaste algo acaso?

-digamos que si...

-por que issei...¿por que de todos los maous, quieres atacar a Lucifer?

-digamos que...-el castaño soltó la mano de la pelinegra y miro nuevamente la luna con una mirada perdida-Lucifer tiene una deuda conmigo

después de decir eso, la pelinegra se resigno a no decir ni hacer nada, y simplemente sintió la brisa del viento en su cabello mientras admiraba al castaño

* * *

mientras tanto, Jeanne los miraba desde abajo, mordía con fuerza su camisa mientras cargaba unos barrotes de madera

-como odio que ophis venga, siempre se pone romántica con i-chan...-gruño la rubia

-déjala en paz, no viene todos los días-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la rubia

-pero se ha estado quedando aquí casi por una semana, duerme en la habitación de i-chan, acaso ella e i-chan ya...!

-no, issei me dijo que no pasa nada, así que no te preocupes

-esta bien

los dos siguieron cargando madera mientras seguían ayudando con las reparaciones

* * *

lejos, y sentado sobre una pila de madera apilada en el suelo, Leonardo el pequeño inexpresivo contemplaba como la gente trabajaba, pero el no parecía tener intenciones de ayudar, solamente creaba diversas formas humanoides del tamaño de su mano y las miraba

-así no es como dijo issei-se dijo así mismo el inexpresivo niño

sin decir nada mas, este continuo creando formas humanoides pequeñas

* * *

lejos y ayudando a las mujeres, la monja y walburga estaban cargando madera pequeña, y la dejaban en un lugar donde ya había mucha madera apilada

-di lo que quieras Asia, pero yo pienso que la relación de ophis e issei-chan es un poco extraña-dijo walburga

-bueno, no soy quien para juzgar pero pienso lo mismo-respondió la monja

-tal vez ella vuelva a dormir con el esta noche, me colare

-¿colarte?

-me colare en el cuarto de issei-chan y dormiré junto a el y ophis

-¡no puedes hacer eso!-exclamo la monja con nervios

-no hare nada malo, solo me asegurare de que no pase nada entre ellos-respondió walburga con excitación en su rostro, además de que parecía estar babeando

-¡Tu rostro no me dice lo mismo!

-¿que dices asia?¿quieres venir?

-¿ir?

-al cuarto de issei-chan

-el cuarto de issei-san...-la monja lo imagino...

* * *

La monja entrando a cuarto de issei, este la recibía acostado en su cama, sin nada puesto en su torso, dejando que ella lo miraba libremente, sus gentiles ojos brillando, la sabana de la cama cubriendo poco mas de la cintura del castaño, un camino de rosas desde la puerta hasta la cama, velas por toda la habitación, el castaño la llamándola con el dedo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

* * *

Después de imaginarlo, la monja exploto, se puso roja como tomate y vapor salía de su cabeza

-¡N-no podemos!-exclamo la monja con sonrojo

-supongo que es mucho para ti-suspiro walburga

-¡no es demasiado para mi!

-¿podrías soportarlo?

-bueno...eso depende..-respondió la monja jugando con sus dedos

-dejémoslo para después...

después de decir eso, walburga y la monja siguieron cargando madera para posteriormente apilarla

Una noche de completa actividad en toda la base, reparaciones y conversaciones hicieron que la noche entera fuera un completo escandalo

* * *

_-Al Día Siguiente-_

Ya era poco mas de medio día, las reparaciones estaban casi terminadas, pero todos, absolutamente todos los hombres, mujeres y niños estaban reunidos fuera del edificio, ya que al parecer, la hora de la partida del grupo del castaño había llegado

el castaño y su grupo estaban reunidos delante de toda la multitud, cargando mochilas, entre otras cosas, todos se habían puesto un saco negro encima con una capucha, lo que les cubrió la mayor parte del cuerpo y el rostro

-ya es hora...-hablo el castaño despidiéndose de todos con la mano

-si-asintieron todos dándose la vuelta

la pelinegra, ophis, hiso aparecer una gran grieta dimensional justo delante del grupo del castaño, esta parecía que succionaría todo, pero no fue así, uno a uno, todos y cada uno de aquellos que participarían en el ataque entraron en la grieta para posteriormente desaparecer, ahora los últimos que quedaban era la pelinegra y el castaño

-volveremos para cuando anochezca, para entonces...-el castaño miro directamente a una mujer que tenia puesto un delantal-espero un banquete

-tenlo por seguro-rio la mujer con el delantal mientras ponía sus brazos en alto

-Nos vemos...

el castaño se adentro en la grieta dimensional, después de el entro la pelinegra, segundos después la grieta dimensional desapareció, ya que su función había terminado, la cual consistía en tele transportar a todos al inframundo, el lugar donde atacarían a lucifer

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

_-Mansión Gremory-_

_-Salón de Reuniones-_

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la inmensa mansión correspondiente a la familia gremory, se encontraba un gran numero de personas reunidas

La habitación era mas grande que cualquier otra, Tenia varias lámparas de cristal colgando del techo, desde la puerta hasta el final de la habitación había una gruesa y brillante alfombra roja, al final de esta, había un gran trono dorado, Pilares con decorados varios a los costados, ventanas con adornos de flores y demás, había montones de mesas y asientos por toda la habitación, algunas mesas ya estaban ocupadas, pero el numero que faltaba por ocupar era muchísimo mas

Sentado en el trono de forma imponente se encontraba un hombre con una larga cabellera carmesí, y brillantes ojos azules, no era nadie mas que el invitado de honor, Maou Lucifer, quien miraba invitados llegar

En una de las tantas mesas que había en la habitación, Una pelirroja en lo particular tenia una expresión de disgusto, ya que esta vestía un hermosos vestido blanco con decorados de flores en el, casi parecía un vestido de bodas

sentada junto a esta pelirroja se encontraban dos personas, un hombre mayor con cabello rojo vistiendo un traje elegante digno de un noble blanco, del otro lado había una mujer idéntica a la pelirroja pero con el cabello castaño, vistiendo un conjunto completamente rojo y una tiara dorada en su cabeza, siendo estos dos los padres de la pelirroja

-No quiero casarme...-gruño la pelirroja con rabia

-no es momento para berrinches rias-refuto la castaña-ya estamos aquí

-además de que este compromiso es necesario para que los demonios prosperen-agrego el pelirrojo-perdón rias, pero tienes que hacerlo

ambos padres se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia algunos de los invitados, por lo que la pelirroja solo rechino los dientes y golpeo ligeramente la mesa

-ara ara rias

la pelirroja escucho que la llamaban, esta miro por encima de su hombro, donde vio a su fiel [Reyna] y mejor amiga, Himejima akeno, esta vestía un limpio y hermoso yukata negro con decorados de flores naranjas en el, sandalias al juego con el yukata

-¿todo bien rias?-pregunto la morena tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja

-no...padre no quiso cancelar el compromiso-respondió la pelirroja con pesadez

-entiendo el por que, los demonios pura-sangre son escasos hoy en día, además no sabemos cuando estalle nuevamente la guerra contra el cielo, el compromiso entre tu y el heredero phenex es necesario si queremos tener ventaja en la próxima gran guerra

-pensé que el plan para garantizar nuestra victoria eran los longinus

-así era originalmente, pero, no tengo que recordarte que aunque recolectemos 12 longinus, habrá uno que no podremos recolectar

la pelirroja entendió rápidamente lo que la morena trataba de decir, por lo que simplemente apretó sus puños mientras mordía su labio inferior

-el longinus del general ¿no es así?-pregunto la pelirroja con rabia

-así es rias- respondió la morena-por mas que intentemos recolectar longinus, no lograremos nada si no lo traemos a el de nuestro lado

-traerlo a este bando es imposible, si onii-sama quiere tener su longinus, necesitara matarlo y conseguir al siguiente poseedor, no veo la forma en que el general nos acepte, no apruebo los métodos de onii-sama para ganar la guerra y el general tampoco lo hace

-aun sigues en contra de que esclavizara a la humanidad ¿no es asi?-pregunto la morena

-así es, fue un método vil y ruin, tu que dices akeno, ¿apruebas los métodos de onii-sama?

-sirzechs-sama es nuestro maou lucifer, ir en su contra es imposible, sin embargo, ahora mismo soy tu [reyna] y mejor amiga, el camino que tu escojas, lo seguiré hasta mi ultimo día

-gracias...en ese caso quiero decirte lo que tengo planeado

-¿planeado?

-si, a decir verdad

-Espero que no se nada tan alocado como ir en contra del maou, o si...Rias

una tercer voz se escucho cerca de estas dos amigas, por lo que la pelirroja con sorpresa miro detrás suyo, sorprendiéndose y sonriendo a la vez, la pelirroja ínsito con su mano a sentarse a esta tercer persona

Sona Sitri, Heredera del Clan Sitri, vistiendo un hermoso vestido morado, zapatillas al juego, con un moño negro en la cintura, sona se sentó en el otro asiento libre al lado de la pelirroja y se unió a la conversación

-¿y bien? ¿que es lo que tienes planeado?-pregunto la pelinegra

-no es nada como lo que tu dices sona, nunca irían en contra de onii-sama-respondió la pelirroja

-¿entonces?-pregunto la morena

-a decir verdad tenia pensado huir o algo así

las dos amigas de la pelirroja simplemente mostraron una expresión de completa decepción, por lo que la pelirroja entendió que ese plan quedaba completamente descartado, suspirando, puso sus manos sobre su barbilla y comenzó a pensar

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto la pelirroja

-te recomiendo que intentes retarlo-sugirió la pelinegra-apuesta tu mano, y gana

-¿un reto?

-tiene razón rias- asintió la morena-incluso su pierdes, en realidad no perderías nada, si ganas, la única que sale ganado eres tu

-no estoy segura...

-hazlo ahora que puedes...-la pelinegra miro detrás suyo- o no ...Raiser

La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho y miro detrás de ella, donde cruzo miradas con aquel hombre que era su prometido, heredero del clan Phenex, con un cabello rubio, Raiser Phenex estaba parado detrás de la pelirroja, vestía una traje en totalidad rojo con una camiseta blanca debajo con zapatos negros, la camiseta estaba abierta mostrando su pecho

-¿de que tanto están hablando?...rias-hablo el rubio inclinando su rostro hacia el de la pelirroja

-eso no te interesa raiser-gruño la pelirroja-llegas justo a tiempo, a decir verdad...

-me niego

las tres chicas se sorprendieron por la rápida respuesta del rubio

-pregunte por sonar amable, pero en realidad escuche todo de lo que estaban hablando-rio el rubio

-¿entonces simplemente no aceptaras?-pregunto la pelirroja

-podrá ser cobarde, pero si eso me permite casarme contigo, no me importaría ser un cobarde

el rubio simplemente mostro una amplia sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, procediendo a irse mientras se despedía con la mano, la pelirroja con furia golpeo ligeramente la mesa mientras apretaba su puño

-le hace honor a su clan...-dijo la pelinegra con seriedad-no pensé que fuera tan cobarde

-pero si lo es...-dijo la pelirroja con pesadez-tendré que pensar en otra cosa

-se nos esta acabando el tiempo rias- interrumpió la morena-el maou-sama muy pronto hará el anuncio oficial, si eso pasa, no podrás hacer nada

-lose...lose muy bien

la pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia el maou lucifer sentado en su trono en el fondo del salón, el maou noto la mirada de la pelirroja sobre el y sonrió mientras le saludaba con la mano, la pelirroja hiso lo mismo, pero sonreía de manera forzada

la pelirroja rechino los dientes y miro el techo de la habitación para decir:

-¿como me librare de esto...?

* * *

_-Afueras de la Mansion Gremory-_

la enorme mansión gremory, al estar un poco separada de la gran ciudad correspondiente al territorio de lucifer, estaba completamente rodeada por grandes jardines llenos de arboles y demás cosas, rodeando por completo la mansión, había centenares de guardias, por todos lados, parecía impenetrable

parado delante de la mansión, había un gran grupo de personas, las cuales en su totalidad tenia un saco negro tapándoles el rostro y la mayor parte del cuerpo, uno de los del grupo se quito la capucha, mostrando su cabellera castaña y brillantes ojos miel, era hyoudo issei

-parece que llegamos a tiempo...-suspiro el castaño-vayan a tomar sus posiciones, y esperen la señal

-si..

ante las palabras del castaño, todos asintieron para posteriormente comenzar a moverse rápidamente en distintas direcciones, el castaño se quedo unos cuantos segundos mas mirando la mansión desde el frente, soltó un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a irse, pero algo llamo su atención

un demonio que posiblemente era un invitado estaba parado muy cerca de donde el castaño estaba, este vestía un limpio y elegante esmoquin, el castaño miro su ropa y después al del invitado, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el

-espero que sean de mi talla...

sin decir nada mas, el castaño simplemente desapareció...

* * *

_-Salón de Reuniones-_

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que la princesa gremory se había topado con su prometido, la cosa iba de mal en peor para la pelirroja, ya que por mas que intento, ni ella ni sus dos amigas lograron encontrar una forma de librarse del compromiso, y la hora del anuncio oficial había llegado

Tic Tic Tic Tic

el maou lucifer golpeo una copa con una cuchara, causando un distintivo sonido en toda la habitación, lo que le indico a todos los invitados guardar silencio y tomar asiento

-Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerle a todos ustedes por estar aquí...-hablo el maou-hoy estamos celebrando la unión entre dos clanes, Mi clan Gremory, y El Clan Phenex...

ante las palabras del maou, los dos herederos de los mencionados clanes se pusieron de pie, saludaron a la multitud y tomaron asiento nuevamente

-Ya que esta es una celebración especial para los prometidos, quisiera pedirles que inauguren el baile...

el maou rio sutilmente mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, lo que hiso que la música comenzara a sonar

ambos prometidos, la pelirroja y el rubio fueron hacia el centro de la habitación, justaron sus brazos, y al son de la música comenzaron a bailar

-te dije que no podrías hacer nada rias-rio el rubio

-aun no me rindo con esto-gruño la pelirroja

-incluso nuestros padres se llevan muy bien, por que no simplemente te rindes

-nunca lo hare...no pienso aceptar este compromiso...buscare la manera de librarme de el, incluso si eso significa ir en contra de onii-sama

-ohh tu mirada da miedo rias-rio el rubio-me gustaría verte intentarlo

-lo harás, tenlo por seguro-rio la pelirroja

la música termino, ambos prometidos se hicieron una reverencia mutuamente, saludaron y tomaron asiento nuevamente, justo después de ellos, la música nuevamente comenzó a sonar, lo que hiso a los invitados ponerse de pie e ir hacia el centro de la habitación a comenzar a bailar

-¡Bailen!-exclamo el maou con una sonrisa

los invitados comenzaron a bailar, incluso los padres de la pelirroja habían comenzado a bailar, sairorg y su [Reyna] kushia también estaban bailando, Lord y Lady Phenex, actuales lideres de phenex, y demás personas, pero el maou se mantuvo sentado en su trono con su fiel Maid Peli platino parada junto a el

-¿que paso rias?-pregunto la pelinegra

-nada sona, simplemente le dije que no me rendiría y cancelaria este compromiso-respondió la pelirroja

-ahora que se hiso oficial no hay mucho que podremos hacer-agrego la morena

-¿donde están kiba y koneko?

-ellos están por halla, bailando

la morena señalo el centro de la habitación, donde efectivamente, el rubio gremory y la loli estaban juntos bailando, el rubio sonreía, pero la loli tenia ese inexpresivo rostro

-supongo que esta bien por ellos...-suspiro la pelirroja

-¿que piensas hacer rias?-pregunto la morena

-no lo se...

-no hay mucho que hacer, tendrías que obligarlo a tener un rating game y apostar tu mano, pero las probabilidades de que el acepte...-la pelinegra suspiro- son de un 0%

-lose muy bien, pero aun así...me gustaría poder estar con alguien a quien yo en verdad ame...se que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero al menos...-la pelirroja se mostro triste

-no te preocupes rias, te entendemos

-así es rias, y haremos todo lo posible para poder ayudarte

-gracias, pero como ustedes dijeron, no hay mucho qu...

la pelirroja se quedo en completo silencio, lo que hiso que la pelinegra se confundiera, el cuerpo de la pelirroja había comenzado temblar con fuerza, había comenzado sudar, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-rias...¡¿eso es...?!-la morena pregunto estando en el mismo estado que la pelirroja

-Si...No hay duda alguna...-respondió la pelirroja mientras notaba que sus padres habían dejado de bailar y estaban mirando en todas las direcciones, segundos después, kiba y koneko se acercaron a la mesa de la pelirroja, lo que confirmo sus sospechas-esta aqui

-eso es imposible, ¿por que estaría aquí?

-no lo se, pero es el...estoy segura

-rias-sama, no estará diciendo...-el rubio gremory estaba muy nervioso

-si...

-¿de que estan hablando?-pregunto la pelinegra con harta duda-¡¿de que están hablando?!

-el esta aquí sona...

-¿el?

-¡El General Carmesí...!

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron eco en la cabeza de la pelinegra, ella no lo conocía muy bien, sin embargo, ese nombre había recorrido el inframundo varias veces, relatos y muchas historias desgarradoras se habían contado bajo ese nombre

-¡AAaaaaahhhhh!

un grito desgarrador se escucho por detrás de la puerta de entrada al salón, lo que llamo la atención de todos aquellos que estaban dentro de la habitación, la pelirroja sabia muy bien que era, razón por la que junto a su sequito, esta se acerco a donde sus padres, donde sairorg y kushia ya estaban también

un rio de sangre comenzó a pasar por debajo de la puerta, el suelo delante de la puerta se tiño de rojo por varios metros, hasta que segundos después la sangre dejo de aumentar

-eso es...

la puerta de entrada exploto, un fuerte y arrasador viento azoto por completo la habitación, una pantalla de humo se levanto, impidiéndole a cualquiera ver que había en donde anteriormente estaba la puerta, pero la pelirroja y compañía sabían muy bien que era

una silueta se podía notar dentro de la pantalla de humo, lo que hiso que los invitados se sintieran curiosos sobre que es lo que estaba ahí, la silueta comenzó a hacerse mas clara, hasta que el dueño de la silueta salió de la pantalla de humo

Hyoudo Issei, Su cabello castaño ondeaba en el viento que entraba desde fuera de la habitación, sus ojos miel brillaban intensamente sobresaliendo en su rostro, vestía un limpio y elegante esmoquin negro, solo que tenia el saco abierto y la camiseta desfajada, y aflojaba la corbata mientras entraba, sus brillantes zapatos negros, había tomado un ligero tono rojizo por la sangre del suelo

-Vaya, Vaya...miren que hermosa fiesta-rio el castaño mientras arrojaba la corbata lejos de el-me alegro de que no se haya acabado

el castaño se detuvo centímetros después del lago de sangre, mirando directamente al pelirrojo sentado en su trono en el fondo de la habitación, el maou lucifer lo miraba con ese par de brillantes ojos azules, y su rostro se mostraba contento

-Alégrate Lucifer, El Invitado de Honor que Estabas Esperando ya a Llegado-exclamo el castaño mientras sonreía ampliamente-Hyoudo Issei...¡Viene a Tomar Tu Cabeza...!

* * *

_-Afueras de la Mansión Gremory, Lado Este-_

los guaridas que deberían estar salvaguardando este lado de la mansión estaban en el suelo, muertos, algunos estaban convirtiéndose en cenizas mientras otros simplemente yacían en el suelo con un puñado de espadas clavadas en sus cuerpos

Parados cerca de esta masacre, se encontraban Cao cao, el pelinegro vestía aquella mezcla de uniformes que usaba casi siempre, mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo reposando su lanza sobre su hombro

Cerca de el, se encontraba una mujer rubia, Jeanne, quien vestía una blusa roja con unos jeans negros, zapatos de igual color, ella simplemente estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando uno de los salones de la mansión, específicamente el salón de reuniones

-¿Ya casi?-pregunto la rubia con pesadez

-aun no, debemos esperar la señal-respondió el pelinegro

-es bastante aburrido esperar

-ya lo se, pero si no hacemos caso a issei, el plan fracasara, debemos esperar la señal

-ya lo se...

-esto seria mas facil si issei dejara que ophis nos ayudara

-estoy con i-chan, no debemos dejar que ella nos ayude

-lo único que quieres es que no estén juntos

-jaja...

estos dos rieron y después simplemente se limitaron a esperar, aquella señal que tanto estaban anhelando

* * *

_-Afueras de la Mansión Gremory, Lado Oeste-_

justamente del otro lado de la mansión donde se encontraban cao cao y Jeanne, se encontraba un puñado de guaridas tirados en el suelo, había algunos mas lejos del lugar, indicando que intentaron huir, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los guaridas que estaban muertos en el suelo, estaban envueltos en una caliente e incesante llamarada purpura

cerca de donde los guaridas se estaban quemando, se encontraban dos mujeres, dos rubias, una vestía un inocente traje de monja, la otra vestía un vestido de lolita gótica y tenia moños en su corto cabello

-perdón por pedirte esto...-disculpo walburga

-no es nada, para eso vine...-respondió la monja mientras curaba una pequeña herida en el brazo de walburga

-¿aun no ha dado la señal?

-aun no

-entiendo...

* * *

_-Afueras de la Mansión Gremory, Lado Sur-_

todos los guaridas que deberían estar cuidando este lado de la mansión estaban tirados en el suelo sobre un enorme rio de su propia sangre, no era para menos, todos y cada uno de los guaridas que estaban tiradas en el suelo muertos, no tenia la cabeza, incluso algunos no tenían gran parte de su torso, era como si esta les hubiera explotado

desde el suelo, uno de los guardias se puso de pie como pudo, y se dispuso a correr, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una pequeña figura humanoide se adentro en su oreja, segundos después, al igual que los demás guaridas, la cabeza de este demonios exploto, haciendo el rio de sangre mas grande

cerca de esta gran masacre, se encontraba un pequeño niño sentado sobre un tronco de un árbol, vestía un traje de preescolar, pero este estaba manchado de sangre, a pesar de eso, el niño tenia un rostro completamente indiferente y no mostraba ninguna expresión, no era otro mas que Leonardo

-es como dijo issei...-hablo el niño mirando una figura humanoide en su mano-así es mas fácil

Leonardo cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, así duro varios segundos, después abrió los ojos de golpe y estos brillaban intensamente

-Si queremos que el plan salga como dijo issei...ya es hora de que me prepare-dijo Leonardo-Balance Breaker...

* * *

_-Salón De Reuniones-_

el castaño continuaba intercambiando miradas con el maou lucifer, quien desde que vio entrar al castaño, estaba al parecer muy contento, sin embargo, era el único, todos aquellos que ya conocían al castaño estaban muy asustados y sorprendidos de verlo, los invitados horrorizados al ver el lago de sangre que el castaño había echo

-ehhh supongo que no todos están contentos de verme-suspiro el castaño-¿donde esta?

el castaño comenzó a buscar entre toda la multitud, después de unos segundos parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, clavando su mirada directamente en la heredera gremory, el castaño sonrió al ver a la pelirroja

-¿que no sabes que el vestido se usa durante la boda?-pregunto el castaño-no se usa en la fiesta de compromiso

la pelirroja avanzo poniéndose delante de toda la multitud y miro directamente al castaño

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí hyoudo issei?-pregunto la pelirroja

-creí haberlo dicho hace unos momentos-dijo el castaño-vengo por la cabeza de lucifer

las palabras del castaño causaron una intensa presión en la pelirroja, mucho mas la expresión de completa naturalidad en el rostro del castaño, indicando que el, no estaba bromeando y sin duda cumpliría sus palabras

un gran numero de guaridas vistiendo armaduras rodearon al castaño, mas este ni siquiera se inmuto por el hecho, mas bien, el sonrió

-no tengo tiempo para ustedes-dijo el castaño mirando a todos los guaridas a su alrededor-mueran...

los ojos del castaño se volvieron sombríos, razón por la cual la pelirroja se alarmo y avanzo gritando:

-¡Retírense!

sin embargo ya era muy tarde, la pelirroja se detuvo, su cuerpo estaba temblando muchísimo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, ella no podía moverse, de un segundo a otro, un mar de sangre llego hasta los pies de la pelirroja, manchando así sus tacones

sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, todos y cada uno de los guardias alrededor del castaño aparecieron muertos en el suelo, el castaño no mostraba signos de haberse movido, los cuerpos de los guaridas estaban completamente destrozados, extremidades esparcidas por doquier, simplemente horroroso

-pienso que deberías conseguir mejores guardias...-dijo el castaño limpiando un poco de sangre de su rostro-Lucifer...

la pelirroja abrumada por la escena delante de suyo, cayo al suelo sobre su trasero, manchando tanto el vestido como sus manos de sangre

-¿po-por que?-preguntaba la pelirroja en pánico

-tranquilízate rias gremory, hoy no vengo por ti-dijo el castaño avanzando un paso-vengo por lucifer, así que si no es molestia...

el castaño envolvió su cuerpo en un grueso y hostil manto de energía roja, los ojos miel del castaño comenzaron a brillar intensamente, la sangre sobre la cual estaba parado comenzó a levitar, el castaño le apunto a la multitud con su dedo

-Desaparezcan...-sentencio el castaño

la pelirroja estando delante de todos tirada y ensangrentada en el suelo, comenzó a retroceder arrastras mientras entraba en pánico

de la nada, el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás, y delante de el cayo una inmensa bola de fuego que exploto con fuerza, prendiendo varios metros en llamas

-¡Raiser!-exclamo la pelirroja con sorpresa de ver al rubio aterrizar delante de ella

-¡Hmph! Humano presumido...-gruño raiser con confianza

las intensas llamas que el ataque del rubio había causado se apagaron sorpresivamente, mostrando entre una transparente pantalla de humo, la figura del castaño, que no mostraba ni un solo signo de daño

-la próxima vez que ataques a alguien por sorpresa, procura que de verdad sea sorpresa-suspiro el castaño-si haces ataques tan llamativos, la sorpresa desaparece ¿sabes?

el castaño simplemente sacudía su elegante traje mientras suspiraba en muestra de decepción, después de haber sacudido por completo su traje, este miro directamente al rubio

-como acabo de decir, hoy no vengo a por ninguno de ustedes demonios sin importancia-dijo el castaño-vengo única y exclusivamente por lucifer, si no quieren morir, les recomiendo que se mantengan al margen

-quien demonios te crees para decir eso-gruño el rubio en desacuerdo-un simple humano no tiene el derecho de siquiera pensar en enfrentar a Sirzechs-sama, Además...interrumpiste mi fiesta de compromiso

-cierto, perdón por eso, pero este era el único día en el que la excesiva protección de lucifer seria vulnerable, así que decidí atacar hoy

el castaño sonreía en consecuencia de eso, el rubio gruñía en ira a la actitud confiada del castaño, nuevamente el rubio envolvió ambos brazos en incesantes llamas, lo que hiso al castaño suspirar pesadamente

-te lo acabo de decir, ¿Por qué todos los demonios son así?-pregunto el castaño negando con la cabeza-Tenia la intención de matar únicamente a lucifer, pero si no puedes mantenerte al margen, me temo que no podre contenerme contigo...

el castaño mostro una amplia y preocupante sonrisa, el rubio simplemente gruño en cólera contra este, mas, aquellos que conocían de antes al castaño, sabían muy bien, que el que estaba en peligro era el heredero phenex

-Lord Phenex-hablo lord gremory acercándose al mencionado-le pido haga que su hijo se retire ¡esta en peligro!

-¿peligro?-pregunto este confundido-es un simple humano, ¿que podría hacer?

-usted no lo entiende, el es...

-¡Aaaaahhh!

el rubio phenex ataco nuevamente al castaño con dos inmensas bolas de fuego, el fuego del ataque hiso que la temperatura de la habitación aumentara drásticamente, aun así, el castaño ni siquiera mostro indicios de esquivar, es mas, este suspiro decepcionado y no se inmuto al ver las dos bolas de fuego acercarse a el

el castaño soplo

el simple soplido del castaño hiso las dos bolas de fuego desaparecer por completo sin dejar ninguna clase de rastro, lo que sorprendió por completo a todos, incluso el maou mostro sorpresa, el rubio estaba completamente confundido, su ataque había sido completamente disipado por un simple soplido

-Tu fuego es muy débil...-dijo el castaño-te recomiendo que tengas cuidado...

el rubio se confundió, el castaño miro los pies de este, el rubio confundido dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies, donde noto algo curioso, este estaba rodeado por esferas de color verde oscuro, no, no eran esferas, eran granadas de fragmentación

-esto es...!-el rubio miro al castaño

-Bum...-rio el castaño mostrando un puñado de seguros en sus dedos

una fuerte explosión envolvió por completo al rubio, algunos se preocuparon mas que otros, aun así, lord phenex así como su esposa, lady phenex, no se inmutaron al ver a su hijo explotar

el humo de la explosión se disipo rápidamente, mostrando el cuerpo del rubio completamente devastado, algunas de sus extremidades habían sido completamente separadas de su cuerpo y yacían esparcidas por la habitación, aun así, los padres ni se inmutaron

todo el cuerpo del rubio fue completamente restaurado en llamas, curando por completo todas y cada una de sus heridas, las extremidades que yacían por la habitación desaparecieron convirtiéndose en cenizas, ahora el rubio acabado de renacer, sonreía

-ya veo...un Phenex-dijo el castaño-eso solo hace las cosas mas divertidas

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto el rubio curioso

-tu cabeza...

el rubio dirigió una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, donde noto que tenia algo sobre esta, tenia forma esférica, el rubio sujeto aquello sobre su cabeza y lo puso a la altura de su rostro para ver que era

-Bum...-rio el castaño girando un seguro en su dedo

Nuevamente una explosión, esta vez justo en el rostro del phenex, la cabeza de este desapareció completamente así como un tramo de su torso y brazos, mas este simplemente se recupero nuevamente y miro al castaño

-ya deberías saber que eso no funciona-rio el rubio

-solo estoy probando-dijo el castaño sonriendo-¡Piensa rápido!

el castaño arrojo algo al rubio, este dirigió su mirada al objeto que le había arrojado, el cual no pudo distinguir muy bien que era, para cuando el objeto estaba a punto de ser atrapado por el rubio, y se encontraba delante de este, este noto que el objeto era otra granada

-Bum...

nuevamente la granada exploto, destrozando por completo la mitad del rubio, pero al igual que las dos veces anteriores, el cuerpo del rubio simplemente fue restaurado y este se cruzo de brazos mirando al castaño

-pierde la gracia después de unas cuantas veces-gruño el rubio

-vamos, tienes que admitir que fue divertido-rio el castaño-pero bueno, ya va siendo hora, ya confirme mis sospechas

-¿sospechas?

el castaño apareció justo delante del rubio, un fuerte viento azoto por completo al rubio quien aun no respondía a los rápidos movimientos del castaño, el rubio respondió lo mas rápido que pudo e instintivamente trato de golpear al castaño, el golpe simplemente fue esquivado por el castaño, quien girando rápidamente se posiciono detrás de este

el castaño pateo la pantorrilla del rubio, forzándolo a poner una rodilla en el suelo, el rubio se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de posición, el castaño apareció delante de este, y sujeto uno de los brazos del rubio, aplicando con fuerza y rapidez una llave al brazo, el castaño fracturo por completo el brazo del rubio

-arrrggg...-grito de dolor el rubio

-como pensé...-dijo el castaño soltando el fracturado brazo del rubio-si tu brazo es arrancado este se recupera, pero si me aseguro de mantenerlo unido, entonces te duele, interesante

el castaño sonrió, lo que espanto al rubio, el castaño sujeto el otro brazo del rubio, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con el otro, lo fracturo por completo, lo que hiso agonizar al rubio mientras gritaba de dolor

-cállate...-silencio el castaño-tus gritos son molestos

el castaño sujeto al rubio de la camisa, forzándolo a ponerse de pie, el rubio al tener los dos brazos fracturados no tenia mas opción que atacar al castaño con sus piernas, mas esta idea desapareció cuando el castaño pateo la rodilla de la pierna derecha de este

la rodilla derecha del rubio se rompió completamente, haciendo que este cayera al suelo agonizando de dolor, el castaño simplemente suspiro al ver al rubio en el suelo

-te voy a hacer un favor...-dijo el castaño sacando otra granada de su bolsillo-solo no te metas otra ves

el castaño retiro el seguro de la Granada y coloco esta en la boca del rubio, el castaño giraba el seguro en su dedo mientras retrocedía silbando, hasta que la explosión ocurrió

el humo surgió, segundos después del humo, el rubio salió corriendo colocándose nuevamente unos cuantos pasos delante de la pelirroja, por lo que el castaño lo miro con curiosidad

-ohhh a pesar de que te dije que no te entrometieras ¿vas a hacerlo?-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-¡Ma-Maldición!-grito el rubio-¡Chicas!

inmediatamente en llamado del rubio, un gran grupo de mujeres apareció delante del rubio, interponiéndose entre el y el castaño, exactamente 15, en su totalidad eran hermosuras, vistiendo ropas distintas entre ellas

-¿Quién ordeno estas hermosuras?-rio el castaño mirando al grupo de mujeres-desafortunadamente para todas ustedes, tengo gustos muy exigentes, así que me temo que les diré adiós

-¡ataquen!-exclamo el rubio en furia

asintiendo a la orden del rubio, el enorme grupo de mujeres se lanzo directamente hacia el castaño, quien se sorprendió un poco al verlas venir a todas juntas

-esperen, aun no estoy preparado...-decía el castaño poniendo sus manos delante suyo-necesito tiempo...

Un poderoso viento arraso por completo toda la habitación, una intensa presión acompañada por un breve destello carmesí deslumbro a todos, para cuando el rubio recupero la visión, este abrió tanto sus ojos que casi se le salían

el castaño ya se encontraba delante de el, estaba sonriendo y rascando su nuca, sin embargo, esto era por lejos, lo mas relajante

La mayoría de las chicas que atacaron al castaño estaban tiradas en el suelo completamente inmóviles y fuera de combate, estaban sangrando, heridas, escupiendo y vomitando sangre, aun así, parecía que todas estaban vivas y solo estaban noqueadas, de todas las chicas, solo dos se quedaron de pie

Dos chicas las cuales sostenían a duras penas sus espadas, eran las dos [Caballeros] de raiser, estas estaban completamente abrumadas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, la espada que sostenía cada una de ellas temblaba para segundos después, destruirse por completo

las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y miraron al castaño

-¿Co-como puedes ser...tan rápido?-preguntaron antes de caer junto a las demás

-es que ustedes son muy lentas...-suspiro el castaño-ahora tu...

-hiiii...-chillo raiser retrocediendo lentamente

-pensé que te había dicho que no interrumpieras

-¡mal-maldito humano!

el rubio nuevamente trato de atacar al castaño con sus brazos envueltos en llamas, el castaño rápidamente sujeto ambos brazos del rubio, a pesar de que estos estaban en llamas, a este no parecía importarle, al tener los dos brazos del rubio sujetados, el castaño sonrió

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que matarte para que ya no renazcas?-pregunto el castaño sonriendo de manera terrorífica

el castaño pateo con todas sus fuerzas el torso del rubio, haciendo que este saliera disparado con gran fuerza hacia atrás, el rubio continuo hasta que choco con la pared de fondo, exactamente unos metros al lado de donde el maou lucifer se encontraba sentado sonriendo

mas el cuerpo de raiser no tenia brazos, estos brazos los tenia el castaño sujetados, el castaño suspiro y arrojo los brazos a la multitud, exactamente a donde lord phenex se encontraba

lord phenex se inclino al suelo a tomar los brazos de su hijo, mas en el momento en el que los toco, este los convirtió en cenizas, levantando la mirada la dirigió directamente al castaño

-perdone anciano, pero esta vez no tengo el tiempo de lidiar con ustedes-dijo el castaño con seriedad

el castaño miro delante suyo, donde la pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el suelo temblando mientras lo miraba, el castaño confundido avanzo a donde la pelirroja, estando unos pasos delante de ella

-aun lado...-sentencio el castaño mirando directamente a la pelirroja

-yo...-la pelirroja estaba muy asustada, a consecuencia de esto, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía moverse

-parece que el miedo no te deja moverte, esta bien

el castaño apunto con su mano a la pelirroja, sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras se cubría con un inmenso manto de energía roja mostrando un rostro gélido y sombrío

-simplemente te moveré...-dijo el castaño fríamente

la pelirroja entro en pánico al ver que en la mano del castaño apareció una esfera roja, esta en estado de pánico trataba desesperadamente de retroceder, pero su miedo le impedía moverse, lo que la hiso simplemente caer al suelo ensangrentado debajo de ella, cubriendo su vestido de sangre

-Una pena...-dijo el castaño suspirando

un enorme relámpago cayo sobre el castaño, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, esta confundida miro como delante de ella aparecía una pequeña loli con el cabello platino, su fiel sierva, koneko apareció delante de la pelirroja y golpeo con fuerza al aun electrocutado castaño

el castaño retrocedió arrastrando los pies, su cuerpo expulsaba vapor, su ropa se había rasgado un poco y este miraba el suelo sin responder aun, el castaño levanto la mirada lentamente, sus brillantes ojos miel mostraban una sola intención, Matar...

la intensa presión de la mirada del castaño forzó a la loli a caer de rodillas al suelo temblando, el castaño inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás un poco, y justo delante de su rostro, una cuchilla paso velozmente y delante de el castaño, apareció el rubio kiba, con su elegante esmoquin blandiendo una espada

nuevamente el rubio trato de cortar al castaño, esta vez, el castaño no esquivo, la espada se quedo "detenida" a unos pocos milímetros de la cabeza del castaño, el cuerpo del rubio tembló con gran fuerza y la cuchilla fue completamente destruida

el rubio temblando aun miraba el suelo desconcertado, el castaño puso una mano sobre el pecho del rubio y sonrió ampliamente

-vuela...-rio el castaño

el rubio salió disparado con tremenda potencia hacia atrás, el suelo donde estaba se destruyo, aun así, la loli fue suficientemente rápida para ponerse de pie y atrapar al rubio, estando ahora los dos delante de la pelirroja

-yuuto...koneko...-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-no se preocupe rias-sama, incluso si es en contra del general...la protegeremos-exclamo el rubio con confianza

-si...-asintió la loli con la cabeza

-ara ara no se olviden de mi...

la morena sonriendo sádicamente aterrizo justo al lado del rubio, siendo ahora los tres siervos de la pelirroja interponiéndose entre ella y el castaño

-sabia que debí de haberte matado aquella vez...-dijo el castaño con completa seriedad-tus rayos son demasiado molestos

-ara ara perdón, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase fufufu...-rio la morena

uniéndose a estos tres, tanto el padre como la madre de la pelirroja hicieron frente al castaño, segundos después sairorg y kushia se unieron, haciendo que el numero de oponentes del castaño aumentara aun mas

-verlos a ustedes dos juntos me da algo de nostalgia...-rio el castaño mirando al padre y madre de la pelirroja-aun así, no tengo el tiempo para lidiar con ustedes

Un inmenso manto de energía envolvió el cuerpo del castaño, cuarteando por completo el suelo, todas las ventanas de la habitación se rompieron, el techo comenzó a desmoronarse, intensas oleadas de poder azotaron la habitación, todos y cada uno de los invitados, así como aquellos que se opusieron al castaño se vieron forzados a retroceder mientras se cubrían con sus brazos

-cariño esto es...-dijo venelana con miedo

-si...-asintió lord gremory

-el poder del general...-termino la pelirroja con asombro

Ocurrió algo que sorprendió hartamente a todos, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera esperaba el castaño no se movió ni un solo milímetro de donde estaba, sin embargo, por una de las tantas ventanas rotas, un objeto largo, brillante y afilado entro a una velocidad increíble, este objeto que al parecer era una lanza, iba directo al castaño

el castaño atrapo esta lanza con facilidad y sonrió mirando directamente al maou lucifer sentado en el fondo, el cual mostro harta sorpresa al ver lo que el castaño sostenía

el castaño giro una sola vez, causando así un poderoso viento que azoto a todos y los forzó a tirarse al suelo, alrededor del castaño se creo un ciclón de llamas carmesí originado por aquella vuelta que el castaño había hecho

todos estaban sorprendidos, eran vulnerables estando en el suelo, pero aun así, el castaño ni les prestaba atención, sus brillantes ojos miel estaban dirigidos única y exclusivamente al demonio sentado en el trono al final del salón, el maou lucifer

justo detrás de el maou, apareció una mujer, esta mujer tenia un largo cabello rubio y sonreía al ver que el maou no la había notado, era Jeanne, quien miro al castaño de reojo y posteriormente procedió a colocar sus manos en el suelo

una infinidad de espadas de todo tipo salieron desde el suelo alrededor del trono donde el maou lucifer se encontraba sentado, las cuales fueron directamente a este, mas no lo atravesaron por ningún lado, simplemente fueron cuidadosamente colocadas de modo que el maou no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo

el castaño sonrió al ver el estado en el que el maou se encontraba, por lo que el ciclón de fuego carmesí a su alrededor se convirtió en un inmenso huracán que comenzó a quemar por completo el techo del salón, el castaño nuevamente giro, esta vez, la lanza brillo intensamente de un color carmesí, después de girar y mirando directamente al maou lucifer, el castaño utilizo el mismo impulso de su giro y lanzo la lanza a este

-esto es...!-el maou estaba sorprendido

en el preciso momento en el que la lanza dejo de tener contacto con la mano del castaño, la potencia del lanzamiento hiso destruir por completo el suelo detrás del castaño, así como daño en gran parte los muros y pilares a los costados de la habitación, el lanzamiento fue jodidamente poderoso y veloz, que nadie fue capaz de siquiera seguirle el ritmo

la lanza impacto exitosamente con el cuerpo del maou, destruyendo así toda la pared detrás de este, así como las espadas que retenían al maou, hubo una tremenda explosión en donde el maou se encontraba, una inmensa pantalla de humo se levanto, por lo que absolutamente todos se sorprendieron de ver que donde el maou no estaba por ningún lado

-el maou lucifer-sama a...!

-¡¿Muerto?!

la rubia apareció al lado del castaño, el castaño le sonrió al verla y posteriormente dirigió su mirada directamente a la pantalla de humo en el fondo del salón

-¿murió?-pregunto la rubia jalando el saco del castaño

-claro que no...-respondió el castaño-solo lo hicimos enojar

el castaño inclino su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, y a una velocidad abrumadora, la lanza que anteriormente había lanzado paso unos cuantos milímetros de su mejilla y siguió su camino hacia atrás, destruyendo una parte de la mansión

-que miedo...-dijo Jeanne mirando al castaño

-ya era hora lucifer-rio el castaño-pensé que te mantendrías toda la velada sentado

la pantalla de humo en el fondo de la habitación se disipo completamente al ser azotada por una oleada de viento muy poderosa, al disiparse la pantalla de humo, esta revelo la presencia del maou lucifer, parado delante de su destrozado trono, las ropas del maou estaban un poco rasgadas y destruidas

-vaya vaya...-dijo el maou mostrando una sonrisa relajada-ya que te tomaste la molestia de asistir a esta fiesta, creo que es mi deber como maou asistirte personalmente

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...-dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza- hay algo sobre tu cabeza

-¿mi cabeza?

el maou dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde vio que el techo de la habitación estaba completamente quemado y a punto de destruirse, mas, eso no fue lo que sorprendió a todos

El techo se destruyo completamente, el maou se sorprendió al ver la inesperada destrucción del techo, pero esto era por lejos lo mas relajante, el maou al igual que todos los demás demonios presentes notaron que el techo no se había destruido, si no que había sido destruido por algo, y este algo era una enorme garra

la garra siguió su camino y aplasto al maou, destrozando gran parte del suelo, los escombros levitaron unos cuantos segundos y después, el humo surgió, aun así, la enorme garra abarcaba de por si ya mucho espacio en el salón

-¿ahora si murió?-pregunto Jeanne

-¡¿acaso conoces el nivel de poder de un maou?!-respondió el castaño histérico-claro que no moriría por eso

la enorme garra se retiro lentamente de la habitación, después de que esta salió por el enorme hoyo que esta misma había causado, segundos después, el techo entero fue completamente arrancado, mostrando el cielo del inframundo, sin embargo, había algo enorme surcando estos cielos

-¡No puede ser...!-exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida-¡es...!

-¡Jabberwocky!

Surcando los cielos, La enorme criatura Jabberwocky se mantenía volando sobre el salón destruido_**(N/a: No describiré al jabberwocky, pueden buscar fotos de el)**_

montado sobre el hombro de esta enorme criatura, mirando con completa indiferencia a todos los demonios presentes, se encontraba un niño vistiendo un uniforme de preescolar, era Leonardo, quien simplemente se mantenía sobre el hombro de la bestia mientras sus ojos brillaban

-justo como le indique...-dijo el castaño poniendo su mano en su barbilla-a veces es demasiado obediente

-es muy perfeccionista-agrego Jeanne suspirando

entrando por una de las ventanas rotas, un chico de cabello negro velozmente se posiciono a un lado del castaño, este vestía una extraña mezcla de uniformes, y reposaba una lanza sobre su hombro, era cao cao

-¿funciono?-pregunto el pelinegro saludando con la mano al castaño

-para nada-negó el castaño devolviendo el saludo

de entre los escombros que se habían originado gracias al ataque del jabberwocky, alguien comenzó a salir, los escombros comenzaron a moverse ligeramente, hasta que salieron volando con gran fuerza y una poderosa aura carmesí comenzó a sobresalir de estos hasta tomar gran altura y diámetro

el maou lucifer había salido de entre los escombros, su cuerpo brillaba intensamente en muestra de su cólera, sus ropas estaban ya casi destruidas por completo, siendo que solo la parte superior estaba rasgada, este salió de los escombros y comenzó a avanzar en estado de ira hasta ponerse delante de todos los invitados y demonios

-¿acaso estas enojado?-pregunto el castaño avanzando-relájate, solo estábamos tratando de matarte

-¿enojado...?-pregunto el maou lucifer mostrando una gran sonrisa-para nada, solo estoy muy feliz de saber que podre tomar de una sola vez, la vida del general carmesí y la del portador de la [True Longinus]

-menos mal, pensaba que estabas enojado

-como crees...

el suelo debajo de el maou comenzó a expulsar vapor, por lo que este lo miro confundido, de la nada, este tomo un brillante tono purpura, por lo que el maou se sorprendió y miro nuevamente al castaño

-cuando dije que estábamos tratando de matarte...-el castaño sonrió-no dije que habíamos dejado de tratar

del suelo salieron unas incesantes y brillantes llamas purpuras que envolvieron por completo al maou, este al haber sido tomado por sorpresa, no pudo tomar medidas, las llamas quemaron tanto la piel como las ropas de este, el maou en furia, expulso su aura de forma sorprendente de una sola, causando una poderosa onda de poder que termino de destruir los costados de la habitación

el fuego purpura desapareció, mostrando la furiosa figura del maou lucifer delante de el castaño, las ropas de este estaban ya quemadas, aun así, no estaban completamente destruidas, el cuerpo del maou brillaba intensamente de una hostil aura carmesí mientras expulsaba vapor

el pelinegro cao cao, golpeo el suelo delante de el con su lanza, haciendo que en este se causara un hoyo, por donde entraron dos mujeres, ambas rubias, una vestía como lolita gótica y otra como monja, al entrar estas dos fueron a donde Jeanne y cao cao

-¿están bien?-pregunto la monja revisando los cuerpos de ambos

-si, estamos bien...-respondieron los dos negando

-que alivio...

-¿Qué dicen? ¿funciono?-pregunto walburga sonriendo

-para nada...-negaron Jeanne y cao cao

-pensé que al menos mi ataque lo haría

Una poderos onda de poder y viento empujo a walburga por la espalda, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer hacia adelante, cao cao la atrapo y esta suspiro

-gracias...-agradecio walburga sonriendo

los agradecimientos de walburga no habían sido respondidos, lo que la confundió, esta miro la cara del pelinegro y noto gran emoción en su rostro, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ver donde el castaño se encontraba

-esta comenzando...-dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa

-issei-chan va a...!-dijo walburga hartamente feliz y excitada

-Issei-san...¡No me digas que el va a...!-la monja también estaba sorprendida

-asi es...I-chan va a...-Jeanne sonrió felizmente-Enfrentar a lucifer

Parados delante el uno del otro en el centro de la habitación se encontraban el maou y el castaño, los dos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro haciendo que la presión de la habitación fuera insoportable para aquellos sin un nivel de poder razonable, los ojos miel del castaño brillaban intensamente en muestra de emoción, los ojos del maou brillaban por igual en muestra de ira

Alrededor de estos dos, lentamente comenzó a crearse un tornado de aura, el cual siguió creciendo hasta la altura de las nubes, succionando por completo las nubes del cielo, haciendo que este se despejara por completo

jabberwocky al estar siendo succionado por este tornado de aura, se vio forzado a aterrizar cerca de la mansión para evitar ser arrastrado

-pensé que habías dicho que no estabas enojado...-hablo el castaño sonriendo

-al demonio capturarlos con vida...los matare con mis propias manos-sentencio el maou incrementado su aura

-vaya, das miedo...pero supongo que estaba esperando esto

el castaño incremento de igual forma su poder, estando en condiciones totalmente idénticas a las del maou, después de unos cuantos segundos, ambos tomaron posturas relajadas y mostraron sonrisas

-¿listo?-pregunto el castaño

-cuando quieras-respondió el maou

Fue sorprendente, fue alucinante, impredecible...Imposible

Todas las paredes de la habitación que no habían sido destruidas se destruyeron completamente, los escombros comenzaron a levitar, la presión aumento, el cielo se estremeció, el suelo de la habitación casi se destruirá, los alrededores igual estaban comenzando a destruirse y a levitar, el cielo era constantemente iluminado por deslumbrantes destellos carmesís

Era demasiado rápido lo que estaba sucediendo, no todos podían seguir el ritmo, aun así, aquellos que podían estaban mas que sorprendidos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en muestra de suma atención a lo que estaba pasando

el castaño estaba haciéndole frente al maou lucifer, ambos envueltos en una cantidad abrumadora de poder, surcaban los cielos al colisionar varias veces, cada vez que estos dos colisionaban destruían por completo los alrededores, la mansión estaba siendo completamente estremecida por el sorprendente enfrentamiento de estos dos, los invitados estaban mas que sorprendidos, incluso algunos se desmayaron

-Un humano esta...

-ese humano...

-¡¿esta haciéndole frente a un maou?!

con cada colisión, el poder de estas aumentaba drásticamente, los cimientos de la mansión no podrían soportar por mas tiempo, el nivel de poder de esta batalla era muy por encima de cualquier expectativa, la mansión no podría soportarlo, incluso el cielo temblaba con cada colisión, causando mareo en algunas personas

-el general...-la pelirroja a duras penas se puso de pie-esta enfrentando a onii-sama y...¿esta ganando?

los dos sorprendentes oponentes colisionaron nuevamente iluminando por completo el cielo, y a diferencia de las otras colisiones esta vez, se quedaron levitando en el cielo el uno delante de el otro

-sabes, debo admitir que me sorprendiste lucifer..-dijo el castaño parándose sobre una plataforma de su propia aura roja-no espere que fueras tan poderoso

-también te subestime general, parece que esto llevara mas de lo esperado-respondió el maou

-¿Qué te parece si aumentamos la intensidad?

el castaño apareció delante de el maou, este aun no respondía a la velocidad del castaño, el castaño sin desaprovechar la falta de atención del maou, lanzo un poderoso golpe directo a la barbilla de el maou, el golpe impacto exitosamente

Una poderosa onda de expansión surgió del puñetazo, un fuerte viento azoto la zona en varios kilómetros, el castaño sonrió al ver que la postura del maou se destruyo por completo y este se doblo completamente hacia atrás

-me parece muy bien si subimos la intensidad...-respondió el maou retomando su postura

el maou sujeto con los brazos los hombros del castaño, inclinando su rostro hacia el del castaño, por lo que el castaño se sorprendió al ver el rostro del maou

a pesar de que había acertado un poderoso golpe, la zona golpeada no mostraba daño alguno, sino que estaba brillando intensamente de un extraño color negro rojizo

-acaso tu...-el castaño sonrió-¿cubriste tu cuerpo con poder de la destrucción?

-muy acertado general-rio el maou-no por nada eres un asesino de demonios

ambos hicieron sus cabezas hacia atrás, y segundos después, estos dos chocaron sus cabezas con gran poder, una inmensa onda de expansión surgió, los suelos a los alrededores se destruyeron, el poder del choque fue tanto, que los dos salieron disparados hacia atrás

el castaño simplemente siguió mirando directamente al maou mientras su frente sangraba manchando su rostro, el maou por su lado simplemente sonreía de manera relajada mientras su frente brillaba al estar cubierta por poder de la destrucción

el castaño comenzó a descender lentamente, el maou hacia lo mismo, los dos aterrizaron nuevamente en el suelo que a duras penas se sostenía, segundos después, el castaño se dio la vuelta y fue a donde la monja

-¿asia puedes curarlo?-pregunto el castaño derramando lagrimas-ese bastardo tiene cabeza dura

-¡te escuche!-grito el maou

-cla-claro que puedo...-asintió la monja comenzando a curar la herida del castaño

segundos después, la herida se curo completamente, el castaño acaricio la cabeza de la monja, sonrojándola, posteriormente se dio la vuelta y avanzo nuevamente hasta estar unos metros separado de el maou

-¿twilight healing eh?-dijo el maou seriamente

-así es, ¿te gusta?-pregunto el castaño-que pena, no puedes tenerlo-rio el castaño sacando la lengua-es mío...

nuevamente la monja estallo en rubor y fue abrazada por walburga, quien mostro celos, no solo ella, también Jeanne invocando dos espadas, por su lado, cao cao negaba con la cabeza

-general...me gustaría preguntarte algo-dijo el maou sonriendo de forma amigable-¿podrías decirme quien te informo que hoy seria la fiesta de compromiso de rias?

-eres muy perspicaz lucifer, no esperaba menos del maou- respondió el castaño sonriendo de igual forma a la del maou-por imposible que parezca, también tienes espías de tu lado

La revelación sorprendió a todos los presentes

-¿un espía eh?-suspiro el maou-aun así, no soy el único con espías entre los suyos-este sonrió de forma engreída-supongo que ya sabes que también hay espías entre los tuyos

-por supuesto-respondió el castaño

-¿enserio?

-claro que lo se, es imposible que mi plan de ataque resultara si no hubieras sido informado de ello

-ohhh...muy inteligente

-¿De que estas hablando issei?-pregunto cao cao avanzando un paso

-es muy simple en realidad, pero el plan de ataque que diseñe, fue especialmente planeado para descubrir si había un espía entre los míos- respondió el castaño-este plan solo funcionaria si yo podía ser capaz de predecir el numero de guardias

-es cierto...el numero de guardias que pusiste por ejemplo en las reuniones fue exactamente el numero de guardias que nos encontramos aquí

-eso es por que no era un ejemplo, era el verdadero numero, mi "fuente" me lo dijo

el castaño miro al maou

-lo que yo me pregunto ahora es...-el castaño sonrió-¿Por qué el maou permitió que mi plan se efectuara?

el maou lucifer sonrió ante las palabras del castaño, posteriormente comenzó a fingir que pensaba, para después proceder a hablar

-es muy simple en realidad -respondió el maou-cuando me entere de que tenias planeado atacarme a mi, pensé que la forma mas fácil de capturarles a todos ustedes seria dejando que su plan se efectuara con éxito, por supuesto, no pensaba dejar que el plan se efectuara por completo

-por ejemplo la parte de matarte ¿verdad?

-por supuesto, si yo muriera el inframundo estaría en graves problemas, por esa razón, yo mismo me asegure de tener planeado un contraataque, para asegurarme de que todos ustedes salieran de aquí, capturados...o muertos

-¿puedes decirme que es ese "contraataque"?

-lo averiguaras en unos cuantos momentos, ya debería estar por llegar

pasaron unos cuantos segundos de confusión, no pasaba nada, por lo que el castaño se aburrió y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, ahí fue donde la cosa se puso extraña, el suspiro del castaño había exhalado humo, mas este no era por calor, la temperatura había descendido

-esto es...-dijo cao cao confundido

-¿frio?-termino Jeanne abrazándose así misma

el castaño simplemente miro el humo que el mismo exhalaba, segundos después este desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde segundos después, sucedería aquello que sorprendió a todos

desde el horizonte y a una velocidad increíble, todo el paisaje por completo se congelo, arboles, lagos, escombros, suelo, tierra, montañas, todo lo que había a la vista se había congelado, y el hielo se acercaba velozmente, para cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos, el hielo ya había comenzado a congelar por completo la destruida habitación

cao cao encajo su lanza en el suelo, creando una especie de barrera de luz que evito que el y todos los otros junto a el se congelaran

el jaberwocky había empezado a congelarse rápidamente, por lo que se vio forzado junto a Leonardo a alzar el vuelo para evitar congelarse por completo

extrañamente ni el maou, ni ninguno de los otros demonios presentes se congelo, a pesar de que el hielo los alcanzaba, este no los congelaba

el castaño vio el hielo acercarse a sus pies, mas este ni siquiera se inmuto, ya que alrededor del castaño se creo un ciclón de llamas, las cuales evitaron por completo el contacto del hielo con el castaño, cuando el hielo tomo unos cuantos kilómetros mas, este dejo de aumentar, y posteriormente, el castaño deshizo sus llamas

-debo admitir que no vi venir esto...-dijo el castaño metiendo una mano a su bolsillo de su saco y sacando de este una bufanda roja-que sorpresa

el castaño se puso la bufanda, acto seguido sacudió su mano hacia atrás, la cual hiso arrasar un poderoso y caliente viento que derritió todo el hielo detrás de el

el hielo al lado de el maou comenzó a acumularse, hasta que con el paso de los segundos, este tomo una extraña figura humanoide echa completamente de hielo, la cual al parecer por algunas características, era mujer

la extraña figura humanoide se cuarteo, y acto seguido el hielo comenzó a caer al suelo como si este fuera una cascara, revelando ante todos, la aparición de otra persona parada al lado de el maou lucifer

-ya era hora...-dijo el maou lucifer sonriendo-Serafall...

-Perdón Lu-chan, se me hizo tarde

cuando finalmente todo el hielo cayo, se revelo ante todos la apariencia de la otra persona

era una mujer joven, tenia un par de brillantes ojos purpuras, cabello negro sujetado en dos coletas, aunque su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, esta chica vestía un infantil y rosado traje de Mahou Shoujo, además de que sostenía una barita en su mano la cual tenia la punta en forma de corazón

Serafall Leviatán Había Hecho acto de presencia

-¡Nee-Sama!-exclamo sona en sorpresa poniéndose de pie

-¡Sona-chan!-exclamo la maou dándose la vuelta sonriendo-quédate donde estas, esto terminara pronto

-pe-pero nee-sama...¿por que estas aquí?

-Lu-chan me dijo que había ideado un plan para capturar al famoso "General Carmesí" así que no pude evitar ofrecer mi ayuda

-pe-pero...

-tranquila sona-chan

la maou se dio la vuelta, esta vez, plasmo su mirada directamente en el castaño, quien a pesar de que ella había aparecido, no parecía estar nada sorprendido, asustado ni nervioso, su expresión era completamente nula mientras este miraba a la maou

-de haber sabido que el general carmesí era un chico tan apuesto, hubiera traído mi juego de [Evil Pieces] para hacerlo uno de mis siervos-dijo la maou con una gran sonrisa

-desafortunadamente no tengo ningún interés en unirme a ustedes-negó el castaño-aun así, estoy bastante sorprendido de saber que la legendaria "Maou Leviatan" sea una chica tan extrovertida

-es un cumplido saber que me conoces...

-claro que te conozco, eres la responsable de el desastre, [Total Blizzard] que inicio una nueva era de hielo en todo el continente americano, gracias a eso, la población de humanos decayó notablemente, así como también la fuerza militar

-detente me avergüenzas

-jaja esta bien

la maou comenzó a expulsar su aura de manera tranquila, esta hiso temblar la mansión ligeramente, el cuerpo de la maou se envolvió en un manto de energía azul, los ojos de la maou mostraban completa seriedad y segundos después, su mirada se volvió la de una asesina

-Menos mal no lastimaste a sona-chan...-dijo la maou mostrando una mirada tan gélida como el hielo del suelo-si lo hubieras hecho yo...te mataría

-ohhhh...-dijo el castaño sonriendo y mostrando una mirada completamente seria-tienes una hermosa mirada ahí

-la tuya no esta tan mal

-gracias

* * *

mientras estos dos intercambiaban palabras, las chicas detrás de el castaño mostraban celos

-ese i-chan, siempre ligando con todas las chicas que se encuentra...-gruño Jeanne mordiendo su manga

-issei-chan es todo un galán ¿no es así?-pregunto walburga sonriendo-no por nada ophis esta a sus pies

-¡issei-san es un mujeriego..!-lloro la monja

* * *

el castaño simplemente suspiro al escuchar los comentarios de las chicas, después, miro a los dos maous delante de el, para posteriormente cubrir su cuerpo con un manto de energía roja igual al de la maou

-No tenia planeado mostrarlo ya que solo se trataba de lucifer, pero ya que incluso leviatán se interpuso, creo que ya es momento de dejar de jugar-dijo el castaño apretando los puños

El aura del castaño comenzó a descontrolarse de forma brutal, intensas oleadas de poder azotaron por completo la habitación, forzando a todos a cubrirse y retroceder unos cuantos pasos, el hielo en unos cuantos kilómetros se derritió completamente, los escombros comenzaron a levitar, el cuerpo de el castaño comenzó a expulsar relámpagos rojos así como del suelo vapor

las nubes del cielo había desaparecido, el suelo había comenzado a destruirse, la mansión estaba a punto de destrozarse completamente

-ahora...-el castaño sonrió

un poderoso viento azoto con fuerza a los dos maous, los cuales se sorprendieron hartamente de notar que tenia al castaño delante de ellos, estos dos trataron de responder, mas no fueron tan rápidos, el castaño los sujeto a ambos del cuello

-este lugar no es adecuado...-hablo el castaño-cambiemos de escenario

el castaño comenzó a girar con fuerza, segundos después, este lanzo con gran poder a los dos maous hacia el cielo en dirección al terreno desierto que se encontraba un poco lejos de donde la mansión se encontraba, en cuanto los dos maous salieron disparados, el castaño nuevamente desapareció

la potencia del lanzamiento fue tal, que la mansión fue completamente destruida, ya estaba completamente en ruinas, todos los invitados al ser demonios, se vieron forzados a extender sus alas y ponerse al resguardo de un puñado de guardias que acaba de llegar a donde las ruinas

el grupo del castaño asintieron entre ellos monto al jabberwocky junto a Leonardo, y rápidamente sobre la bestia, fueron en dirección a donde el castaño enfrentaría a los dos maous

-¡Tenemos que ir!-exclamo la pelirroja extendiendo alas y poniéndose en marcha

-¡si!-asintieron sus tres fieles siervos siguiéndole el paso

-¡Nosotros tambien vamos!-exclamo sairorg siguiendo a la pelirroja junto a su [reyna] kushia

-¡Esperen!-Grito lord gremory desde el suelo

todo el grupo se detuvo a escuchar al padre de la pelirroja

-tengan cuidado...-dijo el padre mostrando preocupación-tuve la misma sensación la primera vez que peleamos contra el, hyoudo issei...esta peleando seriamente

Las palabras del padre causaron tremenda tensión en todo el grupo de la pelirroja, estos asintieron al mismo tiempo que tragaban saliva, y rápidamente alzaron vuelo en dirección a donde el castaño pelearía contra los dos maous

* * *

_-Inframundo, Lejanías-_

En un terreno terroso, con algunas grandes y pequeñas montañas del mismo material, el cual se encontraba completamente desolado, un ligero viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras levantaba un poco de humo, ligeramente mojado ya que anteriormente estaba cubierto de hielo y se habia descongelado apenas unos minutos

Dos cosas chocaron en donde una montaña, destruyéndola por completo y siguiendo su camino hasta impactar con el suelo, una gruesa y enorme pantalla de humo se levanto y el suelo tembló

la pantalla de humo se disipo segundos después, mostrando un cráter profundo, en el cual se encontraban dos personas paradas, una tenia un traje de noble un poco rasgado y quemado, la otra vestía un rosado traje de mahou shoujo que tenia unos leves rasguños

eran los dos maous, Lucifer y Leviatan

-vaya...el general tiene un gran poder de lanzamiento ¿no es así?-dijo la maou sacudiendo su vestimenta

-aunque creo que exagero un poco-suspiro el maou haciendo lo mismo

-Perdonen por eso...

una voz llamo la atención de estos dos, dirigiendo su mirada a la cima de una pequeña montaña que tenían delante, sobre esta se encontraba parado el castaño, mostrando completa seriedad y apretando mas su bufanda para que esta no saliera volando con el viento

-tal vez me pase un poco con ustedes pero vamos, no se enojen-dijo el castaño sonriendo-después de todo...estoy tratando de matarlos

el castaño movió sacudió su mano hacia el suelo, razón por la cual la maou reacciono rápido y creo una lanza de hielo e inmediatamente se preparo para lanzarla, aun así, esta se detuvo, ya que el castaño ya no estaba

La montaña donde el castaño estaba se destruyo completamente levantando una pantalla de humo, la maou confundida miro en todas direcciones delante de ella prestando atención a la pantalla de humo aun así, se sorprendió bastante al sentir un inusual sobre peso sobre la lanza que esta sostenía, suspirando y sonriendo después, esta miro el extremo de la lanza que estaba apuntando hacia atrás, sobre el cual el castaño se encontraba parado mirándola fijamente

-muy rápido sabias-dijo la maou sonriendo

-me gusta pensar que ustedes son lentos-rio el castaño-aun así, ustedes dos no por nada son maous

a pesar de que el castaño sonreía, tenia dos lanzas estacas de hielo que salían desde el suelo hasta su cuello, aun así estas no entraban en contacto ya que las puntas estaban derritiéndose, además de que el maou lucifer le apuntaba directamente al rostro con su dedo, el cual tenia una esfera de poder de la destrucción justo delante

-dejémonos de juegos...-dijo el castaño mostrando completa seriedad

Un poderoso tornado de llamar carmesí envolvió a estos tres rápidamente, los dos maous respondieron atacando al castaño, mas este ya no se encontraba sobre la lanza de la maou, sino que estaba delante de ellos y tenia una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno de los maous

-Pervertido...-dijo la maou mirando la ubicación de la mano del castaño

-fue un accidente-dijo el castaño-¡vuelen..!

Los dos maous salieron disparados con gran potencia hacia atrás siendo arrastrados por el poderoso huracán de llamas carmesís, el castaño conservo su posición mientras sus manos expulsaban llamas, el huracán arrastro a los dos hasta chocar con una gran montaña, la cual se destruyo por la colisión

el castaño apago las llamas de sus manos y miro directamente la pantalla de humo echa por la colisión de los maous con esta, rápidamente el suelo comenzó a congelarse en dirección al castaño, este se inclino hacia atrás velozmente y un puñado de estacas salieron desde el suelo intentando atravesar su cabeza

el castaño hiso una mortal hacia atrás y tomo distancia, la pantalla de humo se disipo completamente, mostrando a los dos maous expulsando su aura con brutalidad mientras sus cuerpo se iluminaban de rojo y azul respectivamente

-es una pena que tengamos que matarlo...-dijo la maou sacudiendo su ropa

-las circunstancias indican que es necesario-agrego el maou apagando las llamas de su ropa

Unos cuantos metros detrás de donde el castaño se encontraba, aterrizo la enorme bestia jabberwocky, sobre esta se encontraban montados todos los compañeros del castaño, quienes miraban al castaño sin bajar de la bestia

-¿estas bien I-chan?-pregunto jeanne preocupada

-¡Jeanne!-exclamo el castaño

la rubia se sorprendió un poco por el tono de voz del castaño, este volteo a ver a la rubia, estaba sonriendo ampliamente y de forma agradable, segundos después, el cuerpo del castaño se cubrió con un hostil manto de energía roja mientras sus ojos brillaban

-¡Presta atención...Yo...!-el castaño se puso serio-¡Mostrare Mi Longinus!

Una poderosa presión arraso por completo el terreno en varios kilómetros a la distancia, la energía del castaño había comenzado a aumentar de forma drástica mientras el ambiente sufría las consecuencias al destruirse casi completamente, los escombros flotaban, el suelo temblaba y había comenzado a destruirse

-Esto es...!

* * *

un grupo de demonios bien vestidos aterrizo cerca de donde los dos maous se encontraba, era el grupo de la pelirroja, quienes estaban hartamente sorprendidos de ver que es lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-Imposible...-decía la pelirroja negando-¿el general va a mostrar su longinus?

-ha estado enfrentando a dos maous sin ni siquiera manifestarlo-dijo la morena preocupada-si lo muestra significa que...!

-El va a matarlos...-termino sairorg sonriendo

-pe-pero sairorg-sama ¿no deberías intervenir?-pregunto la [reyna] kushia

-incluso si interviniéramos no podríamos hacer nada, hyoudo issei...esta a un nivel completamente distinto al de cualquiera de nosotros

resignándose a no hacer nada mas que ver, el grupo de la pelirroja estaba prestando mucha atención al igual que los compañeros de el castaño

* * *

-No puedo creer que i-chan vaya a mostrar su longinus...-decía Jeanne con asombro

-ya quería saber cual era...-dijo walburga sonriendo

-yo también...!-exclamo la monja emocionada

-yo igual...-agrego Leonardo mostrando curiosidad

-Pero...-cao cao estaba un poco nervioso-si el muestra su longinus...¿ella no intervendrá?

-¿ella?

-Ophis...

los compañeros del castaño negaron confundidos, pero no estaban seguros, y simplemente observaron al castaño

* * *

Un pequeño cráter se creo en donde el castaño se encontraba, este simplemente continuo incrementando la abrumadora cantidad de energía a su alrededor, un enorme farol de energía carmesí salió desde el suelo hasta tomar la misma altura de las nubes, parecía que esta succionaría a todos, un poderoso viento comenzó a azotar en dirección al castaño, y poco a poco un huracán verde se creo alrededor de el castaño

-Lu-chan...¿cual es el longinus de el general?-pregunto la maou sorprendida

-no lo se...-respondió el maou-aun así...tengo una corazonada

-¿corazonada?

-si...el longinus de el general probablemente sea...

-¡AAaaaahhhh!

Un poderoso rugido por parte de el castaño termino de destruir por completo el suelo creando un gran cráter abarcado varios metros a la redonda, el huracán verde se volvió a un mas agresivo jalando incluso al jabberwocky

-¡Voy A Hacerles Recordar!-exclamo el castaño mientras hacia brillar sus ojos intensamente-¡El miedo De Aquel Día!

El huracán verde fue completamente rasgado, este comenzó a desaparecer mientras lentamente revelaba ante todos al castaño, Una brillosa, intimidante y tenebrosa garra había cortado por completo al tornado verde, esta garra pertenecía al castaño

Rojo, Escamoso, Intimidante, Con cuernos dorados en el, una gema verde, La desaparición de el tornado verde revelo ante todos la presencia de aquel artefacto dejado por dios, el [Longinus] que Hyoudo Issei Poseía, Aquel Guantelete Rojo que Ocupaba Todo el antebrazo izquierdo de el castaño

-¡Ese es..!-exclamo el maou lucifer sorprendido-como pensé es...

-¡No puedo creerlo!-agrego la maou un poco asustada-ese es...

* * *

La pelirroja cayo de rodillas, cuerpo comenzó a temblar como nunca antes, sudaba muchísimo, se abrazaba a su misma mientras sus ojos muy abiertos mostraba miedo y sorpresa, temerosa y a duras penas, la pelirroja logro decir:

-[Bosted Gear]….

-¡El legendario Antebrazo del Emperador Dragón Rojo!-exclamo la morena asustada

-¡Welsh Dragon!-exclamaron Todos

El castaño simplemente se encontraba parado dentro de el cráter que el mismo había hecho, presumía a todos su guantelete rojo mientras sonreía de forma engreída y sus ojos miel brillaban

* * *

-¡El longinus de I-chan es...!-Jeanne no pudo terminar

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Leonardo mostrando muchísima Sorpresa

-[Bosted gear], El longinus que multiplica el poder de el poseedor cada 10 segundos, y despues supera cualquier limite preescrito, el único entre todos los longinus, El [longinus] donde el Dragón Celestial rojo Ddraig se encuentra sellado-dijo cao cao con nervios-aun no puedo creer que issei sea quien lo tenga

* * *

el castaño a pesar de la sorpresa de todos, simplemente calentaba su brazo izquierdo, segundos despues este miro a los doa maous delante de el

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que use la [Bosted Gear] así que talvez estoy un poco oxidado-rio el castaño-probemos algo...

el castaño coloco lentamente el guantelete en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos, el cuerpo de el castaño comenzó a brillar intensamente, sus ojos igual y este sonreía mientras miraba a los dos maous

-Bost...

-[¡Bost!]

La gema de el guantelete brillo intensamente, en consecuencia, el poder de el castaño aumento de forma abrumador, esas palabras...hicieron eco en la cabeza de todos

-¡Retrocedan!-exclamo el maou mirando al grupo de la pelirroja

fue demasiado tarde, Todo el terreno en varios kilómetros a la redonda se convirtió en un inmenso y profundo cráter, sin ninguna clase de destrucción y humo, el suelo simplemente desapareció en aparición de el jodidamente enorme cráter

* * *

El grupo del castaño se encontraba montado sobre la bestia jabberwocky, quien rápidamente había alzado el vuelo al ver que el suelo se había destruido, aun asi, todos y cada uno de los compañeros miraba el inmenso cráter con gran sorpresa

-i-chan es...demasiado poderoso...-dijo jeanne tragando saliva

-n-no por nada se enfrenta a ophis...-agrego walburga nerviosa

-issei-san...es...-la monja no tenia palabras

-simplemente increíble-dijo Leonardo

-aun así...-cao cao suspiro nervioso-esto es solo una pequeña parte de el verdadero poder de issei

* * *

el grupo de la pelirroja no había alcanzado a reaccionar, por lo que fueron arrastrados dentro de el cráter, no estaban muy lastimados, sairorg había protegido a kushia, y los tres siervos de la pelirroja a ella, esta se puso de pi notando que todo era un gran cráter, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba

-esto es...-la pelirroja estaba demasiado asustada para hablar

-es imposible...-dijo la morena-esta cantidad de poder es...

-sobrepasa por mucho la mía-rio sairorg

* * *

Los dos maous parados mirando asombrados, simplemente estaban quietos, delante de ellos se encontraba el castaño, quien solamente sonreía de forma agradable mientras les apuntaba a estos dos con ese guantelete rojo, el cual brillaba muchísimo

-y eso es solo un saludo-rio el castaño-ahora...

El jabberwocky aterrizo metros detrás de el castaño, por lo que este miro por encima de sus hombro a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban muy asombrados y emocionados, ya que para la mayoría, era la primera vez que observaban el [longinus] de el castaño

-ustedes dos...-el castaño miro a los dos maous-supongo que ya va siendo hora de matarlos

El castaño apareció justo delante de estos dos, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar, destruyendo el suelo donde estos se encontraban, los dos maous salieron disparados hacia atrás con gran potencia

desconcertados por no saber que había pasado, los dos maous retomaron su postura dando una vuelta y poniendo manos en el suelo para continuar arrastrándose hacia atrás varios metros, los dos levantaron la mirada y miraron al castaño parado donde ellos estaban y sonreía mientras su cuerpo se cubría con un manto de energía carmesí

Nuevamente el castaño apareció justo en medio de estos dos, sujetando al maou lucifer del cuello este lo lanzo velozmente hacia el cielo con potencia, la maou leviatan respondió velozmente dando una mortal hacia atrás buscando tomar distancia mientras creaba estacas de hielo en el suelo que atacaran al castaño

el castaño miro las estacas venir hacia el y exhalo una cantidad inmensa de llamas carmesís que derritieron las estacas, después, este apareció al lado de la maou y le sujeto la mano

-se gentil...-dijo la maou sonriendo forzadamente

-por supuesto-rio el castaño sujetando la cabeza de la maou

el castaño azoto con fuerza a la maou contra el suelo, destruyéndolo por completo y enterrándola varios metros en este, el castaño después miro el cielo, notando que una inmensa masa de poder de la destruccion venia justo hacia el, este sonrió y apunto a la enorme masa con el guantelete rojo

-[¡Dragon Shoot!]

Un enorme torrente de energía roja salió disparada del guantelete, este destrozo por completo la masa de energía y siguió su camino hacia el maou lucifer, responsable de la masa de energía, el maou trato de detener este torrente pero le fue imposible y le golpeo directamente, haciéndole caer al suelo expulsando vapor

justo antes de el que maou tocara el suelo, este se detuvo, por lo que se confundió, abrió los ojos y vio como el castaño le sujetaba de las piernas, evitando que este cayera al suelo

-jaja que débil eres...-rio el castaño apretando sus manos

el castaño comenzó a girar al maou sujetándolo de las piernas, un poderoso huracán se creo y el castaño lanzo al maou con gran potencia, el cual se arrastro por todo el suelo

el maou quedo a unos cuantos metros de donde la maou había quedado enterrada, segundos después, los dos se pusieron de pie, completamente serios y con heridas leves en sus rostros y cuerpos

-parece que no lograremos nada si continuamos así-dijo el maou expulsando su aura de forma brutal

-Así parece-respondió la maou haciendo lo mismo-aunque es una lastima...

el castaño sintió el cambio en estos dos, por lo que dejo de sonreír y mostro un rostro completamente serio y una mirada puramente asesina

-parece que al fin van a dejar de jugar-dijo el castaño-me preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas continuarían su farsa

-lo siento General-chan, pero te has convertido en un Elemento peligroso para el inframundo-dijo la maou-Por ende, los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán ha decidido...Matarte

-Vaya...sin embargo, no tengo planeado morir, no al menos hasta destruirlos a todos ustedes

-eso se puede arreglar...-dijo el maou-sin embargo, el único que morirá serás tu general...no...Hyoudo Issei

el aura de estos tres estaba colisionando, el suelo había comenzado a destruirse rápidamente, relámpagos se creaban por la colisión de auras, el cielo había comenzado a nublarse, la intensa presión hiso al jabberwocky ponerse sobre sus cuatro garras para soportar

Múltiples círculos magicos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de los dos maous y el castaño, por lo que el castaño se confundio, mas los dos maous tampoco sabían que estaba pasando ya que estos también estaban sorprendidos

de cada uno de los círculos mágicos, salió un puñado enorme de soldados vistiendo armaduras medievales, los cuales eran demonios en su totalidad, el numero de demonios había aumentado drásticamente

-¿Quién los envió?-pregunto el maou lucifer mirando a uno de los soldados

-¡si!-asintió el demonio-somos el refuerzo enviado por Ajuka-Sama...

-¡¿Ajuka?!-preguntaron los dos maous sorprendidos

-así es, ajuka-sama viene en camino, así que nos envió a retener al "espécimen"

-¿espécimen?-pregunto el maou

-Creo que lo llaman "General Carmesí" ajuka-sama dijo que quería capturarlo vivo para investigaciones

Todos los soldados se lanzaron en contra de el castaño, este simplemente los vio venir hacia el con una expresión seria, por lo que un puñado de soldados cayeron al suelo muertos con extremidades arrancadas y hoyos en sus pechos, para el siguiente segundo, el castaño apareció delante de la bestia jabberwocky

-parece que la cosa se complico un poco-dijo el castaño mirando al ejercito-jeanne

-¡si!-asintio la rubia saltando desde el hombro de la bestia y aterrizando al lado de el castaño

-encargate...

-si

el castaño toco el hombro de la rubia, posteriormente la gema de el guantelete comenzó a brillar intensamente

-[¡Transfer!]

-Gyaan~-gimió la rubia mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en un inmenso manto de energía verde, segundos después, la rubia mostro completa determinación mirando al gran ejercito de demonios delante suyo-Ya que i-chan se dio la molestia de brindarme su energía...¡No puedo dejar que se desperdicie! ...¡Balance Breaker!

El suelo delante de Jeanne se lleno completamente de espadas que salieron desde el suelo, estas abarcaron varios metros delante de ella, por lo que por si solas mataron a un puñado de soldados, mas ahí no acabo

como si estas tuvieran alguna clase de atracción, todas las espadas comenzaron a desencajarse del suelo y comenzaron a juntarse en un solo punto, al ser tantas espadas, se creo una inmensa montaña de espadas de todo tipo

los soldados confundidos se lanzaron en ataque, mas fueron completamente asesinados por una gran garra hecha completamente de espadas, la enorme montaña de espadas comenzó a moverse y a crecer, hasta que después de unos cuantos segundos, tomo la forma de un gran dragón plateado echo completamente de espadas

* * *

-¡Eso es!-exclamo kiba con gran sorpresa-[Stake Victim Dragón] una sub-especie de [Blade Blacksmith], no puedo creer que esa humana sea capaz de usarlo

* * *

El enorme dragón de espadas por si solo comenzó a destrozar y asesinar al gran ejercito de demonios, minutos después, por si solo había matado a un gran numero de soldados

Los demonios le atacaban con armas y hechizos de todo tipo, los cuales destrozaban al dragón, pero segundos después este se volvía a regenerar tomando las mismas espadas que le destrozaban

-como siempe, un buen trabajo...-dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza de jeanne

-gra-gracias i-chan...-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-Ustedes también van...

todos y cada uno de los compañeros de el castaño saltaron de el hombro de la bestia, tomando posición al lado de el castaño

-Walburga, toma la izquierda, cao cao ve a la derecha, Leonardo...tu atácales desde el aire con el jabberwocky y los "mosquitos", Asia tu te quedas aquí conmigo en la retaguardia, si alguien sale herido necesitara tu ayuda-explico el castaño, por lo que todos asintieron-¡Ahora!

todos hicieron lo indicado, Jeanne mantuvo su posición ya que ella se encajaba de controlar al dragón de espadas, cao cao tomo la derecha, walburga la izquierda y Leonardo atacaba desde el aire con la bestia

Los demonios se convertían en cenizas en consecuencia a los ataques de la lanza de cao cao, otros agonizaban en el suelo cubiertos de llamas purpuras, algunos eran completamente destrozados por las enormes garras del jabberwocky mientras otros eran tragados por el dragón de espadas, para cuando pasaron un par de minutos, mas de la mitad del enorme ejercito de demonios había desaparecido

* * *

Los dos maous estaban completamente asombrados, la gran ventaja numérica de hace unos momentos no parecía haber cambiado para nada el rumbo de las cosas, no solo ellos, la pelirroja y todo su grupo igual

-no por nada es apodado general...-dijo la maou nerviosa-tiene experiencia en el campo de batalla

-solo nos queda esperar a que ajuka llegue para capturarles-rio el maou-solo unos cuantos minutos

Una poderosa presión acompañada por una inmensa onda de poder arraso por completo el cráter donde todo se encontraban, el castaño sintió la presión y miro en dirección al horizonte, donde mostro emoción

-¡Es ajuka-sama!

-¡Ya esta aquí!

decian los soldados demonios

-¡Maldición!-quejo cao cao-no podremos librar con tres maous a la ves

-no te preocupes cao cao...-dijo el castaño calmando al pelinegro-si la cosa llega a complicarse, utilizare el [Balance Breaker] y terminare con todo

* * *

Los compañeros de el castaño mostraron harta sorpresa, y reagrupándose lentamente en donde el castaño, todos notaron que el castaño estaba muy emocionado y sonreía de forma tenebrosa

-¿[balance breaker]?-pregunto Jeanne-si no mal recuerdo es...

-issei-chan me dijo que era la forma evolucionada de la [Sacred Gear]-respondió walburga-entonces eso significa que...!

-¡Issei-san Puede ser mucho mas poderoso de lo que ya es!-exclamo la monja con asombro

-Si...-respondió el pelinegro-Solo lo he visto una sola vez, pero...

Las chicas se sorprendieron de ver el estado de el pelinegro, esta tenia los ojos muy abiertos, se abrazaba a si mismo mientras su cuerpo temblada y apenas lograba mantenerse de pie, se estremecía mas al ver la emoción en el castaño

-El [balance breaker] de issei es...-el pelinegro miro las chicas con miedo-Bastante...Abrumador

* * *

El castaño avanzo hasta estar separado de el gran ejercito de demonios por unos cuantos metros, este les apunto con el guantelete mientras la intensa presión de el aire aumentaba a cada segundo

-Tres Maous...-dijo el castaño emocionado-¡Voy a Matar a Tres Maous de una sola!

el castaño disparo un abrumador torrente de energía roja, este extermino por completo a todos y cada uno de los soldados que quedaban de el ejercito, el terreno quedo completamente destruido, con mucha sangre y extremidades esparcidas por todos lados, el grupo de la pelirroja estaba abrumado y los dos maous sorprendidos

-Terminare con todos ustedes...-dijo el castaño sonriendo

De la nada, una inmensa masa de poder morado oscuro ataco al castaño desde el cielo, este reacciono rápidamente retrocediendo, la inmensa masa de poder choco contra el suelo creando un inmenso cráter, del cual salió una gran pantalla de humo

-¡Esto es...!-dijo el castaño furioso-le dije que no interviniera...!

el castaño apareció delante de todos sus compañeros, estos notaron la gran furia en el y no dijeron absolutamente nada, el castaño metió una mano al bolsillo y de este saco una esfera transparente que un material extraño dentro, era al parecer una muy extraña granada

el castaño quito el seguro de esta "granada" segundos después la arrojo a unos metros de el, esta exploto y creo una pequeña grieta dimensional, el castaño suspiro y miro a sus compañeros

-nos vamos...

Todos sorprendidos, pero a la vez asustados por la cólera de el castaño, asintieron mientras procedían a entrar en la grieta, tanto el dragón de espadas como el jabberwocky desaparecieron en el momento en el que Jeanne y Leonardo entraron en la grieta

después fueron cao cao, luego asia, después walburga, el castaño hiso desaparecer el guantelete de su mano y suspiro mientras miraba el cielo

-A pesar de que te dije que te odiaría...-suspiro el castaño-las mujeres son incomprensibles

Sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, el castaño entro en la grieta dimensional, segundos después esta despareció sin dejar ningún rastro de ella o el castaño

* * *

Los dos maous al igual que la pelirroja estaban muy sorprendidos, la emoción del castaño les indico que pelearía enserio, pero aun así el se había retirado así...tan fácilmente

de el cielo comenzó a descender un hombre el cual a pesar de aparentar una edad alta, se miraba muy joven, este vestía un elegante traje negro, pero también tenia una bata de doctor encima, usaba lentes

-Ajuka...-dijo el maou lucifer mirando al hombre

Ajuka Beelzebub había llegado

-perdón por llegar tarde a la fiesta-disculpo ajuka-tuve algunos problemas con uno de los "especímenes"

-tu y tus especímenes, desagradable-dijo la maou haciendo pucheros-por tu culpa el general se asusto y se retiro

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo ajuka sorprendido-¡¿El general se ha ido?!

ajuka busco por todos lados, pero efectivamente, este no estaba, por lo que suspiro en decepción

-es una pena, de verdad ansiaba diseccionarlo-rio ajuka

mientras estos dos hablaban entre ellos, el maou lucifer se mostraba confundido en la lejanía, cierta pelirroja noto esto y se le acero

-onii-sama ¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

-rias...¿recuerdas lo que dijo el general antes de mostrar su longinus?-pregunto el maou seriamente

-lo que dijo...

la pelirroja comenzó a recordar aquel momento al que ella presto tanta atención, por lo que no le fue tan dificil

-_"voy a hacerles recordar el miedo de aquel día"_ ¿no es así?-respondió la pelirroja

-así es...Hyoudo Issei-el maou abrió sus ojos ampliamente, al parecer había recordado algo, este sujeto su rostro con su mano y comenzó a reír-¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro! ¡tenia que ser el! ¡como pude ser tan estúpido! ¡Jajaja!

la histérica risa del maou llamo la atención de todos, mas la pelirroja se confundió al ver a su hermano reírse de esa forma

-¿Onii-sama?-pregunto la pelirroja confundida

-Hyoudo Issei...No puedo creer que sigas con vida-rio el maou de forma tenebrosa-Rias...

-¿si..

-Sabes algo acerca de el...[Hell Dragon]

-Solo Pocos Detalles...¿por que?

-Hyoudo Issei fue responsable de eso

Todos se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar las palabras de el maou, la pelirroja mostro bastante miedo y miro directamente a su hermano a los ojos

-¡Pero Onii-sama!-Exclamo la pelirroja-¡¿[Hell Dragon] No era..?!

-La peor catástrofe que ha sufrido el inframundo-rio el maou con emoción-Y pensar que el sekiryuutei es el responsable de eso...es una verdadera sorpresa

El maou miro directamente a la pelirroja, lo que hiso que esta retrocediera nerviosa

-Rias...Contacta con Tannin-dijo el maou-Tengo un trabajo especial para el...

-¡¿Tannin?!-pregunto la pelirroja con asombro-¿para que necesitarías a un ex-rey dragón?

-solo hazlo...

la presión de la mirada de el maou hiso que la pelirroja asintiera con miedo mientras procedía a retirarse junto a su nobleza, sairorg y kushia, estando ahora solamente los tres maous solos

-Lu-chan lo que dijiste sobre [Hell Dragón]...¿es verdad?-pregunto leviatán curiosa

-asi es, hyoudo issei el "General Carmesí" es el responsable de esa catástrofe- respondió lucifer con completa seriedad

-eso solo aumenta su valor como espécimen-rio beelzebub-aunque es una sorpresa que un humano sea el responsable de esa catástrofe, ya sabes...el nivel de destrucción era digna de un rey dragón

-después de enfrentarlo lo confirme, hyoudo issei es el responsable, y si no lo detenemos pronto, el volvera a atacarnos y esta vez...lograra su objetivo

el maou lucifer miro el cielo curioso

-¿Quién nos dio apoyo?

-pero sirzechs...-ajuka mostro duda-[Hell Dragón] sucedió hace 14 años, el general es solo un humano adolescente, entonces

-Hyoudo Issei es el responsable-interrumpió lucifer-seguramente lo hiso el mismo día que paso "eso"

-¿"eso"?-pregunto leviatán

-si...El día de la Tragedia, El día en el que el inframundo conoció el verdadero significado de la palabra "Miedo"

* * *

_-Mundo Humano-_

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus, Centro de operaciones-_

la habitación correspondiente al centro de operaciones estaba completamente hundida en tensión, el castaño se encontraba parado justo delante de la pelinegra, ophis, pero el castaño estaba completamente furioso y podía notarse por la expresión de su rostro

-pensé que te había dicho que no intervinieras...-gruño el castaño

-lo-lose pero...-la pelinegra titubeo

El castaño sujeto a la pelinegra del cuello, estrellándola contra la pared en un frenesí de furia, la pelinegra comenzó a tener un poco de dificultad para respirar, pero aun así miraba fijamente al castaño, quien estaba muy furioso

los demás trataron de detenerlo, mas al ver la expresión de este, sabían que no podían hacer nada

-Detente issei...-dijo la pelinegra con seriedad-no quiero pelear contra ti

-te advertí que si intervenías te atacaría con todo lo que tengo ¿o es que lo olvidaste?-respondió el castaño envolviendo su cuerpo en un hostil manto de aura roja

-tuve que hacerlo

-no, tenia todo bajo control, incluso siendo tres Maous, yo podría haberme encargado de ellos

-¿y luego que? ¿morir?

-si puedo llevarme conmigo a tres maous, morir no suena nada mal

-¡¿Olvidas lo que paso aquella vez hace 14 años?!-pregunto la pelinegra histérica-no necesitas que te lo recuerde, aun hay rastros de la destrucción que hiciste ese día

-irrelevante-dijo el castaño-eso y esto son cosas completamente distintas

-con tal de arrastrar a los tres maous contigo...¿hubieras sido capaz de recrear el [Hell Dragón]?

-eso y mas ophis...

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

-¡Entiende Ophis! ¡Ya no me queda Mucho Tiempo!

-¿tiempo?

-…

el castaño no respondió

la pelinegra rechino los dientes por la completa seriedad de el castaño, y se resigno a quedarse en silencio

-tienes 5 minutos para largarte de aquí-gruño el castaño-Si te quedas por mas tiempo, me veré forzado a sacarte yo mismo y esta vez...iré con todo...¡Todo!

el castaño soltó a la pelinegra, dirigiéndose a la puerta este la abrió y salió, dejando en completa tensión la habitación

-¿estas bien ophis-chan?-pregunto Jeanne preocupada

-si...esto no es nada-respondió la pelinegra sonriendo-supongo que es el adiós

-lo lamento en verdad-dijo cao cao triste-se que solo tratabas de ayudar

-esta bien, tarde o temprano sucedería

-ophis-chan...¿aun sigues amando a issei?-pregunto walburga curiosa

-por supuesto, ese sentimiento no cambiara por nada de este mundo-asintió la pelinegra

-¡Espero que tu e issei-san puedan reconciliarse!-dijo la monja nerviosa

-espero lo mismo...

La pelinegra creo una grieta dimensional delante suyo, sonriendo y despidiéndose con las manos, esta entro en la grieta, segundos después, desapareció, dejando la habitación en un estado de completo silencio y tristeza

* * *

_-Brecha Dimensional-_

Un plano completamente deshabitado, este tenia muchísimas cosas parecidas a auroras boreales en todo su ser, mas sorprendente aun, era que dentro de este ambiente completamente inhabitable se encontraba una pequeña casa de dos pisos, la cual estaba cubierta con una barrera

dentro de esta casa apareció una grieta dimensional, de la cual, ophis salió, a pesar de que había dicho que estaba bien, ella mostraba tristeza

-¿Ophis?

una voz llamo a la pelinegra, esta miro a su derecha, exactamente hacia uno de los sillones de la casa, donde se encontraba la persona que había hablado

Un joven Chico, Tenia un Cabello plateado, Ojos azules, este vestía una chaqueta negra con una camiseta verde debajo, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color, este chico se encontraba acostado flojeando en el sillón

-¿nuevo aspecto?-pregunto el platino-¿acaso el rojo te dijo que cambiaras de apariencia?

-eso no te incumbe...-negó la pelinegra-Vali...

-como tu digas, ¿y bien? ¿Por qué regresaste? dijiste que no volverías en un tiempo, pero solo te fuiste una semana

-hubo algunos problemas...¿como van las cosas con grigori?

-van bien, azzazel no sospecha nada de mi

-¿novedades?

-al parecer trataron de persuadir al rojo enviando a reynare, pero nuevamente fallaron

-claro, issei nunca se uniría a los ángeles caídos...¿los demás?

-Bikuo y kuroka fueron a investigar las regiones del norte, Los presumidos de la facción [Old Maou] salieron a buscar información entre los demonios

-idea de katerea ¿cierto?

-claro

ophis suspiro y tomo asiento en otro de los sillones

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-pregunto el platino-[Khaos Brigade] no va a desintegrarse solo por que su líder se ausente unos días

-no es nada de eso...-negó la pelinegra-simplemente quería estar segura

-¿algo paso con el rojo?

-nada que valga la pena destacar

-¿por no me dices de una buena vez donde se encuentra para ir a verlo?

-por que causaras problemas

-solo voy a saludarlo

el platino rio, segundos después simplemente se dio la vuelta, cerro los ojos y aun acostado volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la pelinegra llegara, Dormir

La pelinegra simplemente se quedo contemplando el techo de la habitación, pensando...

-(Cree [Khaos Brigade] con el fin de ayudar a issei a destruir a los maous...aun así...¿por que?)-la pelinegra mordió su labio-(¿Por qué issei esta tan triste?)

La pelinegra recordó el rostro del castaño, el cual además de estar furioso mostraba un poco de tristeza, después la pelinegra recordó las palabras de el castaño..._"¡Ya no me queda Mucho Tiempo!"_

-(Acaso issei...!)-pensó la pelinegra con preocupación

sin decir nada, la pelinegra continuo contemplando el techo de la habitación, su expresión era de pura tristeza

* * *

_-Inframundo, Afueras-_

en las afueras de el inframundo, específicamente dentro de un enorme bosque lleno de niebla que se encontraba desolado, se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, Rias, quien estaba abrigada ya que al parecer el bosque era muy frio, además que ya era de noche

La pelirroja se encontraba parada delante de una Cueva oscura, después de mirar la cueva por unos cuantos segundos, esta entro a la cueva, esta apareció una esfera de energia en su mano para iluminar en la oscuridad

pasaron unos cuantos minutos, la cueva al parecer era profunda, después, la pelirroja se detuvo, al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba

-Buenas Noches Tannin-san...-dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia

Delante de la pelirroja se encontraba algo sorprendente, Un gran dragón De color Purpura se encontraba acostado dentro de esta cueva, aun así, este tenia un collar de acero atado con cadenas al suelo, las patas delanteras y traseras también estaban atadas a las paredes, la cola estaba atada el suelo, el dragon soplo un poco de fuego al ver a la pelirroja

-¿Qué es lo que quieres...Rias Gremory?-pregunto el dragón de forma hostil

-Lamento Molestar pero...-la pelirroja sonrió falsamente-Onii-sama tiene un trabajo para ti...

-¿Trabajo?...¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-digamos que...Onii-sama quiere que encuentres a alguien

-¿no pueden pedírselo a alguien que no este encarcelado?

-desafortunadamente, onii-sama te pidió exclusivamente a ti, además de que no es tan fácil

-¿Por qué?

-Es en el mundo Humano

el dragón purpura soplo fuego a modo de emoción, después de esto, este acero su asico a la pelirroja y asintió con la cabeza

-ese trabajo...¡Lo tomo con gusto!-respondió el dragón

-Es un alivio saber que aceptaste tannin-san...-dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia-ahora, si me disculpa

la pelirroja se despidió y comenzó a salir de la cueva, nuevamente esta tardo unos minutos en salir, en el momento en el que salió, un puñado de guardias la esperaba fuera de la cueva, la pelirroja comenzó a acercarse a los guardias, pero se detuvo unos segundos a mirar la luna

la luna estaba brillando mas que nunca y estaba en su punto Culminé

-No apruebo la forma en que lo haces onii-sama...-susurro la pelirroja

-disculpe Rias-sama ¿dijo algo?-pregunto un guardia

-No...Nada

* * *

**_Fin del Capitulo_**

**_Bueno chicos, espero que les haiga gustado, esta vez lo hice mas largo para compensar el hecho de haber tardado, además de que hubo muchas revelaciones, si les gusto ya saben que hacer_**

**_me esforcé mucho en este capitulo, ya que como mencione en el "verdadero issei" la falta de inspiración me esta golpeando bajamente, "Issei el chico dragón" tardara un poco mas de lo esperado, así que pido paciencia por favor_**

**_sin nada mas que decir, me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de cualquiera de mis Fics_**


	6. El Nuevo Recluta

Capitulo 5 **El Nuevo Recluta**

* * *

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

La habitación correspondiente al centro de operaciones, donde aquellos usuarios de [longinus] y [sacred gears] se reunían se encontraba en una situación extraña, ya que unos cuantos días atrás ophis había sido echada por el castaño, la tensión de la habitación era mucha, las miradas de las chicas estaban sobre el castaño

al castaño por su lado parecía no importarle mucho, este estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo tranquilamente un libro, el libro estaba en mal estado, pero aun así al castaño no parecía importarle

De la nada, un terremoto leve azoto por completo las instalaciones, tirando unos vasos que se encontraban sobre la mesa

-ya van 5 con este-dijo Jeanne mientras rejuntaba los vasos del suelo

-últimamente a habido muchos terremotos-agrego walburga sonriendo

-¿a que creen que se deba?-pregunto la monja

-seguramente no sea nada, no vale la pena preocuparse por eso-suspiro el pelinegro

-los terremotos dan miedo-agrego Leonardo temblando en una esquina

-jaja Leonardo siempre tan miedoso-rio Jeanne

-ca-callate...

de la nada, el castaño cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, segundos después de quedarse en silencio con los ojos cerrados, el castaño abrió los ojos de golpe para mirar a Asia y walburga

-Asia, walburga...-hablo el castaño seriamente-vayan a empacar agua y comida, saldremos en unas horas

-¡Si!-sin pensarlo dos veces, walburga alegremente se puso de pie y salió disparada a hacer lo indicado

-umm...¿salir a donde?-pregunto la monja curiosa

-a kyoto- respondió el castaño

las palabras de este sorprendieron hartamente a sus compañeros, quienes se pusieron de pie sorprendidos

-¿a kyoto?-pregunto el pelinegro-¿Por qué?

-¡olvida eso!-gruño Jeanne-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?

-¿por que iras a kyoto?-agrego Leonardo

ante todas las preguntas, el castaño simplemente suspiro, para segundos después proceder a responder

-voy a ir a buscar un nuevo recluta, en el ataque anterior, si hubiéramos tenido a alguien mas, no hubiésemos fracasado-respondió el castaño- y Jeanne, no te llevare conmigo por que te necesito aquí cuidando la base

-¿Por qué me necesitas aquí cuidando la base?-pregunto la rubia negando-no ha pasado nada en días, dudo que pase algo

-Asia, ¿puedes ir a hacer lo que te dije?-pregunto el castaño mirando a la monja

-¿eh?, ¡ah! claro, enseguida issei-san...-asintió la monja saliendo de la habitación

una vez la monja salió de la habitación, el ambiente se tenso completamente y se puso completamente serio, al igual que el rostro de el castaño

-escuchen bien, necesito que pongan atención-dijo el castaño seriamente

haciendo caso y poniendo completa atención, los compañeros de el castaño se acercaron a este

-los terremotos que hemos estado sintiendo desde hace días, no son causados por la naturaleza, algo los esta causando-explico el castaño

-¡¿algo?!-exclamo la rubia sorprendida-pero...¿que?

-aun no estoy seguro, según puedo sentir, su aura es distinta, no son demonios, es algo mas poderoso-respondió el castaño

-pero...si no son demonios ¿Qué son?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no lo se, no puedo identificar esta aura, sin embargo, se encuentran muy lejos, estimo que si llegan a encontrarnos, será a mas tardar en 3 semanas, eso con suerte

-¿tres semanas?-pregunto Leonardo-¿no seria mejor cambiar la ubicación de la base?

-no, cambiar de ubicación tardara mas de tres semanas, además...esta cosa no esta aquí por casualidad, sea lo que sea, nos esta rastreando y sabe lo que hace

los compañeros del castaño se tumbaron con pesadez en los sillones suspirando y negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto?-pregunto la rubia suspirando

-tardare al menos 5 días en ir y venir de kyoto, tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible, pero si no llego a tiempo, necesito que ustedes se encarguen-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie-cuento con ustedes

-si-asintieron los tres sonriendo

-ire a prepararme, cao cao, te quedas a cargo-dijo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación

-¿ehh? ¿Por qué siempre cao-chan se queda a cargo?-pregunto la rubia mirando al pelinegro

-eso es por que soy el 2do al mando-respondió el pelinegro

-¿Qué soy yo?-pregunto Leonardo

-tu sigues de mi

-yei...

-¡esperen!-exclamo la rubia sorprendida-¡¿donde quedo yo?!

-tu eres el ultimo recurso-respondió el pelinegro

-¡Te matare!

* * *

_-Horas Después-_

_-Lado este de la Base-_

ya a punto de irse y reunidos se encontraban tres personas, el castaño vistiendo pantalones negros, botas militares, camiseta roja y un chaleco negro encima, walburga vestía su traje de lolita gotica, la monja su traje de monja, estos tres llevaban mochilas en sus espaldas

-¿listas?-pregunto el castaño sonriendo

-¡si! ¡lista y dispuesta!-respondió walburga

-jaja ese es el espíritu

-umm...-hablo la monja -issei-san...¿por que nos escogiste a nosotras?

la pregunta de la monja llamo la atención de walburga, quien se coloco al lado de la monja esperando respuesta

-eso es por que ustedes dos son las novatas aquí-respondió el castaño con naturalidad-además...creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor

-¡si! eso mismo espero-rio walburga abrazando al castaño por el brazo

-en marcha entonces...-dijo e castaño dándose la vuelta-¿no vienes Asia?

el castaño ínsito a la monja a abrazarlo por el otro brazo, cosa que enrojeció a la monja, mas esta no se negó, por lo que el castaño estaba siendo abrazado por dos rubias, y así salieron de la base para comenzar su viaje

* * *

-¡aahhh! ¡ese i-chan siempre tan galán!-gruño Jeanne mirando por una ventana-siempre esta tan pegado a todas las chicas...

* * *

_-1 Día Después-_

_-Algún Lugar de Japón-_

ya había pasado un día entero desde que el castaño había comenzado a viajar junto a las dos rubias, estos dos ya al parecer había avanzado un buen tramo de su recorrido, el cielo ya se había tornado naranja y había comenzado a oscurecer, por lo que este grupo se detuvo en una edificación destruida que se encontraba cerca, ya para cuando anocheció por completo, ya tenían una fogata encendida

el castaño y walburga se encontraban sentados sobre un pedazo de edificio que estaba cerca de la fogata

-¿no les da miedo como se ve el mundo de noche?-pregunto la monja acercándose a donde el castaño estaba

-la verdad no-respondió el castaño comiendo frituras

-estaremos bien siempre que issei-chan este con nosotras-agrego la rubia abrazando al castaño y acariciándolo

-aunque si se siente un poco solitario

el castaño se quedo mirando la nada unos cuantos segundos, cosa que las dos rubias notaron, por lo que le abrazaron por ambos lados

-por cierto...walburga-san ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto la monja curiosa

-que maleducada asia-chan-dijo la rubia avergonzada

-no trataba de sonar maleducada

-pues así sonó

-a decir verdad también tengo curiosidad-dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia

-ah...bueno

la rubia se quedo pensando unos cuantos segundos, pero no respondió

-lo pondré mas fácil-dijo el castaño terminando sus frituras-¿cuando naciste este infierno ya había comenzado?

-eh...bueno, no-respondió la rubia

-entiendo...

sin decir nada mas, todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

-ya se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de dormir-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

-ehhh quiero saber mas de issei-chan...-dijo la rubia jalando al castaño de la camisa

-que persistente-dijo el castaño rascando su cabeza-¿Qué quieres saber?

la rubia se quedo pensando unos segundos, después se acerco a donde la monja, y entre las dos pensaron por unos segundos, para después mirar directamente al castaño

-¿eres virgen?-pregunto la rubia

el castaño se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, la monja estallo en rubor por la pregunta, aun así la rubia tenia una cara lasciva y esperaba respuesta

-si...soy virgen-respondió el castaño dándose la vuelta

-¡no lo creo!-exclamo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente

-ahh ¡ya deja de molestar!

avergonzado y tímido, el castaño fue a donde su bolsa para dormir para envolverse en esta y dormirse, las dos rubias entre risas y platicas hicieron lo mismo para quedarse dormidas minutos después de el castaño

-esta sensación...-dijo el castaño mirando el cielo por ultima vez-es nostálgica...

* * *

_-Al Día Siguiente-_

_-Algún Lugar de Japón-_

ya era poco mas de medio día, el día para este grupo había comenzado muy temprano, razón por la cual las dos rubias ya no podían mas, habían comenzado muy pronto y casi no habían dormido, por lo que no podían seguirle el paso al castaño

-vamos chicas, ya casi llegamos...-dijo el castaño alentando a las niñas

-no puedo seguirte el ritmo...-decía la rubia entre jadeos

-no puedo caminar mas...-agrego la monja jadeando-me levante muy temprano

-vamos...pueden hacerlo

-issei-san...me lo he preguntado desde que salimos pero...-la monja se detuvo-¿no es kyoto la capital de los youkais? ¿entonces no debería estar esta repleta de demonios?

-jaja eso me pregunto-rio el castaño

el castaño camino unos metros y después se dio la vuelta y les sonrió ampliamente a las dos rubias

-les diré algo, si logran aguantar hasta que lleguemos, cuando volvamos, podrán dormir conmigo, ¿tenemos un trato?

antes de que siquiera pudiera notarlo, walburga y asia ya lo habían pasado y le saludaban desde unos metros adelante

-¡eres lento issei-chan!-reía la rubia mientras saludaba con la mano

-¡a-apresúrate issei-san!-decía la monja con rubor

-vaya, vaya...-el castaño comenzó a caminar rascando su cabeza-solo necesitan una motivación

* * *

_-Kyoto-_

Después de el trato que el castaño había planteado, y con el increíble ritmo y motivación de las chicas, el grupo del castaño llego ese mismo día a kyoto, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y ya habían llegado al tan esperado kyoto

Como era de esperar de una muy importante ciudad japonesa, esta estaba completamente intacta, era como si la destrucción esparcida por los demonios nunca hubiera sucedido, sin embargo toda la ciudad estaba completamente llena de una sola cosa...

Soldados

todas y cada una de las plazas, edificios y templos estaba completamente llena de soldados, antes de entrar a kyoto habían mas soldados, en las estaciones de tren, las cuales si que estaban un poco destruidas, el punto era que kyoto estaba lena de soldados humanos

* * *

el castaño junto a las dos rubias se acercaron a donde los soldados, quienes les apuntaron con sus armas M4A1, Ak-47, 9mm entre otras mas

-¡¿quien eres?!

-¡¿humano o demonio?!

-si fuera un demonio no se los diría-rio el castaño

-¡maldito!

-¡Oya! ¡Pero si es el General Hyoudo!

una voz detrás de los soldados llamo al castaño, era un hombre mayor, su edad se hacia notar en las canas que tenia en su cabello y bello facial, este vestía el uniforme militar con una boina en la cabeza

-cuanto tiempo yamada-san..-dijo el castaño avanzando hacia el hombre

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto este sonriendo

-pues bien

una vez este hombre autorizo su entrada, las dos rubias y el castaño entraron a la ciudad de kyoto, donde notaron que el numero de soldados aumentaba conforme se adentraban en la ciudad

* * *

Como era de esperar, esta era la mas grande fortaleza militar de humanos, no había solamente japoneses, sino que había muchísimos mas de otros países

Rusia, Estados unidos, Francia, Afganistan, Alemania, España, México, entre otros, todo Kioto estaba dividido en varias partes, al parecer a pesar de estar en un solo lugar, las rivalidades entre países perduraban, por lo que en cada edificio había distintas banderas, y en esos edificios solo había soldados del país de dicha bandera

* * *

-incluso en esta situación, los países no pueden olvidar sus diferencias-suspiro el castaño rascando su cabeza

* * *

además, había algo mas, algo curioso

-umm issei-san...¿ellos son?-pregunto la monja señalando un grupo de personas bajando un cargamento de un camión

-si, son youkais- respondió el castaño sonriendo

* * *

El grupo de personas en efecto eran youkais, sus cuerpos tenian tanto orejas como colas de gato, zorro, conejo, mapache entre otros animales dependiendo de la persona

* * *

-¿Por qué hay youkais aquí?-pregunto walburga con disgusto

-kioto es la capital de los youkais, ¿que esperabas?-dijo el castaño suspirando

-si, lose pero me refiero a ¿Por qué razón están aquí? si Kioto es ahora una base militar, por que están ellos aquí, ¿no son demonios?

-ellos son un poco distintos, y el sobre por que están aquí, es por que así lo decidí

-¿decidiste?-preguntaron las dos rubias curiosas

-si-asintió yamada-a decir verdad el general hyoudo

-¡Issei-kun!

una aguda y hermosa voz llamo al castaño, este miro hacia atrás buscando a la persona que le llamaba, quien se había lanzado hacia el, este simplemente le esquivo y la persona cayo al suelo

-pensé que te había dicho que dejaras de recibirme de esa forma-gruño el castaño- yasaka

La persona en el suelo se puso de pie

Una hermosa mujer madura, con una larga cabellera dorada hasta los muslos, orejas de zorro y 9 colas, ojos dorados que brillaban, además de vestir un traje de sacerdotisa, al parecer era una kyubi

al ponerse de pie esta miro al castaño y sonrió

-no seas tan tímido issei-kun-dijo la kyubi riendo

-deja de recibirme de ese modo-dijo el castaño disgustado

-umm...-dijo la monja

-¿Quién es ella?-agrego walburga

la kyubi les miro e hiso una reverencia

-Mi Nombre es Yasaka, Soy la líder de los youkais-dijo esta sonriendo

-¡¿líder de los youkais?!-exclamaron las dos asombradas

-¡si!

-aunque es infantil para ser una líder-dijo el castaño

-¡que malo eres issei-kun!-exclamo la kyubi inflando las mejillas

-¿estas segura de estar aquí? kunou se asustara si la dejas sola

-¡es cierto! ¡nos vemos luego issei-kun!

a continuación la kyubi procedió a desaparecer entre todos los soldados

-por cierto yamada-san-el castaño miro al mencionado-vine a ver si podía darme un recluta

-¡por supuesto general hyoudo!-exclamo este sonriendo-puede escoger a cualquiera, estarán mas que encantados de unirse a usted

-perdone las molestia, iré a buscarlo

el castaño siguió caminando entre toda la ciudad y soldados

-umm yamada-san quiero preguntarle algo-dijo walburga acercándosele

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto este

-¿Cómo es que los youkais terminaron aquí?

-bueno, eso sucedió hace 3 años, cuando conquistamos Kioto junto al general hyoudo

-¿conquistar?-pregunto la monja

-así es, después de que Invadimos Kioto, el general hyoudo y la sacerdotisa yasaka tuvieron un enfrentamiento que duro 3 días

-¡¿3 días?!

-así es, fue una pelea simplemente memorable,...después de eso, los youkais se rindieron

-¿Qué paso después?

-después de que les conquistamos el general hyoudo dijo: _"no soy lo suficientemente considerado como para ofrecerles libertad, sin embargo, tampoco soy lo suficientemente cruel como para esclavizar, así que los youkais serán nuestros ayudantes"_

-suena a algo que el diría-dijeron las dos al unísono

-luego de eso, la sacerdotisa yasaka y el general hyoudo hicieron un pacto

-¿Cómo es que la ciudad ha logrado mantenerse en este estado?

-los demonios no quieren entrometerse con los youkais, la sacerdotisa yasaka se aseguro de que si algún demonio ponía un solo pie aquí, significaría la guerra entre los demonios contra los youkais

-supongo que en este momento los demonios no quieren tener mas enemigos

* * *

_-Heian jingū-_

La puerta principal del santuario estaba llena de solados, los cuales al parecer estaban discutiendo ya que sus voces se escuchaban furiosas y fuertes

los soldados hicieron un circulo alrededor de dos soldados, estos dos soldados en el centro estaban peleando, lanzando golpes y patadas el uno contra el otro mientras los demás soldados les gritaban emocionados

-¡Siii!

-¡Vamos tu puedes!

-¡acabalo!

-¡tu puedes Rusia!

-¡no te dejes ganar Japón!

De entre todos los soldados que miraban, alguien salió y con ambas manos detuvo a los dos soldaos peleando, sujetándoles las manos a ambos y haciéndoles girar para azotar en el suelo

-¡Basta!

esa persona fue el castaño, quien soltó los brazos de los dos soldados

-¡Ge-general hyoudo!

rápidamente todos los soldados se formaron y se pusieron firmes, mientras que los dos soldados en el suelo se pusieron de pie lentamente

-¿Por qué estaban peleando?-pregunto el castaño cruzándose de brazos

el soldado con la bandera de Rusia en el uniforme rechino los dientes mientras que el japonés miro al suelo

-¿y bien?-dijo el castaño

-¡ellos estaban insultándole general hyoudo!-exclamo el japonés señalando al ruso

-¿es verdad?

el castaño miro al ruso, quien asintió con la cabeza y se paro delante de el castaño, este era mucho mas alto que el castaño, su musculatura se notaba incluso con el uniforme puesto, tenia un cuerpo bien marcado, además de tener una cicatriz en su rostro

-¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto el castaño golpeando con su dedo el pecho del ruso

-me lo he estado preguntando, pero ¿los demonios no hubieran invadido nuestro mundo de no ser por ustedes, los poseedores de [longinus]?-dijo el ruso sonriendo-si es así, no son ustedes los culpables de todo

el castaño simplemente miro con completa seriedad al ruso

-incluso si es así, eso no importa ahora-dijo el castaño-nosotros no pedimos nacer con estas cosas, sin embargo, dios así lo quiso, así que si tienes ganas de quejarte y buscar excusas para tu puta debilidad, ve a chingarle a dios por que yo no tengo tiempo de lidiar con maricas como tu

-(ya entro en modo sargento)-pensaron todos los japoneses asustados

-¡estas insultándome a mi y a mi país!-exclamo el ruso furioso

-así es maldita puta rusa

el ruso lanzo un golpe al castaño, este simplemente le sujeto de la muñeca y el brazo del ruso ni se movió, este trato de golpear al castaño con su otra mano, pero el castaño le hiso lo mismo, segundos después, lentamente el ruso de puso de rodillas mientras sus brazos temblaban

-¡¿que eres?! ¡maldito monstruo!

-¡deja de lloriquear niña rusa!-exclamo el castaño soltándole y dándose la vuelta-¡ustedes también! ¡déjenme que les pregunte algo!

todos los soldados asintieron

-¡señor si señor!

-¡tu el alemán!

el castaño señalo a un soldado alemán, quien dio un paso adelante y se mantuvo firme

-Cuándo los demonios atacaron la base militar de tu país hace 4 años ¿Quién fue a salvarles el trasero?-pregunto el castaño

-¡fu-fue usted general hyoudo!

-¡te pregunto lo mismo Brasil!

un soldado brasileño dio un paso adelante

-¡usted nos salvo!

-¡Francia!

-¡usted fue a salvarnos!

-¡exactamente!

el castaño se cruzo de brazos mirando a todos

-este marica podría tener razón, tal vez es por culpa de los poseedores de [longinus] que los demonios nos invadieron, pero alguna vez se han preguntado, ¿Dónde demonios estarían de no ser por nosotros?-pregunto el castaño

-lo mas seguro es que nosotros estaríamos..

-¡Muertos!

el castaño se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba seriamente a todos los soldados

-ahora, todos ustedes me deben su maldita vida, lo mínimo que ustedes bastardos pueden hacer es mantenerse con vida y pelear, no les pido mas, si ustedes se mantienen peleando y viviendo no me importaría morir por ustedes bolsas de basura-dijo el castaño sonriendo-ahora...¿ustedes están dispuestos a morir por mi?

-¡Señor si Señor!

-¡Den dos malditas vueltas a la ciudad antes del anochecer o les pateare el trasero a todos y cada uno de ustedes!

-¡Señor si señor!

rápidamente y en fila todos los soldados comenzaron a trotar, el ruso del suelo se les unió unos segundos después

* * *

dos rubias se acercaron al castaño, y le miraron sorprendidas

-no sabia que fueras tan importante para la fuerza militar-dijo walburga

-¡issei-san es asombroso!-exclamo la monja

-debes enseñarles quien manda o se les suben los humos-rio el castaño-¡yamada-san!

el mencionado acudió al llamado

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto este

-quiero que corras la voz de que estoy buscando un nuevo recluta, mas tarde quiero hacer una competencia, quiero pelear con los voluntarios para saber que tan buenos son-explico el castaño

-entiendo, lo hare

-cuento contigo

yamada fue a hacer lo pedido, mientras que el castaño miro a las dos rubias

-ya ha pasado un rato ¿quieren comer algo?-pregunto el castaño tendiendo sus dos manos a estas

-¡si!-asintieron al unísono tomando las manos

* * *

_-Mas tarde ese mismo día-_

Ya yamada había corrido la voz, por lo que en ese mismo lugar, a unos metros de la entrada del santuario, un gran numero de soldados comenzó a reunirse, todos querían tomar la oportunidad de pelear junto al General Hyoudo Issei, la esperanza de la humanidad quien reunió a todos en Kioto

El castaño estaba en el centro del enorme circulo de soldados, ya se había cambiado de ropa al uniforme militar, pero se había quitado el saco y tenia una camisa negra con los pantalones y las botas militares

el castaño sujeto a un soldado y lo azoto al suelo

-el que sigue-dijo este limpiando el sudor de su frente

-¡Ooooohhh el general hyoudo esta arrasando con todos!

-¡tu sigues!

-para nada, me destrozara

-¿podre hacerle frente?

-por lo menos le daré un golpe eso es seguro

-¿Cómo podre ganarle? necesitare un rato para pensar en una estrategia

-sigues tu

-ni loco

el soldado del suelo fue retirado por otros soldados

* * *

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

el castaño se dio la vuelta, notando la presencia de un solado que tenia su misma estatura, el uniforme completo con la bandera de Estados Unidos, este tenia puesta una gorra acomodada de modo que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, por la parte inferior podía notarse que su tono de piel era un moreno sin exagerar, además de que tenia una voz suave

-entonces...-el castaño miro el nombre en el uniforme-Soldado Bryan ¿crees tener lo que busco?

-por lo menos estoy seguro de tener lo necesario para enfrentarte-respondió este poniéndose den guardia

el castaño sonrió y retrocedo unos cuantos pasos, y al igual que el soldado se puso en guardia

-(su postura no tiene ninguna abertura, parece que tiene mas técnica que los otros soldados, pero hay algo extraño en el...es como si...)-pensó el castaño

los pensamientos de este fueron interrumpidos por el soldado que se le abalanzo encima, el castaño hiso lo mismo y fue hacia el con una tacleada, el castaño le sujeto de la cintura y le arrojo hacia atrás con fuerza

el soldado cayo al suelo rodando y retomo su postura rápidamente, el castaño fue hacia el con los puños levantados, el soldado lanzo una ráfaga de golpes, los cuales golpearon en los antebrazos del castaño, el castaño sujeto uno de los brazos del soldado y girando en el aire, ambos cayeron al suelo y el castaño aplicaba una llave al brazo

-¿te rindes?-pegunto este sonriendo

-n-nunca...

el soldado levanto al castaño con la pura fuerza física de su brazo, el castaño le soltó y retrocedió, el soldado nuevamente se puso en guardia y fue al castaño

el castaño le lanzo un golpe, pero el soldado lo esquivo rápidamente agachándose

-(¿uppercut?)

el soldado puso ambas manos en el suelo y giro sobre su propio eje y con ambas piernas golpeo las pantorrillas del castaño, haciéndole caer al suelo de espalda

mientras caía, el castaño miro como el soldado rápidamente dio una vuelta hacia delante y trato de golpearle con el talón directamente en el estomago

el castaño al momento de tocar suelo rodo hacia a un lado, esquivando la patada del soldado

-capoeira...-dijo el castaño sonriendo-parece que tienes mas potencial que los otros soldados... Soldado Bryan

el soldado nuevamente fue a donde el castaño y le lanzo múltiples patadas mientras mantenía la distancia con volteretas, el castaño sujeto una de las piernas del soldado y le arrojo lejos

-la capoeira no sirve conmigo Bryan, intenta algo mas-rio el castaño

el soldado respiro hondo y nuevamente fue al castaño, esta vez al llegar al frente de este, el soldado se agacho y desde abajo ataco a la barbilla del castaño con un rodillazo, el castaño le detuvo con la mano y el soldado comenzó a lanzar patadas a los costados, después de eso este dio un paso atrás y tomo una postura singular

-Muay Thai...-dijo el castaño poniendo la mano en su barbilla-¿Cuántos estilos de pelea conoces?

el soldado hiso caso omiso a la pregunta y fue a atacar, este pateo una de las piernas de castaño, lo que hiso que el castaño abriera las piernas ligeramente, puso un pie sobre la rodilla del castaño y la uso como base para saltar y dar una patada al rostro del castaño

el castaño recibió la patada sin inmutarse, el soldado asombrado tomo distancia mientras tomaba una postura neutral

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto el soldado

-no pasa nada, solo me estaba preguntando ¿Quién eres tu?-respondió el castaño mirando seriamente al solado

todos los soldados alrededor entendieron y se pusieron en guardia

-¿de que habla?-pregunto el soldado confundido

-yo estuve en estados unidos durante el [Total Blizzard] hace 5 años, El soldado Bryan fue uno de mis compañeros de unidad, y el nunca ha peleado así -respondió el castaño acercándose a este-es mas...el ya esta muerto

-tsk...

-¿Quién eres tu? si tienes el descaro de usar su uniforme debes conocerle, ¿Quién eres y por que estas aquí? ¿Cuál es tu relación con Bryan?

el soldado miro hacia los soldados que les rodeaban, y se dispuso a ir hacia ellos, pero el castaño apareció delante suyo

-ya que al parecer eres un enemigo, no existe necesidad de seguir conteniéndome-dijo el castaño levantando los puños

antes de que el soldado pudiera notarlo, este recibió 3 puñetazos directamente al rostro, los cuales le hicieron caer al suelo de espalda, además de esos 3 golpes, también había recibido un buen puñado de golpes en el torso y estomago

-tu...-el soldado miro al castaño, quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro

-ahora...-el castaño se inclino hacia el y le miro curioso-no serás acaso...

el soldado hábilmente rodo hacia atrás y se puso de pie lo mas rápido posible, pero para cuando miro delante suyo, el castaño ya no estaba ahí, el soldado sintió como ponían una mano en su hombro

-lento...-susurro el castaño en su oído

-Kya~-el soldado dejo escapar un agudo grito

-¿kya?

el castaño miro curioso al soldado, quien se estaba tapando la boca después de haber dejado escapar ese femenino grito

-ohh ya entendí-dijo el castaño sonriendo

poniendo uno de sus dedos en la espalda superior del soldado, el castaño comenzó a deslizar su dedo por toda la espalda del soldado, lo que hiso al soldado retorcerse, cuando este paso el área de en medio, el sonido de papel rompiéndose se escucho rápidamente

* * *

Lo que revelo que el soldado en realidad tenia una muy grande delantera, ya que al parecer era Copa D, un botón del saco se rompió, después de eso LA soldado, cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos y se dio la vuelta para ver al castaño, con una de sus manos saco un vendaje roto de su camisa

-eres la hija de Bryan ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño curioso

-s-si...-dijo esta morena mirando seriamente al castaño-Mi Nombre es Karen

-lose, Bryan me dijo algunas cosas sobre ti, así que no tengo tantas preguntas, lo que me pregunto es...

el castaño se inclino hasta poner su rostro a la altura de los pechos de la morena, poniendo su mano en su barbilla dijo:

-¿Cómo fue que lograste contener tremendo par de tetas?

Un golpe directo a la nuca del castaño le hiso caer al suelo, revelando detrás de el la presencia de dos chicas rubias, una muy furiosa y la otra en pánico

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo walburga?-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

-perdón, me moleste-dijo walburga inflando sus mejillas

-i-issei-san ¿estas bien?-pregunto la monja tímida

-si asia estoy bien

-bien, ya me decidí...

el castaño miro a todos los soldados

-¡Se acabo el espectáculo bastardos, regresen a sus trabajos! ¡ya he decido quien será mi nuevo recluta!

-buuuu

los soldados abuchearon pero procedieron a irse de ahí

* * *

-muy bien Karen, fue mas rápido de lo que pensé, mañana partimos-dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta

-bi-bien...-asintió esta

-por cierto

el castaño tenia un cuchillo en su mano

-no se que intentabas hacer al cargar con un cuchillo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero deberías esconderlo mejor-dijo el castaño

-¡¿cuando?!-exclamo la morena sorprendida y revisando su bota

-¿acaso intentabas matarme?

-ugh...

la morena se puso de pie y miro con seriedad a castaño

-Tu mataste a mi padre

-¡!

las dos rubias se sorprendieron por las palabras de la morena

-los rumores de que mataste a tu propio escuadrón para poder sobrevivir llegaron a mi, mi padre murió por tus manos-gruño la morena

-¿y?-el castaño sonrió-¿Qué pasa si es así?

la morena estallo y trato de golpear al castaño, este simplemente detuvo el golpe

-mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de miles de demonios-dijo el castaño serio-hare lo que sea necesario con tal de poder sobrevivir hasta acabar con todos los demonios, incluso si eso significa sacrificar a mis compañeros, Manchare mis manos de la sangre de cuantos sean necesarios

el castaño se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

-puedes seguir intentando matarme, lo permitiré, sin embargo...no lo lograras-dijo este antes de desaparecer entre los soldados

-ugh...-la morena rechino los dientes y simplemente se fue de ahí

las dos rubias aun confundidas por lo que acababan de escuchar, simplemente se quedaron paradas ahí mirándose entre ellas

-supongo que...aun hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de issei-chan ¿verdad?-hablo walburga

-si...tienes razón- asintió la monja nerviosa

Aun un tanto nerviosas, estas dos rubias prosiguieron a ir en busca del castaño

* * *

Ya era de Noche

Ya que el Castaño era prácticamente el individuo de mayor rango y poder entre todos los militares en Kioto, a este se le otorgo una habitación muy bien cuidada y lujosa en uno de los mejores edificios que había en Kioto, en el cual, la cama era enorme y había mucha comida

Ya las dos rubias estaban en dicha habitación, estaban sentadas en las sillas alrededor de una mesa comiendo un poco de la comida que había ahí, el castaño por su lado estaba sentado en el colchón con leyendo un libro serio

-¿no vas a comer issei-chan?-pregunto walburga mirándole y masticando

-no hables con la boca llena-dijo el castaño sin despegar la mirada del libro-comeré después, así que dense gusto

-¿e-estas seguro issei-san?-pregunto la monja tímida

-no te preocupes asia, coman ustedes

-e-esta bien

el castaño se puso de pie, suspirando y cerrando el libro que sostenía, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, al abrirla, una mujer rubia cayo al suelo

Era la Líder de los Youkais, Yasaka, esta kyubi levanto la mirada, sonriendo y riendo irónicamente mientras miraba al castaño

-bu-buenas noches issei-kun, que coincidencia ¿no?-dijo esta sonriendo-resulta que pasaba por aquí y...

-ya no mientas yasaka-dijo el castaño disgustado- tu templo esta técnicamente al otro lado de la ciudad, no puedes "pasar por aquí"

-bu-bueno, era un paseo nocturno

-levántate y pasa, eres la líder de los youkais, actúa como tal-dijo este tendiendo su mano a ella

esta rubia se puso de pie lentamente con ayuda del castaño, al ponerse de pie sacudió su traje de sacerdotisa, después de eso el castaño dio un paso hacia la habitación, pero la rubia se quedo parada ahí

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el castaño curioso

-vamos...-dijo yasaka sonriendo y mirando el pasillo-no seas tímida, es issei-kun

-¿?

* * *

Asomándose tierna y tímidamente, una pequeña y hermosa niña de cabello rubio miro tímidamente al castaño con rubor en sus mejillas, un par de orejas de zorro sobresalían en su cabeza, ojos color dorado, vestia igual que la kyubi

-¿kunou?-pregunto el castaño asombrado

-bu-buenas noches...-dijo esta pequeña mostrándose por completo

-no seas tímida, pasen ambas

Las dos rubias entraron en la habitación, por lo que asia y walburga les miraron confundidas y un poco enojadas, las dos aparentes kyubis se sentaron sobre el colchón, asia y walbuga continuaban sentadas en sus sillas

el castaño acerco otra silla cerca de donde las dos kyubis

* * *

-¿issei-chan quienes son?-pregunto walburga hostil

-Yasaka y su Hija Kunou- respondió este con naturalidad

-¡¿hija?!

-ohh ella es muy linda-dijo la monja sonrojada y con brillo en sus ojos

la pequeña kyubi abrazaba a su madre con miedo y timidez

-¿sigue siendo tímida con los Humanos?-pregunto el castaño leyendo nuevamente el libro

-si-respondió la kyubi riendo-parece que solo se ha acostumbrado a ti issei-kun

-ya veo...

el castaño se puso de pie y fue a donde la kyubi, este se inclino y miro a la pequeña kyubi en las piernas de la rubia, esta al ver al castaño sonrió tímidamente y se ruborizo un poco

-¿quieres que te cargue?-pregunto el castaño sonriendo

-s-si...-asintió la pequeña tímida

el castaño cargo en sus brazos a la pequeña kyubi, esta le abraza con fuerza mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz

* * *

-por alguna razón siento enojo...-gruño walburga

el castaño se acerco a Asia y walburga

-ellas son las dos nuevas reclutas-dijo el castaño mirándoles-debes recordar a cao cao, Jeanne y los demás ¿no es así?

-s-si...los recuerdo-asintió la pequeña-Mucho Gusto, Por favor cuiden de Issei-kun

-¡que madura!-exclamo walburga-¿e-es una niña verdad?

-si ¿Por qué?-respondió el castaño

-¿no sientes nada por ella y ella nada por ti cierto?

-que tonterías estas diciendo ¿adonde tratas de llegar?

-¡Tu pequeña!-walburga se puso de pie y miro a la pequeña kyubi de cerca-¿Qué sientes por issei-chan?

-la asustaras walburga-dijo el castaño suspirando

-¿y bien?

la pequeña simplemente se quedo en silencio, segundos después esta se sonrojo mucho y simplemente escondió su rostro en el pecho del castaño

-¡¿Lo ves?!-exclamo walburga enojada-¡issei-chan!

-¡Ya cállate!-silencio este

* * *

Minutos después, una vez que walbuga se había tranquilizado, el castaño estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la mesa, este había comenzado a comer, por lo que las 4 rubias estaban mirándole sentadas en el colchón

-saben si no dejan de mirarme no puedo comer-dijo el castaño disgustado y soltando los cubiertos-¿no pueden mirar a otro lado?

-¿ehhh? ¿Por qué? no tiene nada de raro-negó la kyubi riendo

-no dije que fuera raro, es molesto

-no es cierto

-¡si lo es!

* * *

walburga y asia miraban a estos dos conversar

-¿no sientes como que de alguna forma son muy amigables?-pregunto walburga a la monja

-bueno...-la monja miro nuevamente, notando que el castaño estaba muy enojado-no creo que sea así del todo jajaja

* * *

el castaño se puso de pie, este limpio su boca con una servilleta, y posteriormente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿adonde vas?-preguntaron todas al unísono

-iré a hablar con Karen-respondió este abriendo la puerta-volveré en unos minutos, yasaka deberías ir volviendo

-que cruel y eso que me tome la molestia de venir a verte-dijo esta fingiendo llorar-¿al menos podríamos quedarnos esta noche? el colchón es grande

-que remedio, esta bien, pero si vuelves a patearme te juro que te...

-ya, ya, esta bien, no lo hare mas

-eso espero...

el castaño salió de la habitación

* * *

Asia y walburga jalaron la ropa de la kyubi, esta curiosa les miro sonriendo, pero se sorprendió al ver las furiosas expresiones de las dos, bueno, mas bien la de walburga, ya que la expresión de enojo de la monja era mas bien tierna

-¿q-que pasa?-pregunto esta asombrada

-¿Qué significa eso de "no me vuelvas a patear"? ¿acaso ustedes ya...?-pregunto walburga asombrada

-si, nosotros ya hemos dormido juntos-respondió la kyubi con naturalidad

-¡¿que?!

-¿e-eso es verdad?-pregunto la monja tímida

-si

-¡Entonces Issei-chan mintió cuando dijo que era Vir...!

-¿Estas escuchando lo que digo? DORMIR JUNTOS, yo nunca dije nada sobre Sexo

-¿eh?

* * *

pasados unos segundos, walburga con ayuda de Asia se tranquilizo, la kyubi tenia a su pequeña dormida en sus piernas mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza

-tuviste la oportunidad de dormir con issei-chan ¿y no hiciste nada?-pregunto walburga asombrada-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿alguna vez lo has visto sin camisa? incluso con ella, Míralo el es...

-Crees que no lo se-interrumpió la kyubi sonriendo-por supuesto, yo se que issei-kun es muy atractivo físicamente, incluso tiene un rostro lindo, sin embargo, ustedes dos deben de saber que no es lo único que issei-kun tiene ¿verdad? es decir, ustedes también están enamoradas de el ¿no es así?

-¡¿Enamoradas?!-exclamo la monja explotando en rubor y negando-¡en realidad yo no...!

-así es, las dos estamos enamoradas de el-respondió walburga seriamente

-¡walburga-san!

-ambas sabemos que es cierto Asia-chan

-s-si, pero...

-no tienen por que ocultarlo-rio la kyubi-se nota a distancia

-¡que vergüenza!-exclamo la monja cubriendo su rostro

* * *

la kyubi simplemente suspiro, llamando la atención de las dos

-El es fuerte y varonil, Valiente, Serio, Inteligente, Amable, En algunas ocasiones tiende a perder el control pero siempre tiene algún plan, Además el es Tierno con Kunuo ¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre?-hablo yasaka sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo sonaba como un sollozo- pero...No Sirve de nada, Issei-kun ya...Ha Cerrado su corazón

SNIFF

la kyubi había comenzado a derramar lagrimas

-El hombre del que estoy enamorada cerro su corazón, el ya...No puede amar-lloro esta con dolor- sin importar cuanto lo intente, issei-kun ya no puede amar...

-Yasaka-san...-dijo la monja conteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar

-¿are?-la kyubi noto sus lagrimas-¡ah! pe-perdón, jajaja por un momento yo...

-Yasaka-hablo walburga llamando su atención- acaso tu...¿amas tanto a issei-kun?

la kyubi asombrada por la pregunta asintió limpiando sus lagrimas, posteriormente acaricio la cabeza de su dormida hija

-¿ustedes saben por que Kunou le tiene miedo a los humanos?-pregunto esta seria

-no...-negaron las dos

-eso se debe, a que hace 1 año, ella fue raptada por unos soldados que se estaban quedando aquí mismo, no recuerdo con exactitud de que país eran, pero ellos raptaron a kunou y se la llevaron lejos

-¡¿po-por que?!

-no lo se, nunca supe la razón del por que, sin embargo, si yo pongo un pie fuera de Kioto, seria tomado como una acción hostil y los demonios lo tomarían como una declaración de guerra, por esa razón me fue imposible salvarla

-pe-pero...

-cuando issei-kun se entero de eso ¿saben que fue lo que hiso?

-n-no...

-Se quedo en silencio, salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra y Se fue, Volvió después de varias horas, Con mucha sangre salpicada en su rostro y ropa, además de que tenia a kunou con el, sana y salva

-¡!

las dos rubias asombradas sonrieron instintivamente al saber lo que el castaño había echo

-no pregunte razones ni por ques, simplemente agradecí el echo de que la salvara-explico la kyubi acariciando a su hija

-es algo que el haría...-dijo walburga sonriendo y acariciando a la pequeña kyubi

-en ese momento issei-kun no pensó en nuestra raza, lo único que le importaba era kunou, cuando el me la entrego, sonriendo me dijo: _"No existe dolor mas grande que el de perder a un ser querido, No quiero que nadie mas pase por eso"_

SNIFF

La kyubi nuevamente comenzó a llorar

-El...Ha sufrido mucho...-lloro esta- Lo único que deseo es que el sea capaz de abrir su corazón nuevamente, Que sea capaz de Amar...Eso es todo

Walburga y asia pusieron una mano en el hombro de la kyubi, esta les miro sorprendida, ya que ambas tenían los ojos llorosos

-es lo mismo que queremos nosotras-dieron ambas sonriendo-por esa razón...

walburga tomo la mano de la kyubi

-continua esforzándote, algún día seguro, lograremos abrir el corazón de issei-chan...-dijo walburga sonriendo

-si...Algún día...-agrego la monja llorando y sonriendo

-Si...Muchas gracias chicas-agradeció la kyubi sonriendo y limpiando sus lagrimas-Me alegro de que las dos nuevas fueran dos chicas como ustedes

-aunque debo advertirte yasaka, No perderé

-¡Y-yo tampoco lo hare yasaka-san!

la kyubi al escuchar eso sonrió

-Llevo tres años compitiendo con Ophis y Jeanne-chan, No dejare que las dos novatas me superen-rio esta alegre

Las tres sonrieron

* * *

_-Cuarto de Karen-_

el cuarto de Karen, la morena, al ser bueno, un "soldado" que ni siquiera estaba unido a algún país, esta estaba pasando la noche en un edificio pequeño que había sido destruido durante la conquista de Kioto

* * *

el castaño al llegar, noto que la puerta estaba abierta, este entro y como era de esperar de un edificio destruido, estaba oscuro

-Karen...¿?-hablo el castaño escuchando eco

el castaño se inclino ligeramente hacia atrás, justo delante de su nariz, un cuchillo le roso, este sujeto la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, la jalo y posteriormente tomo de la cintura a la dueña de esa mano

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto una voz femenina

-eso debería de preguntarlo yo Karen-dijo el castaño soltándola-¿tienes planeado matarme?

-tu dijiste que podía seguir intentándolo

-tienes razón

* * *

la morena encendió una lámpara de gas en el suelo, la cual ilumino la habitación, mostrando que esta estaba completamente vacía, solo había un canco cerca de la lámpara y una bolsa para dormir

-así que...¿estas lista para partir mañana?-el castaño inicio

-no tengo nada conmigo, así que estoy lista-respondió esta seria

-ya veo...

-tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo aquí en Kioto?

-Principalmente, nos estamos enfocando única y exclusivamente en aumentar nuestros números mientras nos aseguramos de no ser atacados por los demonios, Kioto es territorio youkai, si los demonios ponen un pie aquí significa guerra, y los demonios no quieren eso

-entiendo, en ese caso ¿Qué es lo que haces tu en tu base?

-Reúno Poseedores de [longinus] y [Sacred Gears] para usarlos en la delantera, el grupo que dirijo se encarga de eliminar a cualquier demonio que se encuentre, aunque algunas veces nos encargamos de atacar al inframundo directamente

-¿directamente? ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-por el momento eso nos será imposible, debido a unos circunstancias no podremos atacar al inframundo, así que nos estaremos enfocando en eliminar a cualquier demonio que nos encontremos aquí en el mundo humano

-ya veo...

-por cierto Karen ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? se que tal vez responderás que viniste a matarme, pero...

-¿estas sospechando de mi?

-así es, hace 1 año hubo un incidente con unos soldados, raptaron a la Princesa de los Youkais con el fin de entregársela a los demonios para poder negociar con Yasaka, ella seria tomada como herramienta para forzar a los youkais a entablar alianza con los demonios y así acabar a los humanos, sin embargo, yo mismo solucione ese problema, pero tu...

-no tienes por que sospechar, vine única y exclusivamente a matarte, sin embargo, nunca tendría una alianza con los demonios

-esta bien, te creo...

-¿Por qué quieres a una simple humana como yo?

-Tienes potencial, eso es todo, además...le debo el favor a Bryan

La morena estallo en rabia y rápidamente fue al castaño, le sujeto por detrás mientras ponía el cuchillo a unos pocos centímetros de la yugular de este

-no hables de mi padre...-gruño la morena

-oye mocosa, te faltan 100 años antes de poder amenazarme de esa forma-dijo el castaño con un tono un poco enojado

La morena comenzó a sentir como la espalda del castaño comenzaba a arder muchísimo, mas que las llamas, esta rápidamente le soltó y tomo distancia, notando que la espalda del castaño brillaba de una luz escarlata

-No te diré que dejes de atacarme, si quieres tomar venganza por tu padre me parece bien-dijo el castaño procediendo a irse-sin embargo, no garantizo su éxito, si quieres matarme tendrás que esperar hasta que elimine a todos los demonios, una vez que lo haga...No me molestaría morir por tus manos

* * *

después de decir eso el castaño simplemente se fue

-Tengo 22 Años...¿no se supone que soy mayor?-se pregunto la morena confundida-¿Por qué me llamo mocosa?

* * *

_-Cuarto de Issei-_

Una vez el castaño llego a su habitación, este por alguna razón se quedo parado delante de la puerta, no sabia muy bien que era, pero el sabia que estaba pasando algo adentro desde el momento en el que el olor a rosas llego a su nariz

* * *

El castaño abrió la puerta de la habitación

Un camino de rosas y velas desde la puerta hasta la cama, el castaño disgustado siguió el camino y se detuvo a medio camino cuando tuvo la cama a la vista

Yasaka estaba sobre la cama, acostada de manera seductora con su traje mal puesto mostrando sus piernas y sus pechos, Movía sus orejas y colas de forma seductora y tentando al castaño, además de que movía una de sus manos de forma gatuna, irónico ya que era una kyubi

Walburga estaba recostada al lado de ella, esta vestía únicamente su ropa interior morada de encaje y sus medias moradas con rayas negras, esta estaba muy sonrojada y sonreía de forma lasciva mirando al castaño

Por otro lado Asia estaba completamente sonrojada, al igual que walburga esta estaba solo en ropa interior mientras que jalaba la manta de la cama para intentar cubrirse, echo que le hiso verse tierna y seductora

La pequeña kyubi por su lado acaba de despertar, esta sobaba sus ojos mientras se levantaba ligeramente haciendo que su traje se callera un poco y mostrara su pecho

* * *

-esto no paso la ultima vez que dormimos juntos-dijo el castaño suspirando-¿Qué le dijiste walburga?

-ara issei-kun ella no me dijo nada, es solo que esta haciendo mucho frio-rio la kyubi-pensamos en compartir nuestro calor

-estamos a unos 35°

-bu-bueno, somos sensibles al frio-rio walburga-ven quítate la ropa

-No me quitare ni una sola prenda delante de ustedes pervertidas

-¡waa! ¡issei-san me dijo pervertida!-lloro la monja avergonzada

-no es tu culpa Asia, si no de ellas dos

la pequeña kyubi noto el estado de las tres rubias, y se sorprendió mucho

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto esta avergonzada y tapándose con la cobija

-dormiré en el suelo-dijo el castaño tumbándose en el suelo

-¿eh? que injusto eres issei-kun, dijiste que podríamos dormir juntos-negó la kyubi triste

-dijiste que dormiríamos juntos issei-chan-agrego walburga

-t-tu lo dijiste issei-san-dijo la monja tímida

-dije cuando volviéramos

-pe-pero...

-Haaa que remedio...

* * *

el castaño se puso de pie rascando su cabeza, este retiro las botas de sus pies y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama

-¿Cómo nos acomodaremos?-pregunto el castaño

Las tres rubias sonrieron ampliamente ante estas palabras y a continuación se acomodaron en la cama

* * *

El castaño en medio, Walburga y Asia a si izquierda usando su brazo como almohada y abrazándole directamente del cuerpo, yasaka y su hija del lado derecho, usando su otro brazo como almohada, la pequeña kyubi era la mas cercana al castaño abrazándole con comodidad y una sonrisa, mientras que su madre abrazaba a su hija y al castaño juntos

-no sentiré mis brazos después de esto...-suspiro el castaño

el castaño miro a las 4, estas ya estaban profundamente dormidas

-supongo que esta bien-dijo este mirando el techo serio-el aura que sentí hace unos días...Se esta moviendo mas rápido, ¿será acaso que...?

aun serio el castaño cerro los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido

* * *

_-Mañana Siguiente-_

Una vez todos habían despertado, las 4 rubias se pusieron de pie y estiraron sus cuerpos respectivamente mientras procedían a vestirse, solo walburga y Asia, las dos kyubis sonrientes miraron al castaño, quien tenia sus brazos entumidos y suspiraba

-nunca mas dormiré con ustedes-dijo este sobando sus brazos

el castaño se sentó en el colchón bostezando, la pequeña kyubi se le acerco

-¿estas bien issei-kun?-pregunto esta curioso

-si estoy bien-respondió este sonriendo-ven...

-¡si!

sonriente la pequeña kyubi de un salto se sentó sobre las piernas del castaño mientras que este le acariciaba la cabeza, echo que la hiso sumamente feliz ya que reía tímidamente con rubor en sus mejillas

* * *

-odio a esa niña...-gruño walburga celosa

-walburga-san es una niña-dijo Asia nerviosa

-¿apoco no querías ser ella?

-bueno...

Asia miro como el castaño le acariciaba, estallando en rubor

-s-si...-asintió esta avergonzada

-chicas no puedo creer que sientan celos de mi hija-rio la kyubi mirándoles

-¿vas a decirme que no sientes nada al verlos así?

la kyubi miro al castaño y a su hija, una feliz sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras esta miraba satisfecha

-me siento feliz-dijo esta

las otras dos no pudieron negar el hecho de que era verdad, ver al castaño actuar tan amigable y sonriente con alguien, de alguna forma les conmovía

* * *

TOC TOC

tocaron la puerta de la habitación, por lo que la kyubi fue a abrirla

en el preciso momento en el que esta abrió la puerta, un cuchillo paso a unos centímetros de su mejilla velozmente, este continuo veloz su camino hasta donde el castaño se encontraba, sin embargo el castaño le detuvo con dos dedos como si este no fuera nada

-bienvenida Karen-dijo el castaño guardando el cuchillo en su bolsillo-¿estas lista?

la morena vistiendo su uniforme militar entro en la habitación rechinando los dientes con una mochila en su espalda

-estoy lista-asintió esta

-muy bien-asintió el castaño-asia, walburga ¿empacaron provisiones?

-si, ayer-asintió la monja mostrando dos mochilas

-muy bien, saldremos en un rato

-si...

-¿estas bien issei-kun?-pregunto la pequeña kyubi en las piernas del castaño

-si, no te preocupes, ese cuchillo no es nada-respondió este sonriendo

-que alivio...

walburga seguía muy enojada al ver eso

* * *

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

_-Centro de Operaciones-_

La habitación correspondiente a donde los compañeros del castaño se reunían para hablar estaba completamente escandalosa, era de esperarse, ya que el castaño no estaba, y el pelinegro no era tan estricto, estos disfrutaban

-pásame las frituras Leo-chan-rio la rubia

-como digas-dijo este indiferente y haciendo lo indicado-ten...

-¡muchas gracias!

-oye Jeanne, se que no he dicho nada pero...-el pelinegro suspiro-¿no deberías dejar de comer? vas a engordar

-¡!

la rubia derrotada cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras miraba el techo asombrada

-¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?-pregunto esta varias veces

-vaya ahora se por que issei no te deja tocar las frituras-rio el pelinegro rascando su cabeza

-¿Cuánto falta para que issei-kun vuelva?-pregunto Leonardo indiferente sentado en un sillón con ambos pies sobre el mismo(Como L de Death Note)

-el volverá en 2 días, creo, aunque si encontró a un recluta rápido, volverá mas rápido

-ya veo...

-cao-chan dime la verdad ¿estoy gorda?-pregunto la rubia poniéndose de pie y acercándose al castaño

-¿Qué?-el pelinegro retrocedió

-¡dime la verdad!

-s-si tuviera que decirlo, diría que eres esbelta

-¿eso que significa?

-significa que estas delgada y tienes buenas proporciones

-¡enserio! ¡muchas gracias cao-chan!

-de nada...supongo

* * *

Leonardo se puso de pie rápidamente, su inexpresivo rostro estaba ves mostraba completa sorpresa y un poco de miedo, lo que hiso que los otros dos le miraran confundidos y nerviosos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Leonardo?-pregunto el pelinegro mirándole

-Algo esta mal...-Leonardo se acerco a la ventana-Mal, Muy mal

-¿Qué es lo que pasa leo-chan?-pregunto la rubia acercándosele

-Todos los Centinelas, Fueron eliminados

-¡!

Inmediatamente el pelinegro invoco su lanza, la rubia invoco un par de espadas en ambas manos

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunto el pelinegra abriendo la ventana para ver por ella

-no lo se, no puedo saberlo con exactitud-negó Leonardo

-cao-chan eso es...-la rubia señalo por la ventana

El pelinegro miro con detenimiento los arboles que rodeaban la base, efectivamente algunos de los arboles habían comenzado a moverse y a caer, mientras que los arboles mas y mas cercanos seguían moviéndose

-eso es...-el pelinegro se asomo aun mas

Un enorme par de alas sobresalió de entre los arboles, Cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro quien casi se cae del susto

-¡Un Dra...!

Una enorme bola de fuego impacto directamente el patio de la base, haciendo un gran cráter apareciera y que un mar de llamas cubriera los edificios

* * *

_-Kioto-_

Ya a un Kilometro de la Ciudad de Kioto, El grupo del castaño y la kyubi además de su pequeña hija, estaba en lo que podría ser llamado La Frontera de Kioto

* * *

Walburga y Asia vestían sus ropas, de lolita gótica y monja respectivamente, la morena estaba vistiendo el uniforme militar de su padre, con la chaqueta abierta mostrando sus pechos, con una camisa negra debajo

El castaño estaba vistiendo ya sus pantalones negros y sus botas al ras del pie, camiseta roja con un chaleco negro encima, además de que tenia puestos sus guantes negros que llegaban hasta su antebrazo

-me gustaría poder acompañarlos por mas tiempo, pero si avanzo mas lejos, será considerado una acción hostil y ya no podre seguir resguardando a los humanos-dijo la kyubi decepcionada

-no te preocupes, entiendo-dijo el castaño mirándole-nos vemos luego kunou

-s-si-asintió la pequeña sonriendo-Cuídate

-si...

Walburga estaba siendo contenida por la monja, ya que esta estallaba cada vez que el castaño y la pequeña hablaban

-¿esta muy lejos?-pregunto la morena

-no tanto en realidad- respondió el castaño-si nos apresuramos llegaremos en...

el castaño se quedo en silencio confundiendo a la morena y a las dos rubias, este miro el horizonte con seriedad, un ligero viento de verano hiso ondear su cabellera, pero lo curioso era que el viento estaba caliente

-esto es...-dijo el castaño

-issei-kun...-hablo la kyubi

el castaño le miro, esta asintió con nervios, por lo que el castaño rechino los dientes y fue a donde las dos rubias

-sujétense de mi-dijo el castaño extendiendo los brazos

-¡s-si!-asintieron las dos gratamente y abrazándole por ambos lados

-que estas esperando Karen, rápido

-¿eh? e-esta bien-asintió esta confundida

confundida y tímida, esta abrazo al castaño por el frente, rodeado su pecho con los brazos, las dos rubias le miraban celosas y enojadas

-Vendré a visitarte mas seguido Yasaka, Kunou...-dijo el castaño sonriendo-Nos vemos

La espalda del castaño comenzó a ponerse caliente

-esto es...!-dijo la morena asombrada

Segundos después, paso...

El castaño extendió un enorme y escamoso par de alas de dragón rojas, estas brillaban intensamente de un color escarlata mientras aleteaban con fuerza

-Nos vemos...

El castaño dio un solo aleteo

Un poderoso viento azoto con poder el suelo forzando a la kyubi y su pequeña a retroceder cubriéndose con los brazos, para cuando estas miraron nuevamente, el castaño ya había salido de su rango de visión y lo único que podía verse, era un rastro de aura roja en el cielo

* * *

-issei-chan esas son...-dijo walburga asombrada

-¡Alas de...!-agrego la monja sorprendida

-se los contare después, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible-dijo el castaño con seriedad-prepárate Karen, estas a punto de ver a que nos enfrentamos en la Delantera

-¿eh? como digas-asintió esta abrazándole con mas fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este

-no me digas que...¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

-¡Solo apresúrate a llegar y bájame!

Otro poderoso aleteo por parte del castaño aumento la potencia y velocidad con la que viajaban, desapareciendo en el horizonte dejando un rastro de aura roja por donde pasaban

* * *

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

Todos los humanos refugiados en la base, Hombres, Mujeres, niños y niñas estaban reunidos en uno de los extremos de la misma, Todos estos estaban muy asustados y en pánico, como no estarlo en la situación en la que se encontraban

* * *

Los tres compañeros del castaño estaba delante de el grupo de personas, asegurándose de que a estos no les pasara nada

-Leonardo Cubre el flanco izquierdo-indico el pelinegro girando su lanza con poder

-¡Eso hago!-exclamo este haciendo brillar sus ojos-**¡[Balance Breaker]!**

-¡Jeanne te encargo la Derecha!

-¡Como digas Cao-chan!-asintió la rubia expulsando energía con poder-**¡[Balance Braker]!**

-Quien diría que además de lidiar con demonios también lidiaríamos con ustedes...-suspiro el pelinegro nervioso- Dragones...

* * *

Un enorme puñado de dragones, enormes con sus grandes hocicos y colmillos se encontraba delante de estos tres, sus hostiles rugidos eran suficientes para tumbar a los humanos normales, sus enormes fauces les devorarían enteros sin esfuerzo

Mientras este puñado de dragones contenían a estos tres y a todos los humanos, otro gran numero de dragones se encargaba de destruir y quemar los edificios donde estos habían vivido ya por muchos años

La enorme Bestia Jabberwocky hiso acto de presencia, esta al aparecer al tener cierta semejanza con los dragones, estos no le hicieron caso, sin embargo la bestia les superaba en tamaño, por lo que con sus enormes garras y fauces aplasto y trago a un puñado de dragones

Los dragones respondieron atacándole con bolas de fuego y grandes llamaradas, las cuales hacían al jabberwocky ceder poco a poco, pero este continuo haciéndoles frente

Un enorme puñado de espadas apareció encargándose de un par de dragones, estas se reunieron en un solo lado para segundos después tomar la forma de un enorme dragón echo completamente de espadas, este rápidamente comenzó a hacerle frente a los demás dragones, exhalando espadas y cortando las escamas de los otros dragones con el simple echo de rosarles

* * *

-¡No podremos seguir así cao-chan!-exclamo la rubia ya un poco cansada

-¡lose! ¡solo aguanten un poco mas!-respondió el pelinegro mirando a todos los dragones-(los dragones deben de estar siendo controlados por alguien, pero ¿Dónde esta el líder?)

el pelinegro noto entre todos los dragones, había uno específicamente que no estaba haciendo nada mas que estar sentado de una forma muy ¿humana?, color purpura y bostezaba

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Leonardo! ¡Jeanne! ¡cúbranme!-exclamo el pelinegro lanzándose hacia los dragones

-¡entendido!-asintieron

* * *

Mientras el pelinegro avanzaba entre todos los dragones, estos trataron de atacarle, sin embargo, Jabberwocky y el dragón de espadas les impidieron tocar al pelinegro

* * *

este siguió su camino hasta el gran dragón purpura, el cual era un poco mas grande que la mayoría, este al ver al pelinegro simplemente hiso eso, mirarle

-¡Hatsutei Ratana!-exclamo el pelinegro tomando altura

El pelinegro ataco directamente la cabeza del dragón, su lanza comenzó a brillar intensamente antes de impactar, sin embargo, el dragón simplemente inclino su cabeza hacia aun lado, y la lanza impacto con uno de los cuernos del dragón

El dragón se sumió en el suelo unos cuantos metros mientras chispas salieron del impacto, el pelinegro tomo distancia y nuevamente golpeo al dragón, colisionando nuevamente con el cuerno, con lo que el dragón se enterró aun mas en el suelo

-¡Maldito!-exclamo el pelinegro furioso-¡pagaras por destruir nuestro hogar!

Nuevamente el pelinegro tomo distancia para atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez, el dragón le miro fijamente, abrió su hocico y de este, Una enorme llamarada salió directamente hacia el pelinegro, este muy asombrado por la enorme cantidad de llamas, puso su lanza adelante y con esta misma envolvió su cuerpo en un escudo de luz

Sin embargo, las llamas le envolvieron con furor y destruyeron el escudo rápidamente, asombrado y ahora un poco lastimado, el pelinegro aterrizo lentamente en el suelo delante de el dragón purpura con la ropa un poco quemada

-el fuego de este es mucho mas caliente que el de los otros...-dijo el pelinegro asombrado-aun así...

el pelinegro miro nuevamente al dragón purpura, este abrió nuevamente su hocico mirándole y exhalo otra enorme llamarada, el pelinegro hiso girar su lanza y la encajo delante de el, y justo cuando la llamarada toco su lanza

-¡Mala Ratana!-exclamo este sonriendo

El fuego al tocar la lanza cambio su dirección y esta vez ataco al dragón purpura, quien al nota esto abrió sus ojos asombrado, la llamarada impacto exitosamente y hubo una enorme explosión con un mar de llamas

-eso debería ser suficiente-dijo el pelinegro

Una enorme garra salió de entre el humo y trato de tomar al pelinegro, este respondió rápidamente y le golpeo con su lanza había abajo mientras tomaba altura nuevamente

Un poderoso viento azoto con poder, dispersando el humo de la explosión, mostrando al dragón purpura con las alas extendidas y con una expresión de suma furia

-¿se enojo?-pregunto el pelinegro curioso

El dragón abrió su hocico mirando al pelinegro, este simplemente coloco su lanza adelante y espero paciente la llamarada del dragón

-simplemente se la devolveré de nue...-dijo el pelinegro confiado

Un Delgado laser rojo salió disparado del hocico del dragón, este paso apenas unos centímetros encima del hombro del pelinegro, quien no pudo notarlo por la velocidad de laser, el laser siguió su camino hasta unos kilómetros, cuando este impacto con el suelo

* * *

Una enorme explosión acompañada por un poderoso viento sucedió, la onda expansiva fue sorprendente, ni hablar del calor producido por la misma

* * *

-eso no fue fuego...-dijo el pelinegro mirando al dragón purpura asombrado-Eso fue Poder Demoniaco, ¡No me digas que tu eres...!

El dragón purpura nuevamente lanzo un laser hacia el pelinegro, este puso su lanza adelante y comenzó a girarla con velocidad, el laser golpeo directamente en la lanza, por lo que el laser se dividió en muchas partes y hubo varias explosiones en las lejanías

-¡Ya me cansaste!-exclamo el pelinegro furioso-¡Atsusa Ratana!

* * *

El pelinegro desapareció de la vista del dragón

Este apareció justo a la espalda del dragón purpura, quien trato de responder y darse la vuelta pero le fue imposible, justo cuando el dragón pudo ver al castaño detrás de el, este sujetaba la lanza con mucha fuerza mientras se iluminaba en un destello plateado

El pelinegro golpeo la nuca del dragón, haciendo que este se enterrara con potencia en el suelo delante de el, la parte delante del dragón se enterró varios metros en el suelo, el pelinegro nuevamente tomo mas altura, poniéndose justo encima del dragón

-¡Se acabo!-grito este volando con potencia y velocidad hacia el dragón-¡Balinayaka Ratana!

La lanza brillo en un destello plateado, la velocidad del pelinegro fue tal que en un momento dado hubo una onda de expansión por su misma velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido, Justo cuando este estaba ya a unos metros del dragón

El dragón purpura se desenterró rápidamente del suelo, levanto la mirada y miro directamente al pelinegro que venia velozmente hacia el

Abriendo su enorme hocico, este nuevamente cargo su poderoso laser, sin embargo esta vez fue distinto, El laser delgado se volvió jodidamente enorme, tanto que parecía un enorme torrente escarlata, este enorme torrente fue directamente al pelinegro

* * *

-¡Cao-chan!-exclamo la rubia temerosa

* * *

-¡AAAaaaahhhh! ¡No perderé!-exclamo el pelinegro furioso

El pelinegro golpeo con toda su fuerza el torrente, Este impacto de forma sorprendente, hubo una poderosa onda de expansión de la colisión, el enorme torrente desbordaba la energía hacia atrás, haciendo mas poderosas explosiones en las lejanías

De la nada, Hubo una Tremenda explosión, Un poderosísima onda de expansión surgió de la explosión y un poderosísimo viento acompañado por escombros y rocas azoto con mucha fuerza toda la base

* * *

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Jeanne, quien había colocado una barrera de espadas alrededor de ella, Leonardo y todas las personas detrás de ella, retiro la barrera de espadas, mirando en el cielo una enorme nube de humo negro, muy espesa

-¿Dónde esta cao-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo se...-negó Leonardo mirando al dragón purpura en el suelo, jadeando

* * *

Desde la pantalla de humo, el pelinegro con la ropa un poco destruida y expulsando vapor de su cuerpo, este salió y aterrizo justo al lado de donde estos dos estaban

-¿estas bien cao-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-s-si, ese bastardo es muy poderoso-respondió el pelinegro

-Ya estoy en nuestro limite-agrego Leonardo cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-también yo cao-chan

La bestia jabberwocky desapareció al igual que el dragón de espadas

-Parece que estamos en problemas-dijo el pelinegro riendo

* * *

El dragón purpura acompañado por un gran puñado de dragones comenzó lentamente a acercarse a donde estos, estos ya muy cansados se pusieron de pie y en guardia, pero no podrían hacer nada

-¡Yo les salvare!

Un pequeño niño castaño corrió por al lado de estos tres, poniéndose justo delante de el enorme dragón purpura, quien le miro con indiferencia

-¡¿Riku?!-exclamaron los tres sorprendidos

el pequeño castaño tomo una de las espadas con las que el dragón de espadas estaba compuesto, apunto hacia adelante con determinación y exclamo:

-¡Cao-niichan, Jeanne-neechan, Leo-nii y Issei-Niichan siempre Nos Protegen! ¡Ahora es mi Turno de protegerlos!

* * *

Indiferente a lo que el pequeño castaño decía, el dragón purpura simplemente inclino su enorme hocico y con sus enormes fauces se dispuso a devorar al pequeño

* * *

-¡RIKU!

El pelinegro, la rubia y Leonardo se lanzaron asustados a donde el pequeño castaño, sin embargo, con su cansancio y velocidad actual, seria demasiado tarde

* * *

Las enormes fauces del dragón ya estaban justo delante del pequeño, aun así, este no bajo ni un solo centímetro la espada y continuo apuntando hacia adelante, tenia los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza mientras derramaba lagrimas

BUM

Un ruido seco retumbo los oídos del pequeño castaño

-Muy bien Echo Riku...

Una voz conocida por el pequeño se escucho

El pequeño castaño estaba confundido, este no sentía ninguna clase de dolor a pesar de que estaba a punto de ser tragado por un dragón, este sintió un ligero viento en su cabello el cual supuso era el aliento del dragón

Temeroso, este abrió sus ojos lentamente, Notando que delante suyo se encontraba alguien

* * *

Issei, el castaño, este estaba sujetando con una de sus manos uno de los colmillos del dragón, deteniendo así a todo el dragón entero mientras miraba al pequeño castaño apuntar la espada directamente hacia adelante

-Incluso cuando estabas a punto de morir, seguiste erguido-dijo el castaño sonriendo-Eres muy valiente riku

-¿Issei-niichan?-pregunto este llorando y alegre

-ya puedes descansar, yo me encargo

El castaño miro el interior del hocico del dragón, notando que al parecer este quería exhalar fuego, el castaño suspiro y levanto la mano que sujetaba el colmillo, levantando así toda la boca del dragón

después de que el castaño levanto la boca del dragón del suelo, este miro que la boca del dragón estaba separada del suelo, miro nuevamente el interior del hocico y ya casi exhalaba el fuego

-¡Ja!-rio el castaño

El castaño pateo la barbilla del dragón

el dragón salió disparado hacia el cielo, este rodaba con mucho poder mientras seguía volando hacia atrás, en el momento en el que salió disparado este exhalo fuego, creando así una enorme rueda de fuego que salió disparada con potencia varios metros hacia atrás y se arrastro por el suelo

* * *

-¡¿Acabas de patear a un dragón?!-exclamaron todos asombrados

* * *

-Walburga...-dijo el castaño

-¡si!

Un mar de llamas purpuras inundo por completo a los dragones que quedaban cerca, quemándoles y forzándolos a volver con la cola entre las patas

walburga aterrizo justo al lado del castaño

* * *

-¿issei?-pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido

-¡Cao cao-san!

el pelinegro miro a su lado, notando que la monja ya venia hacia el, esta a llegar rápidamente comenzó a tratar sus heridas y quemaduras

-¿Asia? ¿Por qué volvieron tan rápido?-pregunto este asombrado

-bueno, pasaron algunas cosas-dijo esta riendo-Jeanne-san, Leonardo-san quédense donde están ire a tratar sus heridas

-s-si...-asintieron estos asombrados

una vez la monja trato las heridas de todos, estos se pusieron de pie para ver al castaño asombrados

* * *

-¡Ponte de pie dragón! ¡Vas a decirme que eso es todo lo que tienes!-exclamo el castaño caminando

el dragón purpura quien había salido volando y arrastrándose por el suelo varios metros hacia atrás, se levanto de entre los escombros gruñendo con muchísima furia

* * *

-Ten cuidado el es...-dijo el pelinegro

* * *

-Ex-Rey Dragón, Tannin, lose...-interrumpió el castaño

Mientras el castaño caminaba hacia el dragón purpura, un puñado de dragones se le echo encima con la única intención de aplastarlo con sus enormes y poderosos cuerpos, estos al llegar donde el castaño, trataron de aplastarle, pero...

Todos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones con una potencia increíble, tanta que cuando estos se detuvieron, ya no se pusieron de pie

TAP TAP

el castaño se detuvo delante de el dragón purpura con las manos en los bolsillos, este cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de energía escarlata mientras miraba al dragón con la mirada de un asesino

-¿vas a decirme por las buenas quien te mando?-pregunto el castaño mirándole-¿o me harás forzarte por las malas?

el dragón abrió su hocico pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez no exhalo fuego, sino que hiso otra cosa

-Mocoso ¿Tu eres Hyoudo Issei?-pregunto el dragón

* * *

-¡¿El Dragón Hablo?!-exclamaron todos asombrados

* * *

-si, lo soy-respondió el castaño serio-¿Quién te envió?

-Sirzechs Lucifer

-Ya veo...Tu eres Tannin, Ex-Rey Dragón ¿verdad?

-Si, Lo soy

-¿Por qué estas respondiendo con naturalidad?

-…-el dragón se quedo en silencio-eso es por que...

* * *

El dragón abrió rápidamente su hocico y le disparo un gran torrente de energía al castaño, todos se sorprendieron por la abrupta acción del dragón

El castaño sin embargo simplemente miro el torrente venir hacia el con seriedad, este simplemente golpeo el torrente con uno de sus dedos como si fuera una molestia y lo desvió hacia las lejanías, creando así otra enorme explosión

El castaño dio un salto y puso su mano sobre la nariz del dragón, Este hiso fuerza y forzó al dragón a caer al suelo con poder, enterrándose así unos metros en el suelo, la cabeza del dragón fue la que mas se enterró

* * *

-¿y bien?-pregunto el castaño poniendo su pie encima de la nariz del dragón-¿a que se debió eso?

-Jajaja Solo te estaba probando-rio el dragón levantándose

-¿probándome?

-[Hell Dragón]...

-¡!

el castaño miro curioso al dragón purpura que ahora estaba sonriendo

-Tienes la misma Esencia, Olor y Poder que el dragón que causo ese desastre hace 14 años-dijo el dragón inclinándose hacia el castaño-tu fuiste el responsable ¿no es así?... Sekiryuutei

-Si...Yo lo Cause-respondió el castaño serio

-Ya veo...

-¿no estas enojado? según tengo entendido, Gracias a que fui tomado como un dragón, fuiste encarcelado junto a todos los tuyos

-Al contrario-el dragón sonrió-estoy contento, Hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer en miles de años y fue...Enseñarles el significado de Miedo a los Demonios

-Ya veo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-¿y bien? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto el castaño- si fueras enviado a matarme, estarías haciéndolo ahora mismo

-Sirzechs Lucifer me envió a matarte, eso es verdad-respondió el dragón cruzándose de brazos-Sin embargo, no pienso hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Tome el trabajo para poder reunirme contigo, Después de todo, Eres la persona que causara la destrucción total de los demonios

el castaño sonrió

-ya veo...técnicamente tu...-el castaño se cruzo de brazos-estas buscando que me alié con ustedes ¿verdad?

-si...-asintió este

-Lamento decepcionarte pero así no es como funcionan las cosas, La gente no se Alía conmigo, Se Doblegan ante mi

-jajaja Tu actitud es incluso mas majestuosa que la de un dragón

-Así somos los Humanos-rio el castaño-Así que...¿Qué dices? ¿te postraras ante mi?

El dragón purpura serio simplemente se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pasado poco tiempo, lenta y cuidadosamente este se inclino ante el castaño

-De hoy en adelante, Los dragones serviremos a Hyoudo Issei-dijo este serio

-así es como debe ser-dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y caminando-por cierto te debo una disculpa

-¿disculpa?-pregunto el dragón sentándose

-Uno de tus hijos fue confundido conmigo y recibió la pena de muerte, Por eso...Lo siento

el castaño se detuvo dándole la espalda al dragón, este en cambio simplemente sonrió resignado y toco la espalda del castaño con uno de sus dedos

-En un principio se suponía que yo seria el culpable-dijo el dragón serio-El tomo mi lugar para que yo pudiera vivir y buscarte, por esa razón yo...No estoy enojado

-ya veo...Esta bien

* * *

sin decir nada mas, el castaño simplemente fue a donde sus compañeros

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el pelinegro

-si, los dragones serán nuestras mascotas de ahora en adelante-respondió el castaño naturalmente

-¡¿mascotas?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-¡Shhhh! ellos no lo saben

* * *

-puedo oírte sabes-dijo el dragón purpura cruzando de brazos

el dragón se acerco a donde todos

-Eres muy poderoso, tu el chico de cabello negro-dijo el dragón mirando al pelinegro

-Tu también lo eres, un poco mas y no la cuento-rio el pelinegro-parece que desde ahora seremos compañeros, así que...Entrenemos algún día

-cuando quieras

-Karen-el castaño miro a los edificios-¿ya te diste una idea de lo que enfrentaremos desde ahora?

* * *

Caminando desde los edificios, la morena con gran sorpresa en su rostro llego a donde el castaño y le sujeto de la camisa

-¡Pateaste a un dragón!-exclamo esta asombrada-¡estas diciéndome que desde ahora estaremos peleando con cosas como ellos!

-bueno si, técnicamente- respondió el castaño

-¡que demonios! ¡como esperas que yo pueda enfrentarme a esas cosas!

-bueno...

-¡ves! ¡no lo sabes! ¡es que acaso nunca piensas nada o que!

* * *

Mientras la morena le gritaba al castaño, Jeanne se acerco a donde walburga y Asia

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Jeanne

-es la nueva...-respondió walburga

-se llama Karen, al parecer es la hija de un viejo conocido de issei-san-agrego la monja

-¿ehh? ya veo...

Jeanne miro los pechos de la morena y después los suyos, notando que efectivamente los suyos eran un poco mas grandes

-no hay problema-dijo esta con superioridad

-¿Qué demonios comparaste?-pregunto walburga

* * *

Después de eso, Los dragones que no habían sido heridos de mucha gravedad, es decir, la mayoría, ayudaron con las reparaciones de los edificios que ellos mismos habían destruido

* * *

Ya era de Noche

Las reparaciones no estaban completas, ya que los daños fueron muy graves, con ayuda de los dragones se pudo reparar la mitad de uno de los edificios, por lo que la mayoría de las personas pudieron dormir en algunas habitaciones

los compañeros del castaño, igual que los pocos hombres que había en la base se quedaron para acompañar a los dragones a reconstruir los edificios con el objetivo de terminar lo mas rápido posible

* * *

El castaño y el dragón purpura presentado como Tannin estaban sentados mirando como los demás reparaban el edificio, tannin estaba sentado de forma humana con el castaño sentado sobre su cabeza leyendo un libro

-¿Qué estas leyendo?-pregunto tannin

-¿eh? es un libro-respondió el castaño

-eso puedo notarlo

-¿Por qué preguntas entonces?

-me refiero a de que trata el libro

-oh claro, se llama "El Arte de la Guerra" por Sun Tzu

-¿es interesante?

-Bueno, Algo...-respondió el castaño cerrando el libro-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Por nada-suspiro tannin- pensé en intercambiar unas palabras con el "Señor"

-ohh señor suena muy bien, deberías empezar a llamarme así

-ni loco

-En ese caso Amo ¿Qué te parece?

-Te llamare Issei y me estoy arriesgando

-Como quieras Ossan

-¿ossan?

-así te llamare

-como quieras

* * *

El castaño miro detrás suyo, el enorme bosque detrás suyo con detenimiento

-es un demonio-dijo tannin-¿quieres que envié algunos dragones a por el?

-no, seguramente lo enviaron a ver la situación, dejémosle vivo para que le informe a Lucifer-negó el castaño

-como digas...

Después de decir eso, el castaño continuo leyendo sobre la cabeza de tannin quien simplemente estaba sentad observando como los demás reconstruían los edificios destruidos y quemados

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

_-Mansión Gremory-_

La habitación con un enorme trono dorado en el fondo estaba completamente oscura, Sentado sobre el trono, se encontraba el Maou Lucifer, quien miraba la nada con ese brillando par de ojos azules

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, de esta entro un demonio que vestía un saco negro que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro, al entrar este se puso de rodillas al estilo caballero mientras miraba el suelo

-Infórmame-dijo el pelirrojo mirándole

-Si-asintió este-El Ex-Rey Dragón, Tannin, junto a todos los que le seguían establecieron una alianza con el General Carmesí, Hyoudo Issei

-¡!

El maou golpeo con fuerza su trono mostrando completa furia en su mirar mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Qué mas?

-Nada mas

-ya veo...Puedes retirarte

-Si

el demonio procedió a salir

* * *

justo cuando este salió, el maou golpeo su trono con su puño envuelto en Poder de la Destrucción, lo que causo que el trono fuera completamente destruido sin dejar rastro

-ese maldito humano-gruño este-Además, ese malnacido de tannin, sabia que estaba planeando algo desde el momento en el que acepto el trabajo con tanto entusiasmo

Relajándose segundos después, el maou hiso su cabello hacia atrás con las manos para mirar seriamente hacia adelante

-puedo tomar ventaja de esto-rio el pelirrojo-si, si puedo jaja por un momento perdí los estribos

-¿Padre?

la voz de un pequeño llamo la atención del pelirrojo, este dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los pilares de la habitación, donde un pequeño niño de cabello carmesí le miraba curioso con un par de ojos azules brillantes

-¿milicas?-pregunto el pelirrojo yendo a donde el-¿pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada, estaba aburrido en mi habitación- respondió el pequeño pelirrojo yendo a donde su aparente padre-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada, estaba arreglando unos asuntos ¿Por qué?

-te mirabas molesto

-bueno si estaba un poco molesto, pero no te preocupes, no es nada

-ya veo...

el pequeño pelirrojo miro a su padre un poco curioso, el pelirrojo le miro confundido ya que este desviaba la mirada por segundos

-¿Qué pasa milicas?-pregunto este

-pa-padre...¿volverás a pelear... con el hombre que mato a mi madre?

el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos y después abrazo a su hijo, quien se sorprendió a ser abrazado

-si, seguiré peleando con el-respondió el pelirrojo-Peleare una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces sean necesarias, te prometí milicas que Vengaria a tu madre...

-Pa-padre...-dijo el pequeño derramando lagrimas-Lo siento, no quería...

-esta bien, no fue tu culpa...

el pequeño pelirrojo llorando salió de la habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo en a habitación con una expresión seria

-[hell dragón] el día en que milicas perdió a su madre...-dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro-Hyoudo Issei fue el responsable...Graifya

_**(Así es, en esta historia Grayfia no es la Madre de Milicas)**_

La maid peli platino hiso acto de aparición tan rápido se le nombro

-quiero que contactes con los otros 3 Maous-indico este mirándole

-entendido-asintió la peli platino

-Es hora de terminar todo de una vez por todas

después de decir eso, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación en completo silencio con una mirada completamente seria

* * *

_-Habitación de Rias-_

La habitación correspondiente a la Heredera Gremory era una muy grande, una gran cama con alfombra decorada, muchos muebles finos y ventanas para ver

* * *

Como era de suponer, en esta habitación se encontraba la pelirroja, esta estaba sentada en una silla delante de una mesa, mesa sobre la cual había una pila de papeles y documentos que por su apariencia se notaban eran un poco antiguos

Esta tenia puesta una ropa casual, una blusa blanca con decorados negros y unos shorts cortos azules, tenia puestos unos anteojos color negro

-[Hell Dragón]-dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo una hoja-Veamos...

La pelirroja comenzó a leer lo que la hoja decir:

_"[Hell Dragon] La peor catástrofe que alguna vez ha sufrido el inframundo, la catástrofe sucedió el XX/XX/XX, una mañana en las cercanías del territorio a control de el Maou Lucifer, Se notifico que un Dragón Color Rojo por los testimonios, había aparecido en las lejanías y había comenzado a hacer destrozos, Sin embargo, No fue hasta que este dragón llego al territorio del maou que se desato el infierno, Su nivel de poder era superior al de un Rey Dragón, El Maou Lucifer con ayuda de sus soldados trataron de detenerle pero les fue imposible, El dragón siguió destruyendo la ciudad por aproximadamente 7 horas sin parar, con la llegada de la 8va Hora, el dragón simplemente desapareció, llevándose consigo la vida de Miles demonios Adultos y niños, Hubo Muchas perdidas ese día, Se realizaron investigaciones, en las cuales el Ex-Rey Dragón Tannin fue el principal sospechoso, Después de días de investigación se descubrió que el responsable de la catástrofe había sido un Dragón que se había mantenido oculto en el Territorio de Tannin, El dragón culpable sufrió la pena de muerte y Tannin, el padre del engendro destructor, Fue puesto en la Cárcel junto a todos los dragones que le seguían"_

* * *

Después de terminar de leer, la pelirroja sobo la parte de en medio de sus cejas, después soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se recargaba en la silla

-la catástrofe sucedió hace 14 años, El General probablemente en ese entonces tenia entr años, ¿Cómo pudo el ser el responsable?-se preguntaba esta curiosa

La pelirroja cansada se puso de pie y camino hacia su cama, de un salto esta se recostó sobre su cama y miro el techo

-Hyoudo Issei...-dijo esta seria-¿Qué es lo que eres?

* * *

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, echo que hiso que la pelirroja se sentara sobre el colchón y mirara la puerta, donde miro la presencia de una chica pelinegra de anteojos rojos

-¿sona?-pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

-hola rias-saludo la pelinegra entrando en la habitación-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-pues bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-bien

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? debiste venir por alguna razón

-Como pensé, aun no lo sabes

-¿?

la pelirroja miro con curiosidad a la pelinegra, quien le miraba seriamente

-Tu hermano ha dado con la ubicación exacta de El General Carmesí, Esta planeando atacarle con la ayuda de los otros 3 Maous-dijo la pelinegra seria

-¡!-la pelirroja abrió sus ojos como platos asombrada-¡¿onii-sama planea atacar al general?!

la pelirroja rápidamente fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió de la misma olvidándose completamente de la pelinegra en la habitación, quien simplemente suspiro ante las acciones de la pelirroja

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que planeas onii-sama?-pregunto la pelirroja caminando rápidamente

pasados unos minutos, la pelirroja entro a la habitación del maou, donde este se encontraba sentado en un sillón mirando un mapa que al parecer era de Japón del Mundo Humano

-¿Qué significa eso onii-sama?-pregunto la pelirroja con autoridad-¿planeas atacar al General?

-las noticias viajan rápido ¿no es así?-dijo este sonriendo-así es, he podido localizarle gracias a uno dispositivo de seguimiento implantado en Tannin, ahora se exactamente donde se encuentra el problema, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encargarnos de el

-ya que parece que no cambiaras de opinión ¿podemos yo y mi grupo ir contigo?

-en realidad no me importa, sin embargo no tienes permitido enfrentarte al General, Padre y Madre se molestaran conmigo si sales lastimada, te encargo la eliminación de los Humanos al cuidado de el general

-¡¿eliminación?!

-así es, te lo encargo...

* * *

el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió, la pelirroja rechinando los dientes se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación rápidamente, esta camino unos metros por el pasillo de su casa, para después recargarse en una pared y deslizarse hasta el suelo

-Matar al General no la traerá de vuelta...Onii-sama

* * *

_**Fin el Capitulo**_

_**Bueno chicos aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo, Se que he estado descuidando los Fics, pero con "El Verdadero Issei" en su punto mas importante, no puedo hacer nada**_

_**Desde ahora me estaré enfocando únicamente en el Fic de "El Verdadero Issei", una vez el fic finalice(ya que esta en su arco final) seguiré actualizando este e "Issei el Chico Dragón"**_

_**Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo**_


	7. La Furia de la Humanidad

Capitulo 7 **La Furia de la Humanidad**

* * *

_-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que los Dragones habían realizado su "Alianza" con Hyoudo Issei, los que les convirtió en sus compañeros, aunque para muchos ellos son las mascotas de Issei

Las reparaciones que los dragones y humanos habían comenzado a hacer días antes estaban terminadas en su totalidad, ya a esta hora del día era bastante normal ver a un dragón recostado en el suelo flojeando como siempre lo hacían

Algunos de los dragones, es decir, los mas pequeños, quienes tenían una altura de unos 3 metros eran los que se encargaban de juguetear con los niños pequeños, obviamente ellos estaban obligados a contenerse en su totalidad debido a que sus poderosos cuerpos podían lastimar a los niños con un solo movimientos

A esta hora del día Issei se encontraba dormido en su habitación, vistiendo un bóxer negro y camiseta roja, este estaba profundamente dormido con la manta tirada completamente en el suelo, de la nada el castaño inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha y esquivo un cuchillo

El cuchillo se introdujo en la almohada, el castaño soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, notando que Karen se encontraba sentada encima suyo sosteniendo el cuchillo que acaba de esquivar

-Buenos días Karen-dijo el bostezando

-Buenos días General Hyoudo-respondió esta retirando el cuchillo para guardarlo en su bota

-¿no podrías esperar a que sea mas tarde? Es muy temprano aun

-Nunca es tarde para morir General

-Entiendo…

Issei nuevamente pensó en cerrar los ojos para nuevamente dormirse, pero desecho esa idea al escuchar que Karen sacaba el cuchillo de su bota nuevamente, suspiro y abrió sus ojos para verle

-No me vas a dejar dormir ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño resignado

-No soy la clase de persona que desperdicia buenas oportunidades-respondió la morena seria

-Eso lo entiendo, pero bueno…

El castaño inspecciono el cuerpo de Karen, notando que vestía el uniforme militar, pero a diferencia de la chaqueta de camuflaje esta vestía una camiseta a tirantes negra, lo cual simplemente daba mejor vista a su escote

-Por cierto Karen…-el castaño puso ambas manos en la cintura de Karen-tu figura es sorprendente, te has estado entrenando muy bien

-Así es-respondió la morena con grandeza-Me entreno todos los días durante horas

-eso puedo notarlo

-Pero no soy solo yo, El general Hyoudo también tiene una increíble musculatura

Ahora la morena se encontraba tocando brazos y pecho del castaño, para ellos dos no parecía ser nada raro, simplemente estaban comparando musculatura entre ellos así que era normal en ellos los militares, pero cualquiera que mirara esta situación sin duda lo malinterpretaría

Karen sentada sobre el castaño acariciando sus brazos y pecho, al mismo tiempo el castaño le acariciaba la cintura y el estomago, sin duda alguien lo malinterpretaría

-Por cierto General Hyoudo-hablo la morena

-¿Qué pasa?

Karen se inclino hacia adelante y junto su frente con la del castaño, este sin sorprenderse mucho simplemente se quedo así un par de segundos antes de soltar una risa

-buen intento-dijo el castaño sosteniendo con un dedo el cuchillo de Karen a unos centímetros de su cuello

-parece que usted de verdad es completamente imbatible-Karen soltó un suspiro

-De hecho…

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta así que ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron un poco

Jeanne se encontraba parada en la puerta mirándoles con gran asombro, estaba sosteniendo unas cosas las cuales dejo caer al suelo, inmediatamente apretó su puño en muestra de ira mientras tenia un tic en su ceja

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!-exclamo esta enojada

Claro para Issei y Karen lo que estaban haciendo no era nada extraño, sin embargo si lo mirábamos desde la perspectiva de Jeanne

Karen e Issei juntos, el castaño acostado con Karen sentada sobre el, las manos de este acariciándole las caderas, al mismo tiempo Karen había metido su mano dentro de la camisa de Issei al inclinarse, además de que sus rostros estaban muy juntos

-Vienes hace un par de días…-decía Jeanne avanzando a ellos-¿piensas que puedes seducir a I-chan?

-No estaba tratando de seducirlo-negó la morena seria-Estaba tratando de matarlo

-eso es cierto Jeanne-agrego el castaño

-¡No hay excusa!

Jeanne creo una espada en su mano rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Karen de reaccionar esta se dispuso a cortarla, sin embargo la espada de Jeanne fue detenida a unos centímetros del rostro de Karen

-Basta de juegos Jeanne-dijo el castaño sosteniendo un pequeño cuchillo el cual era el que había detenido la espada

-¿i-chan?-dijo Jeanne sorprendida

-General…-Karen miro el cuchillo en su propia mano-¿ese es mi cuchillo de reserva?

-Si

Ante la respuesta de Issei Karen se ruborizo ligeramente causando confusión en Jeanne quien le miro

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella

-Mi cuchillo de reserva, yo lo guardo en…-Karen se lleno de rubor

-Ah! Es cierto, perdón…-dijo Issei dejando nuevamente el chuchillo pequeño entre los pechos de Karen

-¡I-CHAN!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No puedes tocar el cuerpo de una chica de esa forma!

-no es mi culpa, si no tomaba el cuchillo la hubieras matado

-E-eso es cierto, pero…

-Como sea…

Issei rasco su cabeza disgustado, este se sentó, lo que sorprendió a Karen quien al estar sentada sobre la cintura del castaño quedo son su rostro delante de el del castaño, quien simplemente le miraba

-¿me harías el favor de quitarte de encima mío?-pidió Issei

-S-si…-asintió la morena poniéndose de pie

-Gracias, ahora Jeanne

El castaño se puso de pie delante de Jeanne, esta estaba enojada, como no estarlo, después de haberle visto hacer esas cosas, sin embargo esta se tranquilizo inmediatamente ¿Por qué? Por que Issei le había besado en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios

-I-chaaan…-decía Jeanne llena de rubor y sonriendo

-Vamos a comer-dijo Issei sonriendo

Inmediatamente Jeanne fue a Issei y le abrazo por el brazo sonriendo debido al beso que el le acaba de dar, este miro a Karen pero esta simplemente seria procedió a seguirle un par de pasos detrás de el

* * *

Ya unos cuantos minutos después del desayuno Issei se había dirigido a donde Tannin, el ahora se encontraba parado sobre la cabeza de Tannin quien también estaba parado mirando las lejanías alrededor de la base

-Quiero que coloques dragones alrededor de la base, con una separación entre ellos de 100 metros y que vigilen aproximadamente a 3 kilómetros de la base y que cambien de ubicación cada 10 minutos-explicaba Issei señalando las lejanías

-Ya lo escucharon-dijo Tannin mirando a un par de dragones que inmediatamente fueron a hacer lo indicado-¿Por qué tanta precaución?

-Es solo eso…Precaución

-¿de verdad?

-No te sientas grande Ossan-Issei pisoteo la cabeza de el con rabia-Sigues siendo mi mascota, si sigues tan engreído te destruiré

-Como digas…-Tannin soltó un pesado suspiro

Tannin se quedo en silencio unos segundos notando ciertos nervios en Issei quien veía las lejanías con cierta rabia

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Tannin curioso

-Perdón por lo de hace un momento-dijo Issei soltando un suspiro y poniendo las manos en la cintura-Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No te preocupes, pero ¿mal presentimiento?

-Si…Es como cuando…Ugh- Issei sujeto su cabeza con fuerza-Olvídalo, solo haz lo que te dije…

Issei dio un salto y bajo de la cabeza de Tannin para proceder a adentrarse en el edificio, Tannin le siguió con la mirada y cuando se adentro en el edificio desvió la mirada a las lejanías, notando que el a pesar de que acababa de amanecer el cielo en las lejanías se estaba tornando rojo

-¿contaminación?-se pregunto Tannin confundido

* * *

Ya cuando eran por lo menos las 3:00 P.M todos los poseedores de [Sacred Gears] y [Longinus] e incluso Karen estaban en la habitación donde ellos se reunían, esta vez incluso Tannin se había acercado al edificio, pero claro el no entraría en la habitación, el estaba presenciándolo desde afuera y poniendo su enorme ojo en la ventana para ver a todos

-¿Qué esta pasando Issei?-pregunto cao cao confundido-Reunirnos tan repentinamente

-Cállate…-dijo Issei con una expresión muy seria y levantando los flequillos de cabello de su rostro para ver a todos fijamente

-¡!

Inmediatamente todos notaron, ese humor no era una broma, algo tenia que estar pasando así que tragando saliva todos guardaron silencio, incluso las novatas Asia, Walburga y Karen entendieron perfectamente que debían quedarse calladas

-Tenemos que estar alerta-decía Issei poniéndose de pie y yendo a una pared para recargar su cabeza en ella-En los días siguientes estaremos en nivel de alerta Rojo

-¿rojo?-cao cao abrió los ojos cual platos-¿es una broma?

-No

-¿Puedo preguntar por que?-cao cao levanto la mano como si fuese un niño de escuela-ese nivel de alerta es demasiado alto como para que no nos digas el por que

-La verdad es que he estado sintiendo una energía anormal bastante cerca de aquí-explico Issei sobando el espacio entre sus cejas y mostrando molestia-No puedo determinarlo con exactitud, pero es grande…Endemoniadamente grande

-¿un ejercito?-pregunto Jeanne con timidez

-Así parece…

-¿es enserio?-pregunto Walburga asombrada-¿un ejercito viene camino hacia aquí?

-No-Issei negó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza-Ese es precisamente el problema

-¿de que hablas?

-Ellos no están viniendo hacia aquí-Issei miro a todos con seriedad-sea lo que sea no se esta acercando, lo sentí hace unos días y la energía sigue aumentando conforme las horas pasan, parece que están reuniendo un numero exagerado de demonios…

-No solo un ejercito sino que uno enorme-dijo cao cao soltando un suspiro

-Leonardo…-Issei miro al mencionado-quiero que hagas que los Centinelas amplíen su rango…quiero que cuiden aproximadamente en un rango de 5 kilómetros alrededor de la base

-e-eso será un poco difícil-dijo Leonardo un poco nervioso

-Eso lo se bien, pero no te lo estaba pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando

-e-esta bien…

-Walburga y Jeanne formaran un grupo al igual que cao cao y Asia, Leonardo y Karen también, esos grupos estarán vigilando Norte, sur y este todos los días y rotaran sus posiciones cada 2 horas

-e-esta bien-asintieron todos

-Eso debería bastar…-dijo Issei sobando su cabeza-Eso es todo…

Todos se pusieron de pie y procedieron a irse mientras Issei se sentaba en uno de los sillones sujetando su cabeza con fuerza a la par que mostraba gran molestia, causando confusión en las 3 novatas

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio Walburga junto a Asia y Karen se acerco a los 3 que podrían ser considerados ya unos veteranos en cuanto a Issei

-¿algo le pasa a I-chan?-pregunto Walburga preocupada

-El General Hyoudo puede ser mandón y arrogante, pero…-agrego Karen

-Es normal-respondió cao cao sin detenerse-Le sucede cada tanto tiempo

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Asia

-Estrés…-respondió Jeanne un poco nerviosa-cuando I-chan esta de ese un humor de perros es insoportable incluso para el mismo

-Sucede a menudo…-Dijo Leonardo mirando detrás suyo-Justo en este momento Issei va a…

-¡Oigan!

Todos escucharon la voz de Issei llamándoles por lo que procedieron a voltearse para verle asomándose por la puerta de la habitación en la que anteriormente estaban

-¡Siento lo de hace un momento!-dijo el antes de entrar

-¡Si no pasa nada!-respondió cao cao riendo

Después de eso siguieron caminando

-Ni siquiera el mismo soporta su humor…-explico cao cao divertido-se disculpa cada vez que dice cosas agresivas por el estrés…

-¿no hay forma de ayudarle?-pregunto Asia preocupada

-La única que le hace salir de se humor es Ophis-chan-respondió Jeanne soltando un suspiro-será endemoniadamente difícil que Issei pase ese humor sin ella…

-¿Ophis?-pregunto Karen confundida

-No la conoces-respondió Jeanne mirándole

-Ya veo

Ellos continuaron caminando mientras hablaban

* * *

Mientras tanto Issei, quien se encontraba en la habitación donde todos se reunían estaba recargando su frente en una de las paredes mientras que con las manos rasgaba la pared con fuerza, sus dientes estaban apretados en molestia y el miraba con sed asesina el suelo

-Demonios…-decía el suspirando para proceder a calmarse-Ossan…

-¿Si?-respondió Tannin quien asomaba su ojo por la ventana

-¿no ha ocurrido nada?

-Claro que no, Hace tan solo unas horas nos diste instrucciones, hoy no va a pasar nada

-Solo quiero estar seguro-respondió Issei con una expresión seria y sobando el espacio entre sus cejas-No puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie…

-Eso puedo entenderlo…

-Por el momento que todos los dragones vigilen toda la base, si veo a un dragón holgazaneando le daré una paliza-explico el dirigiéndose a la puerta-Tu también vigilaras Ossan, serás el jefe de los dragones pero ahora eres mi mascota, si digo que todos los dragones vigilen, tu también estas incluido

-Entendido…-Tannin procedió a irse

Issei procedió a salir de la habitación y a caminar por los pasillos con la intención de ir a su habitación, gracias a Karen no había podido dormir mucho y con el humor que se cargaba…

Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación se encontró con un pequeño niño de cabello castaño en punta, bermudas negros con una camiseta azul y tenis blancos, Riku, quien al verle llegar le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el

-¡Issei-Niichan!-dijo Riku lanzándose a Issei

-Riku…-dijo Issei atrapándole y cargándole con un brazo-¿pasa algo?

-No, solo quería ver a Issei-niichan

-Ya veo, perdona Riku ¿podemos jugar en otro momento? La verdad estoy muy cansado…

-¿eh?-Riku se mostro un poco triste-esta bien…

-Haaa….-Issei soltó un suspiro y después sonrió-¿pelea de almohadas?

-¡Si!

Los dos sonrientes se adentraron en la habitación para proceder a sujetar dos almohadas y comenzar a golpearse entre ellos, los demás niños no tardaron en escucharles jugar y con sus propias almohadas entraron en la habitación de Issei para unirse a la pelea

* * *

Ya había pasado un buen par de horas, el cielo ya se había oscurecido, los demás no habían visto a Issei en todo el día desde que el les había dictado sus ordenes, razón por la que Las tres Rubias, Walburga, Asia y Jeanne fueron a buscarle a su habitación

-No puedo esperar…-decía Walburga limpiando la saliva de su boca

-¿Qué estas pensando ahora pervertida?-pregunto Jeanne

-Es decir mira, ¿vamos a ir a su habitación cierto? Que tal si lo encontramos en medio de…

Inmediatamente Walburga comenzó a relatar su fantasía…

Al abrir la puerta se encontrarían directamente con Issei, el no tendría puesta su camiseta dejándoles ver ampliamente su bien formado torso, de alguna manera el camino hasta a el se llenaría de rosas y velas para que el después se quitara los pantalones y…

-¡Walburga-san!-interrumpió Asia ruborizada hasta las orejas y emanando vapor de la cabeza

-Jejeje ~…-reía Walburga sin salir de su trance

-Es imposible que eso pase…-decía Jeanne negando con su mano

-¿eso por que?-pregunto Walburga saliendo del trance para verle

-Primero ¿flores y velas? ¿es enserio?

-Podría suceder

-Claro que no…

Antes de notarlo ya habían llegado, Walburga trago saliva a la espera de que milagrosamente su fantasía fuese a hacerse realidad mientras las otras dos suspiraron mientras abrían la puerta, al abrirla abrieron sus ojos cual platos por sorpresa

¿se había cumplido su fantasía? ¡no!

Pues Issei se encontraba acostado en su cama con prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo, el resto de la cama estaba llena de niños que al igual que Issei estaban profundamente dormidos

-Que Lindo…-dijo Asia ruborizándose ligeramente y sonriendo

-Hace tiempo que i-chan dormía con los niños-dijo Jeanne sonriendo mientras ponía las manos en la cintura-supongo que ellos pueden cambiarle el humor al igual que Ophis-chan

-Tsk…-Walburga chasqueo su lengua-estos niños arruinaron mi fantasía

Las otras dos rubias simplemente suspiraron ante las palabras de Walburga

-¿Jeanne?¿Asia?¿Walburga?-Issei abrió sus ojos lentamente y se puso de pie antes de soltar un largo bostezo-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Vinimos a ver como estabas-respondió Jeanne-ya es de noche

-¿enserio? Pues Per….

Issei se quedo en silencio, las tres rubias notaron inmediatamente como la mirada de Issei se volvía afilada al mismo tiempo que procedía a ir a la ventana

-Jeanne, Walburga vengan conmigo-dijo Issei antes de saltar por la ventana-¡Asia tu quédate aquí!

-¡S-Si!-asintieron las dos rubias siguiéndole por la ventana

-¿si?-asintió Asia confundida

Issei ya se había adentrado en el bosque que se encontraba alrededor de la base y corría velozmente mientras esquivaba con total facilidad los arboles y raíces salidas del suelo, Jeanne era veloz pero no podría seguirle el ritmo y junto a Walburga le seguían desde unos metros detrás

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Walburga sin detenerse

-No lo se…-respondió Jeanne un poco nerviosa

Mientras las dos seguían a Issei por detrás pudieron ver como delante suyo un destello rojo les segó momentáneamente, se cubrieron con los brazos sin detenerse y antes de notarlo se encontraron a si mismas en lo que era un terreno completamente plano, no había arboles ¿una pradera? No, sin duda había arboles hace unos segundos

El suelo estaba casi completamente negro, tal vez fuego e incluso unas cuantas partículas rojas salían del mismo, en el centro de dicho campo plano de forma perfectamente circular se encontraba Issei sosteniendo lo que era una persona

Issei estaba cubierto de sangre en rostro y manos, estaba sujetando del yelmo a una persona que vestía una armadura plateada en todo su cuerpo, incluso habían otro par de personas a su alrededor tirados en el suelo pero estos vestían mantos oscuros

-¿q-que paso i-chan?-pregunto Jeanne acercándose

-Un escuadrón de Reconocimiento-respondió Issei dejando caer al que posiblemente era un demonio al suelo

-¿reconocimiento?-pregunto Walburga mirándoles en el suelo

-Si-Issei rasco su cabeza con cierta molestia-Parece que será bastante molesto de ahora en adelante…

GRRRRRRRRRRRR

Unos gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de donde estos tres se encontraban, las dos rubias miraron los alrededores confundidas y atentas, pero Issei simplemente bostezo

De entre los arboles a los alrededores comenzaron a salir dragones con los cuerpos de lo que parecían ser demonios con armaduras en sus fauces, los dragones caminaron hasta quedar unos pasos de Issei

-Bien hecho-dijo Issei señalando los cadáveres en el suelo-déjenlos ahí…

Los dragones dejaron los cuerpos en un solo lugar creando una montaña de cuerpos

-quémalo Walburga-indico Issei

-Si-asintió Walburga alzando su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

Un tornado de llamas purpuras apareció alrededor de la montaña de cadáveres para segundos después desaparecer dejando una pequeña montaña de cenizas

-A partir de ahora los dragones estarán vigilando con mayor precaución-indico Issei mirando a los dragones-si hay un Sapo aquí y salta quiero saberlo

GRRRRR

Los dragones gruñeron en respuesta par asentir con la cabeza y proceder a irse

-Lo mismo con ustedes dos-dijo Issei mirándoles al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo sabemos-asintieron las dos

-Muy bien, en ese caso vámonos, aquí huele a muerto…

* * *

Los días pasaron

Ya era casi normal que los dragones reportaran por lo menos tres avistamientos de Grupos de reconocimiento por día, claro todos eran eliminados para después proceder a que Walburga les quemara, bastante molesto para Issei, quien tenia un humor que solo empeoraba

Issei se encontraba parado sobre el techo del edificio mirando las lejanías, en especial ese tono tan rojizo en el cielo a pesar de que era de día, incluso si fuese tarde se tornaría naranja no ese tono rojo

El estaba vistiendo unos pantalones negros con una correa de cuero en cada pierna, chaleco negro con una camiseta roja debajo, además de esos guantes negros sin dedos largos hasta su antebrazo

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo…Lucifer?-pregunto Issei a la nada mientras soltaba un suspiro

Issei dio un salto y aterrizo en el suelo con total naturalidad, incluso los demás al verle no hicieron nada, no era extraño verle hacer eso supongo

-¿Dónde esta cao cao?-pregunto Issei a una de las mujeres que pasaban

-Cao Cao-chan dijo que estaría vigilando el este…-respondió una de ellas sonriendo

-Ya veo…

Issei puso sus manos en su nuca y procedió a caminar adentrándose en el bosque, exactamente al este, al caminar por unos cuantos minutos este se encontró con un grueso tronco de árbol cortado en el suelo, los arboles a los alrededores de ese tronco habían sido talados dejando lo que simulaba ser una pequeña pradera con vegetación de unos 5 metros de diámetro

-¡Haaaaa….!

Un fuerte viento sacudió el cabello de Issei e hiso caer algunas hojas del resto de los arboles, cao cao se encontraba blandiendo su lanza con velocidad y fuerza, estaba sudando mucho, al parecer estaba haciendo lo que parecía ser un entrenamiento

-Issei….-dijo cao cao al notarle, el poso su lanza en su hombro y le miro sonriendo-¿pasa algo?

-No…-respondió Issei yendo hacia el-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Bien, hace unos días he estado entrenando con Tannin, creo que me a ayudado bastante

-¿Crees estar al nivel para alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]?

-desafortunadamente no lo creo…-cao cao se mostro decepcionado

-ya veo…-Issei puso su mano en el hombro-¿quieres un entrenamiento mas practico?

-¿practico?

-Si…-Issei tomo aire-¡Ossan!

El grito para la sorpresa de cao cao quien le vio asombrado, unos cuantos segundos pasaron antes de que Tannin hiciese acto de presencia y aterrizara en donde ellos moliendo algunos arboles debido a su peso y tamaño

-¿Qué sucede Issei?-pregunto Tannin

-Sube cao cao-dijo Issei dando un salto para subirse en el lomo de Tannin-vamos a ir a dar una vuelta

-¿vuelta?-cao cao dudo al principio pero sacudió su cabeza para limpiar su sudor y después dio un salto para montarse en el lomo de Tannin

-en marcha Ossan

-Como digas…

Tannin aleteo con poder tumbando algunos arboles por la fuerza del viento, rápidamente tomaron gran altura y unos segundos después ya se habían alejado un par de kilómetros de su propia base

-¿Adonde vamos?-pregunto cao cao cubriéndose con los brazos debido al fuerte viento que les azotaba debido a la velocidad de Tannin

-A un par de kilómetros de aquí hay una concentración anormal de poder demoniaco-explico Issei con las manos en los bolsillos-Parece que un grupo grande esta planeando atacarnos

-¿es el ejercito del que hablabas?

-No, estos son menos, posiblemente se trate de un grupo de reconocimiento mas avanzando, si es enviado y regresan significa que no era para tanto, pero si no vuelva sabrán que necesitaran mas

-ya veo…

-Date prisa Ossan-dijo el castaño pisoteando con fuerza

-¡si!-asintió dando otro potente aleteo

* * *

Ya un par de minutos después habían llegado, la velocidad de Tannin era sorprendente

Tannin se quedo levitando a gran altura sobre el que parecía ser una especie de campamente de los demonios, ya que había una gran Carpa y algunos demonios a los alrededores, seguramente estaban planificando que hacer antes de atacar

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué haremos?-Issei dio un paso para comenzar a caer-¡Matarles!

-¡espera Issei…!-cao cao salto para seguirle

-Estos niños…-dijo Tannin soltando un suspiro mientras procedía a descender

Había un grupo de demonios en la parte trasera de la carpa, parecían estar discutiendo algo, parecía ser algo cómico debido a que estaban soltando fuertes carcajadas

PUM

Algo aterrizo encima de uno de esos demonios aplastándole completamente y destruyéndole el cuerpo, los demás demonios vieron asombrados aquello que había aterrizado, sorprendiéndose de que se trataba de un joven chico de cabello castaño

-Hola-saludo Issei-Vengo a matarlos

-¡¿QU…?!

No pudieron hacer mucho, para el siguiente segundo ya todos habían perdido una extremidad y su propia sangre les había salpicado entre ellos

-¡Waaaaa….!-gritaban sintiendo el sorprendente dolor

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!

El demonio que parecía ser el líder salió de la carpa y fue a donde el grupo de demonios, abrió sus ojos cual platos al verles a todos muertos en el suelo con Issei parado en medio de ellos lleno de sangre y una cabeza de uno de los demonios en su mano

-Hola…-dijo Issei mirándole-Mira el pajarito sobre ti

-¿Qué?-el demonio miro hacia arriba

La punta de una afilada lanza se introdujo entre sus cejas para después atravesarle completamente, alguien mas había aterrizado

PUM

Al aterrizar un joven pelinegro, el cuerpo de el demonio líder yacía a sus pies ya incinerado debido al poder sagrado de su propia lanza

-La próxima vez avísame que vamos a saltar-dijo cao cao soltando un suspiro

-Jaja perdón-dijo Issei divertido

-¡Waaaaa….!

Otros gritos llamaron la atención de estos dos, quienes vieron un grupo de demonios correr enardecidos por sus vidas con un enorme dragón purpura siguiéndoles

Tannin exhalo una gran llamarada de fuego a los demonios, los cuales comenzaron a quemarse entre gritos de agonía y dolor, para cuando las llamas cesaron los cuerpos habían sido convertidos en cenizas

-Bien hecho Ossan…-dijo Issei mirándole

-Esto es un juego de niños Issei-dijo Tannin disgustado-inclusive si hubiese llegado a la base no hubiese hecho nada

-Lose perfectamente…

Issei procedió a ir a la carpa y entro en ella, cao cao le seguido, la carpa era grande pero no para que Tannin entrase así que el solo asomo su ojo por la entrada

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto Tannin curioso

-Eso-respondió Issei sonriendo

En el centro de la carpa se encontraba una mesa sobre la cual se encontraba lo que parecía ser un mapa en el cual se mostraba detallada y perfectamente toda la geografía de la zona

-Woah es demasiado preciso-dijo cao cao sorprendido

-Vamos a ver…-Issei miro el mapa-nosotros estamos aquí…-señalo un lugar-La base esta por acá-señalo otro lugar-según lo que veo aquí, esto parece ser el camino que siguieron antes de detenerse aquí-miro unas líneas en el mapa-lo que significa que si seguimos las líneas-siguió las líneas con su dedo-lo tenemos, aquí esta el verdadero ejercito…

Issei señalaba un sitio en el mapa

-Están al oeste de la base-dijo cao cao mirando el punto que Issei señalaba

-Por esa razón estaremos concentrando nuestras defensas en el este-dijo Issei

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué en la dirección contraria?

-Es bastante fácil si me lo preguntas-Issei se cruzo de brazos-estos demonios eran endemoniadamente débiles, ni siquiera podrían ser considerados un grupo de reconocimiento, la única razón por la que veo que fueron enviados fue para hacernos saber una ubicación

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-cao cao puso su mano en la barbilla

-Si yo fuera el enemigo no colocaría una estúpida línea indicando mi verdadera posición, claramente están tratando de despistarnos, pero bueno, los invitados de honor ya llegaron

-¿invitados?

-¿No es así Ossan?

-Si-asintió Tannin poniéndose de pie-Ya están aquí

-Bueno…-Issei alzo su mano

Issei bajo su mano con fuerza haciendo azotar un potente viento que mando a volar la carpa por el cielo mostrándole a el y cao cao que había un enorme numero de demonios rodeándoles

-¿de donde salieron?-pregunto cao cao poniéndose en guardia

-para empezar esto era una emboscada-dijo Issei con naturalidad-me sorprende que no les sintieras cuando llegamos, estaban ocultos a unos metros de aquí

-si lo sabias debiste decírmelo

-Nah, ¿te lo dije no es así? Entrenamiento practico, los demonios que estaban aquí no eran el entrenamiento, estos lo son…según puedo sentir son ligeramente mas fuertes

-En ese caso no hay por que tomármelo con calma-dijo cao cao soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos-[Atsusa Ratana]

Cao cao desapareció e inmediatamente hubo una potente explosión

BUM

Los cuerpos de demonios comenzaron a volar por los aires antes de ser incinerados por el poder de la lanza de cao cao que les atravesaba con velocidad, el resto de los demonios decidiendo no tomarle importancia a Issei y Tannin quienes veían con los brazos cruzados

-¡HAAAAAAAA!

Los demonios lanzaron una enrome ráfaga de hechizos de fuego, tierra, viento, etc… a cao cao quien continuaba asesinando demonios al estocar ágil y velozmente a todos los demonios que se acercaban a el

-[Mala Ratana]

Todos los ataques dirigidos a cao cao cambiaron su dirección y fueron hacia aquellos que los habían lanzados destruyéndoles en una explosión de sus propios ataques

Para cuando pasaron unos pocos minutos, ya solo quedaban unos 4 demonios arrastrándose por el suelo, el resto de los demonios yacían o muertos en el suelo o ya incinerados por la misma lanza de cao cao quien caminaba hacia los demonios en el suelo

-P-Por favor…-decía uno de los demonios haciendo una reverencia-T-Tengo familia y dos hijos…

-Que coincidencia…-cao cao le encajo la lanza en la espalda con una expresión sombría y seria-Yo también tenia familia…

-¡HIIII!

Todos los demonios murieron al ser atravesados por la lanza de cao cao, cuando termino cao cao fue a donde Tannin quien ya tenia sus alas extendidas y a Issei sobre su lomo

-Apresúrate cao cao o las chicas empezaran a preguntar por nosotros-dijo Issei desde el lomo de Tannin

-Si-dijo cao cao dando un salto para subirse en el lomo de Tannin

-¿sirvió?

-No, estos demonios no eran lo suficientemente fuertes-dijo cao cao negando con la cabeza y pisando con un poco de fuerza el lomo de Tannin-seguiré entrenando contigo Tannin, al menos contigo siento que progresare

-¡Jaja! ¡lo espero con ansias!-reía Tannin aleteando con fuerza para proceder a volar

Después de eso y como Issei había dicho las defensas de la base se concentraron un poco mas en el este debido a que el pensaba que las líneas marcadas en el mapa que habían encontrado eran falsas, pero el no tomaría riesgos innecesarios así que también concentro un poco mas de defensa en el oeste encargándose el mismo de defender norte y sur en caso de que los demonios quisiesen sorprender con cualquier cosa

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días

Issei ahora se encontraba en uno de los tantos salones de el edificio, este edificio había sido anteriormente una academia, pero ahora ni uno solo de los salones contaba con pupitres, pizarrones o escritorios debido a que se habían convertido en habitaciones, excepto por la habitación en la que ahora Issei estaba

La cual contaba con por lo menos 30 pupitres bien organizados y colocados en los cuales 30 niños se encontraban sentados mirando el pizarrón delante suyo, también había un escritorio sobre el cual Issei se encontraba sentado con un libro abierto en su mano

-Bien sigamos…-dijo Issei mirando a los niños-Riku

-¡S-Si!-exclamo el mencionado poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-Quiero que me definas el concepto de Unión Química

-U-Um…-Riku se mostro pensativo unos segundos-E-Es el responsable entre las interacciones de atracción entre átomos, moléculas e iones, que cuenta con estabilidad entre los conceptos di-diatomicos y poliatómicos

-Muy bien, puedes sentarte

-S-si…

-Bueno ahora procederé a explicar como se ve una Unión química-Issei se puso de pie y con un plumón se dispuso a dibujar en el pizarrón

PUM

La puerta se abrió con fuerza llamando la atención de todos, quien había abierto la puerta fue Walburga quien jadeaba y estaba sudando un poco, seguramente por que había corrido hasta aquí

-estas interrumpiendo Walburga-dijo Issei poniendo las manos en su cintura-si tienes algo que decir dímelo después

-N-No, es que cuando Jeanne me dijo que tu les enseñabas a los niños-dijo Walburga entrando y acercándose a Issei limpiando su propio sudor-mi mente comenzó a divagar

-¿enserio?

-Si, algo como…

Issei sentado sobre el escritorio quitándose su propia corbata a la par que desabotonaba su camisa de vestir y lentamente procedía a quitársela para después…

-Walburga-Issei le golpeo con un libro en la cabeza-guarda tus fantasías para ti misma, hay niños presentes

-Si, si-dijo ella sonriendo

-Wal-Walburga-san…

Nuevamente alguien hablo desde la puerta, se trataba de Asia quien estaba sudando mucho y respiraba difícilmente, parecía que había seguido a Walburga

-Muy tarde Asia-chan-dijo Walburga mirándole con una sonrisa-nuestra fantasía no era del todo cierta

-Q-Querrás decir tu fantasía…-dijo Asia retomando el aliento

-Perdonen pero les pediré que se retiren-dijo Issei deteniendo con dos dedos un cuchillo a tan solo unos centímetros de sus ojos-también tu Karen

-¡Karen-san!-exclamo Asia sorprendida de ver a Karen escondida detrás suyo

-Tsk…-dijo Karen dejando de ocultarse-volveré mas tarde

-Nosotras también nos veremos mas tarde Issei-chan, adiós niños-dijo Walburga saliendo del salón

-¡Adiós Walburga-neechan!-despidieron los niños sonrientes

-Adiós niños…-dijo Asia sonriéndoles y procediendo a irse

-¡Adiós Asia-neechan!

Asia salió del salón

-Muy bien-Issei cerro el libro en su mano y miro a todos los niños-Eso seria todo por hoy, Pero antes de dejarles ir quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos ustedes

-¿?-los niños les miraron curiosos

-¿Qué quieren ser cuando crezcan?

Los niños se mostraron sorprendidos por la pregunta

-Vamos deben de querer hacer algo ¿no es así?-pregunto Issei sonriendo-¿Qué me dices Riku?

-¿E-Eh?-Riku se mostro pensativo-Y-Yo quiero ser…Astronauta

-¿Qué?

-¡Astronauta! ¡quiero ser astronauta!

-¿astronauta?-Issei le miro sorprendido-Eso es algo bueno ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Policía- decía uno

-Doctor-Decía otro

Los niños comenzaron a gritar a todo pulmón sus profesiones a futuro, un futuro en el cual se veían a ellos mismos fuera de este infierno creado por los demonios, infierno que terminaría a manos del propio Issei

-Eso es bueno-dijo Issei mirándoles-ustedes pequeños necesitan una ambición que les de la voluntad para continuar viviendo, yo personalmente me encargare de que todos sus sueños se cumplan

-¡Gracias Issei-niichan!-gritaban los niños sonrientes

-Mientras estemos en Clase es Hyoudo-sensei ¿no es así?

-¡Si Hyoudo-sensei!

-Bueno por ultimo-Issei señalo a un niño-Carlos, ¿Cuándo fue que este infierno comenzó? Además quiero que les expliques a tus compañeros el porque de las plantas y vida a los alrededores mutaron

-S-Si-el niño se puso de pie tímidamente-E-El infierno como Hyoudo-sensei lo llama comenzó hace poco mas de 20 años según lo que Hyoudo-sensei nos ha enseñado

-correcto, continua por favor

-L-Las plantas y animales en el mundo crecen a una velocidad muy alta debido a que los demonios arrastraron una gran cantidad de Miasma demoniaco de su propio mundo causando una anormalidad en el desarrollo de la vida en este mundo, también el aire fuera de la base esta contaminado y un humano común y corriente no podría estar afuera durante mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo es que nosotros seguimos vivos?

-Eso es por que Ophis-neechan coloco una barrera especial alrededor de la base que repele el miasma

-Perfecto-Issei señalo la salida-pueden irse

-¡Yei!-los niños salieron despavoridos del salón

Issei se sentó sobre el escritorio nuevamente y miro por la ventana, soltó un suspiro y se volteo a la puerta deteniendo con su mano una pequeña daga que iba directo a su ojo

-No esta mal Karen, pero aun te falta mucho-rio Issei lanzando la daga a la puerta

-Eso pensé…-dijo Karen entrando y atrapando la daga para guardársela en un bolsillo-General Hyoudo ¿esta listo?

-Si, vamos afuera…

* * *

Issei junto a Karen procedió a salir del edificio, se alejaron un poco de la gente alrededor y se colocaron en un espacio plano vacío

-Siéntate ahí-dijo Issei señalando un punto

-Si-asintió Karen sentándose en posición de Yoga en el lugar indicado

Karen cerro los ojos y procedió a inhalar y exhalar aire, proceso que repitió varias veces

-¿para que estamos haciendo esto?-pregunto Karen sin detener lo que hacia

-Primero que nada, tu tienes un cuerpo fuerte, conoces las bases de todas y cada una de las artes marciales e incluso las que involucran armas, eres una persona con un potencial latente demasiado alto-explico Issei-sin embargo no fuiste "bendecida" con un [Sacred Gear]

-¿[Sacred Gear]?

-Si, son los artefactos creados por el Dios de la biblia con los cuales algunos humanos fueron bendecidos

-¿Yo no poseo uno?

-Me temo que no, la mayoría de los humanos con [Sacred Gear] fueron eliminados durante la primera oleada de ataque de los demonios, debido a que los humanos poseedores no tenían la menor idea de que dentro suyo se encontraba una poderosa arma no pudieron hacer nada y los poseedores de [Sacred Gear] desaparecieron casi completamente

-¿no es lo mismo con los [Longinus]?

-No, los [Longinus] son diferentes principalmente por que son endemoniadamente fuertes en comparación, además los [Longinus] están regidos bajo un sistema que estipula que cada vez que un poseedor Muere, el [Longinus] será transferido a otro humano, por esa razón los demonios los capturan vivos

-Entiendo…

-Los humanos son criaturas muy influenciables-explico Issei colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de Karen-Inyectare energía directamente en tu cuerpo para que tu mismo organismo comience a crear energía sobrenatural para que de ese modo puedas ser capaz de defenderte de los demonios

-E-Esta bien-asintió Karen respirando hondo

-Esto podría doler un poco, aprieta los dientes

Issei envolvió su cuerpo en un manto de energía roja, energía que rápidamente comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de Karen con cierta lentitud causando que Karen comenzara a temblar y a sudar mucho mientras apretaba los dientes

-G-General…-dijo Karen sollozando

-Tranquila…-Issei hablo gentilmente-Vas bien, solo resiste un poco mas…

-S-Si…

Karen comenzó a temblar, Issei comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras ella continua temblando y jadeando

-Ge-General…-jadeaba Karen

-Un poco mas, casi lo logras

-Kyaaa ~

Un fuerte gemido por parte de Karen termino con su dolor, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y dejo de temblar y apretar los puños, ella cerro los ojos mientras respiraba hondo

-bien hecho-dijo Issei separándose unos cuantos pasos

-Muchas gracias General Hyo….-Karen no termino la frase

Ella era una humana normal y no podía ver o percibir absolutamente nada de energía sobrenatural, pero ahora que Issei le había inyectado energía directamente en su organismo si que pudo hacerlo, y se quedo sorprendida de ver ese atemorizante manto de energía carmesí rodeando el cuerpo de Issei

-Deberías ser capaz de verlo…-dijo Issei metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-Esto que me rodea se llama Aura, es la manifestación visual de la energía sobrenatural, también puedes darle algunos usos, por ejemplo…

El aura que le rodeaba comenzó a incrementar y el cuerpo de Karen se estremeció completamente, el simple hecho de sentir esa aura hiso que sus rodillas no soportaran mas y le hicieran caer al suelo de rodillas temblando

-La intimidación es uno de los pocos usos del aura-Issei le tendió la mano a Karen-de hoy en adelante estarás entrenando tu poder sobrenatural, no me gustan los holgazanes

-E-Esta bien…-asintió Karen poniéndose de pie

-Por ahora intenta hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo en este momento-Issei señalo su propio cuerpo-Quiero que muestres tu Aura

-E-Esta bien…

Karen se sentó nuevamente en el suelo en pose de yoga, cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar con normalidad, al cabo de unos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse en un débil pero visible manto de aura

-¿Acaso encontré una prodigio?-se pregunto Issei mirando a Karen-a Jeanne le llevo 1 semana hacerlo, además no te dije el como hacerlo…

-¿dijo algo general?-pregunto Karen mirándole curiosa

-No, pasaste, supongo que ya tienes una idea de por donde va la cosa al usar la energía ¿no es así?

-Mas o menos-Karen miro sus manos-si quiero incrementar mi poder...

-Exacto, tienes que aprender a distribuir la energía por todo tu cuerpo, de esa forma podrás crear desde ráfagas de energía hasta masas de poder, el cuerpo se fortalece de forma predeterminada al haber energía recorriéndole constantemente así que en términos generales eres tan fuerte como un demonio de clase baja

-Ya veo…

-Sigue entrenando, debido a tu naturaleza tal vez seas capaz de igualar a Jeanne en unas semanas, estoy esperando mucho de ti

-Esta bien

Karen nuevamente se sentó en el suelo en pose de yoga

Ante eso Issei simplemente sonrió y procedió a irse de ahí en total silencio

* * *

_-Días Después-_

Hoy no parecía ser un día para nada anormal a los días anteriores

Desde hace unos días inesperadamente los demonios dejaron de aparecer a los alrededores de la base, eso si todos se sintieron mas seguros por eso, sin embargo Issei pidió a los dragones y los demás no confiarse y que continuasen vigilando con el mismo nivel de precaución ya que no sabían que podía pasar

El se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de el edificio, tenia planeado ir a su habitación después de vigilar los alrededores y tomar una merecida siesta, sin embargo el pudo escuchar algo durante su trayecto

-¡oooohhhh!

-¡Llamen a Issei-kun!

Eran gritos de personas, humanos para ser precisos, Issei al escuchar dichos gritos se asomo por una de las ventanas para ver a la mayor parte de los humanos parados delante de la puerta del edificio mirando a un pequeño grupo de personas parados a unos metros de ellos, que vestían mantos con capuchas que cubrían cuerpo y rostro

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-pregunto Issei saltando desde la ventana y aterrizando delante de todos

-No lo sabemos…-fue cao cao quien se le acerco-ellos aparecieron de la nada, pero…

-Son demonios-agrego Leonardo acercándose

-Demonios…-Issei les miro serio

El dio un paso adelante ocasionando que las personas con el manto diesen un paso atrás, sin dudar demasiado las personas retiraron su capucha mostrándole a Issei de quienes se trataba

Resultaron no ser nadie mas que Rias Gremory, la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs Lucifer, y el resto de las personas eran los pertenecientes a su Nobleza, Kiba, Koneko y Akeno

-¿Rias Gremory?-Issei le señalo con una gran sonrisa-¡Jajaja! ¡Había escuchado que la belleza se debía a la estupidez pero esto es Ridículo!

-Hyoudo Issei….-hablo Rias con autoridad-Tienes que i…

Antes de que esta siquiera pudiese terminar fue sujetada del cuello por el mismo Issei que ya se encontraba delante suyo y después de tomarle del cuello le levanto, Kiba no tardo en reaccionar y creo una espada que fue instantáneamente destruida por la mano de Issei

Después este apunto con su mano fingiendo que era una pistola directamente a la frente de Akeno quien se había planteado a atacarle

-Un paso mas y te mueres preciosa…-dijo Issei serio

-Tsk…-Akeno rechino los dientes y se tranquilizo

-Ahora…

Kiba y Koneko también retrocedieron unos pasos y después Issei enfoco su mirada en Rias

-Hy-Hyoudo Issei…-hablo Rias forcejeando para que Issei le soltara-D-Déjame ir

-No pareces entender la situación Rias Gremory-Issei le apretó con aun mas fuerza-No estas en posición de dar ordenes…

-Po-Por favor…T-Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Algo que decir?-Issei sonrió sádicamente-Muchos de los humanos que mataron tenían cosas que decir ¿acaso ustedes les escucharon?

Rias comenzó a jadear y debido a la fuerza del agarre de Issei comenzó a forcejear y patalear con mayor fuerza, comenzó a babear y sus ojos comenzaron a voltearse mientras los siervos de esta le miraban dolidos

-Bueno…-Issei le soltó

COF COF

Rias cayo de espalda al suelo tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aliento, sus siervos se pusieron de rodillas cerca de ella para ver como estaban, pero inmediatamente dirigieron la mirada Issei quien les estaba señalando con una de sus manos abiertas

-Espero que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena…-su rostro se volvió sombrío mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en un manto de energía carmesí

-S-Si…-asintió Rias aterrajada

-Habla…

-U-Ustedes…-Rias sobo su cuello mientras hablaba asustada y se esforzaba por mantenerse consiente-Ti-Tienen que irse de aquí…

-¿Ha?-Issei enojado aumento el aura de su cuerpo-No digas estupideces…

-No lo entiendes, Onii-sama viene hacia aquí con un enorme ejercito…

-Eso lo se, no soy estúpido, puedo sentirles acercarse a cada segundo…

-Pe-Pero el no esta solo…-Rias trato de levantarse pero se detuvo al ver la expresión seria de Issei-los otros 3 [Maous] Vienen con el…Incluso tu…

-Se perfectamente que los 4 [Maous] vienen en camino-Issei cerro su puño sonriente-Por esa simple razón he decidido quedarme…Ellos están viniendo aquí…Hacia mi, por su propia voluntad, me están ahorrando el trabajo de ir a buscarles, seria malagradecido de mi parte escapar sin antes recibirlos de forma adecuada

-Pe-Pero…-Rias intento ponerse de pie

-Suficiente…-Issei nuevamente le apunto con su mano fingiendo que era una pistola

-¡Hyoudo Issei! ¡No seas estúpido!-Rias se puso de pie y golpeo la mano de Issei hacia aun lado-¡Pondrás en peligro a todas las personas que viven aquí! ¡¿Solo por la oportunidad de matar a los 4 [Maous]?¡

-¿Qué es esto?-Issei le miro enojado y cruzándose de brazos-¿Estas tratando de ayudarnos? Seguramente estas pensando algo como : _"Si yo les ayudo eventualmente podremos unirnos"_ o algo así…

-E-Eso es…-Rias titubeo

-Eso Estúpida Rias se llama auto-satisfacción, quieres ayudarnos para sentirte bien contigo misma, no por que necesitemos la ayuda, y en lo personal…-Issei le sujeto de la ropa levantándole nuevamente-No necesitamos su ayuda…

En ese momento Rias lo noto, todos los humanos presentes no le miraban con esperanza, sino mas bien enojo, no le miraban como una posible ayuda, sino como lo que era, un Demonio, una de las criaturas que les había esclavizado y asesinado a gran parte de la población humana

-Pe-Pero…-Rias trato de zafarse

-Suficiente de tus estupideces…-Issei le miro con esa mirada sombría y asesina-No pienso seguir escuchando tus…

-¡Espera por favor!-quien interrumpió fue Akeno quien sujeto el brazo de Issei mirándole asustada-¡s-se que cometimos un error y no debimos venir! ¡pe-pero…! ¡al menos deja que Rias se vaya de aquí! ¡si la dejas ir nosotros nos quedaremos aquí!

-A-Akeno…-dijo Rias mirándole

-Es un verdadero desperdicio ya que incluso eres una buena amiga, pero…-Issei sujeto a Akeno del cuello y le levanto junto a Rias-Ustedes no parecen entender nada, desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie aquí, ustedes murieron…

-Pe-Pero…-Rias trato de soltarse

Kiba no dudo dos veces en atacar a Issei, pero antes de siquiera poder moverse tenia una de las espadas de Jeanne muy cerca de su cuello y solo un simple movimiento seria necesario para rebanarle la cabeza

Cao cao tiro a Koneko al suelo y le apunto con la punta de su lanza directamente a la cabeza, a la espera de la señal de Issei

Issei procedió a apretar el cuello de ambas para terminarlas, pero se detuvo

Las dos lo notaron al igual que el resto, Issei había dejado de aplicar fuerza y ni siquiera les estaba mirando, había desviado su mirada hacia uno de los bosques, donde plasmo su mirada fijamente, el se quedo así un buen rato

-No puede ser…-dijo Issei mirando a Rias-Tu…

-Te dije…-dijo Rias con una expresión triste-Te dije que te fueras…

PUM

BAM

BUM

Muchas explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir alrededor de la base, el suelo tembló con gran fuerza, los vidrios del edificio se destruyeron, el cielo se tiño de rojo, de entre los arboles todos los dragones comenzaron a reunirse cerca del edificio

-¡Issei!-Tannin llego volando con una expresión alterada-¡Lucifer y los otros [Maous] están aquí!

-Ya lo note…-dijo este rechinando los dientes-¡Cao cao! ¡Llévate a todos al lado sur, que suban en los dragones y comienzan a irse!

-¡s-si!-asintió cao cao alterado

-I-chan…-Jeanne se le acerco con preocupación

-Ve a ayudar con la evacuación Jeanne-Issei le beso en la frente con una expresión seria-Yo me encargo de todo lo demás…

Issei soltó a ambas demonios, estas cayeron al suelo e inmediatamente siguieron a Issei con la mirada, este se detuvo a unos metros de todos los arboles, tomo un gran respiro inflando su pecho

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!

El exhalo una enorme cantidad de llamas que encendieron totalmente el bosque, de forma instantánea comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de muchos demonios calcinándose por el calor de la llamas

-¡Escúchenme bien malditos dragones!-exclamo Issei a todo pulmón-¡los que estén ayudando con la evacuación apresúrense! ¡cualquier otro dragón mueva su escamoso trasero aquí y ayude a destruir a los demonios!

GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Múltiples rugidos comenzaron a estremecer los cielos en respuesta a las palabras de Issei, Issei en ese momento pudo verlo, algunas ráfagas de energía iban en dirección al lado sur donde todos los humanos estaban, les apunto con la mano y apretando la mano les hiso explotar en el cielo causando ondas de expansión

-¡Leonardo! ¡Traer a Jabberwocky!-exclamo Issei lanzando torrentes de energía hacia todos lados

-¡Si!-exclamo este serio-¡[Balance Breaker]!

Apareció surcando los cielos, la enorme bestia Jabberwocky, tan pronto apareció esta fue llenada de ráfagas de energía pero no le hicieron nada en lo absoluto, aterrizo en el suelo y comenzó a exhalar un potente viento que dejaba el terreno completamente plano mandando a volar demonios y arboles

Los dragones lanzaban potentes y calcinantes llamaradas de fuego a cualquier demonio que veían, era muchos, los dragones se habían encargado de muchos pero el numero de demonios no parecía querer disminuir en lo mas mínimo

Issei pudo ver a un enorme numero de demonios correr hacia el lado sur, les intercepto velozmente y les asesino a todos con un poderoso rayo de energía que además de ellos siguió su paso destrozando todo a su paso

Un demonio que posiblemente sobrevivió ataco a Issei por la espalda, este se dio la vuelta velozmente y se dispuso a golpearle pero antes de que su puño impactara una ráfaga de energía golpeo al demonio

Issei miro a su derecha mirando a Karen apuntando con una de sus manos y envolviendo su cuerpo en aura, Issei le sonrió y después Karen fue al lado sur a ayudar con la evacuación

Parecían que podrían hacerlo, Issei sonrió ante la posibilidad de salvarse, pero fue entonces cuando todo cambio…

PUUUUUUUMMM

Hubo una potente explosión

Todos pudieron sentirlo, el nivel de poder del que había lanzado ese ataque era increíblemente alto, ese ataque había eliminado completamente al Jabberwocky, lo que claramente causo gran sorpresa en todos incluido Issei

Issei pudo notarlo…

4 Personas estaban levitando bastante cerca de Issei mirándole con desprecio…

Los 4 Grandes [Maous]

Issei les miro serio envolviendo su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de aura mientras se disponía a atacarles para terminar con todo de una sola vez, pero no espero lo que ellos hicieron

Sin piedad, misericordia o nada, ellos lanzaron 4 enormes ráfagas de energía directamente a lado sur, donde todos los humanos se encontraban

Rias y su nobleza simplemente pudieron ver las 4 ráfagas de energía ir a su objetivo con terror

Issei no tardo en responder y extendiendo sus alas de dragón rojas se puso delante de las 4 ráfagas de energía, apretó los dientes y envolviendo su cuerpo en una sorprendente cantidad de energía

Golpeo las ráfagas de energía, 4 poderosos puñetazos desviaron las ráfagas de energía hacia los alrededores causando 4 enormes explosiones que hicieron azotar un fuerte viento, incluso algunos escombros volaron hasta aquí

Issei miro a los 4 [Maous] apretó los dientes y les apunto con ambas manos, Disparo un poderoso torrentes de energía carmesí envuelto en relámpagos, el torrente estuvo a escasos metros de impactar cuando una barrera apareció delante de los 4 [Maous] impidiendo la colisión

Issei miro el suelo, pudo notar muchos escuadrones de magos lanzando y recitando hechizos, con molestia les apunto y disparando un poderoso laser les elimino, pero el numero de demonios no disminuía en lo mas mínimo

PUM

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Issei pudo escucharlo…

El sonido de una explosión

Giro su cabeza y lo vio…

El edificio había sido destruido…

Todas las personas que estaban subiendo a los dragones intentaban volver al edificio destruido envuelto en llamas…

Ellos habían vivido muchas experiencias ahí, ese edificio fue su fortaleza de paz y seguridad, y ahora….lo estaban viendo derrumbarse en las llamas de aquellos que les habían arrebatado todo….

Issei descendió lentamente hasta donde todas las personas…

Al hacerlo fue recibido por una de las tantas mujeres que vivía en ese edificio…

-¡Riku!-decía esta sujetando a Issei de la camiseta-¡El estaba en el edificio…!

Issei se quedo en silencio…

Giro su cabeza al edificio…

Tenia una expresión vacía…

Las llamas se reflejaron perfectamente en sus ojos

-Váyanse…-dijo este sujetando las manos de la mujer-Tienen que irse…

-¡P-Pero Riku...!-la mujer se detuvo al ver la expresión de Issei

La mujer mordió su labio con fuerza, comenzó a llorar al igual que el resto de los humanos, sujeto a Issei de la camisa apretándola con gran fuerza, después le abofeteo con fuerza, pero Issei Ni siquiera se inmuto y continuo mirándole

-Issei-kun Tu….-la mujer le miro con una expresión de suma ira-Tienes que matar a todos los demonios…

-Si…-Issei le miro serio-Matare a todos los demonios…

La mujer se dio la vuelta y en llanto subió al lomo de uno de los tantos dragones

Ya al cabo de unos segundos cuando ya todas las personas habían subido a los dragones cao cao miro a Issei desde el lomo de Tannin tendiéndole la mano

-¡Apresúrate Issei!-exclamo este exaltado

-Ossan…-Issei miro a Tannin-Vete…

-Issei…-Tannin le miro sorprendido

-Cao cao…-Issei le miro-Llévalos con "El"

-¿"El"?-Cao cao abrió sus ojos cual platos-N-No estarás diciendo que…

-Esta es mi pelea…-Issei se dio la vuelta-Y voy a ganarla…

-¡Tsk!

Cao cao apretó los dientes con fuerza, golpeo la cabeza de Tannin e inmediatamente todos los dragones con personas en sus lomos alzaron el vuelo siguiendo a Tannin surcando los cielos velozmente

Issei les miro alejarse

Se dio la vuelta y se adentro en aquel edificio en el que alguna vez habían vivido en paz…

Desapareció entre las llamas…

Ya para este momento la base estaba completamente llena de demonios en tierra y en el cielo, Los 4 [Maous] estaban parados unos metros adelante del edificio en llamas que se caía a pedazos siendo arrasado por las llamas

Contemplaban lo que habían echo…

-Muchos de los humanos escaparon…-dijo Ajuka mirando a Sirzechs-¿debemos seguirles?

-No-negó Sirzechs sonriendo-Al que busco esta aquí…

Rias y sus siervos llegaron corriendo hasta este

-¡Onii-sama!-exclamo Rias sujetándole de la ropa-¡Que has hecho!

-¿De que hablas Rias?-pregunto este serio-Simplemente estamos eliminando la plaga

-Pe-Pero esto…-Rias miro toda la destrucción-e-es muy cruel…

-No tanto como lo que el hiso aquel día

-¡Debes olvidarlo onii-sama! ¡Matar a Hyoudo Issei no va a traerla de vuelta!

PLAF

Sirzechs abofeteo a Rias tirándole al suelo, inmediatamente todos sus siervos se inclinaron a ella, Rias miraba a su hermano con sorpresa

-¡Cierra la boca!-dijo Sirzechs mirándole con enojo-¡Solo eres una mocosa! ¡no entiendes nada…!

-Onii-sama…-dijo Rias sobando su mejilla

-Largate de aquí…el ya esta aquí…

Rias dirigió su mirada al edificio en llamas

Pudo distinguirlo entre las llamas…

La silueta de aquel joven humano que se había prometido así mismo destruir a todos los demonios…

Hyoudo Issei salió de entre las llamas…

Cargaba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, se trataba de Riku, quien tenia los ojos ligeramente abiertos y miraba a Issei

Los ojos de Issei tenían una expresión vacía…reflejaban las llamas de los alrededores perfectamente…

-I-Issei-niiichan…-hablo Riku con dificultad

-Riku….-Issei le miro y se inclino para dejarle cuidadosamente en el suelo

-I-Issei-niichan…T-Tengo frio…

-Lose…

-¿V-Voy a M-Morir?

-Si…

Riku comenzó a llorar

-Riku…-Issei le miro-¿Me dijiste que querías ser astronauta?

-S-Si….-respondió Riku llorando

-¿Por qué?

-Si-Siempre quise conocer el espacio…Las estrellas son muy hermosas…

-Ya veo…-Issei puso su mano en la frente de Riku-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que he ido al espacio?

-¿E-Enserio?

-Si ¿quieres que te diga como es?

-S-Si…Po-Por favor I-Issei-niichan…

Issei tapo los ojos de Riku

-Cierra los ojos Riku e imagínalo-dijo Issei-Es un vacío completamente oscuro…

-S-Si…-asintió Riku llorando

-Ahora imagina cientos y miles de luces brillantes en el, de todos los colores

-S-Si…

-Imagina planetas, de todos los tamaños y formas, meteoros y soles…

-S-Si…

-¿Qué me dices?

-I-Issei-niichan…

SNIFF

-E-Es hermoso…

Al cabo de unos segundos Issei pudo sentirlo…

Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración…

-Lo siento mucho Riku, quisiera poder llorar tu perdida-dijo Issei retirando su mano y mirándole con una expresión vacía-Pero me prometí a mi mismo que no lloraría hasta que lograra terminar con este infierno…

Issei sujeto la mano de Riku….

El cuerpo del pequeño se envolvió en unas fuertes y calientes llamas carmesís propias de Issei, Issei simplemente reflejo las llamas en sus ojos y cuando estas cesaron, Riku había desaparecido

-El mundo entero lo sabrá Riku…-dijo Issei poniéndose de pie-Tu No moriste a manos de un Demonio, Moriste a manos de Hyoudo Issei, el Salvador de la humanidad…

Issei comenzó a caminar hasta detenerse a unos metros delante de los 4 [Maous]

-Finalmente te muestras ante mi…-rio Sirzechs-Finalmente tomare venganza por lo que hiciste aquel día hace 14 años…

Issei se quedo en silencio mirándole

-Ese día tu…La asesinaste…Al amor de mi vida, Mi esposa…

-Hay algo que quiero saber…-dijo Issei mirándole con una expresión de enojo-¿Realmente crees que eres el único que ha perdido algo en la Guerra?

Lentamente el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a envolverse con ese aterrador manto de energía carmesí, el suelo comenzó a cuartearse con fuerza, los escombros comenzaron a levitar

Todos los demonios presentes pudieron sentirlo…

-Traer este exagerado numero de demonios ante mi, Lucifer acaso tu…-Issei le miro con seriedad-¿Estas subestimándome?

En un instante todos los soldados demonios cayeron al suelo muertos, un mar de sangre comenzó a rodear a los [Maous] quienes miraban asombrados a Issei ya que no pudieron notar cuando este se había movido

Issei les miro pudieron sentir el increíble peso de su mirada, cuanta ira era transmitida a través de su mirada…

El guantelete rojo apareció en el antebrazo izquierdo de Issei, lo que sorprendió a todos…

[Vaya, Vaya…]-Una voz profunda salió del guantelete-[Miren quien vino a rogar mas poder…]

-Cállate Ddraig…-Issei miro su guantelete con seriedad

[Lo que digas…]

-Simplemente cállate…Dame todo el maldito poder que puedas darme, incluso si eso me mata…Dame todo tu maldito poder…

[Vaya…Para que vengas a rogarme poder…]-Ddraig soltó una risa-[Esto será endemoniadamente interesante…]

-Solo hazlo…

[Como digas…]

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

Un enorme torrente de energía salió del cuerpo de Issei directamente al cielo…

Un fuerte viento azoto con gran fuerza mandando a volar a Rias y sus siervos varios metros hacia atrás…

Los 4 [Maous] se mantuvieron en donde estaban, cubriéndose con sus brazos, mirando atentamente al joven delante de sus ojos, aquel chico que podría matarlos…

El salvador de la humanidad…

-Ustedes empezaron esta Guerra…-dijo Issei mirándoles desde dentro del torrente de energía

El les apunto con su garra y les mostro su peor mirada…

Aquellos ojos les estremecieron…

-Voy a enseñarles el error que cometieron al declararme la Guerra…

Un humo carmesí comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei…

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡Explosión!]

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

Una poderosa onda de expansión surgió…

Tan poderosa que los [Maous] salieron disparados hacia atrás…

No pudieron detenerse y se arrastraron por el suelo varios metros antes de detenerse…

Los 4 levantaron la mirada rápidamente, la plasmaron en esa nube de humo carmesí, fue en ese momento que pudieron divisar dos brillantes ojos verdes…

Esos ojos…

Les estremecieron…

El humo desapareció

Ahí se encontraba, imponente, brillante, aterradora…

Una armadura de dragón roja, tenia gemas verdes, ojos verdes también, además de tener una larga cola en punta en la espalda, como si no fuese ya muy aterradora tenia dos enormes alas rojas extendidas…

Esa atemorizante armadura abrió el casco…

La aterradora mirada asesina de aquel joven de ojos miel les estremeció, pudieron verle mirarles con seriedad…Podían verse a si mismos reflejados en esos ojos brillantes

-Voy a mostrarles…-hablo Issei señalándoles con su garra-Les mostrare la Furia que la Humanidad ha estado reteniendo todo este tiempo y tengan esto por seguro…

Issei sonrió

-El [Hell Dragón] es una mierda comparada con lo que hare con ustedes…

Rias pudo sentirlo en ese momento…su cuerpo, todo su ser había sido completamente abatido, no podía moverse en lo absoluto, simplemente podía ver esos ojos miel, viendo su propio reflejo en sus ojos…

Pudo saberlo…

Se aterro, se había orinado encima del miedo y en ese momento solo pudo pensar…

-(¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué iniciamos una Guerra en contra de esta persona?)

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**Ufff pues finalmente termine el capitulo de [Warriors of Longinus] lo había tenido planeado desde hace un tiempo y justo hoy finalmente pude terminarlo, espero les haya gustado**_

_**Como dije en [El Verdadero Issei] estaré actualizando todos los fics en general así que muy pronto actualizare [Issei el Chico Dragón], espérenlo**_

_**Me despido humildemente…**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	8. Monstruo

Capitulo 8 **Monstruo...**

* * *

Cao cao y todos los demás Poseedores de [Sacred Gear] viajaban sobre el lomo de distintos dragones los cuales llevaban sobre si mismos gran cantidad de personas, humanos para ser mas precisos, absolutamente todos tenían dirigidas sus miradas hacia atrás…

Directamente plasmadas en aquel lugar en el que alguna vez pudieron sentirse en paz y a salvo, el lugar en el que habían vivido ya mucho tiempo, el lugar que les había permitido conocer y convivir con el Salvador de la Humanidad, Hyoudo Issei

-¡Déjame ir!-decía Jeanne intentando zafarse del agarre de cao cao

-¡Cálmate Jeanne!-decía cao cao sin soltarle-¡No puedes ir! ¡Incluso si vas solo serás un estorbo!

-¡Aun así…! ¡No podemos dejar solo a I-chan! ¡Incluso si es el…!contra los 4 [Maous]…!

-El podrá….-dijo cao cao soltando a Jeanne y mirándole serio-El podrá…

-Cao-chan…-Jeanne le miro sorprendida

-Cao cao-san ¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunto Asia igual de preocupada

-¿No lo abran olvidado o si?-pregunto este mirando hacia adelante-El [Balance Breaker] de Issei es…

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Pudieron sentir como su cuerpo entero se estremeció, estaban volando y sintieron el mismo cielo estremecerse, un poderoso estruendo les hiso voltear nuevamente hacia aquel lugar en el que habían vivido gran parte de su vida

Solo pudieron ver un enorme farol de energía carmesí alzarse hasta las nubes, los alrededores habían desaparecido y las nubes habían comenzado a reunirse alrededor de ese enorme farol de energía carmesí

-¡Eso es…!-exclamo Jeanne cubriéndose debido al fuerte viento

-Se los dije, Su [Balance Breaker] es…-Cao cao sonrió falsamente-Bastante Aterrador…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Casi pudieron sentir sus oídos explotar debido a un poderoso grito, pudieron reconocerlo, era de Issei, pero este grito, sin importar como lo vieses era un poderosísimo rugido, y no uno cualquiera, sino el rugido de una bestia…Furiosa

-I-chan….-Jeanne simplemente pudo ver el farol de energía carmesí desaparecer

Y triste al igual que el resto de los humanos…

Desaparecieron en la distancia volando en los lomos de los dragones…

* * *

-(¿Por qué….?)- Pensaba Rias

Tirada en el suelo con todos sus siervos de rodillas cerca de ella igual de asustados que ella, los ojos de esta estaban tan abiertos que casi parecía irreal, sus dientes chocaban con fuerza y todos sus siervos podían escucharlo claramente, su cuerpo entero temblaba con fuerza

-(¿Por qué iniciamos una guerra contra esta Persona?)

Simplemente pudo verle…

Ahí…

Parado delante de los 4 [Maous]…

Como si no importase absolutamente nada el tener a los 4 [Maous] delante suyo, como si tener a los 4 Demonios mas poderosos del inframundo delante suyo fuese una…

Decepción…

Una impecable armadura roja con ojos verdes y gemas de igual color, con dos enormes alas de dragón carmesís extendidas, una larga cola en punta que se movía lentamente de arriba a bajo, el [Balance Breaker] de Hyoudo Issei

-Voy a mostrarles la Furia que la humanidad ha estado reteniendo todo este tiempo, y tengan esto por seguro…-el abrió el casco de su armadura y les miro sonriendo con esos brillantes ojos miel-El [Hell Dragón] es una Mierda comparado con lo que hare con ustedes…

Cerro el casco de su armadura…

Choco sus dos puños…

Los 4 [Maous] le miraron serios, estaban a punto de hacerlo…

Enfrentarse al Humano mas poderoso….

Y aquel que podía matarles si no tenían cuidado…

-Je….-Sirzechs rio de forma burlona mientras daba un paso adelante-Sin duda me has impresionado Hyoudo Issei, No…[General Carmesí], No pensé que fueses a plantarnos cara completamente solo, y permíteme repetir tus propias palabras, [General Carmesí]…-El le miro serio-¿Estas subestimándonos?

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Todos pudieron sentirlo….

El cuerpo de los 4 [Maous] se envolvió en una enorme cantidad de aura, el suelo nuevamente fue cuarteado y los escombros comenzaron a levitar mientras un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar, debido al poderoso viento, Rias y sus siervos fueron forzados a retroceder varios metros, pero sin despegar por un solo segundo la vista de esas personas

-¿Subestimarlos?-Issei rio dentro de la armadura señalándoles con su garra-No los estoy subestimando, ¿No lo ves? Estoy usando mi [Balance Breaker], hasta hoy…Solo una persona a logrado forzarme a activarlo, ustedes deberían sentirse realmente honrados de poder Presenciarlo

-¿Una persona?-pregunto Sirzechs confundido

-Para contestar tu pregunta…-el abrió el casco de la armadura y les miro con una mirada asesina-No les estoy subestimando, simplemente…Yo solo puedo encargarme de ustedes, no hay necesidad de apoyo…

Los 4 [Maous] le miraron con seriedad…

El les miro con una inmensa sed de sangre…

-Ahora….-el cerro el casco de la armadura-Comencemos…Esta Masacre….

Sirzechs pudo sentir como el frio metal de la armadura de Issei le impacto directamente en el rostro, el le había golpeado directamente en el rostro y este no había sido capaz de responder en lo absoluto

Salió disparado hacia atrás con una fuerza aterradora, los otros 3 [Maous] simplemente vieron como el cuerpo de Sirzechs paso volando por un lado, una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla de los tres que en un intento de evitar cualquier cosa, no querían despegar la mirada de Issei

El se acercaba lentamente hasta donde ellos con un inmenso manto de energía carmesí envolviendo su armadura

Nuevamente el [Maou] Ajuka pudo sentir momentáneamente el metal de el puño de Issei rozar su mejilla, había sido capaz de responder con todo su esfuerzo a el golpe que este humano había lanzado al aparecer de golpe delante suyo, aun así no pudo responder al siguiente que fue directamente a su estomago

-¡Ugh….!

Ajuka salió disparado al cielo con fuerza

Serafall miro a su lado buscando a Ajuka para solamente encontrarse con Issei quien le miraba y ya había lanzado su golpe a ella, esta de forma muy audaz esquivo el puñetazo inclinándose hacia atrás, el puño le había pasado a unos escasos centímetros de su nariz, pero casi pudo sentir como el aura que envolvía ese puño le estremeció

-Vaya [General]-chan hoy estas inusualmente serio…-dijo Serafall mirándole nerviosa-Acaso tu…

Nuevamente Issei puso su mano sobre el pecho de serafalll

-Perve…..!Puagh!

El le azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza hundiéndole varios metros, destruyendo el suelo, esta simplemente pudo verle con sorpresa, había sido un golpe bastante duro, y le había afectado mucho mas de lo que había creído

-Tu….-Serafall limpio un poco de sangre escurriendo de su boca-¿estas tratando de matarnos?

Issei hiso caso omiso a sus palabras y nuevamente lanzo un golpe directamente a Serafall, esta intento huir pero la otra mano de Issei le mantenía en el suelo sobre su pecho y no tenia planeado dejarle escapar

Justo cuando el puño estuvo a punto de impactar con el rostro de Serafall, esta simplemente pudo sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento en su rostro, abrió los ojos tímidamente al no sentir dolor y vio el puño de Issei a escasos centímetros de su nariz y siendo sujetado por una mano

-Ahhh~-el [Maou] Falbium era quien sostenía el brazo de Issei-¿Podemos terminar esto rápido? Tengo mucho sueñooo~

Issei le miro

Falbium le miro a el bostezando….

Fue entonces cuando por posiblemente primera vez en toda su vida Falbium pudo sentirlo, la intensa presión que este humano estaba poniendo sobre su persona no era algo para jugar, el no era particularmente un fan de las peleas y prefería dejarle eso a los demás, pero si era necesario podía ensuciarse las manos y quizás por primera vez, sintió la sensación de…Morir

Abriendo sus ojos al tope con muchísima sorpresa, puso ver el puño de Issei avanzar hacia su rostro, Falbium era fuerte, de eso no había duda, Era un [Maou] en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero incluso un [Maou]… ante ese puñetazo…Hubiese huido

Le esquivo totalmente, requirió todo su esfuerzo pero le esquivo totalmente, incluso el se sorprendió de su reacción, y no había sido una reacción de esquivar, no, había sido una reacción de miedo, el…estaba asustado

Issei pateo a Falbium y este en un intento de detenerle intento pararle con sus manos pero fue inútil, sus brazos se doblaron completamente y el salio disparado hacia atrás con gran fuerza arrastrándose varios metros por el suelo

Después de eso Issei miro a donde Serafall, ella estaba ahí…En ese pequeño cráter, su ropa se había destruido un poco y mostraba un poco de su piel lastimada, ella le miro…sus ojos parecían los de una joven damisela en peligro, aun así…El le apunto

Creo una pequeña esfera de energía carmesí en su mano y mirándole….

Disparo…

Serafall vio el torrente de energía venir hacia ella con los ojos abiertos al tope…

-¡Kyaaaa!

Ella recibió completamente el ataque, pero afortunadamente había logrado cubrirse un poco debido a su propio instinto para sobrevivir y de alguna forma, había sobrevivido

Al cabo de unos segundos, los 4 [Maous] nuevamente se pararon delante de Issei, los unos al lado de los otros

-Vaya ese chico golpea duro…-dijo Ajuka sobando su estomago-¿de verdad podremos con el?

-Incluso cuando le mire con mis ojos de cachorrito…-dijo Serafall inflando sus mejillas-El es muy desconsiderado…

-Ese humano no es normal-agrego Falbium

-No se preocupen-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo burlonamente-Si ese es todo su poder, esta pelea es nuestra….

-Si-asintieron los otros 3 sonriendo

Nuevamente los 4 [Maous] expulsaron su aura con poder

Esta vez fue completamente distinto…

Issei pudo notarlo en los ojos de ellos…

Seriedad y Sed de Sangre, finalmente se habían decidido a matarle completamente…

Incluso el mismo Issei se hundió un poco en el suelo debido a la intensa presión y cantidad de aura, Rias y sus siervos quienes miraban desde un lugar seguro estaban altamente sorprendidos, no podían creerse lo que estaban mirando

-Vamos a dejarnos de juegos-dijo Sirzechs serio-Desafortunadamente….

-[General]-chan es muy fuerte, pero aun así….-Serafall le miro con una mirada asesina-No lo suficiente

-Ciertamente…-Agrego Ajuka riendo

-Si-agrego Falbium

Issei les miro en silencio…

Pudo sentirlo a través de su cuerpo, esta presión y aura, no era un juego, era enorme, cualquier otra persona hubiese sido abatido por el hecho de sentirla, estábamos hablando del aura de los 4 [Maous] siendo serios

Pero aun así….

La armadura de Issei se envolvió en un manto de energía carmesí, los 4 [Maous] pudieron verlo y sentirlo, esa sutil y débil aura a la vista, les estremeció, pudieron sentirla a través de sus huesos, y a diferencia de lo que ellos estaban haciendo, lo que rodeaba a Issei no era su Aura

No

Era algo completamente diferente….

Aquello que rodeaba su cuerpo era…

Sed de Sangre

-Me alegro de que dejen de andarse con juegos…-Issei les miro-si hacen eso, finalmente podre dejar de calentar

-¡!

Los 4 [Maous] abrieron sus ojos cual platos

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están sorprendidos?-Issei rio-¿No pensaron que ese era realmente mi fuerza verdad? Pensé que como estaban jugando yo también podría unirme, así que…-el nuevamente les miro a través de los ojos verdes de la armadura-Ahora que ustedes se pusieron serios… ¿Sera que puedo hacerlo también?

BRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

Pudieron sentir sus cuerpos hundirse centímetros en el suelo debido a una poderosa presión, lo vieron, ahí delante suyo, la armadura roja emanando una enorme cantidad de aura acompañada por esa atemorizante Sed de Sangre

Sin previo aviso Issei dio un paso adelante

Los 4 [Maous] sorprendidos de esta acción no dudaron dos veces en apuntarle con ambas manos y disparar 4 enormes torrentes de energía, fue un acción echa completamente bajo la sensación del miedo

Los 4 torrentes se unieron antes de impactar con Issei creando así un solo torrente de energía cargado de energía, y era endemoniadamente enorme, y para cuando el torrente llego a Issei

Este le golpeo con una de sus manos hacia a un lado, como si fuese una molestia, era la acción que una persona haría para ahuyentar a una mosca molesta, los 4 [Maous] vieron como su ataque fue simplemente desviado hacia a las lejanías para verle explotar

Sintieron el viento causado de la enorme explosión, pero ni en su vida despegarían la vista de Issei

-Je

Pudieron escuchar una risa por parte de Issei, lo que les hiso rechinar los dientes y ponerse en guardia

Nuevamente Issei dio un paso adelante, pero en ese momento el suelo se destruyo y una nube de humo surgió donde el estaba, los [Maous] pudieron verle moverse a una velocidad increíble hacia ellos, Issei fue directamente a Sirzechs y deteniéndose delante de el lanzo un poderoso y veloz golpe directo a su rostro

Sirzechs reacciono cubriendo su mano con su [Power of Destruction] y detuvo el golpe de Issei

PUM

Un fuerte sonido seco le estremeció, pudo sentir como el [Power of Destruction] adherido a su mano se caía a pedazos y sintió el hueso de su brazo casi destrozarse, rechino los dientes y le apunto con una de sus manos disparando un rayo laser de energía

Issei ni se molesto en esquivarlo y lo recibió directamente en el rostro

Una nube de humo se formo delante de Sirzechs y este suspiro, pero después pudo sentir como su ropa era sujetada por la garra de Issei, vio la armadura roja salir de ese humo y sintió nuevamente el metal de la armadura de Issei, impactándole en la cara con un poder aterrador

Había cubierto su mejilla con [Power of Destruction] pero aun así el daño fue tremendo

Salió disparado hacia atrás velozmente

Serafall y Ajuka vieron a Issei justo en medio de ellos, este respondió dando un salto y lanzando dos patadas hacia ambos, estos respondieron audazmente agachándose y le esquivaron completamente, respondieron apuntándole a Issei con sus manos dispuestos a disparar dos ráfagas de energía

Sin embargo mientras caía Issei les sujeto de las manos y les hiso apuntarse entre ellos, a lo que rechinaron los dientes y cancelaron el ataque, gran error

Issei rio dentro de la armadura, aterrizo audazmente en el suelo y sin soltarle de las manos les hiso girar en el aire y les azoto con gran fuerza en el suelo levantando escombros, estos le miraron desde el suelo con seriedad mientras le apuntaban con sus manos

Dos ráfagas de energía fueron disparadas a su pecho y le hicieron retroceder unos pasos por el poder de la explosión

Issei miro el humo de la explosión y de el vio salir a Falbium quien venia con su cuerpo envuelto en aura, le sujeto del Yelmo y le azoto contra el suelo creando un cráter, ¿daño? Ninguno, Issei respondió sujetándole del brazo y pateándole con ambas piernas hacia arriba mandándole al cielo

Falbium respondió alzando sus alas pero al ver nuevamente vio un enorme torrente carmesí venir hacia el, al no poder esquivarle se cubrió con ambos brazos y recibió el ataque

BUM

Hubo una fuerte explosión y Falbium retrocedió un poco, vio sus brazos heridos por el ataque t vio como de el humo de la explosión Issei venia hacia el cargando velozmente con su armadura entera, le impacto con su hombro directamente Tacleándole con gran fuerza

Falbium sujeto los hombros de Issei en un intento de sujetarse de el, pero cuando lo hiso pudo sentir sus manos hirviendo, la armadura de Issei, estaba hirviendo

Issei nuevamente le golpeo y este esquivo, pero cuando lo hizo vio como Issei lanzo otro golpe de forma intencional al aire, lo que causo que la presión del aire le golpeara con fuerza haciéndole retroceder, levanto la mirada y lo vio

El puño de Issei justo delante de sus ojos

Un potente golpe le impacto directamente en el rostro doblándole totalmente hacia atrás, fue un golpe tan limpio que Rias y sus siervos casi pudieron sentir el dolor de ese golpe, Issei vio la sangre fresca de Falbium salir de su boca

Junto sus manos y le golpeo nuevamente en el estomago lanzándole con poder al suelo

Falbium azoto en el suelo con fuerza creando un cráter y una nube de polvo

Issei miro hacia abajo y abrió el casco de su armadura, inhalo gran cantidad de aire y exhalo una enorme llamarada de fuego carmesí, la cual destruyo las cientos de lanzas de hielo que Serafall le había lanzado

Serafall piso el suelo debajo suyo e hiso crecer un enorme pilar de hielo que le puso a la altura de Issei, después le apunto nuevamente con ambas manos disparando una enorme ráfaga de estacas, espadas y flechas de hielo

Issei nuevamente lanzo una llamarada de fuego que además de quemar todo lo que ella le lanzo, siguió su camino hasta Serafall, esta sorprendida salto del pilar y aterrizo en el suelo, puso ambas manos sobre el suelo y creo un delgado pilar que creció velozmente hasta Issei golpeándole en el estomago y mandándole a volar mas alto

Mientras volaba hacia arriba, Issei pudo notar como alguien paso volando velozmente por un lado, Sirzechs le había rebasado y apuntándole con ambas manos se dispuso a dispararle una enorme ráfaga de energía

Issei extendió sus alas justo antes de llegar a Sirzechs y aleteando con fuerza se coloco velozmente detrás de Sirzechs sin que este fuese capaz de reaccionar

Abrazo a Sirzechs con fuerza triturándole los huesos y de cabeza comenzó a girar velozmente hasta el suelo, el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a llenarse de llamas carmesís, Sirzechs forcejeaba para que le soltara pero Issei no le dejaría ir

Con una velocidad sorprendente Issei soltó a Sirzechs a escasos metros del suelo, aun así Sirzechs no fue capaz de recuperarse e impacto contra el suelo con gran fuerza levantando una nube de humo

Issei se inclino hacia atrás esquivando una lanza de hielo que Serafall le había lanzado, Issei rio nuevamente y se lanzo velozmente a Serafall, esta le vio venir pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a la velocidad de este

Issei le impacto directamente en el rostro y le destruyo gran parte del cuerpo, pero no era la Serafall real, sino una echa de hielo, Issei dio muchas volteretas hacia atrás esquivando diversas estacas que salían del suelo buscando atravesarle

Mientras daba volteretas sintió como choco contra alguien, al mirar detrás suyo noto a Ajuka sujetándole de los hombros impidiéndole moverse, Issei vio la estacas venir hacia el y justo cuando la estaca mas cercana estaba por atravesarle

-¡Aaaaahhhh!

Soltó un poderoso rugido, su cuerpo expulso una ardiente y agresiva aura, las estacas y el suelo se destruyeron y Ajuka fue abrumado al punto de ser mandando unos metros hacia atrás, cuando miro nuevamente vio a Issei delante suyo apuntándole con ambas manos

Ajuka hiso lo mismo y le apunto

Ambos dispararon un torrente de energía, ambos impactaron creando un fuerte viento, aun así, parecería que el de Ajuka era mas fuerte debido a que comenzó a ganar terreno

Issei vio como su energía perdía y después miro encima suyo, noto a Sirzechs apuntándole desde el cielo y disparándole una enorme ráfaga de energía que no tenia intenciones de detenerse, iba directamente hacia el

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

El torrente de energía de Issei venció fácilmente al de Ajuka y le impacto directamente creando una enorme explosión

Issei respondió velozmente mirando hacia arriba, mirando seriamente la enorme ráfaga de energía que venia directamente hacia el, apretó los puños y abriendo el casco de su armadura mostro su mirada asesina

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Soltó un poderoso rugido, la simple onda de sonido de ese rugido destruyo completamente la ráfaga de energía de Sirzechs, incluso el mismo Sirzechs se cubrió con los brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo era abrumado por ese rugido

Al detenerse este miro nuevamente a Issei y le vio venir hacia el velozmente

Issei le golpeo directamente en el estomago al alcanzarle, Sirzechs se doblo hacia adelante escupiendo sangre, después de eso Issei le sujeto de su largo cabello carmesí y comenzó a girarle con gran fuerza, Sirzechs forcejeo para que le soltara y al cabo de unos segundos Issei accedió a soltarle

Mas bien, le lanzo

Directamente al suelo con una fuerza colosal, tanta que casi puedo afirmar que rompió la barrera del sonido antes de tocar el suelo, lo que le hiso impactar con gran poder en el suelo y enterrarse en un cráter y levantar una gran nube de polvo

Nuevamente Issei se inclino hacia atrás y atrapo con su mano una lanza de hielo, la derritió con simpleza y después vio a unos metros al lado suyo a Serafall volando, pero no era solo una Serafall, sino varias, era de esperar que la mayoría eran copias echas de hielo que ella había echo y solo una era la original

-No podrás encontrarme de esta forma [General]-chan…-rieron todas las Serafall

-No, de echo, solo lo hiciste mas simple-dijo Issei señalándole

Issei fue a todas ellas volando velozmente, puso sus alas de forma que partieran el viento con mayor eficacia y justo antes de llegar a la primer Serafall, su cuerpo se envolvió en un grueso manto de energía carmesí

Comenzó a impactar contra todas las Serafall, una a una, en zigzag, una a una todas las Serafall de hielo fueron destruidas en menos de 10 segundos, para cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos, la única y original Serafall se encontraba volando justo delante de Issei mirándole con una expresión de miedo

-U-Umm [General]-chan ¿podemos hacer las paces?-dijo Serafall con sus dientes chocando y retrocediendo lentamente-en primer lugar yo me negué a esto ¿sabes? Yo no quería…

Issei le sujeto del rostro con su garra, abrió el casco de su armadura y acerco el rostro de Serafall al suyo

-No debieron haber iniciado esta Guerra en primer lugar-dijo Issei mirándole serio

El la lanzo velozmente al suelo, esta no pudo recuperarse y en lugar de intentar algo imposible, ella creo un tobogán de hielo que le hiso aterrizar sin dolor y de manera eficiente

Issei simplemente le miro con seriedad

PUM

Un rayo de energía golpeo directamente el rostro de Issei creando una nube de humo donde el estaba

-Luci-chan….-dijo Serafall mirando a Sirzechs apuntándole a Issei

-Je…-rio Sirzechs recuperando su postura-No es tan imbatible después de todo

-Sirzechs, debemos retirarnos, no sabemos absolutamente nada de el-dijo Ajuka acercándose con su brazo un poco ensangrentado-Si seguimos de esta forma, definitivamente no podremos con el

-No bromees Ajuka-Sirzechs le miro serio-Hoy vamos a matarlo, incluso si tenemos que recurrir a "Eso"

-¿"Eso"?-Ajuka abrió sus ojos cual platos-¿Estas loco? Mostrar eso aquí no es buena idea, la probabilidad de que mueras junto a el son bastante altas

-No importa, si puedo llevármelo conmigo al infierno, el viaje no será aburrido

-Aun así sigue siendo muy peligroso-agrego Falbium acercándose a ellos-Esta pelea esta fuera de nuestras manos, incluso si tu y Ajuka muestran "Eso" solo aumenta las probabilidades de perder a alguno de ustedes

-¡Oigan!

Los 4 voltearon al cielo, vieron la nube de humo disiparse por el aleteo de las alas de Issei, vieron como este tenia su mejilla ligeramente lastimada y un poco de sangre escurriendo de su boca la cual el limpio mientras les miraba serio

-Ni un solo daño ¿eh?-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo falsamente-Justo lo que esperaba

-Luci-chan el [General]-chan es bastante fuerte y aterrador-dijo Serafall mirándole un poco asustada-¿realmente podemos ganar esta? No quiero morir sin ver a Sona-chan antes…

-No te preocupes Serafall, el es fuerte, de eso no hay duda, aun así….-Sirzechs cubrió su cuerpo con un inmenso manto de energía carmesí-Sigue siendo un Humano Frágil e inservible

Issei continuo mirándoles desde el cielo, después de eso apretó sus puños mientras cerraba nuevamente el casco de la armadura

-No es suficiente…-decía apretando los dientes y puños-¡Mas! ¡Mucho mas!

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

Los [Maous] pudieron sentir como sus cuerpos se hundían en el suelo unos centímetros, sintieron una intensa presión recorrer su cuerpo completamente, casi no pudieron mantenerse de pie, levantando la mirada a duras penas le vieron ahí volando

Issei apuntándoles mientras un enorme manto de energía roja le envolvía de forma agresiva, casi podían sentir que la misma energía tenia vida propia

-**[¡Dragón Shoot!]**

Issei disparo un poderoso torrente de energía rojo, este llego velozmente hasta los [Maous] y estos expulsando su aura con brutalidad se liberaron de la presión del aura de Issei para detener juntos creando una barrera el ataque de Issei

Su barrera se destruyo pero detuvieron totalmente el ataque de Issei, una nube de polvo se creo delante suyo

Serafall pudo ver una garra salir de entre el humo la cual le sujeto del rostro velozmente, esta no fue capaz de responder y fue azotada contra el suelo con gran fuerza hundiéndole nuevamente en el suelo, de igual forma y sin soltarle, Issei disparo de esa misma mano una ráfaga de energía directamente al rostro de Serafall

BUUUUUUMMMMM

Los 3 [Maous] vieron el cuerpo de Serafall salir disparado arrastrándose por el suelo emanando humo, rechinando los dientes nuevamente se dispusieron a ir contra Issei

Falbium fue a el y audazmente le sujeto por la espalda con una llave dejando su torso completamente expuesto, Ajuka arremetió velozmente a Issei y colocando ambas manos sobre la armadura de este sonrió

-Esta armadura tiene una Secuencia Mágica bastante interesante-rio Ajuka-¿Me pregunto que pasara si muevo esto de aquí?

Ajuka movió su dedo por la armadura de Issei y segundos después, esta desapareció en partículas rojas, aun así Issei no mostro sorpresa, sino que en lugar de eso salto y aprovechando que había alguien detrás suyo pateo con ambas piernas a Ajuka mandándole a volar

Después uso su propio peso para hacer que el y Ajuka cayeran de espalda al suelo, al caer rodo audazmente hacia atrás y dio una voltereta hacia adelante golpeando con su talón a Falbium directamente en el pecho hundiéndole en el suelo levantando escombros

-¡No escaparas!

Sirzechs sujeto a Issei desde atrás abrazándole con gran fuerza mientras cubría el cuerpo de ambos con un inmenso manto de energía carmesí

-Esta vez, morirás…-rio Sirzechs

Una esfera carmesí consumió a ambos, era una esfera de [Power Of Destruction], a Sirzechs no le haría daño en lo absoluto, Issei pudo notar como su ropa lentamente comenzaba a desintegrarse e incluso heridas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, era peligroso

Aun así soltó una carcajada

Un tornado de llamas rodeo a ambos y para cuando Sirzechs recupero su visión, lo que abrazaba ahora era a la armadura roja de Issei, este hiso un poco de fuerza soltándose del agarre de Sirzechs, se dio la vuelta y le sujeto del rostro, le azoto contra el suelo y dando un salto le pisoteo con gran fuerza

-¡Puagh!

Pudo ver como Sirzechs escupía sangre fresca de su boca a chorros, salpicándole la armadura, sin desperdiciar oportunidad alguna este nuevamente pisoteo a Sirzechs con gran fuerza hundiéndole aun mas en el suelo haciendo que escupiese mas sangre

Abrió el casco de la armadura y se inclino hacia Sirzechs mirándole con seriedad

-No están divertido ahora ¿verdad?-dijo Issei mirándole

Issei abrió su boca y audazmente atrapo con sus dientes una lanza de hielo, con molestia miro a su derecha de donde había venido la lanza, mirando a Serafall jadeando con su ropa un poco destruida y mirándole con enojo, tenia heridas y algunas quemaduras en su rostro y cuerpo

-Mala Idea Hermosa…-rio Issei apareciendo delante suyo-No estoy de humor para tratar con estupideces…

Nuevamente sujeto a Serafall del rostro azotándole brutalmente contra el suelo, esta se enterró varios centímetros en el suelo, escupió sangre mientras veía asustada los ojos miel de Issei plasmados sobre su persona

No satisfecho con eso, Serafall pudo sentir como su rostro y la mano de Issei comenzaron a calentarse, pudo ver como el comenzó a reunir aun mas energía en su mano, el estaba a punto de dispararle una ráfaga de energía directamente al rostro, y por la cantidad y naturaleza de esa energía, seria fatal

-¡No!-exclamo Serafall intentando zafarse del agarre de Issei, rasgando la armadura de Issei y pateándola-¡No! ¡Detente por favor! ¡No quiero morir!

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras este simplemente disparo su torrente de energía directamente al rostro de ella

-¡Kyaaaa!

PUM

Hubo una poderosa explosión, el resto de los [Maous] vieron la pantalla de humo alzarse con un poco de nervios, técnicamente, acaban de ver como Issei había terminado con uno de los [Maous]

Al desparecer la nube de humo, los 3 [Maous] restantes miraron a Issei mirando el cráter delante de sus pies con cierta curiosidad, sin ninguna duda el cuerpo de Serafall estaba ahí inmóvil, con la particularidad de que su cabeza había desaparecido

-Tsk…-Issei rechino los dientes mirando nuevamente hacia adelante-Demasiado molesto…

El cuerpo inmóvil al que el le acababa de arrancar la cabeza se convirtió en hielo, al parecer era otra de las copias de hielo de Serafall, Issei mirando hacia adelante pudo ver a Serafall asomándose tímidamente de uno de los arboles sacándole la lengua

-¿Te creíste mi actuación?-pregunto esta burlona y yendo a el nuevamente

-En lo absoluto-dijo Issei deteniendo un golpe a su derecha

Había sujetado el pie de Ajuka que le había tirado una patada al rostro, le sujeto con ambas manos y sin ninguna clase de piedad le azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza, sin soltarle le azoto contra el suelo nuevamente, cosa que repitió al menos tres veces antes de lanzar a Ajuka a Serafall quien le atrapo con sorpresa

-¿Estas bien Ajuka-chan?-pregunto Serafall mirándole sonriente

-Si-respondió Ajuka poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa-Este chico es aun mas problemático de lo que había escuchado, No puedo esperar para experimentar con el, con su condición seguramente resistirá un buen numero de experimentos antes de morir

Una sonrisa aterradora se formo en el rostro de Ajuka mientras Issei le miraba con seriedad desde dentro de la armadura

Sirzechs y Falbium se acercaron a los dos [Maous], nuevamente los 4 [Maous] se plantaron a unos metros delante de Issei, este nuevamente les miro serio en espera de que estos atacaran, aunque el podría tomar la iniciativa si era necesario

-No puedo creerlo…-decía Rias mirando desde las lejanías, sus sentidos de demonio le permitían ver completamente todo sin perderse de nada-El esta enfrentando a los 4 [Maous], completamente solo….

-Si…-dijo Akeno nerviosa y sudando-Y esta ganando…Ese chico es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensamos…

-Rias-sama Deberíamos retirarnos, es muy peligroso-dijo Kiba mirando a Rias-Si la pelea se intensifica, quedaremos arrastrados

-Si-asintió Koneko con su expresión seria tan típica de ella

-Lose, Lose perfectamente, pero…-Rias continuo mirando fijamente a Issei-No quiero dejar de ver

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Akeno confundida

-No puedo explicarlo con palabras, simplemente se que…-Rias presiono su mano contra su pecho temblando mucho y mirando a su [Reina] con una expresión llena de preocupación-No quiero perderme el resultado de esta pelea

Issei se dispuso a dar un paso hacia adelante, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, no pudo saber el por que, pero pudo sentir un cambio en los 4 [Maous] ¿Qué había cambiado? El no lo sabia, pero pudo notarlo

-Ni lo pienses Sirzechs-dijo Ajuka envolviendo su cuerpo en un manto de energía-Honestamente pienso que este chico es un Espécimen Único, sin embargo no pienso arriesgar mi propia vida por capturarle, podríamos morir-dio un paso hacia atrás-Yo me salgo

-Yo también Lu-chan…-dijo Serafall con una mirada seria-El [General]-chan aun no ha mostrado su poder completamente, debe tener unos trucos escondidos, y yo…-dio un paso hacia atrás-No estoy lista para morir aun…

-Lo mismo digo yo…-agrego Falbium dando un paso hacia atrás-_"Sobrevive hoy para pelear mañana"_ ¿dicen no es así?

-Entiendo…-Sirzechs asintió con seriedad y dio un paso adelante-En ese caso simplemente miren, Por que yo…Voy a dar todo de mi para matar a este Humano

Sirzechs dio un par de pasos hasta estar tan solo unos 2 metros de Issei, este le miro con una expresión seria y curiosidad, los otros 3 [Maous] ya no emitían ese espíritu combativo y mucho menos sed de sangre, parecían haberse rendido o algo así

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-pregunto Issei con enojo-¿No estarán pensando en rendirse verdad?

-No, No…-dijo Ajuka riendo-Solamente consideramos que no seriamos necesarios

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es por que bueno…-Ajuka afilo su mirada-Sirzechs va a ponerse serio….

-Haaaaaaa…-Sirzechs comenzó a respirar hondo y a exhalar aire, proceso que repitió un par de veces

BRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Issei pudo sentir como una poderosa presión abatió su cuerpo, casi pudo sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por una enorme cantidad de energía, inconscientemente su cuerpo dio un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo varios metros

-Tsk…-quejo Issei mirando fijamente a Sirzechs con molestia-Así que finalmente va a hacerlo…

* * *

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Rias con gran asombro y miedo, poniéndose de pie y cas cayendo nuevamente de espalda al suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza-¡Onii-sama va a…!

* * *

-Aquí esta [General Carmesí]-Sirzechs abrió sus ojos lentamente, Mostrando sus ahora rojos ojos llenos de ira-La ira que he estado reteniendo desde aquel día….

BRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una poderosa presión comenzó a azotar

Un farol de energía salió disparado del cuerpo de Sirzechs hasta el cielo de color carmesí

Los suelos comenzaron a temblar

Escombros a levitar

Los arboles y naturaleza a los alrededores fueron completamente incinerados

Issei tuvo que golpear sus propias rodillas para hundir sus pies en el suelo, de otra forma hubiese sido lanzado hacia atrás debido a las potentes emisiones de energía que el cuerpo de Sirzechs había comenzado a emitir

Rias y sus siervos fueron mandados a volar

Issei pudo verlo…

Lentamente una enorme concentración de [Power of Destruction] comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Sirzechs, no era una broma, esta enorme cantidad de [Power of Destruction], Issei casi podía sentir como las partículas de esa energía comenzaban a destruir su armadura con el simple echo de estar ahí

Pudo ver como toda la energía comenzaba a reunirse alrededor del cuerpo de Sirzechs, como si fuese un tornado de [Power of Destruction], el viento que hacia azotar y las poderosas ondas de energía que el cuerpo de el emitía, eran increíbles, incluso Issei estaba sorprendido de que hubiese podido mantenerse ahí delante de tal presencia tanto tiempo

Pudo ver como lentamente el Tornado de [Power of Destruction] comenzó a condensarse, como si tuviese vida propia, con los movimientos dignos de una serpientes, comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Sirzechs, como si estuviese atrapándole

Issei pudo verlo…

Ahí…

Justo delante de sus ojos…

Un Monstruo había nacido…

Emisiones de energía salían disparadas de su cuerpo

Una onda de expansión muy fuerte arranco completamente el Yelmo de Issei, mostrando su mirada seria y una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla, fue forzado a cubrirse con sus brazos por el fuerte viento y ondas de expansión

Un destello carmesí segó momentáneamente a todos…

Issei recupero su visión y bajando sus brazos, lo vio fijamente a los ojos…

Un Monstruo echo de [Power of Destruction]

Sirzechs había logrado lo inimaginable, había sido capaz de unir exitosamente el [Power of Destruction] a su cuerpo, esa energía de tal naturaleza destructiva, lo que acababa de hacer no parecía posible, la naturaleza de la misma energía no lo permitiría y aun así…El lo había echo…

Su cuerpo entero había tomado un aspecto monstruoso, sus manos y pies se habían convertido en Garras, su cuerpo se había oscurecido y tomado ese color tan característico del [Power of Destruction], sus ojos se habían tornado Rojos, el simple echo de exhalar aire hacia que exhalara humo carmesí, incluso su cabello había sido cubierto de esa destructiva energía

-Así que finalmente lo has hecho…-dijo Issei mirándole con una expresión seria

-Lo siento, Ajuka…-incluso su voz se había tornado terrorífica-Me temo que no podremos capturarlo Vivo

-Que se le va a hacer-dijo Ajuka mirando a Sirzechs con cierto miedo-Simplemente termina rápido

Issei reapareció el yelmo de su armadura y se puso en guardia, pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar vio su vista siendo robada por la garra de Sirzechs que ya estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro

Sirzechs le sujeto del yelmo destrozándoselo y lanzándole hacia atrás

Issei extendió sus alas y usando el impulso del lanzamiento dio la vuelta y voló directamente a Sirzechs, impactando velozmente contra este en una tacleada llena de poder y aura, aun así, Sirzechs le había detenido con una sola mano deteniéndole del hombro

-Tsk…

Issei se quejo antes de que su rostro se hundiera en el suelo

Sirzechs le pisoteo con gran fuerza destruyéndole la armadura de su espalda y lastimándole directamente en su cuerpo, mientras Sirzechs levantaba su pierna para pisarle nuevamente, Issei rodo hacia a un lado y audazmente uso su propia velocidad para patearle directamente en el rostro

-Maldición…-quejo Issei

La armadura de su pierna fue destruida, incluso su propia patada no había causado daño alguno a la capa de [Power of Destruction] unida al cuerpo de Sirzechs, tomando un poco de distancia Issei restableció la armadura

Nuevamente Sirzechs fue a el de frente

Issei le apunto y disparo un enorme torrente de energía carmesí el cual Sirzechs recibió de frente poniendo ambos brazos hacia adelante en forma de X, sin ningún problema comenzó a atravesar el torrente hasta llegar a Issei para después golpearle directamente en rostro

Issei se tambaleo hacia atrás, pero antes de caer Sirzechs le sujeto del brazo y jalándole nuevamente a el le golpeo nuevamente en el rostro con gran poder, la mejilla de Issei se lastimo y quemo debido al [Power of Destruction] en el cuerpo de Sirzechs

Sirzechs golpeo a Issei en el estomago atravesando la armadura de este y atravesándole por el estomago un poco, después disparo un poderoso torrente de energía directamente en el estomago de Issei mandándole a volar al cielo

Sirzechs extendió sus alas y le alcanzo en el cielo, justo ambos brazos y le golpeo en la espalda mandándole a volar nuevamente contra el suelo, Issei vio como el suelo se acercaba a el, ,mas bien el estaba cayendo, a lo que aterrizo con sus manos y pies, reacciono a tiempo rodando velozmente hacia a un lado esquivando un golpe que Sirzechs le había dado alcanzarle

Cuando este se recupero trato de restablecer la armadura, pero no lo logro a tiempo, Sirzechs estaba delante suyo, ese aspecto tan atemorizante era increíble, nadie podía saber como Issei se mantenía peleando contra tal presencia y monstruosidad

Sirzechs le abrazo, Issei pudo sentir la enorme fuerza de ese abrazo, era una ataque bastante infantil, conocido normalmente como "Abrazo del Oso", pero aun así, con el cuerpo de el envuelto en [Power of Destruction], su cuerpo comenzó a arder mientras sentía como su carne era lentamente destruida

-J-Jeje…-rio Issei mirando a Sirzechs-¿es todo lo que tienes?

-…-Sirzechs se mantuvo en silencio

Sirzechs comenzó a abrazarle con aun mas fuerza, Issei simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo su carne consumiéndose lentamente ante el [Power of Destruction], escuchando claramente el crujir de sus propios huesos siendo destrozados por la fuerza de Sirzechs

-Que pena por ti…-Dijo Issei riendo-No habrá gritos de dolor para ti…

Issei apretó sus dientes con muchísima fuerza, hiso aparecer el yelmo de su armadura en su cabeza, y con toda su fuerza golpeo su cabeza contra la de Sirzechs, fue un golpe seco, retumbo en todos lados, Rias y sus siervos quienes miraban asombrados desde varios metros de lejanía pudieron escucharlo claramente

Había sido un potente golpe

Aun así…

Sirzechs ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso, incluso hiso aun más fuerza en su agarre escuchando el satisfactorio sonido del crujir de los huesos de Issei ya rotos ante sus propias manos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro de forma inconsciente

-Jajaja…-había comenzado a reírse

-Jajajaja…-Issei también

Los otros [Maous] les miraron con miedo…

Los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡JAJAJAJA!

Sirzechs se reía de la satisfacción de tener a Issei en tal situación, no parecía que fuese a salvarse y definitivamente, le mataría de una vez por todas

Issei se estaba riendo de Sirzechs, no por que tuviese un truco guardado, definitivamente parecía ser su final, aunque…Estaba riéndose en la cara de la Muerte, definitivamente _"No habrá gritos de dolor para ti…"_ fueron palabras muy acertadas

CRACK

Finalmente…

Todos abrieron sus ojos cual platos ante el asombro…

Sirzechs lo vio atentamente….

Hyoudo Issei había dejado de moverse….

Sirzechs abrió sus brazo soltándole…

El cuerpo de Issei sin ninguna clase de intención de detener su caída o levantarse, cayo al suelo con fuerza, pesado, como si fuese un saco de carne muerta, los otros 3 [Maous] miraron asombrados, finalmente

Sirzechs había acabado con Issei

* * *

-N-No puede ser…-decía Rias mirando asombrada mientras su cuerpo temblaba-O-Onii-sama… ¿A-Acaba de matar al [General Carmesí]?

-E-Eso parece…-asintió Akeno muy asombrada y en el mismo estado que Rias

-N-No, No puede ser… El… ¿Perdió?

-Rias…-Akeno le miro confundida-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no estas feliz? Finalmente el [Maou] Lucifer ha terminado con la Vida de Hyoudo Issei, la mayor amenaza de los Demonios, pero pareciera que tu…

-No puedo explicarlo…-Rias presiono su mano contra su pecho muy temblorosa y con una expresión de temor-No puedo explicarlo, simplemente…Siento que no hay forma de que esto termine de esta forma

-Estas diciendo que… ¡!-Akeno pudo sentirlo

-¡!-Rias y sus siervos también-E-Esto es…

* * *

-Finalmente…-decía Sirzechs

El [Power of Destruction] adherido al rostro de Sirzechs se cayo como una cascara, mostrando su rostro, tenia una expresión de tristeza, había comenzado a derramar lagrimas, apretando sus puños con fuerza y mirando el cuerpo de Issei tirado delante suyo

-Finalmente Vanesa….-decía Sirzechs llorando-Yo…He vengado tu Muerte…Mate al [General Carmesí]

Con su labor terminada, Sirzechs se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dispuso a ir a donde los otros 3 [Maous], finalmente había logrado su objetivo, ahora, podría tomar un descanso

Mientras caminaba pudo ver como el rostro de sus compañeros y amigos, los otros 3 [Maous], comenzaron a mostrar una expresión llena de asombro mezclada con Temor, estaban asustados, sus pupilas de dilataron mientras comenzaron a sudar

-¡LU-CHAN!-exclamo Serafall señalando hacia detrás de Sirzechs

Sirzechs sorprendido se dio la vuelta velozmente, fue entonces cuando pudo verle

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Los huesos que Sirzechs le había roto estaban volviendo a su lugar…

La carne que acababa de destruirle estaba apareciendo nuevamente…

Ahí estaba…

De pie…

Mirándole con una expresión psicópata y una mirada asesina, pudo sentir como esa mirada le penetro el alma, sintió lo que era conocido como Miedo, Sirzechs…Estaba asustado

Hyoudo Issei le estaba infringiendo miedo con el simple echo de estar de pie delante suyo

-Vanesa…-dijo Issei mirándole con una sonrisa lunática-Que hermoso Nombre

-Maldito….-quejo Sirzechs cubriendo su rostro nuevamente con [Power of Destruction]

-Ahora lo entiendo, Si, Ciertamente, el Odio que sientes por mi, Lo he recibido-Issei le miro con una expresión seria-Ahora déjame preguntarte….

Una nube de vapor carmesí comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei casi totalmente

-Esto que mostrare es el Odio que Toda la Humanidad a Acumulado desde que ustedes nos Invadieron-Dijo Issei mirándole serio-Ahora te pregunto… ¿Podrías Recibirlo?

Justo antes de que la nube de vapor cubriese su rostro, Sirzechs pudo verlo…

El ojo derecho de Issei…

Se había tornado de color Rojo

La nube de vapor desapareció con una poderosa onda expansiva

Sirzechs se arrastro unos metros hacia atrás, los demás [Maous] Igual, los 4 se cubrieron con los brazos debido alas poderosas ondas de expansión y viento, además…esas emisiones de energía no eran una broma, era mas poderosas que las de Sirzechs

Rias y sus Siervos estaban a una gran distancia, desde que Issei se había puesto de pie ellos habían retrocedido aun mas, pero podían verle y debido a eso, estaban asustados, todos ellos, temblando en el suelo abrazados entre ellos, con sus ojos abiertos cual platos, preguntándose "¿Cómo demonios estamos conscientes?"

Nuevamente Issei vistiendo su armadura de dragón roja apareció delante de ellos, pero había algo distinto, los [Maous] no sabían que, sin embargo pudieron notar el cambio, era obvio que notarían el cambio, el aire, la presión, la energía, todo había cambiado, si tuviese que ponerlo en palabras simples

Si…

Sentían que estaban a punto de morir

Issei abrió el yelmo de su armadura

Los 4 [Maous] pudieron notar un cambio en su mirada

La mirada de Issei no transmitía Odio a diferencia de las anteriores, era una mirada seria, afilada y plasmada sobre ellos, aun así, no parecía tener sentimiento alguno, parecía mas bien, como si lo que estuviese mirando, fuera la cosa mas decepcionante de todas

-Yo he recibido el Odio que tenias por mi…-dijo Issei extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados-Ahora es su Turno de recibir el Odio de la Humanidad Entera, Yo, Hyoudo Issei, Voy a mostrarles, Lo aterradores que los Humanos podemos Ser…

Las gemas de su armadura comenzaron a brillar con muchísima Intensidad

[Interesante…]-Una voz profunda salió de el guantelete, con un tono burlón-[Así que finalmente te has decidido a tomarte esto seriamente, honestamente ya me estaba aburriendo]

-Jejeje…-rio Issei- También yo…

-[Ha pasado Mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo Usaste, Esto va a ser Endemoniadamente Interesante]

El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a brillar de color carmesí mientras comenzaba a levitar un poco del suelo

El suelo se cuarteo mientras escombros comenzaban a levitar

Sirzechs lo sabia, si el usaba lo que sea que estuviese planeando usar seria su final, tenia que evitar que lo usara, pero aun así, no podía moverse, no era la energía quien le impedía moverse, no, el al igual que los otros 3 [Maous] estaban en una condición en la que no podían moverse

Bueno…

No es como si alguien muerto del miedo pudiese darse el lujo de moverse…

¿Verdad?

-Yo Aquel que Despertara…

**[¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es endemoniadamente interesante Issei!]**

-Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los Principios de la Dominación de Dios…

**[Siempre ha sido lo mismo…Siempre era el Poder ¿No es así Issei?]**

-Yo me Rio del Infinito y Desprecio el Sueño…

**[A pesar de que esta enamorada de ti ¿Te ríes de ella? ¡Es irónico!]**

-Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación

**[Destrucción Querrás Decir]**

-¡Y los Hundiré en la Profundidades del Purgatorio Carmesí!

**[Es la Hora…Hay que destruirlo Todo]**-Risa-**[O a Todos…]**

-**¡[Juggernaut Drive]!**

* * *

_-Brecha Dimensional-_

Nos encontrábamos en el Plano Dimensional deshabitado donde la [Khaos Brigade] tenia su _"Base Secreta"_

Sin importar como lo vieses este lugar sin ninguna duda tenia que ser admirado, todo el plano parecían ser hermosas auroras boreales, sin ninguna duda eran dignas de admiración, aunque para las personas que tenían su Base Secreta aquí no importaba mucho en realidad

La casa que simulaba ser la "Base Secreta" de [Khaos Brigade] estaba en un gran escandalo, Ophis quien era la Líder de [Khaos Brigade] no soporto y volando se recostó en el techo de la misma casa, admirando el hermoso plano dimensional con una mirada perdida

-Ophis…

Ella volteo a su lado notando la presencia de Vali, quien con sus alas extendidas le miraba con curiosidad, para después sentarse al lado de esta con naturalidad y contemplar el cielo

-Perdona el relajo-rio Vali-Kuroka nuevamente esta tratando de Cocinar y es todo un desastre

-No importa, no le tomo importancia-dijo Ophis con seriedad

-Dime, Has estado rara desde que el Rojo te abandono, ¿Acaso estabas tan enamorada que te afecto tanto?

-No lo estaba, aun lo estoy, no dejaría de amarle por una pelea estúpida, se que con el tiempo volveremos a estar juntos

-Ya veo…

BRRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pudieron sentir un poderoso estruendo, sintieron como sus cuerpos se estremecieron, era una sensación bastante aterradora

-¡Esto es…!-dijo Ophis mirando sus propias manos sorprendida

-Dijiste que querías la oportunidad para volver a estar junto al Rojo ¿no es así?-Dijo Vali con una sonrisa-Esta es sin duda tu oportunidad

-N-N-No puede ser, Si Issei usa eso…

-Morirá…-Termino Vali con una sonrisa-No puedo creer que lo usara de esta forma, El rojo es sin duda alguien muy Interesante ¿No crees…Albión?

Una luz azul apareció en el dorso de la mano de Vali

{Si, sin ninguna duda, Parece que finalmente Ddraig tendrá la tan esperada Diversión que siempre Anhelo desde que lo sellaron}-una voz burlona salió de la luz en el dorso de la mano de Vali

-N-No, tengo que detenerlo…-dijo Ophis abriendo una grieta dimensional delante suyo

Justo cuando iba a entrar Vali le sujeto de la mano impidiéndole irse, esta se volteo molesta y se soltó de el agarre de el mirándole con enojo

-Ophis, tu que conoces al Rojo deberías de saberlo-Vali le miro seriamente y se cruzo de brazos-El no activaría la [Juggernaut Drive] solo por placer, debe estar enfrentándose a algo fuerte

-Eso lo se…-dijo Ophis metiendo un pie dentro de la grieta con una expresión seria

-El te odiara aun mas si vas y te metes en su pelea

-¿Qué es esto?-Ophis rechino los dientes-¿Lo estas defendiendo? Ni siquiera lo conoces, no te metas en lo que no te importa…

Ophis seria entro nuevamente en la Grieta dimensional, desapareciendo…

-Vaya vaya…-dijo Vali rascando su cabeza mirando el digno de admirar cielo de la Brecha Dimensional-El Rojo…Me pregunto que clase de Persona Sera

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro este decenio del techo para bajar hasta la puerta de la casa y entrar en ella con normalidad...

* * *

_-Mundo Humano-_

Los 4 [Maous] se encontraban parados, sus pies estaban hundidos unos centímetros en el suelo, y no lo habían echo ellos, sus cuerpos se habían hundido en el suelo al sentir como esa presencia delante suyo se acercaba a ellos lentamente

Sirzechs quien se suponía estaba en un estado sumamente poderoso estaba paralizado y al igual que el resto de los [Maous] no podía moverse, podía verlo, a través de sus ojos, lo que se reflejaba era…

Un Monstruo…

El responsable del [Hell Dragón], aquella persona que podía matarles, y aquel que les estaba infringiendo tanto miedo

Hyoudo Issei

Pero ya no tenia el aspecto que uno categorizaría como Humano, no, incluso la armadura de su [Balance Breaker] había cambiado, ahora era mas grande y tenia mas cuernos dorados, pareciese que la armadura tuviese vida propia, tenia dientes e incluso exhalaba y respiraba, estaba parado sobre sus 4 patas, les gruñía técnicamente hablando

Lo que ahora se encontraba delante suyo y tal como lo describían los sobrevivientes del [Hell Dragón]…

Un Dragón Rojo

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Les estaba gruñendo, ya les había identificado como su Objetivos a eliminar, Rias y sus Siervos estaban mirando desde las lejanías pero aun así estaban atemorizados, ya no podían moverse, estaban pegados al suelo simplemente mirando como ese Dragón Rojo se acercaba lentamente a los 4 [Maous]

Finalmente uno de los 4 Reacciono, Sirzechs se armo de valor y cargo directamente hacia Issei sin ninguna clase de estrategia, fue una tacleada cargada de fuerza y aura pura, en el momento en el que ambos colisionaron hubo una fuerte onda de expansión

Los otros 3 [Maous] miraron atentamente, abrieron sus ojos cual platos ante lo que vieron, Issei no se había movido en lo absoluto, es mas, había recibido el golpe con los brazos abiertos y aun asi, no le había causado efecto alguno, pudieron ver como Issei sujetaba con sus garras a Sirzechs por los hombros

Sirzechs levanto la mirada con terror, solo para verse a si mismo entre las fauces de un dragon que estaba a punto de devorarle

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Con un potente rugido lleno de poder Issei disparo un laser de su boca directamente al rostro de Sirzechs, este fue tumbado de espalda al suelo y arrastrado por el laser varios metros hacia atrás

Los otros 3 [Maous] simplemente vieron a Sirzechs ser arrastrado por el suelo por ese laser de energía, le vieron detenerse y después le vieron no moverse en lo absoluto, pudieron ver una montaña de escombros de la cual salía vapor

Miraron delante suyo y se encontraron con ese dragón rojo ya delante suyo, con sus fauces bastante cerca de sus rostros

Falbium respondió apuntándole con la mano, aun así el dragón fue mas veloz y le mordió la mano con gran fuerza, Falbium vio su propia sangre escurrir del hocico del dragón, y apretando los dientes disparo una ráfaga de energía dentro de la boca del dragón

PUM

Hubo una explosión y una nube de humo se levanto

Falbium salió retrocediendo de la nube de humo, pero su mano había desaparecido, para la sorpresa de todos

El dragón le siguió saliendo de entre el humo, escupiendo hacia a un lado la ensangrentada mano que acababa de arrancar de Falbium

-Tsk…-Falbium rechino los dientes mirando al dragón acercarse-Perdonen, pero…Yo me largo…

Falbium invoco un circulo mágico debajo suyo y despareció justo antes de que el dragón le alcanzara, a lo que girando su cabeza el dragón miro fijamente a Ajuka, quien se estremeció ante la mirada de tal bestia

No pudo evitarlo y de forma completamente inconciente retrocedio, el dragon lo noto y avanzo hacia el velozmente alcanzándole y mordiéndole por el torso con sus enormes fauces, perforando su pecho ferozmente y sacudiéndole hacia los lados

-¡Arrghhh…!-exclamaba Ajuka golpeando la cabeza del dragon con dolor

-¡Aju-chan!-exclamo Serafall corriendo hacia el dragon-¡Suelta a aju-chan!

Serafall pateo fuertemente la espalda del dragon, este en consecuencia abrió su hosico soltando Ajuka, pero instantáneamente se giro hacia Serafall y con una de sus enormes garras le sujeto

-¡Ah!-serafall comenzó a forcejar-¡Sueltame…

GRRRRRRRR

El dragon comenzó a gruñir y con ambas garras comenzó a aplastar el cuerpo de Serafall, esta abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, no estaba bromeando, pudo escuchar como su brazo se rompia, ese dragon, estaba dispuesto a matarla, sin importarle si era una mujer

-¡Tsk….!-se quejo Serafall envolviendo su cuerpo en una enorme cantidad de aura-¡[Celsius Cross Trigger]!

Su cuerpo se ilumino en un segador y poderoso destello azul…

Hubo varios segundos de seguera para la mayoría, rias y sus siervos apenas recuperaron la visión, vieron absolutamente todo blanco, pero no habian perdido la visión o algo asi, sino que ahora, todo Japon se encontraba cubierto de nieve

Uno de los ataques mas poderosos de Serafall, capaz de congelar continentes enteros, había sido utilizado

Rias busco entre la nieve y rápidamente lo encontró…

A varios metros delante suyo se encontraba una gruesa y enorme montaña de hielo en el que su origen se encontraba el dragón rojo paralizado, por su lado, Serafall se encontraba a unos metros delante de esa montaña de hielo

Ella tenia su brazo derecho lastimado y sangrando, la nieve debajo de ella se tiño de rojo

-¡Serafall…!-Sirzechs se le acerco-¿estas bien?

-S-Si…aunque me rompió un brazo…-respondió esta mirando su propio brazo-mas importante, aju-chan….

-¡Si….!-Ajuka respondió sacando su mano de debajo de la nieve a unos metros de ellos-Estoy bien, déjenme recuperarme un poco

-Ahora…-Sirzechs miro al dragón congelado y le apunto con su mano con una expresión seria

GRRRRRRR

Pudieron escuchar un gruñido…

Los ojos del dragón brillaron con fuerza al igual que su cuerpo, inmediatamente Serafall lo noto, el hielo que aprisionaba al dragón, se estaba descongelado y a una muy alta velocidad

-¡Imposible…!-decía Serafall aterrada-¡e-ese hielo contiene gran parte de mi energía! ¡y aun así….! ¡el simplemente lo esta derritiendo!

CRACK

El hielo fue destruido y salió volando en pedazos acompañado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento y energía, Sirzechs y ella se cubrieron con sus brazos por el viento, cuando el viento se calmo, estos miraron hacia adelante

Ahí estaba, con su cuerpo emanando vapor, el dragón mirándoles con esos ojos verdes tan aterradores…

-Sirzechs…-Ajuka se acerco por detrás de ellos invocando un circulo mágico debajo de el, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y la nieva debajo de el llena de sangre-esto se esta saliendo de control, si seguimos así, todos vamos a morir

-Ajuka…-dijo Sirzechs mirándole con seriedad-Si quieres irte no hay problema, yo voy a continuar peleando con el, no me detendré hasta verle muerto

-Lo siento Lu-chan, pero aun no quiero morir, el [General]-chan resulto ser muy fuerte, solo nosotros no podremos ganar, los siento…-Serafall fue junto a Ajuka-Suerte…

-Si…

Los dos [Maous] desaparecieron en el circulo mágico…

GRRRRRRRRRR

Sirzechs se dio la vuelta y cubrió su cuerpo completamente con una capa de [Power of Destruction], en sus ojos se reflejo…

La silueta de ese dragón rojo gruñéndole mientras humo salía de su boca, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y un fino hilo de saliva unía los dientes en su boca, en los ojos de el dragón se reflejaba perfectamente Sirzechs…

-Sin importar lo que suceda hoy, Voy Vengarte, Vanesa….-dijo Sirzechs mirando el cielo, bajo la mirada y la postro sobre el dragón-Terminemos con esto….[General Carmesí]

GRRRRRRRR

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Un poderoso y feroz rugido de batalla dio inicio a una de las peleas mas alucinantes, poderosas y sangrientas batallas que el Mundo Humano alguna vez pudo presenciar

Duraron minutos e incluso horas peleando…

Incluso Rías y sus siervos no podían creerse lo que veían, era solo por que ella sabia quienes eran las personas que peleaban, si ella no lo subiese, sin ninguna duda al igual que otra persona, hubiese pensado que lo que presenciaba se trataba de….

Una pelea de Monstruos…

La blanca nieve había comenzado a teñirse de rojo casi completamente en varios lugares

Fragmentos de [Power of Destruction] caían del cielo, escamas también, la sangre llovía, el cielo era iluminado con cada colisión, las emisiones de energía eran increíbles, cada colisión hacia temblar el suelo y estremecía los cielos

Uno de los brazos del dragón voló hacia el suelo…

Una de las piernas del [Maou] fue incinerada…

Una cicatriz atravesó el ojo del [Maou]….

Un gran corte perforo el torso del dragón…

Y al cabo de unas horas…

La pelea…

Termino….

* * *

Hasta donde la vista alcanzaba se había vuelto blanco

Hyoudo Issei se encontraba tirado en el suelo

A pesar de que todo a su alrededor estaba completamente congelado, en un radio de 2 metros a su alrededor todo estaba descongelado y era tierra húmeda

La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de heridas, rasguños y quemaduras, su pecho tenia una enorme cicatriz atravesándole de forma diagonal, en algunas partes ya no tenia piel ni carne, inclusive el había perdido su brazo derecho el cual yacía a unos metros a su derecha siendo cubierto por la nieve a su alrededor y tiñendo la nieve de rojo

El miraba el cielo con una expresión seria sin ninguna clase de sentimientos, no había nadie a su alrededor, los 4 [Maous] al parecer se habían ido junto a Rias Gremory y sus Siervos, el estaba completamente solo en ese continente Congelado

-Vaya….-dijo Issei sonriendo mirando como la Nieve caía del cielo-Dime Ddraig ¿Cómo estuve?

[Bastante bien diría yo]-respondió con un tono burlesco-[Quedaron hechos polvo eso te lo aseguro, no podrán moverse en un buen tiempo]

-¿Es así? La verdad no recuerdo una parte de la pelea, recuerdo haber activado la [Juggernaut Drive], Me enfrente a los 4 yo solo, pero después de eso…

[Perdiste el control y créeme, ellos nunca en su vida podrán olvidar la pelea que tuvieron contigo]

-Ya veo, Perdí mi brazo derecho, Dime… ¿Alguno de ellos perdió algo?

[¿Perder algo?]-Ddraig soltó una risa-[¿Qué si lo hicieron? Créeme viejo, la próxima vez que los veas te llevaras una gran sorpresa]

-Ya veo, supongo que después de todo no fue tan malo, Dime Ddraig, cuanto tiempo me queda?-pregunto Issei sin despegar la mirada del cielo

[Después de usar la [Juggernaut Drive], yo diría que tan solo unos meses a lo mucho, tu cuerpo esta endemoniadamente herido, incluso podrías morir por desangrado en unos minutos]

-No, aun no he acabado con los 4 [Maous] no moriré-Issei soltó una risa mientras cerraba los ojos-Pero por ahora…Tomare una Siesta…

[Si, puedes apostarlo Issei, lo que acaba de pasar fue endemoniadamente interesante]-lo dijo con seriedad-[Estoy feliz de haberme encontrado contigo, finalmente encontré algo de diversión…]

-Pues de nada, ahora….Descansare un poco….

[Si….]

Fue entonces cuando cerrando sus ojos…

Su respiración comenzó a alentarse…

Y al cabo de unos segundos…

Dejo de respirar….

* * *

Una grieta dimensional se abrió justo al lado de el cuerpo de Issei, de ella salió Ophis en aquel aspecto adolescente que había tomado para gustarle a Issei, vistiendo ese vestido purpura de loli gótica

Tan pronto piso la nieve y sintió el frio noto a Issei tirado en el suelo…

Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos…

Cayo de rodillas al lado de Issei y sujetando la única mano que le quedaba a Issei, esta la acaricio contra su mejilla, estaba muy fría, demasiado fría, extrañamente algo muy cálido estaba recorriendo sus mejillas…

Lagrimas…

Estaba llorando…

-No….-decía ella llorando mientras miraba el rostro de Issei-No puedes haber muerto…Aun no has acabado con los 4 [Maous], no puedes morir de esta forma….

[Si….]-la luz verde se prendió en el dorso de la mano que Ophis sujetaba-[Es exactamente lo mismo que el dijo…]

-¿Ddraig?-dijo Ophis sorprendida-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí aun?

[Pensé que vendrías, así que déjame decírtelo, sin ninguna duda, el esta muerto, pensé en decírtelo antes de irme…]

-No, el no pudo haber muerto, no de esta forma…

[Si, después de activar la [Juggernaut Drive], su esperanza de vida fue completamente consumida, incluso si logras salvarle, el no vivirá por mucho tiempo, el esta completamente muerto….]

-No…-Ophis cubrió su cuerpo con una enorme cantidad de energía mientras levantaba la mirada con una expresión de suma seriedad-Aun hay una cosa que puedo hacer por el….

[¿Ohh? ¿Qué seria esa "cosa"?]

-Solo espera, no te vayas aun Ddraig, dijiste que estabas aburrido y querías diversión ¿no es así?

[Si, dudo que pueda encontrar otro poseedor que me de tanta diversión como este….]

-Por eso mismo te digo que esperes…-Ophis cargo el cuerpo de Issei y abriendo una grieta dimensional delante suyo se dispuso a entrar en ella junto a issei-Por que sin ninguna duda, voy a salvar a Issei…

[Ohhh, sin ninguna duda eso será interesante, esta bien, esperare…]

Con una expresión llena de seriedad, Ophis junto a Issei entro en la grieta dimensional y segundos después…

Desaparecieron…

* * *

_-Estados Unidos-_

_-New York-_

Nos encontrábamos en el continente americano, el cual años atrás había sido completamente destruido y congelado por la [Maou] Leviatan, y aunque los años pasaron la destrucción y el estado de Invierno nunca desapareció de esta ciudad ni del país en lo mas mínimo

Un enorme puñado de dragones habían llegado volando aquí, el dragón que les guiaba era de color purpura, se trataba de Tannin, quien sobre su lomo cargaba a Cao cao y los demás poseedores de [Longinus] y [Sacred Gears], mientras que los demás dragones llevaban consigo al resto de los Humanos

-Es aquí Tannin-dijo cao cao mirando el suelo blanco por la nieve-Llegamos…

-Si-asintió Tannin comenzando a descender

Los demás dragones le siguieron y junto a el comenzaron a descender

Era extraño, aterrizaron sobre un terreno completamente plano, se parecía exactamente igual a cualquier otra parte, todo era completamente blanco, no habia un solo edificio por ningún lado, hasta donde vieras era plano y blanco, seria imposible para cualquiera encontrar algo aquí

-¿estas seguro de que es aquí?-cuestiono Tannin mirando los alrededores

-Si-asintió cao cao exhalando humo por el frio-Aquí es…

Cao cao dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y desapareció…

Las demás personas y dragones confundidos ante eso, avanzaron para seguirle, los humanos normales no podían saberlo o sentido, pero habían atravesado una barrera de ilusión y al hacerlo lo encontraron

* * *

Se trataba de un Pueblo…

Con muchas carpas de acampar y muchos humanos caminando de un lado a otro, quienes al verles llegar no dudaron dos veces en ir a ayudarles con las pertenencias, ofreciendo comida y agua entre otras cosas

Y a diferencia de el resto del país, este lugar no estaba congelado, sino completamente seco, el suelo era tierra seca y hacia calor, no exagerado pero en comparación al resto del país, era mas reconfortante

-Cao cao-san, Bienvenido…-dijo un hombre sonriéndole, era ya de 3ra edad

-Si, pero dígame ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto cao cao sonriendo

-Si, el líder se encuentra dentro de su carpa…

-Ya veo, iré a verle entonces…

Cao cao, siendo seguido por los Poseedores de [Longinus] y [Sacred Gears] y Tannin comenzaron a caminar hacia donde cao cao iba, por su lado los demás humanos comenzaron a integrarse a la pequeña pero muy feliz sociedad de humanos que había aquí

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos de recorrer este aparente pueblo de humanos llegaron a una carpa que era en comparación mas grande, no lo suficiente para que Tannin entrase, pero si era grande

Tannin se vio forzado a esperar afuera y solo asomar su ojo por la entrada, mientras que el resto entro

-¿Quién me busca?-pregunto alguien

-Deja de jugar-dijo cao cao soltando un suspiro-Tenemos problemas…

-Si, si, lose….

-Ummm…-hablo Asia mirando a la persona que había hablado quien se encontraba delante de ellos-¿Quién es el?

-Si, el es Tobio Ikuse

-¡Slash Dog! ¡Ya te había dicho que me llamaras! ¡Slash Dog!

Se trataba de un chico de apariencia joven, parecía tener la misma edad de cao cao y era bien parecido, vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros con una camiseta verde y una chaqueta de cuero café encima con costuras negras, además de unas botas de igual color

-¿Slash Dog?-pregunto Walburga curiosa

-Si, el es el Líder de la [Facción] americana de Warriors of Longinus, el es el encargado de proteger a cualquier humano en este continente-explico cao cao señalándole

-Slash dog, Poseedor de [Canis Lyakon] para servirles hermosas damas-dijo Slash haciendo una reverencia

-S-Si…-asintió Asia saludándole-¿[Longinus]?

-Si

-Si, igual mente…-dijo Walburga sin ánimos

-Si ustedes están aquí significa….-Slash se mostro serio mirando a cao cao-Hubo un problema grande ¿no es así?

-Si, a decir verdad….

Cao cao procedió a explicarle a lujo de detalles que había pasado antes de que ellos escaparan de su propia base

-Ya veo, así que esas emisiones de energía que sentí se trataban de Issei-dijo Slash pensativo-Ya veo

-Umm Tobio ¿crees que Issei este bien?-pregunto cao cao

-Eso no lo se, hace un rato deje de sentir su energía, podría estar escondiendo su aura o incluso podría haber muerto, sin embargo eso no lo se-respondió slash negando con la cabeza suspirando-sin embargo, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo, el no es la clase de persona que muere por algo así…

-E-Entiendo…

-Oye Tobio…Hay un enorme dragón asomándose por la entrada…

Alguien mas entro, a lo que todos le miraron curiosos

Se trataba de un chico japonés, podía notarse su nacionalidad por sus rasgos, tenia el cabello corto y de color negro, al igual que cao cao vestía una especie de mezcla de uniformes de academia japoneses

-Oh ¿Estabas aquí cao cao? También tu Jeanne-dijo el chico sorprendido

-George…-dijo cao cao mirándole-¿Dónde estabas?

-Tobio me pidió que investigase los alrededores debido a unas emisiones de energía extrañas…

-Si, ya no revises mas George, al parecer se trataba de Issei-dijo Slash negando con la cabeza

-ya veo, bueno era de esperar de el…-dijo George soltando un suspiro y mirando a Asia y Walburga-Que maleducado de mi parte, Mi nombres George, soy el poseedor de el [Longinus] [Dimensión Lost]

-Un gusto conocerlo-dijo Asia sonriendo

-Siii…-dijo Walburga

-Bueno….-Slash aplaudió llamando la atención de todos y les miro sonriendo-Tenemos que empezar a prepararnos…

-¿Prepararnos?-preguntaron todos confundidos

-¿De que hablas Tobio?-pregunto cao cao

-Oh vamos cao cao, le has conocido durante ya mucho tiempo y aun así no entiendes como piensa-dijo Slash riendo-Si lo que dices es cierto, Issei regresara en unos días, y cuando lo haga…

Slash sonrió y dijo:

-Sera hora del Contraataque….

* * *

_-Brecha Dimensional-_

Este enorme plano dimensional no estaba completamente deshabitado…

Una enorme existencia de gran poder se encontraba nadando en este enorme dimensión…

Un dragón de color rojo…

De gran tamaño…

Era sumamente enorme…

Con total naturaleza recorría el plano dimensional, era el Amo de este lugar, no le importaba en lo absoluto nadie, con tan enorme tamaño y poder, el podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, y aun así…

No hacia absolutamente nada….

Alguien apareció delante de el dragón…

Sorprendiéndole…

Era Ophis, quien extendiendo sus alas de dragón le miro…

Tenia una expresión sumamente seria y estaba llorando un poco, miro directamente al dragón que flotaba hacia ella, limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y envolvió su cuerpo en una enorme cantidad de energía comparable al tamaño del dragón

-Esto ya no es solo por que quiera sacarte de la Brecha Dimensional-dijo Ophis expulsando su aura brutalmente-Si no por que tengo que salvar a Issei, para ello…Necesitare tu carne….

Ella le apunto con sus dos manos…

-E incluso si tengo que asesinarte para tomarla, Yo….

Ella mostro una mirada llena de sed de sangre y nuevamente comenzó a llorar

-¡Salvare a Issei!

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**Pues bueno que les digo, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Quien pensaría que lo terminaría hoy Navidad, pero bueno, las sorpresas suceden, considérenlo un regalo de mi parte, por que ya, Actualización y especial de [El Verdadero Issei] y luego este**_

_**Ya solo falta que en año nuevo actualice [Issei el Chico Dragón] y [Rise of the Inmortal Hero], aunque eso si no se si podre hacerlo, no diré ni prometeré nada, si llego a hacerlo avisare en mi pagina de Facebook**_

_**Me despido Humildemente….**_

_**Gracias por Leer…**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	9. Consecuencias

Capitulo 9 **Consecuencias…**

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue…

Oscuridad…

Aun así, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto

Inspecciono cuidadosamente todo su entorno, ambos lados, arriba y abajo, no podía sentir que sus pies estuviesen pisando algo parecido al suelo o alguna clase de plataforma, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que estaba flotando en algún lugar que no podía ver

Miro hacia su cuerpo…

Vio sus dos manos..

Así como también vio el resto de su cuerpo…

Estaba desnudo pero ese no era precisamente el problema…

Su cuerpo parecía estar mas bien hecho de alguna especie de luz, casi podía asegurar que era transparente, intento tocar sus manos entre si y se atravesaron como si no existieran, a lo que simplemente imito el poner las manos en su cintura y suspiro

-Lo que me faltaba…

Si

Era Hyoudo Issei

¿Dónde?

Ni idea

Parecía que el se encontraba absolutamente solo en este vacío lleno de oscuridad, aunque en particular no parecía importarle mucho ese hecho, parecía mas bien estar simplemente pensativo

-Mmmm….

Pensaba con los ojos cerrados mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, a cada segundo su expresión comenzó a cambiar a la de enojo

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!-exclamo al no ser capaz de saber donde estaba

[¡Jajajaja!]

Escucho una fuerte risa detrás suyo…

Suspiro con enojo y rascando su cabeza se giro…

La oscuridad comenzó a cuartearse y de la fisura unas incesantes y muy calientes llamas comenzaron a salir, cuando la fisura tomo un tamaño considerable, una enorme garra salió de ella sosteniéndose de la oscuridad, y después le siguieron unos enormes cuernos y después…

Un enorme dragón rojo salió de la fisura…

Aunque solo salió la mitad superior de su enorme cuerpo, aun tenia un tamaño considerable, Issei simplemente levitaba a la altura de la cabeza de este, pero podía verse su enorme tamaño

Se trataba de Ddraig

[Veo que te encuentras bien Issei…]-dijo Ddraig riendo

-No tan bien…-dijo Issei cruzándose de brazos-¿Dónde demonios estamos?

[Ni idea…]

-Déjate de bromas Ddraig, no estoy de humor para aguantar tu estúpido sentido del humor

[Vamos Issei no te esponjes, realmente no tengo la menor idea de donde estamos, este lugar no es el Interior de la [Sacred Gear] en el que siempre nos encontramos]

-¿Entonces que es…?

[Ni idea, posiblemente sea alguna parte de tu conciencia, es lo mas lógico según parece…]

-Mi conciencia eh…-Issei se mostro pensativo y después miro su propio brazo derecho-Si eso es así, yo recordaba haber perdido mi brazo derecho…

[Es cierto, aun no has despertado y por eso no lo sabes…]-Ddraig se mostro comprensivo-[Ya entiendo…]

-¿Ha? ¿De que hablas?-pregunto este confundido

[Nada, bueno por ahora será mejor que despiertes, ella ha estado preocupada por ti…]

Ddraig acerco su enorme garra a Issei

-Espera… ¿Ella? ¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Issei confundido

[Cuento contigo para seguir haciendo cosas interesantes…]-el sonrió-[Compañero…]

La enorme garra de Ddraig rodeo el cuerpo de Issei…

Y

Le aplasto con toda su fuerza

¡!

* * *

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente…

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de una casa que el no conocía…

Madera gastada y de aspecto gastado, pudo deducir que se trataba de una casa antigua por la calidad de la madera, aunque eso no le decía nada sobre el donde estaba

Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y pudo ver una ventana, por la cual fue capaz de ver que al parecer se encontraba en el 2do piso de la casa, así como también vio una barrera alrededor de la casa y fuera de la barrera había…

Miles y miles de lo que parecían ser auroras boreales, el reconoció inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba

Si

Era la [Brecha Dimensional]

Recordaba haber estado aquí un par de veces…

Así como también recordó a la persona que le había traído aquí…

Miro hacia su derecha y se llevo una sorpresa…

Pudo ver a una chica, parecía tener su edad, tenia una muy larga cabellera negra, además de vestir un vestido de lolita gótica que apenas y cubría sus piernas como era debido, estaba sentada en una silla recargando su rostro contra la cama sujetando firmemente la mano de Issei sin ninguna intención de soltarla…

Si, era Ophis, en aquel aspecto adolescente que había tomado para gustarle a Issei

Aunque la presencia de Ophis no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, la sorpresa se la llevo debido a la presencia de su brazo derecho…

Si no mal recordaba…

El lo había perdido en su pelea anterior…

Con su mano izquierda se descobijo hasta la cintura, lo que le permitió ver que su torso estaba exactamente como el recordaba, pero también pudo ver una gran cicatriz diagonal atravesar desde su pecho hasta su estomago, era extraño

El también recordaba esa herida, pero no parecía la clase de herida que pudiese cicatrizarse, además de que no parecía una cicatriz, si tuviese que decirlo, si, parecía mas bien que…

Había sido rellenada…

Estaba sorprendido…

Aun así se mostro pensativo durante unos segundos mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su barbilla mientras veía la pared delante suyo…

El estaba vivo, sus heridas de alguna forma parecían haber sido sanadas, incluso las que no parecían poder serlo, aun tenia sus recuerdos de la pelea y de todo lo anterior, su odio contra los demonios aun permanecía

¿Había algo mal?

No

Así que no le dio mucha importancia…

Miro a Ophis…

Aun estaba dormida y aunque este trato de sacar su mano derecha, no pudo por el agarre de Ophis, no tenia intención alguna de soltarle

-Ophis…-Issei comenzó a moverle gentilmente con su otra mano-Ophis despierta…

Al cabo de unos segundos ella finalmente despertó

Pero no soltó la mano de Issei…

Se sentó como era debido en la silla

Aun tenia la mano de Issei sujetada con ambas manos y presionada contra su propio pecho, el cual también había aumentado de tamaño gracias al cambio de aspecto que tomo para gustarle a Issei lo que le permitió a este sentir una suave y agradable sensación, tenia un poco de saliva escurriendo de su boca

Bostezo amplia y despreocupadamente, tallo sus ojos con la mano de Issei que aun no quería soltar y después miro a Issei por unos segundos

-¿Tienes pensado devolverme mi mano?-pregunto Issei divertido

Ophis bajo la mirada y noto que tenia la mano de Issei sujetada con sus dos manos y no solo eso, la tenia ubicada justo entre sus pechos, a lo que esta se lleno de rubor e inmediatamente le soltó

-N-N-No es lo que…-ella se detuvo y miro cuidadosamente a Issei-¡¿De-Despertaste?!

-Que reacción tan lenta ¿y así te haces llamar Diosa Dragona?-dijo Issei sobando su mano derecha

-¡Q-Que alivio…!

Ella nuevamente le sujeto la mano, este le miro notando como ella acariciaba su mano contra su mejilla llena de lagrimas que no se detenían

-Me alegro que estés bien…-dijo Ophis mirando a Issei sonriente

-Si, parece que te cause problemas de nuevo…-dijo Issei sonriendo-Pero, te agradezco por todo, posiblemente hubiese muerto de no ser por ti…

-E-Estaba muy asustada, cuando llegue…Tu brazo…Tu cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, P-Pensé que no seria capaz de salvarte y comencé a temblar del miedo…

-Perdón…

-No…-ella negó sonriente mientras acariciaba la mano de Issei contra su mejilla-Estas bien, eso es lo único que me importa

-Ahora que lo mencionas Ophis…-Issei acaricio la mejilla de Ophis limpiándole las lagrimas-¿Cómo es que mi brazo derecho esta, bueno ya sabes…Aquí? Recuerdo haberlo perdido durante la pelea con Sirzechs, además esta herida en mi pecho

-Sobre eso…-Ophis le miro seria-Es un poco complicado, así que me gustaría que te vistieras antes de explicártelo

-¿Eh? Bueno esta bien, pero… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?-pregunto este mirando el interior de la cobija notando que estaba completamente desnudo

-¿E-Eh? Bu-Bueno ya sabes, tu cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y yo…

-Sabes que, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo

-S-Si-Ophis apenada abrió el cajón de uno de los muebles al lado de la cama donde estaba Issei y saco un cambio de ropa-Ten, ponte esto…

-Te lo agradezco…

El simplemente se sentó sobre el colchón descobijándose completamente

Por ende, se sentó sobre el colchón completamente desnudo, justo delante de Ophis…

Ella abrió sus ojos cual plato al tener a su completa disposición el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Issei, tardo menos de 0.2 segundos en mirarle completamente y analizarse para guardarlo en su base de datos personales

Antes claro de llenarse de rubor y darse la vuelta completamente avergonzada

-¡¿Q-Que estas haciendo…?!-exclamo esta señalándole pero sin mirarle

-¿Qué? Me estoy cambiando…-dijo Issei sosteniendo la ropa y mirándole con confusión

-S-Si, pero…-Ophis le miro por encima de su hombro, notando que aun no se vestía, lo que le hiso cubrirse la cara con las manos, pero podía ver claramente por el espacio entre sus dedos que ella intencionalmente había dejado para poder ver

-Sal de la habitación o mira lo que desees, no me importa…-dijo Issei mientras procedía a cambiarse

-S-Si…-dijo ella dándose gusto y muy llena de rubor

Eso si, no despego la mirada mientras este se vestía

Al final el termino vistiéndose

Ahora vestía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, sus botas militares a la medida, una camiseta blanca debajo y una chaqueta negra encima con pelaje blanco adornando la capucha

Después de vestirse tomo asiento sobre el colchón y miro a Ophis quien estaba sentada en una silla, a unos cuantos pasos adelante

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-pregunto

-A-Alrededor de 3 semanas-respondió ella aun nerviosa por haberle visto desnudo

-Ya veo..

El se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto este mirándole-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

-Sobre eso…-Ophis le miro muy seria-Antes de empezar quiero que sepas que para poder salvarte, tuve que recurrir a métodos muy drásticos…

-¿Drásticos?

-Si, para poder salvarte, me vi en la necesidad de Enfrentarme a "El" una vez mas

-¿El?

-[Great Red]

-¿Ehhh?-Issei le miro levemente sorprendido-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Gane-respondió ella con brevedad

-¿No es esto lo que habías querido desde hace tiempo? Bien por ti

-Si, pero aunque lo llamo una victoria, no fue absoluta, por primera vez en toda mi vida, yo…Fui capaz de hacerle retroceder

-Ya veo…

-De esa forma yo…-Ophis miro a Issei a los ojos-Fui capaz de tomar un trozo de su carne…

El inmediatamente entendió lo que ella trataba de decir, no tardo mas de unos poco segundos antes de suspirar mientras rascaba su propia cabeza y veía su propio brazo derecho

-Así que de ahí fue de donde sacaste para mi Brazo y la herida de mi pecho…-dijo Issei, pero después miro a Ophis serio-Pero…¿Eso no es todo o si?

-No…-Ophis apretó su vestido con fuerza mientras veía el suelo por temor a ver a Issei a los ojos-Cuando utilice la carne de [Great Red] para crearte un nuevo brazo y rellenar la herida en tu pecho…Algo sucedió con tu cuerpo…Algo cambio…

-¿Cambio?

-Tal vez se debió al uso de la Carne de [Great Red] y al hecho de que usara una parte de mi energía para reponer tu esperanza de vida, pero tu…Cambiaste…

Ophis simplemente ya no pudo continuar, abría su boca intentando sacar palabras, pero no salía ni una sola, sus labios temblaban, apretaba su vestido con fuerza y veía el suelo

-En teoría…-Issei hablo mirándole-Yo…Deje de ser humano… ¿No es así?

Había dado en el clavo

-Y-Yo…-Ophis levanto la mirada temerosa, nerviosa, para encontrarse con una mirada seria por parte de Issei-Lo juro, Lo intente, intente con todas mis fuerzas mantener tu humanidad

El simplemente se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Ophis

-Pero…-Ophis mordió su labio molesta-la raza humana es débil, en el instante en el que introduje la carne de [Great Red] y mi energía, tu energía comenzó a corromperse

-En teoría en este momento soy ¿Humano/Dragón?

-No, cuando dije que dejaste de ser humano no me refería a completamente, digamos que actualmente eres un 70% humano y 30% Dragón, podría corromperte mas y tal vez llegar a un 45%

-Técnicamente…-el se puso de pie estirando sus brazos-Soy mas humano que dragón

-Si…-asintió Ophis temerosa

-Bien

Ophis levanto la mirada confundida ante las acciones de Issei.

-¿No estas enojado?-pregunto confundida

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-respondió el mirándole-Me salvaste la vida y gracias a tus esfuerzos aun soy 70% humano

-Pe-Pero…

-Ya lo sabia

Ophis le miro confundida ante la mirada perdida de Issei que se enfocaba en la ventana mirando el colorido cielo de la [Brecha Dimensional]

-Ya sabia que algún día tendría que dejar de ser humano-dijo el sin mirarle-Ddraig me lo sugirió hace un tiempo, me dijo que siendo humano tendría mis limitaciones y algún día ser solo un humano no bastaría…Parece que tenia razón

-Issei…

-Aun así le prohibí modificar mis Genes para que no me convirtiese en un Dragón, debido a que si iba a destruir a los demonios por completo, quería hacerlo como un Humano, no como un Demi-Humano, ni como un Semi-Humano, ni un Drago-Humano, sino como un humano al igual que el resto

Ophis fue a el y le abrazo por la espalda llorando

-Lo siento, debí haberme esforzado mas…

-No importa, tenia que suceder alguna vez-dijo el riendo mientras sujeto las manos de Ophis para que esta le soltase-Por cierto Ophis…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella mirándole mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos

-¿Quiénes son las personas debajo nuestro?

-Deben ser Vali y los demás, siempre están flojeando aquí

-Ya veo-Issei fue hacia la puerta-Agradezco mucho que me ayudaras, pero tengo que volver al Mundo Humano, Cao cao y los demás deben estar preocupados

-Esta bien, iré contigo-dijo Ophis siguiéndole

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron unas escaleras de madera gastada, Issei pensó que si no tenia cuidado uno de los escalones podría romperse debido a la apariencia de la madera, afortunadamente ningún escalón se rompió

Al bajar las escaleras pudo ver la puerta justo delante suyo y se dispuso a ir directamente hacia allí

-Vaya miren que tenemos aquí, el Rojo

Escucho una voz a su derecha

Giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver a un grupo de personas en la sala de esta casa, se encontraban sentados en los distintos sofás

Uno de ellos le estaba saludando con su mano y una sonrisa engreída, de cabello plateado y ojos azules, era Vali

Sentados a sus lados se encontraban dos chicos

Uno tenia cabello negro corto, piel ligeramente morena, además de vestir lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura china, era Bikou

El otro era un chico de cabello rubio con ojos azules que usaba anteojos, vestía un muy elegante traje de oficinista, tenia en su cintura un cinturón donde Issei pudo ver que se encontraba una espada en su funda, Arturo

En otro de los sofás había una chica, de cabellera negra y muy larga, con ojos dorados brillantes y pupila rasgada de aspecto felino, vestía un kimono de color negro con algunos detalles en dorado y rojo, su cuerpo era increíble, con un gran escote y una perfecta cintura, curiosamente esta chica tenia dos orejas de gato en su cabeza y por detrás de ella salían dos colas al juego, era Kuroka

Al lado de ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser una niña, por lo menos eso parecía debido a su altura, cabello rubio y rizado largo, además de unos hermosos ojos azules, vestía un uniforme escolar, con una capa color negra de interior azul celeste, tenia un sombrero puntiagudo en su cabeza y sostenía con sus manos una escoba, se trataba de Le fay

Issei simplemente les miro por unos segundos, inspeccionándoles y no tardo mucho en notar que todos ellos a excepción de los dos rubios…

Eran demonios

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Una parte de la casa exploto mientras una enorme nube de humo se alzaba

Vali y los demás aterrizaron a unos metros de la casa, a excepción de Vali que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, los demás tenían mas bien una expresión de sorpresa y nervios

-!Jajaja!-rió Vali

-No pensé que fuese atacarnos-dijo Bikou divertido

-Había escuchado rumores de el, pero...-Kuroka miro la nube de humo

Pudieron notar a alguien saliendo de la nube de humo

Issei salió mientras les veía con seriedad

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un sutil pero notable manto de energía carmesí mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión sumamente seria, pudieron ver sus ojos color miel brillando intensamente plasmados sobre su persona

-¡Espera!

Ophis aterrizo justo delante de Issei

-Detente, aun no puedes moverte, vas abrirte las heridas-dijo ella preocupada y revisando el cuerpo de Issei

Issei se detuvo sin decir nada y mirándole

-Ophis

Ophis miro detrás suyo y pudo ver a Vali ya parado detrás de ella, justo delante de Issei, solo Ophis se interponía entre ellos.

Los ojos de Vali comenzaron a brillar mientras el cuerpo de este comenzaba a emanar un gran manto de energía color blanco que estaba opacando el de Issei por unos segundos

Issei le miro a los ojos mientras sus ojos brillaban, la energía que le rodeaba aumento exponencialmente siendo igual e inclusive superior a la de Vali.

-Un gusto conocerte Rojo-dijo Vali sonriendo-He escuchado mucho de ti

-También he escuchado de ti…-dijo Issei serio-Blanco

Ophis puso su mano en el pecho de Issei y la otra en el de Vali y les empujo para separarles

-Vali detén este acto estúpido-ordeno Ophis con enojo-No te dejare empezar una pelea con Issei en su estado

-Si, si, lo que digas-dijo Vali alzando los hombros y suspirando

Vali dejo de expulsar su energía calmándose

-Tu también Issei, en tu estado es peligroso que pelees-Ophis le miro preocupada

Issei simplemente suspiro mientras procedía a calmarse y dejar de expulsar su energía.

-Gracias-dijo Ophis

-Pero bueno Rojo, no pensé que te nos fueses a unir tan rápido-dijo Vali divertido

-¿Unir?-pregunto Issei confundido

-¿No le has dicho nada Ophis?

-Pe-Pensaba preguntárselo después…

-¿Preguntarme que Ophis?

Vali le tendió la mano a Issei.

-Queremos que [Warriors of Longinus] se una a [Khaos Brigade]-dijo con simpleza

-¿Ha?-dijo Issei haciendo una mueca de disgusto-¿Por qué querría unirme a ustedes?

-Tenemos los mismos objetivos, ambos odiamos al inframundo y queremos destruirles-dijo Vali alzando los hombros suspirando-¿O es que tienes planeado hacer otra cosa?

-No, mi objetivo es únicamente destruir a todos los demonios existentes, sin dejar ni uno solo de ellos

-Pues que conveniente ¿no lo crees Ophis?-dijo Vali burlonamente-Si el se une a nosotros podrás ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo y podrás estar mas tiempo con el, no es un mal trato ¿O si?

-Eso es…-dijo Ophis sorprendida-(De hecho no es mala idea…)

-Así que…-Vali le miro tendiéndole la mano nuevamente-¿Qué dices Rojo? ¿Te nos unirás?

Issei le miro por unos cuantos segundos.

Ophis estaba ansiosa, deseaba que Issei tomase la mano de Vali para que ambos grupos se uniesen y de esa forma ella pudiese estar mas tiempo con Issei y al mismo tiempo ayudarle con sus objetivos en los cuales el no le permitía intervenir.

Se matarían dos pájaros de un tiro por así decirlo.

PLAF

Issei golpeo la mano de Vali hacia a un lado.

-Me niego-dijo con normalidad

-¡!

Todos le miraron con sorpresa

-Issei…-Ophis le miro-¿Por qué?

-No me malentiendas, no es que no quisiera estar contigo-dijo sonriéndole a ella

Inmediatamente cambio su expresión y miro a Vali y a los demás con una mirada asesina.

-Pero parece que no escucharon bien, Dije que me encargaría de matar a todos y cada uno de los demonios que existiesen, sin dejar ni uno solo de ellos-les apunto con su dedo-Eso los incluye a ustedes

Sintieron la presión de su mirada

Vieron su Sed de Sangre envolverle mientras les apuntaba

Unos quedaron paralizados de la impresión

-Je…-rio Vali cruzándose de brazos-¿Absolutamente todos dices? Palabras muy grandes para un patético Humano

-Si yo soy patético tu eres la mitad de lo patético que soy yo, Señor Mitad Humano

-No negare mi sangre Humana, pero soy mas demonio que humano-Vali le miro serio-Y al parecer tu tampoco eres del todo Humano

-Ciertamente-dijo Issei serio-Ahora soy Mitad Dragón, sin embargo, antes que dragón soy un Humano

-Ja…

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Sabes acerca de…?-dijo Vali

PAAAAAAAAAAAM

No fue capaz de terminar su frase debido a un potente puñetazo que Issei le había propinado en la mejilla.

Se arrastro unos metros hacia atrás inmediatamente recobrando su postura, su mejilla estaba un poco roja, la sobo mientras veía a Issei y escupió un poco de sangre

-Golpeo a Vali-dijo Kuroka sorprendida

-Si, le golpeo-Dijo Arturo ajustando sus anteojos

-Definitivamente le golpeo-Agrego Le fay

-¡Kukuku! ¡Te golpeo!-exclamo Bikou divertido

-¡Cállense!-grito Vali enojado-¡Se perfectamente que me golpeo!

Vali miro nuevamente a Issei

-Parece que quieres comenzar una pelea-dijo Vali envolviendo su cuerpo en un manto de energía

Issei le miro con seriedad mientras envolvía su cuerpo en un manto de energía carmesí inmenso

-¡Issei!

Ophis jalo la chaqueta de Issei por detrás

Este se giro y pudo ver a Ophis con un pie dentro de una grieta dimensional mientras le jalaba, tenia una mirada seria

-Dijiste que querías ver a tus compañeros-dijo ella jalándole con mas fuerza-Volvamos al mundo Humano, puedes acabar con ellos después ¿no es así?

Issei le miro por unos segundos.

Suspiro y sin darle importancia a Vali o a los demás procedió a entrar en la grieta dimensional junto a Ophis dejándoles a todos ellos solos en la [Brecha Dimensional] con una casa destruida.

* * *

_-Mundo Humano-_

Al salir de la grieta dimensional lo primero que pudo ver fue destrucción.

Los restos de su pelea con el [Maou] Lucifer habían marcado el terreno a varios kilómetros a la redonda

Lo que la [Maou] Leviatan había hecho también estaba aun aquí, su ataque de hielo a nivel Nacional aun estaba presente ya que hasta donde la vista alcazaba todo estaba blando, era nieve mejor dicho, ahora era Invierno.

También pudo ver lo que quedaba de su antigua Base, escombros y algunas partes quemadas, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia ante lo que estaba mirando, cosa que Ophis noto rápidamente.

-Cuando llegue no había ningún otro humano-dijo ella tomándole de la mano-al parecer todos pudieron escapar

-Si…-asintió el mirando el horizonte

Sintió el frio viento de invierno soplar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Ophis abrazando a Issei para calentar su cuerpo

-Cao cao se llevo a los demás con Tobio-dijo Issei mirando hacia adelante-Por el momento, quiero reunirme con ellos antes de planear que mas hacer respecto a los demonios

-Ya veo

-Y por cierto…-Issei le miro por encima de su hombro-¿Piensas quedarte así todo el tiempo?

-No es mi culpa, hace frio

-Créate una chaqueta con energía

-No, de esa forma no podría abrazarte

-Y-Ya veo…

Issei hiso que Ophis le soltase causándole una sorpresa y tristeza.

Sin embargo se sorprendió mucho cuando el en lugar de caminar, se puso detrás de ella y rodeo la cintura de esta con sus brazos.

En lugar de que ella le abrazase, el le estaba abrazando a ella, cosa que le hiso sonreír y teñir sus mejillas de rojo.

-En marcha entonces…-Dijo el un poco avergonzado y extendiendo sus alas de dragón

-¡Si!-asintió Ophis sonriente

De un solo aleteo Issei tomo gran altura dejando un rastro de energía carmesí detrás suyo

-No vayas a soltarme o me caeré-dijo Ophis riendo

-Te voy a soltar-dijo Issei levemente avergonzado

Nuevamente aleteo con poder rompiendo la barrera del sonido

Desapareciendo en la distancia dejando un rastro de energía carmesí detrás suyo

* * *

_-Estados Unidos-_

_-[Warriors Of Longinus](Facción Estadounidense)-_

Tobio y el resto de los Poseedores de [Longinus] y [Sacred Gears] se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa dentro de la carpa de Tobio.

Al parecer estaban discutiendo algo.

-Ya han pasado 3 semanas-quien inicio fue Tobio-y aun no sabemos absolutamente nada de Issei

-Si…-asintieron los demás un poco decaídos

-Llegado a este punto, creo que ya es tiempo de…

-No-fue Jeanne quien se negó-Hay que esperar un poco mas, se que I-chan esta con vida

-También pienso eso-agrego Asia un poco tímida

-y yo-agrego Walburga

-igual yo-agrego Cao cao

-Y yo-dijo Leonardo con su expresión seria

-También pienso eso Tobio-agrego George

Todos miraron a Tobio y este les miro.

-También pienso eso-dijo el sonriendo-Me refería a que ya era hora de ir a buscarle

Todos soltaron un suspiro ante las palabras de el.

-¿Pero por donde empezaremos?-pregunto cao cao

-Primero que nada hay que pensar-dijo Tobio poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie-pensé en 2 posibilidades

-¿posibilidades?-preguntaron la mayoría curiosos

-Si, la 1ra es que Issei se encuentra en una zona donde no puede ser detectado, es decir, esta muy lejos de nosotros y por esa razón no le hemos podido sentir

-Ya veo…

-La segunda opción es que después de su pelea contra el [Maou], quedo muy debilitado o mal herido, debido a eso su energía es tan débil que es apenas notable y por esa razón no le hemos podido sentir

-Ambas con buenas propuestas pero…-George le miro-¿Cómo sabremos cual es cual?

-Tenemos de nuestro lado a los dragones-dijo Tobio señalando con su pulgar a Tannin quien asomaba su ojo por la entrada a la carpa-podemos cubrir mas terreno

-Tienes razón

-por esa razón vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos-Tobio extendió un mapa mundial sobre la mesa-uno de los equipos ira a investigar la zona donde se encontraba la antigua base, si Issei esta herido o débil no pudo haberse mucho en tres semanas, así que comenzaran por ahí

-¡Si!-asintieron todos

-El otro equipo vendrá conmigo a revisar las lejanías, iremos a lo que queda de Europa y África para ver si no podemos sentirle al sobrevolarlo, si no lo sentimos entonces esperemos que el otro equipo haya tenido mas suerte

Todos asintieron con una expresión seria ante sus palabras

-bueno, en ese caso decidamos…-Tobio abrió sus ojos cual platos-George

-Ya lo note-asintió este con seriedad

-Igual yo-asintió cao cao sorprendido

-Y yo-dijo Leonardo con su expresión seria

-¿q-que esta pasando?-pregunto Jeanne confundida

Tobio le miro serio

-Algo se acerca-dijo con una expresión muy seria-y es algo endemoniadamente fuerte

\- ¡¿Enserio?!-exclamaron las chicas asombradas

-Si, ¿Qué es?-pregunto cao cao serio

-Es un dragón- respondió Tannin desde fuera de la carpa-pero hay algo mas, es una sensación muy extraña, podría ser otra cosa

-¿un demonio?-pregunto George

-No-negó Tobio serio y poniéndose su chaqueta-esto no es un demonio, es algo mas fuerte, George vamos a recibirlo

-Si

Tanto cao cao, Leonardo, George y Tobio salieron de la carpa.

Sin hacer mucho escandalo para no asustar a las personas que Vivian en esta base salieron casi con sigilo fuera de la barrera.

Se encontraron con un continente completamente plano y blanco.

-George usa tu [Balance Breaker] y crea una dimensión para recibir a lo que sea que viene-indico Tobio

-Si-asintió George-[Balance Breaker]

* * *

El comenzó a desplegar un campo de su propio cuerpo.

Antes de notarlo se encontraban ahora en lo que parecía ser una especie de bosque oscuro, con muchos arboles y un poco de luz.

Procedieron a ocultarse en unos arboles mientras cao cao invocaba su lanza y Leonardo creaba muchos mosquitos dispersándolos por todo el bosque.

-¿Dónde esta George?-pregunto Tobio chocando sus puños entusiasmado

-Esta cerca, entrara en 3,2…-George abrió sus ojos cual platos-¡Esta aquí!

CRACK

El cielo se cuarteo cayendo en pedazos llamando la atención de todos quienes miraron la fisura en el cielo.

Solo pudieron ver dos enormes alas de color rojo entrar cual relámpago a la dimensión y aterrizando en el suelo levantando una cortina de humo.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Pudieron sentir una poderosa presión ejercer sobre su cuerpo.

-Es fuerte…-dijo cao cao un poco nervioso apretando su lanza-demasiado fuerte

-Si-asintió Tobio- Síganme vamos a encararle de frente

Todos asintieron

Siguiendo a Tobio comenzaron a correr esquivando audazmente los arboles en dirección a donde habían visto aterrizar a lo que sea que hubiese entrado en la dimensión que George había creado

Mientras corrían Tobio abrió sus ojos cual platos

-¡Cuidado!-exclamo saltando hacia a un lado

Cao cao abrió sus ojos cual platos

Tal vez fue puro instinto, su cuerpo actuó por reflejo colocando la lanza de forma horizontal justo delante de su pecho.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

De esa forma fue capaz de detener el potente golpe de algo que el no fue capaz de ver, debido a que la propia fuerza del golpe le mando a volar cual torpedo hacia atrás estrellándose con muchos arboles atravesándoles

Cao cao fue capaz de recuperarse y colocando las manos sobre el suelo se arrastro antes de recuperarse

Miro su lanza

Estaba emanando humo

Había logrado detener el golpe con su lanza pero aun así la fuerza de ese golpe fue monstruoso

No hubo energía

Fue puro poder físico.

-Esa fuerza…-dijo cao cao mirando hacia adelante-¿Issei?

Una sombra se detuvo justo delante de el con su mano a escasos centímetros de su cuello

-¿cao cao?-le pregunto

Sin ninguna duda se trataba de Hyoudo Issei

-¿Realmente eres tu?-pregunto cao cao sorprendido

-¿Ehh? Si-respondió Issei confundido-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-es porque…

-¡Aaaaahhhh!

Tobio llego velozmente y pateo con fuerza a Issei.

Este se cubrió con los brazos pero aun así retrocedió un par de metros arrastrando los pies y levanto la mirada enfocando sus brillantes ojos miel en cao cao quien ya no estaba solo.

Tobio, George y Leonardo se acercaron a donde cao cao mirando a Issei.

-Tobio…-dijo cao cao sorprendido

-No te confíes-dijo Tobio serio-ese de ahí no es Issei

-¿eh?

Cao cao miro a Issei con sorpresa

-Como siempre sigues siendo un completo imbécil Tobio-dijo Issei riendo

-No se quien demonios seas pero deberías saber que cometiste un grave error al meterte aquí-dijo Tobio serio

-el único que esta cometiendo un error eres tu Tobio

Issei le miro serio

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en un inmenso manto de energía carmesí

Cao cao y Leonardo reconocieron inmediatamente esa Aura, sabían que se trataba de Issei

-No se como demonios lograste imitar a ese punto su energía, pero...-Tobio le miro con la misma seriedad-No vas a salir vivo de aquí

El cuerpo de Tobio comenzó a envolverse en un inmenso manto de energía dorada que para la sorpresa de la mayoría, igualaba la energía que envolvía a Issei.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

Sus energía colisionaban creando una gran presión y algunas ondas de expansión leves que hacían que las hojas de los arboles comenzaran a caer

Una sola de las hojas de árbol toco el suelo

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Todas las hojas de árbol salieron volando debido a una poderosa onda de expansión

Cao cao, george y Leonardo se cubrieron con los brazos debido al fuerte viento y la onda de expansión mirando hacia adelante.

Tobio e Issei habían comenzado una pelea

Sus puños impactaron el uno contra el otro creando de esta forma una onda de expansión cuarteando el suelo debajo de ellos.

Comenzaron a lanzar muchos y veloces golpes el uno contra el otro, ni uno solo de los golpes estaba impactando pero los arboles a los alrededores comenzaron a caer por la mera presión del viento que los golpes causaban

Un fuerte golpe por parte de Issei al rostro de Tobio marco la diferencia

Tobio salió disparado hacia a un árbol, giro en el aire y coloco sus pies sobre el árbol para usarlo como base para saltar rápida y velozmente hacia Issei nuevamente.

Hiso una voltereta hacia adelante y golpeo con su talón poderosamente a Issei.

Este se cubrió con los dos brazos deteniendo la patada de Tobio.

En consecuencia hubo una onda de expansión y se sumió en el suelo un par de centímetros haciendo levitar un par de escombros.

Issei sonrió al igual que Tobio.

Issei hiso una voltereta hacia atrás para tomar distancia y en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron suelo, Tobio ya estaba delante suyo y le había lanzado un puñetazo al rostro.

No parecía haber forma de esquivarle.

Aun así cuando el golpe le impacto, no fue precisamente lo que Tobio espero, principalmente por el hecho de que su golpe había atravesado a Issei, y no fue a Issei, sino a una silueta residual de Issei.

¡El ya no estaba ahí!

Tobio se giro hacia atrás notando que Issei ya le había lanzado un golpe desde detrás suyo.

Sintió lo peligroso que era ese golpe, si le daba posiblemente seria lastimado de gravedad, no dudo dos veces antes de esquivarle.

Hiso una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y aprovechando para patear la barbilla de Issei con su pie.

Para su sorpresa Issei detuvo su pie con una expresión seria, le apretó con fuerza casi rompiéndole el tobillo y comenzó a girarle como si de un trapo se tratase.

Le lanzo al aire rompiendo la barrera del sonido en cuestión de segundos, mientras subía Issei nuevamente le alcanzo en el aire y con sus brazos juntos le golpeo en el pecho.

Tobio se cubrió con los brazos disminuyendo de esa forma el poder del golpe de Issei, aunque no pudo hacer nada para evitar salir disparado hacia el suelo con poder, impacto en el suelo creando un cráter y una nube de humo.

Los demás simplemente vieron como Issei se adentraba en la nube de humo al mismo tiempo que escuchaban un fuerte estruendo y diversos sonidos de golpes y patadas.

PUUUUUMMMMMMM

Hubo un fuerte sonido seco que les sorprendió

Issei salió disparado fuera de la nube de humo, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo, se detuvo y al hacerlo limpio un poco de sangre que salía de su boca mientras miraba la nube de humo con seriedad.

Tobio no tardo mas de unos segundos en salir de la nube de humo limpiando sangre que estaba saliendo de su boca mientras miraba a Issei con una expresión sumamente seria.

-No se como imitas de esa forma el estilo de pelea de Issei, pero…-Tobio nuevamente envolvió su cuerpo en una inmensa cantidad de aura-tu no eres el

-eso dices…-dijo Issei riendo

Tobio al igual que el resto lo notaron rápidamente

Issei estaba jadeando un poco

-¡Ahora!-Tobio se lanzo hacia el velozmente

Issei veía borroso.

Algunas de las heridas que había sufrido en su pelea contra el [Maou] lucifer se habían abierto y habían comenzado a sangrar, había un pequeño charco de sangre debajo suyo y debido a eso, no seria capaz de reaccionar al ataque de Tobio.

Una sombra apareció justo delante de Issei y desplego un muro de aura oscura

Tobio envolvió su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de energía y golpeo el muro de aura con toda su fuerza

El impacto causo un fuerte estruendo y un fuerte viento, pero aun así, no había siquiera cuartear el muro de aura o destrozarlo, no le había hecho absolutamente nada

-tsk

Rechino los dientes mientras tomaba distancia nuevamente acercándose hacia cao cao

-Esa es…-dijo cao cao sorprendido-¡¿Ophis?!

Efectivamente se trataba de Ophis

Quien vestía su traje típico de lolita gótica pero con la apariencia de adolescente que había tomado para gustarle a Issei

-Ophis…-dijo Issei mirándole-Te dije que no interfirieras

-No planeaba hacerlo pero…-Ophis le miro-tus heridas se abrieron ¿no es así?

-Algunas, pero no importa, puedo continuar

-Pero no quiero dejarte hacerlo

-Quieres empezar a discutir otra vez...

-Parece que tu quieres empezar a pelear...

Los demás miraron como Issei discutía con Ophis

-Tsk…-quejo Tobio-Otro mas fuerte llego, no importa, lo terminare de una vez, [Balance Bre…]

-¡Espera Tobio!

Cao cao le jalo del hombro forzándole a voltearse, a lo que este le miro confundido

-¿Qué sucede cao cao?-pregunto Tobio

-Ya no hay razón para atacar, esos de ahí son definitivamente Ophis e Issei-dijo cao cao apuntándoles

-No te confíes demasiado, hoy en día los demonios son capaces de imitar cualquier forma física y energía, es natural tu confusión

-no estoy confundido, estoy completamente seguro de que son ellos

-también yo-agrego Leonardo

-Yo también pienso eso Tobio-termino George mirándole-no importa como lo mires, ese de ahí definitivamente es Issei

Tobio les miro por unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Issei

-A ver, pues si tu eres "Issei" como dices ser-Tobio le miro con una sonrisa-quiero que me digas algo que solo el podría saber

-¿Algo como que?-pregunto Issei con una sonrisa burlona-¿Algo como que cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y estabas rodeado de demonios, te orinaste del miedo al verme matándolos a todos?

-E-Eso es…

-¿O algo como las "Clases" especiales con la…?

-¡Ahhh!-Tobio apareció delante de el y le cubrió la boca-¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo! ¡tu eres Issei!

Tobio se dio la vuelta, se puso en cuclillas y apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras temblaba y su rostro se tornaba azul

-No me recuerdes "eso", es algo que yo quiero olvidar-decía Tobio temblando

Cao cao junto a Leonardo procedieron a ir hacia donde Issei y Ophis, quienes les miraron

-¿Dónde estuviste estas 3 semanas?-pregunto cao cao-Jeanne y las demás estuvieron muy preocupadas, y yo también

-Bienvenido-dijo Leonardo con su expresión tan neutral de siempre

-Ya volví-rio Issei miro a Leonardo-sobre en donde estuve, digamos que después de la pelea con Lucifer, Salí mas lastimado de lo que espere y Ophis tuvo que venir a salvarme

-¿Es así? Pues muchas gracias por salvarlo Ophis

-No, lo hice por que quería-dijo Ophis sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Issei por al brazo-Después de todo lo amo, no pienso dejarlo morir

Cao cao y Leonardo miraron como Ophis abrazaba dulcemente a Issei por el brazo mientras corazones salían de su cabeza, así también pudieron ver un poco de molestia en el rostro de Issei

-Ha estado muy pegada a mi desde mi pelea con Lucifer, no pregunten-dijo Issei suspirando-Bueno George, disipa esta cosa de una vez, hay que volver con los demás

-Si-asintió George

La dimensión en la que estaban comenzó a caerse en pedazos

Al cabo de unos segundos desapareció por completo

* * *

Dejando a todos nuevamente en un continente plano y completamente congelado, blanco y nevando hasta donde la vista alcanzaba

-Entremos de una vez-dijo Issei mientras abrazaba a Ophis por la espalda, teniendo dificultades para caminar debido a la posición que tenia-Jeanne y las demás deben estar preocupadas

-Si-asintió cao cao siguiéndole

-…-Leonardo simplemente les siguió en silencio

Los 4 caminaron un poco y desaparecieron al entrar en la barrera

-¿Tobio?-George se acerco a Tobio que aun continuaba de cuclillas-¿Qué pasa? Hace frio entremos...

-Es extraño…

George miro a Tobio confundido

Tobio estaba mirando hacia donde Issei se había ido, pero con una expresión sumamente seria

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto George

-Ese era definitivamente Issei, no tengo ninguna duda de eso-dijo Tobio poniéndose de pie y rascando su cabeza-Sin embargo hay algo extraño con el, con su energía…

-¿extraño?

-Si, si tuviese que ponerlo en palabras…-el miro a George-El ya no es Humano

* * *

_-[Warriors Of Longinus](Facción Estadounidense)-_

En la carpa de Tobio.

Jeanne, Asia y Walburga estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, mirando el mapa mundial sobre dicha mesa, pero no le miraban precisamente buscando algo, sino que era lo único que podían ver, estaban preocupadas

Hacia un par de minutos desde que los demás habían salido a enfrentar "algo" que ellas no sabían que era y ya se estaban tardando

-Volvimos…

Se giraron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de cao cao y al ver la entrada a la carpa, sin ninguna duda era el y Leonardo

-¿Qué paso cao-chan?-pregunto Jeanne poniéndose de pie y mirándole-¿Dónde están Tobio y George?

-Ellos están detrás nuestro, pero quiero que veas que nos encontramos fuera

-¿encontrar?

-Volví…

Los ojos de las tres rubias se abrieron cual platos

Issei junto a Ophis entraron en la carpa, Issei al verles a las tres tan sorprendidas les saludo con la mano y una sonrisa

-I-I-chan…-Dijo Jeanne caminando hacia el

-(Aquí viene…)-pensó Issei apretando los dientes esperando un golpe-Si, volví Jeanne…

Las otras dos rubias no tardaron en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el también

Jeanne dio un salto hacia el

Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y debido a el peso de ella, cayeron de espalda al suelo, para la sorpresa de Issei que había apretado los dientes en espera de otra clase de "reacción"

Aunque si se llevo un codazo al estomago cuando Asia y Walburga saltaron sobre el imitando a Jeanne, supuso que se lo merecía y no hiso reclamo alguno

-¡Waaaaa…!-Jeanne acariciaba su mejilla contra la de Issei llorando muchísimo-¡Idiota I-chan! ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

-Si, lo siento-decía Issei acariciando la cabeza de ella

-Yo no pensé que habías muerto pero si me preocupe-dijo Walburga sonriendo-¿Me acaricias la cabeza también?

-Si, si

-¡Issei-san! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! ¡¿no estas herido en ningún lado?!

-No, gracias por preocuparte Asia

Al cabo de unos segundos, Tobio y George entraron en la carpa, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa por la escena que presenciaron

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto Tobio a Ophis señalando a las tres rubias sobre Issei

-No-negó esta sonriendo

-Ya veo

Al cabo de unos minutos

Cuando Jeanne y las otras dos rubias se habían tranquilizado finalmente, todos procedieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa

Issei había tenido que traer otra silla para sentarse, por su lado Ophis en lugar de hacer eso, se sentó sobre las piernas de Issei con normalidad, y aunque para la mayoría no fue novedad, Tobio si que se llevo una pequeña sorpresa ante eso

Por otro lado Issei ni se molesto en intentar quitarla ya que sabia que serian esfuerzos inútiles, así que le dejo ser aunque fuese por un rato

-Tobio ya debió haberles dicho que para cuando yo regresase, seria la hora de contraatacar a los demonios ¿no es así?-pregunto Issei

-Si-asintieron todos

-Pues bueno, antes de comenzar a planear como contraatacaremos, me gustaría…

-Espera

Todos miraron a Tobio quien había interrumpido a Issei

-¿Qué pasa Tobio?-pregunto Issei mirándole-Ya deberías saber que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando hablo

-Lose muy bien, pero…-Tobio le miro mientras se cruzaba de brazos-hay algo que quiero confirmar antes de planear que hacer

-¿y que seria?

-Tu…-Tobio le miro con una mirada punzante y seria-¿Acaso has dejado de ser Humano?

-¡!

Ante la pregunta todos abrieron sus ojos cual platos

-¡¿De que estas hablando Tobio?!-pregunto cao cao sorprendido-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo cao cao, tu mismo debiste haberlo notado en el momento en el que nos encontramos-Tobio le miro-El Aura de Issei ha cambiado

-S-Si, es verdad, pero aun así…

-¿Disculpen?-Issei levanto la mano mirándoles-¿Les molesto? Ni siquiera me han dejado responder

Cao cao simplemente se quedo callado, mientras todos los demás miraban a Issei atentos

-Si-asintió Issei con normalidad-A decir verdad, yo ya no soy un Humano

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Sorprendidos

No era que fuese algo muy malo

Pero aun asi no tenien idea alguna de que deberían decir en esta situación

Es decir

Tomando en cuenta como era la actitud de su líder, Hyoudo Issei, esta situación

No parecía que fuese a suceder jamas

-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto Tobio hablando por todos

-Si…

Issei quito a Ophis de encima suyo, se puso de pie y procedió a quitarse la camiseta

Al principio Jeanne y Asia se cubrieron los ojos con las manos aunque claramente no tenían intención de perderse de nada ya que veían por el espacio enorme que intencionalmente habían dejado entre sus dedos

Por otro lado Walburga babeo un poco ante eso

Pero rápidamente las tres se quedaron petrificadas ante lo que vieron

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices

No era la primera vez que veían el torso desnudo de Issei lleno de cicatrices, hasta cierto punto podría decir que ya sabían cuantas cicatrices tenia el, pero cuando le dieron un vistazo nuevamente

Había muchísimas mas cicatrices que las que ellas mismas recordaban

Además…

Esa enorme cicatriz diagonal atravesando desde su pecho hasta su estomago, notaron inmediatamente que era diferente al resto

De igual forma notaron en su brazo derecho, no era el mismo, podía verse debido a una muy notable cicatriz en su hombro derecho

-En mi pelea contra Lucifer perdí mi brazo derecho-dijo Issei señalando su brazo derecho-Y también conseguí esta enorme cicatriz atravesando mi pecho

Los demás simplemente le miraron con una expresión seria

Tobio sentía molestia en su interior al igual que el resto, no era simplemente por el hecho de que hubiese alguien capaz de lastimar de esa forma a Issei, sino precisamente por el hecho de haber lastimado a Issei a ese grado

Para Tobio al igual que para el resto, Issei había sido la persona que le había salvado, le conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, era como su hermano

El hecho de que le hayan lastimado

Le molestaba mucho

-Con estas heridas no hubiese sido sorpresa alguna haber muerto-dijo Issei serio-Pero logre sobrevivir, gracias a Ophis

-¿Ophis-chan?-pregunto Jeanne limpiando sus lagrimas

-Si-asintió Ophis

-¿Ayudarte? ¿De que forma?-pregunto Tobio

-Debido a que no seria posible recuperarme de mi herida en el pecho y mi brazo, Ella tuvo que recurrir a métodos muy drásticos para poder salvarme, y le estoy muy agradecido por eso-Issei sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ophis haciéndole sonreír-De igual forma, ella se aseguro de mantener lo mas que pudo de mi Humanidad

-¿Cuánto es eso?

-Actualmente soy un 70% Humano, con el tiempo posiblemente baje a 60%

-Entonces eres 70% Humano, eso lo entiendo-Tobio le miro serio-¿Qué hay del otro 30%? No iras a decirme que es…

-No, de ninguna forma dejaría que esa asquerosa Raza me corrompiera, el otro 30% le corresponde a una de las razas mas fuertes, y probablemente la única raza que permitiría que corrompiese mi cuerpo

-¿Cuál es?

-Dragón-agrego Tannin quien asomaba su ojo por la entrada de la carpa

-¡!

Todos le miraron con sorpresa

-J-Jajaja

Tobio comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras golpeaba la mesa y se ponía de pie

-Sin ninguna duda eres único Issei-decía el riendo mientras le tendía la mano-mientras al menos un 1% de ti siga siendo Humano, peleare contigo

-Si-respondió Issei tendiéndole la mano serio-Y si llegase a dejar de ser humano…

-Te mataría sin dudarlo

-Eso es lo que esperaba

Ambos rieron mientras apretaban sus manos

-Pues bueno, antes de comenzar a planear que hacer para contraatacar a los demonios, debemos conseguir algunos sirvientes que nos ayuden en el ataque

-¿sirvientes?

-Si

Issei procedió a salir de la carpa

Los demás se miraron entre ellos confundidos y después procedieron a seguirle y salir de la carpa

Al salir le miraron con las manos en la cintura mientras veía el cielo

-¿Qué va hacer?-pregunto cao cao

-Ni idea-negó Tobio igual de confundido

Issei respiro hondo inflando su pecho

-¡DULIOOOOOOOOO!

Rugió con poder el nombre de alguien

Todos en la base pudieron escucharle gritar a lo que le miraron confundidos

-¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ BASTARDO! ¡MICHAEL TE ENCARGO LA TAREA DE VIGILARME! ¡ASI QUE SI ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que alguien respondió a los gritos de Issei

Un rayo de luz dorado cayo justo delante de Issei, llamando la atención de todos quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo, al inicio del rayo de luz, lugar donde pudieron ver la silueta de una persona, pero no parecía ser una persona normal

Principalmente por el hecho de que esta persona tenia 5 pares de alas de ángel blancas, siendo un total de 10 alas

Tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, parecía tener la misma edad de Issei, además de vestir ropas parecidas a las de los sacerdotes, impecables y llamativas

Pero a pesar de su aspecto puro y angelical, este chico tenia una expresión de molestia y con los brazos cruzados miraba a Issei mientras descendía lentamente

Al cabo de unos segundos aterrizo justo delante de Issei

-Que molesto eres…-quejo el presentado como Dulio-Estaba en medio de algo bastardo

-Cállate, ¿Cómo le esta yendo a Irina?-pregunto Issei poniendo las manos en la cintura

-A ella le esta yendo muy bien, tiene amigas y no te extraña en lo absoluto

-Eso es bueno, ahora…

Issei fue hasta Dulio y le sujeto de la ropa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Tengo un mensaje para Michael

-Aléjate-quejo Dulio mirándole y sujetándole de la mano-¿Sabes con quien estas tratando? Soy el [Joker] de Michael-sama, el exorcista mas poderoso de todos los tiempos

-Oh déjate de tonterías Dulio, los dos sabemos que la única razón por la cual eres el [Joker] de Michael, es por que yo me negué a serlo, tu eras la ultima opción

-…-Dulio le miro molesto-¡Ca-Cállate bastardo! ¡No es mi culpa que tu te hayas negado!

-Como sea, solo quiero que le digas algo a Michael-dijo Issei serio-Dile que quiero verlo

-¡!

Todos le miraron sorprendidos

-¡Ja!-rio Dulio-Tonterías, Michael-sama no aceptara verte

-Solo necesito que se lo digas, dentro de 1 semana, en Kioto

-¿La capital de los Youkais? ¿Por qué?

-Tu solo díselo, ¿o es que no puedes ni siquiera hacer eso?

-¡Cla-Claro que puedo hacerlo! ¡no me subestimes idiota!

Dulio comenzó a ascender por el rayo de luz nuevamente

-Por cierto Issei…

-¿Qué pasa?-Issei le miro

Dulio le miraba con una expresión seria

-Vi tu pelea con Lucifer-dijo Dulio

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Issei con normalidad-¿Qué tal estuve?

-Tu…

Dulio le dio la espalda

-Eres un Monstruo…

Issei simplemente le miro con sorpresa y después le miro con una expresión seria mientras se despedía con la mano

-Dime algo que no sepa ya-rio el-Dile a Irina que espero verla en Kioto, dentro de 1 semana

-Si

Dulio desapareció en un destello dorado

-I-chan…-Jeanne se le acerco

-Ahora…-Issei saco un trozo de papel de su bolsillo

Issei quemo el trozo de papel con una llamas carmesís, a continuación, un circulo mágico apareció justo delante de el, y para la sorpresa de la mayoría, alguien salió de ese circulo mágico

-¡¿Me llamaste Issei?!

Resulto ser nadie mas que Reynare, quien vestía sus ropas tan llamativas y atrevidas de siempre

Ella estaba un poco emocionada, podía verse en su rostro y mejillas ruborizadas

-No es común que me llames de la nada, pensé que jamás me llamarías-dijo Reynare sonriendo y girando con sus mejillas llenas de rubor-¿hay algo que quieras que haga? ¿Algo manual? ¿O quizás algo mas…?

-Deja tus delirios para después Reynare-Issei le interrumpió-quiero que me hagas un favor

-¿Cuál seria?

-Quiero que le digas a Azzazel que quiero verlo, dentro de 1 semana, en Kioto

Ante eso los demás miraron a issei sorprendidos

-¿La capital de los Youkais? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Reynare

-No necesitas saberlo, solo dile que lo espero en Kioto dentro de 1 semana

-Esta bien, pero bueno ¿Cómo planeas pagarme ese favor?-pregunto Reynare con una expresión lujuriosa

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-¿Qué tal un beso?

-Me niego

-Ehhh….que aburrido, bueno ya te lo cobrare después-dijo ella desapareciendo en un circulo mágico

Tobio se acerco a donde Issei

-¿Qué estas planeando Issei?-pregunto sin rodeos

-¿No es obvio?-pregunto Issei-Voy a reunirme con los lideres de los ángeles y ángeles caídos para discutir que hacer respecto a los demonios

-eso pudo verlo, pero aun asi…

-No tienes por que preocuparte, no voy a reunirme con ellos para pedirles ayuda, si estoy pidiendo una reunión es precisamente por que son ellos quienes necesitan nuestra ayuda

Tobio al igual que el resto le miraron con una expresión de confusión, no entendían que trataba de decir, ocasionando que Issei soltase un suspiro mientras procedía a mirarles a todos

-Los ángeles y ángeles caídos quieren eliminar a los demonios, sin embargo no podrán hacerlo solos, incluso si ellos uniesen fuerzas, probablemente no serian capaces de darles guerra a pesar de su ventaja sagrada ante los demonios-explico Issei sonriendo-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros, una 3er fuerza completamente inesperada pero tan poderosa para eliminar a cualquiera de las 3 razas

-Estas tratando de decir que si les pediste que se reuniesen fue para…-dijo Tobio sorprendido y riendo-Ya veo, suena tanto a como tu eres

-Aun soy 70% Humano, y tengo un orgullo que proteger

-¿De que están hablando I-chan? ¿Por qué les pediste reunirse en Kioto?-pregunto Jeanne

Issei sonrió mientras extendía su puño hacia adelante, apretándole con gran fuerza

-Voy a hacer que ambas razas se arrodillen ante mi-rio Issei mirando a todos con seriedad-No hare ninguna alianza con nadie, les forzare a servirme, por que sin mi, ellos no podrán derrotar a los demonios…

Todos le miraron por unos segundos

-Ya veo-dijo Cao cao sonriendo-sin duda suena a algo que harías

-¿Aun dudabas sobre si era yo o que?-cuestiono Issei mirándole

-No, solo pensé que después de perder contra el [Maou] Lucifer cambiarias pero…

-Cao cao…

Issei le interrumpió mirándole con una expresión seria

-Sin ninguna duda Lucifer era fuerte, mas de lo que yo mismo pensé, pero…-Issei les miro serio mientras sus ojos brillaban-Yo no perdí

-¡!

Inmediatamente todos pudieron sentir la presión de su mirada

-E-Esta bien-asintió cao cao nervioso

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Karen?-pregunto Issei curioso

-Ah, ella se encuentra entrenando por haya-dijo Walburga apuntando hacia detrás de la carpa de Tobio

-Ya veo, iré a verle…

Issei procedió a alejarse de todos mientras procedia a ir hacia donde le habian dicho que se encontraba Karen

Aunque tenia un poco de dificultad al caminar debido a que Ophis le estaba abrazando por la espalda y no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarle, issei pudo escuchar las risitas y ver la sonrisa de ophis mientras le abrazaba, simplemente suspiro mientras siguió caminando

* * *

-¡Haaaa!

PUUUUUUUUM

Un ruido seco

Acompañado por la caída de un árbol cercano

Una pequeña nube de humo se levanto

Al cabo de unos segundos se disipo

Karen se encontraba parada delante del árbol que se acababa de caer, vestía unos pantalones militares de camuflaje con botas a la medida negras, además de una camiseta a tirantes negra, podía verse su cuerpo sudado y su cabello sujetado en un coleta

También podía verse a su alrededor un muy bien formado y fino manto de Aura que le envolvía sutilmente, aunque había mucha mas aura concentrada en su puño

-Excelente…

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Karen se giro curiosa

Al hacerlo abrió sus ojos cual platos de la sorpresa

Vio a Issei aplaudiéndole mientras le miraba

Se confundió un poco de ver la cabeza de Ophis asomándose por detrás de el como alguna especie de espíritu malvado o algo así, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia y procedió a ir hacia donde Issei

-Me alegro de que este a salvo General Hyoudo-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

-Si, también me alegro de estar a salvo-rio Issei

Ella retomo su postura y le miro

-U-Umm Ge-General Hyoudo, s-se que no he avanzado mucho en mi entrenamiento, pe-pero no por eso tiene que in-intimidarme así…-comento Karen muy nerviosa

-¿Mmm?

Issei miro su cuerpo

Una gran cantidad de aura le estaba envolviendo y al parecer era de forma inconsciente

-Ah, perdón…-dijo Issei comprimiendo su aura y desapareciéndole-pasaron algunas cosas y estoy teniendo problemas para contener mi Aura

-Y-Ya veo

-Dejando eso de lado, estoy muy sorprendido de que hayas avanzado tanto-comento Issei divertido-Estas mejorando mas rápido que Jeanne, dentro de unos días serás capaz de lanzar ráfagas de energía

-E-Estoy muy feliz por eso-dijo Karen un poco ruborizada

Karen pudo ver a Ophis mirándole por encima del hombro de Issei

-U-Um General Hyoudo, creo que hay una especie de fantasma en su espalda-dijo Karen apuntándole con su dedo

-Desearía que fuera eso-suspiro Issei haciéndose a un lado para que Karen viese a Ophis-Ella es Ophis

-U-Un gusto-saludo Karen

-Si, un gusto en conocerte, soy Ouroboros Dragón, Ophis-saludo Ophis sonriendo

-¿Ouroboros?

-¿No le has contado nada de mi Issei?

-Ella apenas esta aprendiendo a controlar el poder sobrenatural, no quería decirle nada mas hasta que terminase su formación-explico Issei alzando los hombros

-En ese caso permíteme explicarte-dijo Ophis sonriendo-A decir verdad…

De esta forma procedió a explicar quien exactamente era ella

-¿E-Es enserio?-pregunto Karen sorprendida y retrocediendo un par de pasos-¿Q-Que esta haciendo un ser de ese calibre aquí?

-Vine aquí por que quiero estar junto a Issei-respondió Ophis abrazando a Issei por el brazo

Karen les miro unos segundos

-S-Si es asi ¿Por qué el General Hyoudo no le ha pedido a Ophis-sama destruir a los demonios por nosotros? Si ella es tan poderosa como dice, no seria problema alguno-dijo Karen

-Es lo que he estado tratando de decirle, pero…-dijo Ophis apuntando a Issei

-Los humanos tenemos un orgullo que proteger, no pienso permitirle a nadie mas acabar a los demonios-dijo Issei serio-Seré yo mismo quien los asesine a todos

-No puedo decir que no comprendo, pero aun así…

-Yo solo hare lo necesario para estar junto a Issei-dijo Ophis sonriendo-si el quiere destruir a los demonios entonces eso querré yo, si el quiere que no me involucre, entonces no lo hare

-Dices eso, pero ya van dos veces que te importa poco lo que digo y te entrometes-comento issei molesto

-e-eso es…

-Por cierto General Hyoudo-Karen hablo-Usted se enfrento a los 4 [Maous] ¿No es así?

-Si

-¿Fue difícil?

-Mmmm…

Issei se mostro pensativo unos segundos poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-No puedo decir que fue difícil, aunque si que fue mas molesto de lo que espere-explico Issei-pero aun así…-el rio-Creo firmemente que después de nuestra pelea, esos 4 demonios no volverán a tomarnos tan a la ligera

-¿Po-Por que cree eso?

-Al igual que ese bastardo de Lucifer me lastimo, yo también le he lastimado…

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

_-Mansión Gremory-_

Era una habitación amplia y completamente oscura

Solo algunos rayos de luz lograban entrar por las ventanas con las cortinas cerradas

En el fondo podía apenas divisarse un trono bastante elegante y extravagante

Pero no estaba vacío

Había una persona sentada en ese trono

Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados

Debido a la oscuridad no podía vérsele muy bien

También había una persona a unos metros delante de el, haciendo una reverencia cual caballero de la edad media mientras le reportaba algo

-L-Lo sentimos profundamente Lucifer-sama-dijo el demonio mirando el suelo-R-Rias-sama junto a su nobleza escaparon y hasta ahora no hemos sido capaces de ubicarles, continuaremos con la búsqueda pero…

-Detente…-Lucifer quien estaba sentado sobre el trono interrumpió-Ya no es necesario su búsqueda, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar y será entonces cuando les atraparemos y encarcelaremos por traicionarnos

-S-Si…

-Acerca del otro asunto…

-S-Si, hemos recibido respuesta positiva por parte de los [Maous] Beelzebub-sama y Asmodeus-sama, pero Leviatan-sama aun no ha respondido, parece ser que no esta de acuerdo

-Ya veo, bueno no importa, quiero que le digas a Ajuka y Falbium que los espero aquí mañana en la mañana

-S-Si…

El demonio procedió a salir

Al salir el demonio Sirzechs suspiro mientras procedía a ponerse de pie

-Padre…

Giro su cabeza y pudo ver en una de las puertas a su hijo, Milicas, quien le miraba con una expresión preocupada y mortificada

-Milicas…-dijo Sirzechs

-Padre ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Milicas entrando en la habitación

-Si, no te preocupes por nada, estoy bien

-Pe-Pero padre…

-Dije que estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, la próxima vez definitivamente vengare a tu madre

-Pe-Pero Padre…-Milicas comenzó a llorar mientras prendía las luces de la habitación-No quiero que salgas lastimado de nuevo

La luz de la habitación se encendió

Dejándole ver a Sirzechs

Pero…

El tenia una expresión sumamente seria, tenia un parche en su ojo derecho y una cicatriz que atravesaba ese mismo ojo hasta la mejilla, su pierna izquierda no estaba, a lo que el se estaba manteniendo con ayuda de un bastón

-No te preocupes Milicas, esta vez me tomo por sorpresa, pero ya estoy preparado para el siguiente asalto-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo-la próxima vez definitivamente….

-Padre, ya has perdido, no quiero que tu…

-Milicas…

Sirzechs le interrumpió mirándole con una expresión muy seria

-Yo no perdí-dijo el con brevedad-recuerda eso, yo no perdí

-S-Si…-asintió Milicas nervioso-Pe-Pero Padre ¿Acerca de Rias-Oneesama…?

-Ella es una traidora, ya le he explicado a Padre y Madre las circunstancias, ella deliberadamente advirtió al [General Carmesí] sobre nuestro ataque dándole la oportunidad de escapar a los humanos que le acompañaban

-pe-pero aun así Rias-oneesama es…

-Suficiente…-Sirzechs procedió a salir pasando de su hijo-No pienso seguir hablando…

-Padre…-Milicas solo pudo verle irse

Mientras Sirzechs caminaba por los pasillos, muy lentamente debido a la falta de su pierna y la ayuda del bastón, Grayfia se le acerco con una expresión seria como era tan natural en ella

-¿Qué desea que hagamos respecto a Rias-sama, Sirzechs-sama?-pregunto ella

-Notifícale a todos…-dijo Sirzechs serio-cuando la encuentren …Mátenla, a ella y sus siervos

-Como ordene

Grayfia desapareció…

* * *

_-Mundo Humano-_

_-Japón-_

Nos encontrábamos en el continente que semanas atrás se había congelado debido a uno de los ataques mas poderoso de la [Maou] Leviatan.

Estábamos bastante cerca del sitio donde antes suponía estar la base de Warriors of Longinus

Inesperadamente parecía haber algunas personas

Eran 5 para ser mas exactos, todos vistiendo unos mantos oscuros que les cubrían el cuerpo y con una capucha la cabeza

-No quedo nada…

Uno de los 5 retiro su capucha

Revelando una hermosa y larga cabellera carmesí

Se trataba de Rias Gremory

Uno a uno los demás hicieron lo mismo, se trataba de toda la nobleza de Rias, y esta vez había alguien mas

Parecía ser una chica, de la misma estatura de Koneko, cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-Ri-Rias-sama no quiero estar aquí…-chillaba-E-Este lugar da miedo…

-Deja de quejarte Gasper-dijo Rias suspirando-si te hubiese dejado atrás, Onii-sama te hubiese asesinado

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-No es cierto!

-Me temo que si Gasper-kun, ahora somos considerados traidores-dijo Akeno sonriendo-Por el momento, debemos continuar moviéndonos

-Pero exactamente a donde iremos?-cuestino Kiba

-No tengo idea…-respondió Rias mirando el horizonte

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio

-Kioto…

Rias fue quien hablo mirándoles a todos sus siervos

-Iremos a Kioto-dijo ella mirando a sus siervos

-Pe-Pero Rias, es la capital de los Youkais-dijo Akeno nerviosa-Los Youkais y los demonios no tenemos una buena relación, en especial desde el rapto de la princesa Kunou

-Lose, pero aun así, si les explicamos las circunstancias, tal vez nos acojan como aliados, es arriesgado, pero vale la pena intentarlo

-Tie-Tienes razón pero…

-Es lo que he decidido-dijo Rias poniéndose la capucha y procediendo a extender sus alas

-Si-asintió Akeno haciendo lo mismo que ella

El resto procedió a hacer lo mismo, a excepción de la presentada como Gasper

-¡E-Ehhh! ¡No quiero ir a Kioto! ¡Los Youkais son aterradores!-quejaba Gasper

-Gasper…-Rias se le acerco-realmente no puedo creer que seas Hombre…

-¡S-Soy un hombre! ¡pero los Youkais son aterradores!

-en marcha…

Rias sujeto a Gasper y juntos alzaron el vuelo…

Sus siervos le siguieron con sus alas extendías…

Y con los segundos…

Desaparecieron en la distancia…

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**Como había dicho antes, me disculpo muchísimo por la tardanza**_

_**Se que no fue precisamente el capitulo mas interesante del mundo, pero se tienen que hacer algunas preparaciones antes de la acción y tengan por seguro que el siguiente será la bomba**_

_**Pues bueno espero les haya gustado, ahora es el turno de [Rise of the Inmortal Hero] así que si hay algún lector de esa por aquí, espere un poco mas**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Me despido humildemente de ustedes**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	10. Una mala decision

Capítulo 10 **Una mala decisión**

_-Kioto-_

Habían pasado tan solo un par de días desde que Issei y Ophis habían regresado de la [Brecha Dimensional].

Issei había decidido que para mantener seguros a todos los humanos que se estaban resguardando en la base de E.U.A, debían trasladarlos a Kioto, para evitar cosas como el reciente ataque que habían sufrido hace unas pocas semanas.

Y aunque normalmente esa clase de traslado había sido bastante tardado y complicado, gracias a la ayuda de los dragones, las mascotas de Issei, fue bastante sencillo completar el traslado de todos los humanos en 1 día tan solo. Pues los dragones más grandes podían llevar como mínimo 20 personas en sus lomos y al ser tantos, el traslado fue relativamente sencillo.

Al llegar a Kioto, que era actualmente una base militar humana creada por Issei, todos los humanos fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por los militares y Youkais que habitaban en esta ciudad.

La ciudad de Kioto era una de las pocas que aún se encontraba intacta en el mundo tras el ataque de los demonios. Por lo tanto, había espacio más que suficiente para poder resguardar a todos los humanos que Issei había traído. Y al ser una de las ciudades con mayor turismo en un antiguo Japón, antes del ataque de los demonios, había muchísimos edificios y departamentos en los cuales podían instalarse.

Tras llegar, Issei y sus compañeros observaron como aquellos humanos a los que habían rescatado eran guiados por los militares a lo que a partir de hoy serían sus hogares.

-¡Isseiiii~!

Issei se giró curioso al escuchar que gritaban su nombre. Al girarse pudo ver como Yasaka, la líder de los Youkais, corría hacia el con sus mejillas llenas de rubor. Ya cuando estaba a una distancia de 1 metro, Yasaka salto a los brazos de Issei, buscando ser atrapada por este. Pero desafortunadamente no paso así.

Issei esquivo a Yasaka, quien cayó de rostro al suelo.

-Te dije que no me recibieras así…-quejo Issei

Para sorpresa de Issei, Yasaka se había puesto de pie rápidamente y le había abrazado con fuerza.

-¡Tonto!-dijo Yasaka mientras comenzaba a llorar-¡No tienes idea de cuan preocupada estaba! ¡Sentí todas emisiones de energía! ¡Y después…! ¡Deje de sentir tu energía! ¡Deje de sentirte y…! ¡Estaba muy preocupada…! ¡Waaaa~!

Yasaka continuo llorando mientras daba leves golpecitos al pecho de Issei. Issei simplemente suspiro mientras correspondía el abrazo y sobaba gentilmente la espalda de Yasaka, consolándole mientras esta ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Issei.

-Lo siento-dijo Issei

-¡Waa~!-Yasaka continuo llorando

Mientras tanto los compañeros de Issei veían lo que pasaba.

-Vamos, no me dirás que no te dan celos-dijo Tobio mirando a Ophis

-Realmente no-dijo Ophis con normalidad

-Y-Ya veo…

Al cabo de unos segundos, Yasaka finalmente se tranquilizó.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Issei mirándole

-Sí, perdona por perder el control de esa forma-dijo Yasaka separándose ligeramente de Issei y limpiando sus lágrimas

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Kunou?

-¿Kunou? Ella está por haya…

Yasaka señalo un par de cajas de madera que había cerca. Issei miro aquellas cajas para ver como tímidamente la hija de Yasaka se asomaba y al notar a Issei mirándole, se ocultó. Aunque todavía era visible su cola dorada.

-Vamos, Kunou-dijo Issei sonriendo-Soy yo, Issei…

La pequeña Kyubi se asomó nuevamente y después salió corriendo a donde Issei. Este le tomo por la cintura y la cargo en sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Issei?-pregunto Kunou preocupada

-Sí, deberías ver como quedo el otro-dijo Issei divertido

-Mama y yo estábamos muy preocupadas

-Eso puedo verlo, me disculpo…

-No importa, estas bien que es lo que importa…

Kunou abrazo a Issei y este simplemente sonrió.

-Odio a esa mocosa-dijo Walburga apretando los puños

-Walburga-san, es solo una niña-dijo Asia intentando tranquilizarla

Issei entrego a Kunou a su madre.

-Yasaka, podrá sonar repentino, pero, necesito que hagas algo por mí-dijo Issei sonriendo

-¿Qué seria?-pregunto Yasaka con su hija en brazos

-Necesito que prepares este lugar para recibir a unos invitados que vendrán dentro de unos días

-¿Invitados? ¿De quiénes se trata?

-Eso lo veras cuando lleguen ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro, si Issei lo pide entonces lo hare-dijo Yasaka sonriendo

-Me alegro…

Issei acaricio la cabeza de la madre e hija, causando que ambas riesen con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Inesperadamente alguien abrazo a Issei por la espalda, se trataba de Ophis que veía a Yasaka por encima del hombro de Issei.

-Ara, Ophis-chan-dijo Yasaka riendo-No te había visto…

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Yasaka-dijo Ophis seria

Los presentes pudieron ver los relámpagos entre ellas mientras Issei simplemente suspiraba con molestia. Casi podían afirmar ver un enorme dragón detrás de Ophis gruñendo mientras que detrás de Yasaka se encontraba un enorme Kyubi dorado que gruñía de igual forma. Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a instalarnos así que…-dijo Cao cao silbando y procediendo a irse lentamente-Yo me voy yendo

-Sí, nosotros igual-agrego Tobio jalando a George de la camiseta

-Yo voy con Cao cao-dijo Leonardo siguiendo al portador de la [True Longinus] con su inexpresivo rostro

Yasaka y Ophis continuaron mirándose fijamente por un par de segundos más, mientras que Issei simplemente suspiraba con molestia al estar en medio de ellas dos. Jeanne, Asia, Walburga y Karen simplemente observaban con normalidad.

-Hmph

Ambas desviaron la mirada.

-Ya que me hiciste preocupar muchísimo, ¿Supongo que harás algo para compensarme, no?-pregunto Yasaka mirando a Issei

-Supongo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Issei rascando su nuca

-Que duermas conmigo hoy…

-Ha, como gustes…

-Claro-dijo Ophis con normalidad

Ambos miraron a Ophis.

-¿Y quién dijo que TU también ibas a dormir con nosotros?-pregunto Yasaka alzando una ceja-Solo Kunou nos acompañara

-No, ustedes nos acompañaran a nosotros-dijo Ophis abrazando con más fuerza a Issei-Yo dormiré con Issei, es mi derecho

-¿Derecho? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy su pareja

-¿Es cierto?

-No-negó Issei suspirando

-Ja, ¿Lo ves?-rio Yasaka

Ophis abrazo con más fuerza a Issei mientras inflaba sus mejillas a modo de puchero.

-Está bien, está bien, si es mi pareja-dijo Issei al sentir como Ophis aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo-¿No hay problema con que este ella ahí, verdad?

-No me importa pero…-Yasaka suspiro-Ya que, supongo que será para la próxima

-¿Qué exactamente querías hacer?-pregunto Issei confundido

Yasaka puso su índice en los labios de Issei y sonrió con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Son cosas de adultos-dijo Yasaka

-U-Um…

Issei se giró para ver como Jeanne le miraba con rubor en sus mejillas, sus manos juntas y alzando la mirada tímidamente.

-M-Me preguntaba si…-Jeanne le miro a los ojos-¿Po-Podríamos dormir contigo, también?

-¿Podríamos?

Issei ladeo la cabeza y vio como Walburga jadeaba con baba saliendo de su boca. Asia estaba jugando con sus manos y tenía sus mejillas llenas de rubor. Y también pudo ver a Karen afilando un par de cuchillos, los cuales posiblemente usaría para intentar matarle en caso de que durmiesen juntos.

-Ve-Veras, han sido unos días desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y bueno…-dijo Jeanne tímidamente

Issei se giró a Yasaka para ver como esta suspiraba y asentía con resignación.

-Claro, no veo ningún problema-dijo Issei con normalidad

Los ojos de Jeanne se iluminaron y en un arrebato de felicidad, fue directo a Issei para abrazarle con fuerza mientras este simplemente le veía con sorpresa. Ya al recuperarse del shock inicial, sonrió suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pero entonces sintió un par de miradas sobre él.

Miro y pudo observar como Walburga y Asia veían con celos, a lo que soltó un suspiro y les llamo con su mano. Los ojos de ambas se iluminaron y al igual que Jeanne, corrieron a este y le abrazaron con mucha fuerza y felicidad.

-¿No vienes, Karen?-pregunto Issei mirándole

Karen le miro por unos segundos antes de asentir para sí misma. Comenzó a correr y tropezó, apropósito claro. Mientras Karen caía, esta arrojo "disimuladamente" un cuchillo hacia Issei. Issei simplemente suspiro mientras el cuchillo venia hacia su persona.

Parecía que había impactado y Karen rio un poco, pero su sonrisa se apagó inmediatamente. Issei había atrapado el cuchillo entre sus dientes y después lo escupió con normalidad.

-Buen intento-dijo Issei divertido

Karen simplemente rechino los dientes un poco.

Issei por su lado simplemente suspiraba con molestia mientras todas las chicas aferradas a él le jalaban en distintas direcciones buscando separarles de las otras. Al cabo de unos segundos, hubo una ganadora.

-Aún son demasiado jóvenes para tratar de arrebatarme mi pareja…-dijo Ophis seria

Efectivamente, Ophis había sido la ganadora mientras el resto de las chicas observaba desde el suelo, pues ante el repentino jalón de Ophis, todas ellas cayeron al suelo al tropezar.

-Moo~-dijo Jeanne inflando sus mejillas-Ophis-chan es muy posesiva

-Ara, ara-dijo Yasaka en tono burlón-No tenía idea de que los dragones fuesen tan posesivos…

Ophis sintió aquellas palabras como un insulto. Pero antes de que pudiese actuar, Issei le detuvo mirándole con seriedad para después suspirar.

-Vayamos a instalarnos, hoy será un día muy largo-dijo Issei suspirando mientras procedía a caminar

Mientras caminaban, Ophis se giró para ver a todas las chicas y sonreír con burla. Al ver eso, el resto de las chicas alzaron una ceja con ira y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, fueron a donde Issei para abrazarle nuevamente.

-Ustedes no saben cuándo rendirse-dijo Ophis

-¡Hmph!

Con sus mejillas infladas y aferradas a Issei, todas procedieron a seguirle. Issei por su lado simplemente suspiro…de nuevo. Y de esta forma procedieron a ir hacia uno de los edificios en mejor estado de la ciudad de Kioto, pues al ser el quien era, los militares y humanos insistieron en que él debía ser quien ocupase la mejor habitación disponible.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Ya para cuando el cielo se había tornado de color naranja y faltaba muy poco para que oscureciese, ya todos los humanos traídos desde América se habían instalado en Kioto. Issei también se había instalado en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad y a sugerencia de Yasaka, se encontraba bastante cerca del templo que pertenecía a Yasaka.

Issei se encontraba parado sobre una antena en lo más alto del edificio donde se había instalado, contemplando el horizonte, sintiendo la suave brisa del invierno que Serafall Leviatán había causado semanas antes. Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¡Issei!

Alguien le llamo y este curioso miro hacia la azotea del edificio, notando que se trataba de Yasaka y su hija, Kunou. La líder de los Youkais hacia señas con las manos y una sonrisa, mientras que su hija le imitaba. Issei simplemente salto de la cima de la antena, aterrizando con firmeza delante de aquel par de Kyubis.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Issei curioso

-Sí, quería decirte que he enviado a tus "mascotas" a vigilar el perímetro alrededor de la ciudad-dijo Yasaka sonriendo-Últimamente hemos notado un par de demonios en los alrededores ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero parece que algo está a punto de pasar…

-Entiendo, de cualquier forma esos dragones flojos solo se la pasan dormidos todo el día. Lo mejor sería ponerlos a trabajar-dijo Issei suspirando

Yasaka noto como Issei miraba hacia el horizonte nuevamente con esa expresión seria y sin sentimientos. La fría briza de invierno hacia ondear la cabellera del [Sekiryuutei] mientras la luz del ocaso le iluminaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Issei?-pregunto Yasaka preocupada-Pareces…

-Triste-termino Kunou, quien estaba en los brazos de su madre

Issei simplemente continuo contemplando el horizonte para después bajar la mirada hacia sus manos. Su mirada estaba vacía.

-Solo estaba pensando, en todos aquellos que murieron durante el ataque de los demonios…-dijo Issei mirando sus manos-Si hubiese podido anticiparme, si hubiese sido más fuerte quizás…nadie habría muerto…

Yasaka tomo las manos de Issei entre las suyas. Issei alzo la mirada para ver como la Kyubi le veía con una expresión seria.

-Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, Issei-dijo Yasaka llevándose las manos de Issei hasta su mejilla, para acariciarlas con su mejilla-Todas las personas que lograron llegar hasta aquí con vida, lo lograron gracias a tu esfuerzo y fuerza…

-Issei es bueno-dijo Kunou sonriendo

Issei simplemente les miro con una expresión seria. Después acaricio la mejilla de Yasaka, causando que esta le mirara para verle sonreír.

-Supongo que tienes razón, me he esforzado mucho para salvar a todos-dijo Issei sonriendo-Pero…me hubiese gustado poder salvarlos a todos…A Riku…a todos los demás…

Issei bajo la mirada.

-¿Sabes, Issei? A veces, está bien llorar-dijo Yasaka mirándole-Llorar cuando se está triste es lo más normal del mundo…

-No puedo hacer eso, me prometí a mí mismo jamás llorar. No por lo menos hasta que este infierno termine-dijo Issei dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte-Por ahora, seguiré guardando este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón…

-Issei…

Issei simplemente continuo admirando el ocaso.

-No puedo entender…-dijo Issei con una expresión seria-Lo que Lucifer y los demonios tratan de lograr…

-Nadie puede, Issei-dijo Yasaka negando con la cabeza-La guerra que ellos causaron, es producto de su rencor y odio acumulado a través de los años

-Me pregunto si…habrá algo escondido entre todo esto, algo mucho más grande…

-No vale la pena pensar en los objetivos de seres rencorosos, Issei

-Lose, pero no puedo creer que todo esto sea causado simplemente por el odio…debe haber algo más…

Yasaka tomo la mano de Issei, este le miro curioso y pudo ver como ambas Kyubis le sonreían.

-Ha sido un día muy largo, es mejor que descansemos-dijo Yasaka sonriendo-Después de todo, hoy vamos a dormir juntos…

Issei simplemente suspiro mientras la líder de los Youkais se aferraba a su brazo y este cargaba a la hija de Yasaka en sus brazos.

-Las cosas se pondrán muy complicadas de ahora en adelante, eh-dijo Issei

-Sí, pero ahora que estamos juntos podremos hacer algo al respecto-dijo Yasaka sonriendo

Ambos procedieron a entrar en el edificio para proceder a ir hacia la respectiva habitación de Issei, la cual se encontraba llena de mujeres discutiendo sobre qué posición tomarían al momento de proceder a dormir con el susodicho. Issei suspiro…de nuevo y después de eso, procedieron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

¡UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

Un sorpresivo sonido causo que Hyoudo Issei despertara de su sueño.

Al despertar se vio invadido por la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba aprisionado por cientos de cadenas, y aunque técnicamente no eran cadenas, ciertamente su cuerpo estaba aprisionado…pero por mujeres. Yasaka, Kunou, Ophis, Jeanne, Asia y Walburga se encontraban aferradas a su cuerpo mientras que dormían profundamente a su alrededor.

Issei rechino los dientes al verse en tal situación, pues en sus oídos resonaba aquel fuerte sonido que el inmediatamente reconoció como una sirena. Y no cualquier sirena, sino como la sirena que el mismo había colocado en caso de que se divisara algún demonio en los alrededores.

-¿Are?

Poco a poco comenzaron a despertar.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-pregunto Jeanne bostezando

-Waaa~-Walburga bostezo-¿Qué es ese sonidooo~? Molesta muchooo~

-Siiii~-asintió Asia, medio dormida-Muy ruidosooo~

-¿Quién puso una alarmaaa~?-pregunto Yasaka dormida-¿No ven que quiero dormir con mi amado Isseiii~?

-Siii~-su hija complemento

-Issei…-decía Ophis dormida profundamente

Issei simplemente alzo una ceja con ira mientras usando su increíble velocidad, se zafaba del agarre de todas y poniéndose unos jeans negros rápidamente procedía a abrir la ventana. Su habitación estaba en el piso num.37, pero eso no le impidió dar un enorme salto y aterrizar con firmeza en la carretera, donde pudo ver algunos militares yendo a paso rápido hacia la entrada a Kioto.

Algunas de las personas que el mismo había traído el día anterior se asomaban por las ventanas.

-Nadie salga de sus casas, quédense dentro hasta que yo lo diga-indico Issei

Todos obedecieron y cerraron sus puertas.

Y nuevamente, usando su velocidad procedió a correr rápidamente por toda la ciudad dispuesto a ir hacia la entrada a Kioto. Al llegar a la entrada, pudo ver a varios militares con sus armas en mano, apuntando a algo. También pudo ver a Tobio, George, Leonardo y Cao cao parados mirando algo con seriedad.

-¿Qué esta pasado?-pregunto Issei yendo hacia sus compañeros

-Issei…-dijo Tobio girándose para verle-Como puedes ver, tenemos invitados no deseados…

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia aquello que las armas de los militares apuntaba e inmediatamente afilo la mirada con seriedad.

Pudo apreciar como un grupo de personas vestidas con mantos oscuros que cubrían todo sus cuerpos se acercaban lentamente desde el horizonte. Por la energía que emanaban pudo identificarlos inmediatamente como demonios.

-¿Por qué vendrían demonios a Kioto?-pregunto Cao cao confundido-Pensé que la situación entre los demonios y Youkais era bastante delicada…

-Ni idea, pero lo que si se, es que cometieron un grave error al venir de esa forma-dijo Tobio sonriendo-George

-Si-asintió George

Ambos se dispusieron a avanzar, pero fueron detenidos por Issei.

-¿Qué pasa, Issei?-pregunto Tobio mirándole curioso

-Hay algo que quiero confirmar-dijo Issei dando un paso adelante-Yo me encargo…

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto George preocupado-No ha pasado mucho desde que regresaste, ir a pelear ahora sería…

-No es necesaria esa preocupación, me encuentro perfectamente bien. Es más, me siento mucho mejor que antes…

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Tobio suspirando y alzando la mano-Bajen sus armas, el general se encargara…

Los militares bajaron sus armas.

Issei simplemente se giró y a paso lento procedió a caminar en dirección hacia aquellas siluetas que se encaminaban hacia Kioto.

Al cabo de unos segundos de caminar, Issei se detuvo con una expresión seria en su rostro. Delante de él y a tan solo unos metros, se encontraba aquel grupo de demonios vistiendo ese manto oscuro que cubría sus cuerpos. Eran 5 en total.

El frio viento de invierno soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que el cabello de Issei y el manto de los demonios ondease con gentileza. Issei se mantuvo observándoles seriamente por un par de segundos.

Algo le resultaba asquerosamente familiar en este grupo. Solo tuvo que verlos por unos segundos más para darse cuenta de que su intuición había dado en el clavo, a lo que esbozó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Tras lo anterior, Issei señalo al grupo de demonios con su dedo.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Issei divertido-Rias Gremory y sus siervos… ¿no?

Los demonios sujetaron sus mantos y con un simple movimiento los retiraron de sus cuerpos. Efectivamente, se trataba de Rias Gremory y toda su nobleza. Vestían ropas algo elegantes, pero ya algo desgastado y algo rotas.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Hyoudo Issei-dijo Rias con seriedad

-Y que lo digas, recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos estabas en el suelo, muerta del miedo y si no mal recuerdo… ¿Te orinaste encima, no?-pregunto Issei divertido

Ese comentario causo que la heredera Gremory se sonrojase a más no poder, el color de su rostro opacaba el de su cabellera carmesí. Mientras tanto los siervos de Rias se mantenían en guardia, mirando fijamente a Issei.

-Dejando eso de lado…-Issei afilo la mirada-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes aquí?

-Después de lo de aquel día, fuimos considerados traidores del inframundo por haberte advertido del ataque de Onii-sama-dijo Rias-Por lo tanto, hemos venido a solicitar resguardo en Kioto…

-Debes estar muy desesperada como para venir a pedir la ayuda de los Youkais…

-Ya no tenemos más opciones…

-Entiendo, sin embargo…-Issei señalo la ciudad de Kioto-Esa ciudad, así como la vez, me pertenece a mí, no a los Youkais

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron cual platos.

-¿D-De que…estás hablando?-pregunto Rias confundida

-Hace años, yo vine y conquiste Kioto. Por esa razón, Kioto ahora es una fortaleza humana/Youkai-explico Issei con normalidad

-E-Eso es…no puede ser verdad

-No me importa si me crees…

-M-Me gustaría poder hablar con Yasaka-sama, la líder de los Youkais para corroborar ese hecho

-Claro que podrías hablar con ella, solo si yo te dejo pasar-dijo Issei divertido

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Issei se cubrió por un increíble manto de aura escarlata. La heredera Gremory simplemente abrió sus ojos cual platos mientras se estremecía ante aquella sorprendentemente agresiva aura que emanaba el cuerpo de Issei.

-Vamos, ¿No pensaron que sería tan sencillo, verdad?-pregunto Issei divertido

-¿Q-Que es lo que planeas hacernos?-pregunto Rias retrocediendo un par de pasos

-Vamos, si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho

-E-Eso lo sé perfectamente…

-La cosa es simple-dijo Issei alzando su dedo índice-Pelearemos, si pueden vencerme, los dejare pasar. Si pierden, los matare ¿Ok?

GLUP

Rias y su nobleza tragaron saliva.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Issei divertido-Traten de resistir lo más posible, quiero probar mi nueva fuerza…

-(¿Nueva fuerza?)-pensó Rias confundida

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la visión de Rias se había desvanecido. Issei le había sujetado del rostro con su mano y con un movimiento simple, le azoto contra el suelo sin piedad y con un poder desgarrador, enterrándole varios centímetros.

Los siervos de Rias reaccionaron un instante después y cuando notaron a su Rey fuera de combate en el suelo, se estremecieron.

Kiba invoco un par de espadas y fue en busca de Issei que simplemente le miraba con normalidad. Cuando se encontraron, Issei simplemente uso su mano para destruir las dos espadas de este y después le tomo del cuello, girándose y azotándole contra el suelo con gran poder.

Koneko dio un salto y busco impactar a Issei con uno de sus poderosos golpes, pero desafortunadamente Issei simplemente se movió hacia a un lado, esquivando el golpe, tomándole del brazo para proceder a girarle y lanzarle con un poder atroz contra el suelo, dejándola fuera de combate.

Un relámpago impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de Issei y este simplemente alzo una ceja con enojo mientras su cuerpo emanaba vapor. Akeno, la reina Gremory había sido quien le había impactado.

-Preciosa, ese fue un gran error-dijo Issei con un tic en su ceja

Issei fue velozmente hacia Akeno, y mientras este corría hacia ella fue atacado por múltiples relámpagos, aunque los esquivo todos con normalidad. Ya cuando llego a donde Akeno, le tomo del cuello y le azoto contra el suelo, dejándole fuera de combate.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta…-dijo Issei girándose-A ti no te había visto…

-¡Hiiii~!

El ultimo siervo de Rias y el único en pie, Gasper. Estaba en el suelo, chillando con sus ojos llorosos.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto…

Issei desapareció.

Gasper cerró sus ojos y en ese instante, todo se detuvo. Gasper había detenido el tiempo.

Gasper abrió sus ojos tímidamente, notando que todo estaba detenido. No podía ubicar a Issei por ningún lado y cuando se giró, su nariz choco con el puño de Issei, quien se encontraba detrás de él mirándole con seriedad.

-¡Hiii!-chillo Gasper arrastrándose lejos de Issei

El tiempo volvió a correr.

Issei se sorprendió de que su golpe hubiese fallado. Más se sorprendió de que Gasper hubiese aparecido en otro lado.

-Oye…-dijo Issei señalándole-¿Acabas de detener el tiempo, no?

-¿E-Eh?-Gasper le miro tímidamente-¿C-Como lo sabes?

-Eso no fue velocidad…no había forma de que lo esquivaras sin importar que tan veloz fueses

Issei le apunto con su mano.

-Una lástima, es un poder interesante-dijo Issei

Energía.

Escarlata.

Una esfera de color escarlata apareció delante de la mano de Issei, la cual creció hasta tomar el tamaño de una pelota de soccer. Ya cuando se había vuelto de un tamaño decente, Issei imito una pistola con su mano y sonrió:

-Bang…

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un potente rayo escarlata salió disparado de la mano de Issei, la esfera se había transformado en un torrente de energía. Gasper simplemente abrió sus ojos cual platos al ver tal cantidad increíble de energía venir hacia el velozmente. Cerró sus ojos y nuevamente…detuvo el tiempo.

Esta vez, Gasper parecía haberlo hecho apropósito. Al ver que el rayo dejo de moverse, se hiso a un lado para evitar que el rayo le impactase y después, el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

El rayo de poder paso de largo al no impactar en Gasper, pero el siervo de Rias no podía decir que se encontraba en una situación mejor. Pues al haber esquivado aquel rayo, no se dio cuenta cuando Issei se posiciono detrás de él y le sujeto de la cabeza con firmeza.

-Jaque mate-dijo Issei burlón

-¡Hiiii!

Gasper chillo de nuevo.

Issei se dispuso a azotarle contra el suelo, Gasper detuvo el tiempo en espera de que pudiese salvarse, pero no fue así. Aunque podía detener el tiempo, el agarre de Issei era fiero y aunque parara el tiempo por siempre e intentara soltarse, jamás lo lograría. Simplemente continuo pausando el tiempo mientras lentamente era azotado contra el suelo, hasta que tras unos segundos muy largos para Gasper, fue dejado fuera de combate.

Issei simplemente observo a todos enterrados en el suelo en distintos lugares.

-Haa-suspiro Issei-Ni como calentamiento…

Uno a uno fue a por ellos y les cargo, para después proceder a llevárselos hacia la ciudad de Kioto. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando llego a donde sus compañeros, estos le miraron confundidos, pues Issei, el supremo asesino de demonios, traía consigo demonios vivos, noqueados, pero vivos.

-¿Qué tienes pensado, Issei?-pregunto Tobio

-Ya lo verán después, por el momento nos son útiles-dijo Issei con seriedad

-¿Útiles?-pregunto Cao cao

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Rias abrió sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación que ella desconocía. Se sentó sobre la cama en la que se encontraba, para ver como sus siervos se encontraban dormidos en distintos sofás y camas en la habitación en la que se había despertado.

Uno a uno, los siervos de Rias fueron despertando, igual de confundidos que ella por estar, bueno…vivos.

-¿Dónde estamos, Rias-sama?-pregunto Kiba sobando su cabeza

-No tengo idea, pero…-Rias miro su propia mano-Estamos vivos

-Por el momento-dijo Akeno incorporándose

-Si…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudieron ver como Yasaka, la líder de los Youkais, entraba en la habitación con una expresión seria y en cierto grado enojada. Rias y sus siervos simplemente le miraron.

-Veo que han despertado-dijo Yasaka seria

-Yasaka-sama…-dijo Rias inclinando la cabeza-Me disculpo si creamos algún inconveniente con nuestra visita…

-Bueno, ciertamente asustaron a algunos al llegar de esa forma, pero no le doy importancia. Ahora, más importante…Issei me dijo que ustedes vinieron aquí a pedir refugio ¿No es así?

-Sí, desafortunadamente fuimos considerados traidores por el inframundo y hemos sido desterrados-explico Rias

-Entiendo

Yasaka se aclaró la garganta.

-Antes no hubiese dudado dos veces en negarme y asesinarlos en este preciso momento-dijo Yasaka con una mirada asesina-Ustedes se atrevieron a amenazar la seguridad de mi hija, no se los perdonare tan fácilmente…

Rias y sus siervos se estremecieron ante la mirada asesina de aquella Kyubi.

-Sin embargo, Issei me pidió que los dejara vivir

Rias ladeo la cabeza confundida. ¿El supremo asesino de demonios le había dejado vivir? ¿Por qué?

-No me lo preguntes porque yo también desconozco la razón del por qué decidió dejarte con vida, lo mejor sería preguntárselo a el mismo-dijo Yasaka

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta y pudieron ver como Issei procedía a entrar en la habitación.

-Issei…-dijo Yasaka mirándole

-Finalmente despiertan…-dijo Issei cerrando la puerta

-¿Por qué nos dejaste con vida, Hyoudo Issei?-pregunto Rias levantándose de la cama en la que se encontraba

Rias camino hasta Issei y se paró delante de él, cruzándose de brazos haciendo resaltar aún más su voluptuoso escote.

-Responde ¿Por qué nos dejaste vivir?-pregunto Rias con autoridad-¿Tienes planeado usarnos para mediar una negociación? Me permito recordarte que ahora somos traidores y nadie querrá dar nada por nosotros, ahora…

-Cállate…

Rias cayó de rodillas al ser sometida por una sorprendente aura por parte de Issei, quien le miraba con una mirada asesina. El resto de los siervos trataron de actuar, pero fueron detenidos por la mirada asesina de Yasaka y simplemente rechinaron los dientes.

Rias temblaba y comenzó a sudar. Issei sujeto a Rias por la barbilla, forzándole a mirarle directamente a sus ojos miel.

-No pareces entender tu posición, por lo tanto me tomare la molestia de explicarte-dijo Issei serio-A partir de hoy eres mi prisionera. Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a nada, no tienes palabra en nada y mucho menos poder sobre nadie

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro Issei.

-Veo que tienes un cuerpo increíblemente erótico-dijo Issei tomando con una de sus manos uno de los grandes senos de Rias

-¡N-No me toques…!-dijo Rias intentando alejarse

Issei le tomo de la mano y le miro.

-No pareces comprender-dijo Issei mirándole seriamente-Ahora eres mi prisionera. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana. Ah, y ya que veo que eres increíblemente erótica, quizás pueda usar tu cuerpo para mi propio beneficio

La expresión de Issei se volvió sombría mientras que los ojos de Rias se abrían cual platos con terror.

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero he acumulado bastante estrés durante mucho tiempo-dijo Issei serio-Creo que tú y tu amiguita pueden ayudarme con eso…

Rias miro de re-ojo a Akeno, quien comenzó a sudar con muchísimos nervios.

Issei acerco el rostro de Rias al de él.

-Voy a convertirlas en mis jodidos sacos de semen-dijo Issei serio-Las violare incontables veces y ustedes no podrán hacer nada. Podría incluso usarlas para aliviar el estrés entre mis soldados y no podrían hacer nada. Violare cada uno de sus orificios, he oído que las mujeres pueden disfrutar por más de un medio. Sus cuerpos serán míos, podre hacer lo que desee con ellos. Destruiré sus mentes. Vivirán, solo para satisfacer mis deseos sexuales…

Rias comenzó a llorar.

-Y no podrán hacer nada al respecto…

Issei la soltó.

-Sin embargo…-dijo Issei suspirando-No voy a hacer eso…

Rias alzo la mirada confundida mientras lloraba.

-Tu realmente eres una estúpida, pensé que romperías el estereotipo de "Belleza = Estupidez" pero veo que me he equivocado-dijo Issei encogiéndose de hombros-Eso me pasa por poner esperanzas en demonios, mi culpa…

Issei le miro seriamente.

-Puede que Lucifer no vaya a querer nada por ti, pero Lord Gremory y Venelana son otra historia-dijo Issei-Esos dos estarán dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para recuperar a su preciosa hija, incluso ir en contra del mismo Lucifer

-Issei…-Cao cao se asomó por la puerta-Ya los he reunido a todos

-Entiendo…

Issei tomo a Rias por el cuello de su camiseta y le forzó a ponerse de pie.

-Límpiate esos mocos y lágrimas, vamos a tener una asamblea-dijo Issei girándose

-¿A-Asamblea?-pregunto Rias confundida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Ahí entenderás el por qué te he dejado con vida…

Yasaka simplemente les indico salir de la habitación y aunque no estaban muy convencidos, procedieron a salir mientras seguían a Issei.

Al cabo de unos segundos, habían salido de un edificio y procedieron a caminar por una de las calles de la ciudad de Kioto. Rias y sus siervos pudieron ver como algunos humanos les miraban por las ventanas y desde sus casas con desprecio, algunos incluso pensaron en lanzar rocas pero eran detenidos por una mirada de Issei.

Tras unos segundos de caminar, llegaron a su destino.

* * *

Heian Jingū.

Todos los humanos y militares se encontraban reunidos en esta increíble plaza.

Al ver como Issei y Rias llegaban, todos los humanos lanzaron una mirada de odio a Rias y a sus siervos. Issei y compañía procedieron a subir a un escenario de madera que había sido colocado de antemano. Issei se paró delante mientras que Rias y sus siervos se pararon detrás de él, encarando a una enorme multitud de miradas de odio dirigidas hacia su persona, imposible no estar nerviosos.

-Bien-Issei hablo llevándose las manos a la cintura-Seguramente se preguntaran por que los he reunido aquí y por qué hay demonios vivos conmigo

Todos asintieron.

-Verán, aunque me encanta matar demonios y vivo para ello. Estos de aquí son ligeramente distintos-explico Issei serio-Digamos que valen un poco más que la mayoría de los demonios

-¿Valer?-pregunto alguien de la multitud

-Si, como sabrán, en el inframundo hay incontables humanos que son forzados a trabajar como esclavos. Ninguno de ellos ha sido convertido en demonios por la fuerza, ya que los demonios prefieren usarles cuando aún son humanos. Por lo tanto he pensado en algo

Issei señaló a Rias.

-Ese llorona de ahí es Rias Gremory, es la hija de unos nobles muy amorosos y especialmente, una de las familias que controla el mayor número de esclavos humanos en el inframundo-explico Issei serio-Por lo tanto, ahora viene la incógnita ¿Por qué los deje vivir? Por qué voy a realizar un intercambio con los padres de ella

-¿Intercambio?-pregunto la multitud

-Sí, voy a cambiar a cada uno de estos demonios por una gran cantidad de humanos esclavos-dijo Issei-Voy a usar a estos engendros, para salvar a los nuestros…

Toda la multitud comenzó a susurrar entre ellos.

-Por lo tanto, ninguno de ustedes puede lastimar de ninguna forma a estos demonios-dijo Issei-Es una orden

Inmediatamente la multitud se negó.

-¡¿Pero que está diciendo General?!

-¡Son el enemigo!

-¡Ellos asesinaron a medio mundo!

-¡Mataron a mi familia!

-¡A mi hijo!

-¡Tú lo has visto!

-¡Son malvados!

-¡SILENCIO!-exclamo Issei

Todos guardaron silencio al instante.

-No les estoy pidiendo que olviden todo lo que hicieron, pueden odiarlos si así lo desean, no me opongo a ello-dijo Issei señalándoles-Sin embargo, no pueden lastimarlos de ninguna forma. Ni física, ni mentalmente…

-¿Por qué?

-Eso se debe a que dependiendo de su condición, podremos negociar un mayor número de humanos. Si intento realizar una negociación con una hija sin un brazo o un solo ojo, ya no valdrá lo mismo y por ende, sus padres no querrán dar más humanos por ella

Todos asintieron.

-Y en caso de que alguno de ustedes haya considerado rebajarse al punto de querer violarlas, les advierto que cualquiera que las toque, va a ser castigado…por mí en persona-dijo Issei afilando la mirada-¿Entendido?

-¡Jaja!

-¡No bromee general!

-¡¿Nosotros?! ¡¿Violar demonios?!

-¡Ni en nuestros sueños!

-¡Seran sexis! ¡Pero siguen siendo demonios!

-¡Jamás!

Los soldados se burlaban de las palabras de Issei.

Rias ciertamente se sintió insultada de que ni siquiera la hayan considerado como material a violar, pero por otro lado mucho mejor, se sintió aliviada de que no fuese a suceder. Por el momento, su castidad se encontraba a salvo.

-Bien, y aclarado ese asunto-Issei miro a los soldados-Hay otra cosa que quiero discutir. Hace unos días un par de mujeres me dijeron que algunos de ustedes trataron de forzarlas a tener sexo con ustedes…

Issei comenzó a expulsar un aura agresiva.

-¿Quieren ser asesinados?

Los soldados bajaron la mirada.

-Miren muchachos, entiendo que se sientan frustrados y estresados y quieran aliviar ese estrés, pero hombres, por favor-dijo Issei suspirando-¿Violación? Por favor, somos mejores que esto ¿no?

-¡Sí!-asintieron los soldados

-A partir de hoy, ninguno de ustedes podrá tener relaciones sexuales con ninguna mujer, a menos claro, que esta esté de acuerdo en hacerlo-dijo Issei sonriendo-Así que, suerte tigres, muéstrenles de lo que se están perdiendo a esas gatitas…

-¡Pero!-un soldado protesto-¡No es justo! ¡La mayoría de las mujeres quieren hacerlo con el general Hyoudo!

-¡Sí! ¡Es injusto!

-¡El general se lleva a todas las mujeres!

-¡Sí!

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia la multitud, específicamente a donde se encontraban todas las mujeres. Estas al notar la mirada de Issei, se enrojecieron y desviaron la mirada mientras silbaban.

-¿Vamos chicas, enserio? ¿No quieren siquiera intentarlo?-pregunto Issei suspirando

-¡Pe-Pero! ¡Issei-kun es el mejor hombre que hay por aquí!

-¡Sí! ¡Es lindo y fuerte!

-¡Además de que es increíblemente sexii~!

-¡Muy sexii~!

-Agradezco los halagos, pero vamos. Al menos pueden intentarlo, incluso a ustedes les vendría bien un poco de acción de vez en cuando.

-¡Issei-kun! ¡Hay niños presentes!

-Ah y recordando eso, mañana comenzare con las clases chicos, prepárense

-¡Booo~!-los niños abuchearon

Issei tosió falsamente.

-Volviendo al tema, podrían intentarlo chicas-dijo Issei-Vamos, al menos inténtelo por mi ¿Si?

-Siii~-asintieron las mujeres sin ganas

-¡No es justo!-quejaron los soldados

Issei simplemente suspiro.

-Ah, y también. Yamada-san me dijo que hace unos días durante una expedición, lograron recuperar un cargamento que tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol-dijo Issei sonriendo-Por lo tanto, esta noche habrá celebración

-¡Siiiii!

Los soldados estaban emocionados.

-Pero…

Issei afilo la mirada mientras su cuerpo se cubría por un manto de energía escarlata.

-Si alguno de ustedes tiene pensado usar el alcohol para emborrachar a una mujer y después llevársela a la cama, permítanme decirles que serán gravemente castigados-dijo Issei sonriendo-Si alguien lo hace, voy a cortarles el jodido pene y hare que se lo coman después de cocinarlo frente a sus jodidos ojos ¿Entienden bastardos?

El rostro de los soldados se puso azul.

-¡PREGUNTE! ¡¿ENTIENDEN, BASTARDOS?!

-¡S-SI SEÑOR!

-¡Ahora vuelvan a sus jodidos trabajos! ¡La asamblea termino!

-(Ahí está su actitud de general)-pensó Cao cao con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla

Lentamente todos los humanos procedieron a volver a sus respectivos asuntos.

-Por lo tanto, voy a pedirte que te abstengas de causarme cualquier problema, Rias Gremory-dijo Issei mirándole-El hecho de que te necesite, no significa que eres inmune. Si tratas de hacer una estupidez, no dudare dos veces en matarte…

-E-Entiendo…-asintió Rias bajando la mirada con nervios-N-No haremos nada a menos que tú lo digas…

-Eso está mejor, llorona. ¿Realmente pensaste que iba a violarte a ti y a tu amiga? Vamos, jamás caería tan bajo

Issei rio mientras la pelirroja se llenaba de rubor.

-Jeanne, llévalas a su habitación-dijo Issei procediendo a irse-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender

-Sí, I-chan…-dijo Jeanne acercándose a Rias, para después verle con seriedad-Vamos, demonio…

GLUP

Rias trago saliva mientras junto a sus siervos, procedía a ser guiada por la ciudad hasta un edificio. Pudieron notar las miradas de odio de todos los humanos que les miraban, pero ya ninguno parecía querer arrojarles rocas como anteriormente. Se adentraron en el edificio y Jeanne les dejo delante de una habitación.

-A partir de hoy vivirán aquí, no causen problemas-dijo Jeanne suspirando-Si causan algún problema, tengan por seguro que seré la primera en poner mi espada en tu cuello ¿entiendes?

-S-Si-asintió Rias

-Bien, ahora entren…

Rias y sus siervos procedieron a entrar en la habitación. Era una habitación decente, aunque nada exagerado. Una cama amplia y otras 3 camas de tamaño mediano. Un sofá y una nevera con comida y agua. Era mejor trato que el que los demonios proporcionaban a sus esclavos humanos.

Rias fue hacia la cama grande y se tumbó en ella.

-De alguna forma logramos hacerlo, nunca me había sentido tan afortunada de ser hija de padre y madre-dijo Rias

-Ciertamente, de otra forma ahora mismo estaríamos muertas o siendo las esclavas de Hyoudo Issei-dijo Akeno nerviosa-Nunca antes me había sentido tan aterrada…

-Por lo menos ahora no tendremos problema alguno, esperemos que padre y madre puedan dar un numero decente de esclavos o de otra forma nos mataran

Todos suspiraron con alivio.

Rias por su parte simplemente continuo recostada en aquella suave cama, observando el techo de la habitación que les habían otorgado. De alguna forma lo habían logrado, ahora estarían a salvo de su hermano y aquellos que vendrían por sus cabezas. Ciertamente la situación no era la mejor, pues eran prisioneros de guerra de Hyoudo Issei, pero considerando que el las necesitaba vivas, significaría que por el momento, el las protegería y eso les aliviaba.

Por hoy, estaba viva.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Tras despertar, Rias Gremory salió de la habitación que le habían proporcionado los humanos. Ella ordeno a sus siervos no salir, pues podría ser peligroso y si ella había salido, era más bien para aclarar su mente y dar una vuelta.

Aunque esa caminata fue de lo peor, pues todos los humanos le lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio que esta simplemente no podía fingir no sentir. Ella antes había experimentado muchas veces las miradas de deseo y lujuria, justo como había dicho Issei, ella tenía un cuerpo de ensueño que pondría a cualquier hombre a babear, pero jamás había experimentado el sentimiento ser vista por esos ojos cargados de odio, estaba nerviosa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los humanos parecía querer hacerle nada para lastimarle, por ahora solo eran miradas de odio y algunos le ignoraban simplemente, como si fingiesen que no existiese.

-¡Vamos rápido!

Rias pudo divisar a un par de niños que corría por una de las aceras, llevaban una mochila.

-¡La clase ya va a empezar!

-¡Hyoudo-sensei se molestara si llegamos tarde!

Los niños se fueron corriendo.

-(¿Hyoudo-sensei?)-pensó Rias confundida

Curiosa por lo que había escuchado, decidió seguir a los niños que corrían por las aceras. Mientras seguía a los niños, fue capaz de ver como los militares y Youkais bajaban cargamentos de lo que parecía ser comida y agua de distintos camiones. Algunos Youkais simplemente hablaban con humanos y otros se encontraban descansando. Ambas razas estaban conviviendo en paz y armonía, eso le sorprendió.

Al cabo de unos segundos, fue capaz de ver en una pequeña plaza un par de pupitres colocados perfectamente en distintas filas y niños ocupando cada uno de los pupitres. También pudo ver algunos asientos vacíos con lo que parecía ser flores sobre los pupitres vacíos. Y también vio a Issei parado delante de todos los niños sujetando un libro.

-Entonces ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?-pregunto Issei mirando a los niños

-Yo-dijo un niño levantándose del asiento-La respuesta es: 242.839453137

-Correcto…

Un símbolo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Rias mientras ladeaba la cabeza confundida.

-Bien ahora pasaremos a química…-dijo Issei alzando la mirada para ver a Rias-Ey llorona, ven aquí…

-¿E-Eh? ¿Yo?-pregunto Rias señalándose a sí misma confundida

-¿Hay otra llorona por aquí?

-S-Supongo que no…

Rias procedió a ir hacia Issei mientras los niños les miraban fijamente.

-Hace unos días hablamos sobre los átomos ¿recuerdan?-pregunto Issei, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos los niños-En aquel entonces quedamos en que la unión química era la responsable por la interacción entre átomos, moléculas e iones que cuenta con estabilidad entre los conceptos diatomicos y poliatomicos ¿No es así?

-Siii~-asintieron los niños

-Bien, voy a explicarles cómo es que se realiza…

Issei se giró hacia Rias.

-Vamos a suponer que la llorona aquí presente y yo somos dos átomos distintos-dijo Issei-Volando en el espacio y entonces, ah, comenzamos a atraernos…

Issei tendió su mano a Rias y esta temerosa tomo la mano de él.

-Si nuestras cargas de iones positivos y negativos son iguales no habrá ningún problema al realizar la unión, pero supongamos que quizás yo tengo más cargas negativas que la llorona ¿Qué sucedería en ese caso?

Un niño alzo la mano.

-¿La repelerías?

-Exacto-dijo Issei sonriendo

Issei comenzó a expulsar su aura de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Rias y causando que esta cayera al suelo de espalda debido a la sorpresa y shock.

-Pero, si nuestras cargas sin idénticas…

Issei tomo a Rias por ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos y comenzando a danzar con una risa divertida en su rostro mientras Rias a penas se recuperaba del shock inicial.

-No habrá ningún problema y podremos realizar la unión-dijo Issei girando a Rias y soltándola para que se alejase girando-¿Entendido?

-Siii~-los niños asintieron

Rias, quien apenas había dejado de girar, miro a Issei confundida. Su cabeza aun daba vueltas por los giros que este le había forzado a hacer, pero después miro sus propias manos y la sonrisa en Issei, no se parecía en nada a la expresión aterradora que había mostrado el día anterior. Estaba confundida.

La clase continuo por varios minutos e Issei uso a Rias como ejemplo en algunos ejercicios.

-Eso será todo por hoy y los que llegaron tarde-dijo Issei lanzando una mirada fija hacia cierto grupo de alumnos-Mañana tendrán que traer una plana de 5 hojas en la que escribirán "No debo llegar tarde" ¿Ok?

-¡¿Ehhhhh~?!-Los niños estaban en desacuerdo

-No era una pregunta

-Siiii~

Los niños se pusieron de pie y procedieron a desalojar la plaza. Algunos incluso se despidieron de Rias, pues eran niños y no entendían muy bien de que iba la cosa con los demonios y al verle ayudar a Issei, pensaron que no había problema. Rias simplemente vio como los niños se alejaban.

-¿Por qué estas enseñándoles a los niños?-pregunto Rias mirando a Issei

-Estos niños son el futuro de la humanidad-dijo Issei serio-Una vez que termine con este infierno, necesitaremos mentes brillantes que se encarguen de asegurar el futuro de la humanidad, ese trabajo recaerá sobre el hombro de estos pequeños. Es una carga muy grande, pero estoy seguro de que podrán cumplirla…

-¿Y no podrías hacerlo tú?

-Yo…

Issei miro su propia mano.

-No estoy muy seguro de estar aquí para ese entonces…

Issei cerró su puño.

-Dejando eso de lado, pareces caerle bien a los pequeños, llorona-rio Issei

-¿N-No podrías llamarme de una mejor forma?-pregunto Rias avergonzada

-No, eres una llorona

Issei rio divertido.

-Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-Issei afilo la mirada-Me permito recordarte tu posición, llorona. Puedes deambular lo que desees, pero si haces una estupidez…

-Me mataras, lose-dijo Rias llevándose la mano al pecho-Entiendo perfectamente mi situación, no planeo hacer nada que ponga en peligro mi vida y las de mis siervos…

Issei simplemente se giró y procedió a irse de ahí.

Rias simplemente contemplo como Issei se alejaba entre la multitud de humanos. Ya cuando le perdió de vista, decidió que como ya no había nada que hacer, volvería a su habitación donde sus siervos le esperaban pacientemente y quizás preocupados, pues había salido por un tiempo. Se giró y procedió a volver a su habitación.

* * *

Días después.

Museo nacional de Kioto.

Issei caminaba por uno de los pasillos del museo de Kioto. Kunou se encontraba en sus brazos sonriendo, mientras que Yasaka seguía a Issei por los lados, peinándole y acomodándole el cuello de la camiseta. Issei Vestia unos pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos al juego relucientes. Camisa blanca manga corta abotonada y un chaleco negro encima.

Ophis por su lado, caminaba al lado de Issei, vistiendo un elegante vestido negro hasta los tobillos con mallones negros y zapatos de tacón negros.

-¿Por qué tenías que escoger el museo para la reunión?-dijo Issei con molestia

-Era el único edificio con una mesa redonda, tuvimos que limpiar la habitación. Además, fue de improviso, es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir-dijo Yasaka mientras continuaba peinando el cabello de Issei-Ahora apresúrate, que vamos tarde…

-Me permito recordarte que vamos tarde por culpa tuya, ya que no querías despertarte-dijo Issei suspirando-¿Ya llegaron todos?

-Sí, Cao cao-san y los demás están con ellos en la habitación, solo faltas tú…

-Entiendo…

-Issei se ve muy bien-dijo Kunou sonriendo

-Gracias, Kunou…

-Yo también pienso que te ves guapo…

-Te ves bien-agrego Ophis sonriendo

-Aunque no entiendo por qué me pediste que me vistiera así-dijo Issei suspirando-Te recuerdo que vengo a esta reunión a convertirlos en mis esclavos, da igual cómo me vea…

-Un amo debe verse presentable siempre, Issei-dijo Yasaka

-Como digas…

-¿Y yo que hare, Issei?-pregunto Ophis señalándose a sí misma

-Tu solo mantente en silencio, no hay razón para que intervengas, solo hablaremos. Y en caso de que suceda algo, abstente de actuar, pues puedo encargarme por mi mismo-dijo Issei mirándole-¿Entiendes?

-Como digas, pero…

-Sí, ya se "_Si las cosas se ponen mal, intervendré_" ¿No?, has lo que quieras…

Ophis sonrió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Issei quien suspiraba con molestia.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Cao cao, Tobio, George, Leonado, Jeanne, Walburga, Asia y Karen se encontraban en una habitación del museo. Extrañamente, todos ellos tenían una expresión de nervios en sus rostros y algunos sudaban un poco y hasta cierto punto era entendible, pues no estaban solos en la habitación.

Había varias personas además de ellos.

Uno de ellos era un hombre adulto de cabello negro con las puntas de adelante rubias. Bello facial a medio desarrollar. Ojos violetas. Vestia una especie de gabardina color rojo abierta en el área del pecho con el cuello alto y algunas correas negras. Pantalones grises oscuros con botas del mismo color que la gabardina. Se trataba de Azzazel, el actual líder de los ángeles caídos.

Al lado de él se encontraba un hombre de complexión musculosa y más alto que Azzazel. Barba negra. Cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Vestia elegantemente con un traje de color negro y zapatos al juego. Era Baraquiel, un ángel caído.

Reynare también se encontraba junto a ellos, solo que a diferencia de los otros días, esta vez Vestia un traje gris en lugar de su revelador traje de correas de cuero. Y por su rostro, al parecer le molestaba la ropa que vestía.

Por otro lado.

Había un hombre de aspecto joven. Cabellera larga y de color rubio claro. Ojos azules. Vestia un atuendo extravagante de color blanco con detalles en rojo y dorado. Un aura celestial le envolvía y daba un aspecto intimidante. Se trataba de Michael, el actual líder de los ángeles.

Y al lado de él se encontraba, una mujer hermosísima. Cabello rubio ondulado hasta su espalda baja. Hermosos ojos verdes brillantes cual esmeraldas. Vestia un impecable vestido blanco hasta los tobillos. Zapatos de tacón blanco y correas hasta la rodilla con mallones blancos. Alrededor de su cuello había algunos rosarios y algunas pulseras de oro en sus muñecas. La mujer más hermosa en la habitación y del cielo mismo, Gabriel.

Parado al lado de ellos dos se encontraba Dulio, vistiendo un traje de color negro. Podía vérsele confiado y hasta en cierto punto alegre, a saber por qué.

Y aunque Tobio entendía el porqué de la presencia de todos ellos, no podía entender por qué había otras dos personas en la habitación. Se trataban de dos chicas de la misma edad de Issei, una de cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas y la otra con el cabello corto y de color azul. Ambas tenían puestos lo que parecían ser unos mantos blancos y emanaban cierta aura de su cuerpo. Humanas no eran.

-Veo que ese mocoso también te llamo a ti…-dijo Azzazel riendo-Michael

-Sí, veo que tú también-dijo Michael sonriendo-Azzazel

-Le debo un par de favores al mocoso y por eso despeje mi agenda para venir, no tenía idea de que tú también estarías aquí…

-Yo tampoco sabía que vendrías, aunque yo vine encantado

-Y veo que viniste preparado-Azzazel entrecerró los ojos-3 guardaespaldas…

-Dulio insistió en venir cuando me dijo que Issei-kun quería verme, ellas también se ofrecieron y Gabriel…-Michael miro a la hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado-Ella se ofreció al enterarse que vendría a ver a Issei-kun

-Aunque de mi parte solo traje de una subordinara y a Baraquiel-dijo Azzazel-No sabemos que pueda pasar…

-Ciertamente…

Tobio y los demás les observaban en silencio.

¡ZAS!

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y por supuesto, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta.

Pudieron ver a Issei con su pierna extendida, dando a entender que había pateado la puerta para abrirla. Kunou estaba en sus brazos. Yasaka aferrada al brazo derecho mientras que Ophis se aferraba al izquierdo. Issei miro a todos con seriedad.

-Veo que ya están todos aquí-dijo Issei entregando a Kunou a su madre-Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero…

Inesperadamente alguien abrazo con fuerza a Issei y no había sido Ophis, incluso la diosa dragona estaba confundida. Aquella chica de cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas había sido quien se había lanzado a Issei.

-¡Issei-kun!-dijo la castaña separándose de él mientras lloraba-¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Irina-dijo Issei sonriendo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la presentada como Irina-Como siempre, sigues siendo una niña llorona…

-N-No es mi culpa…no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, tonto…

-La última vez que nos vimos eras una niña, llorona igual que ahora…

-Veo que te encuentras bien, Issei…

Issei alzo la mirada para ver a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rizado sonreírle con alegría. Issei simplemente asintió levemente.

-Ha pasado un tiempo-dijo Gabriel sonriendo

-Algo así-dijo Issei

-Veo que sigues siendo un maleducado

-Ja, pues perdona, pero no tengo que rendirle respeto a nadie…

Gabriel jalo las mejillas de Issei.

-¿Qué te dije de esa actitud? No debes hablar de esa forma-dijo Gabriel en tono regañón

Issei tomo las manos de Gabriel y le forzó a soltarle.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Gabriel-dijo Issei serio-Y aunque tú no lo hayas notado, ya no soy el mismo de antes. Ya no soy un niño, deja de tratarme como uno…

Gabriel simplemente le miro a los ojos.

-Se perfectamente que no eres el mismo, tus ojos…-dijo Gabriel con nostalgia-Ya no son iguales a los que tenías en aquel entonces…

Issei simplemente suspiro.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_-Ciudad de Kuoh-_

Hacían tan solo un par de años desde que los demonios habían arribado en el mundo humano y esta al ser la primera ciudad que se encontraron al llegar, fue la que se llevó la peor parte.

Las casas estaban completamente destruidas al igual que los edificios y alrededores, las ruinas estaban inundadas en llamas e incluso había montañas de cuerpos humanos sin vida en diversos sitios. Nadie se había salvado de aquella masacre. A excepción de un alma que se escondía con fervor entre unos escombros.

Se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, con su ropa ya rasgada y un poco destruida. Sus brillantes ojos violetas lloraban cataratas de lágrimas, pero en silencio pues aun había demonios en los alrededores buscando supervivientes para llevárselos al inframundo.

-Papa…-lloraba la pequeña-Mama…

-¡Mira que hay aquí!

La pequeña se cubrió la boca, asustada. Los escombros que le escondían fueron retirados con facilidad por un demonio que vestía una armadura plateada y un yelmo de igual color. Al ver que se trataba de un demonio, la pequeña trato de huir pero el demonio le apunto con una espada.

-Justo lo que estaba buscando, conozco a alguien al que le encanta jugar con las niñas pequeñas-rio el demonio

-¡N-Nooo!

-¡Deja de gritar mocosa!

-¡Suélteme! ¡No quierooo!

-¡Dije que te callaras!

-¡Ayudaaa!

-¡Je!-el demonio rio-¡Nadie va a venir a ayudarte mocosa! ¡Ya no hay nadie vivo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Estás sola!

-¡Hiiii!

Cerró sus ojos mientras el demonio procedía a sujetarle, pero…

-¡Argh…!

Sintió como algo líquido salpico sobre ella, pero aún estaba muy asustada para siquiera abrir los ojos y se limitó a temblar aterrada esperando lo peor.

-Irina…

Una voz que ella conocía le hiso abrir los ojos rápidamente. Al hacerlo, fue capaz de ver parado delante de ella, a un niño de su misma edad al parecer de cabello castaño y ojos miel. El antebrazo izquierdo del pequeño castaño se había convertido en lo que parecía ser una especie de garra escarlata con una gema verde y cuernos dorados.

-¡Issei-kun!-grito la castaña aferrándose al cuerpo de su amigo-¡Issei-kun! ¡Todos…! ¡Todos han muerto! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Todos…! ¡Waaaaa~!

Su amigo simplemente le sobo la espalda gentilmente.

-Issei-kun…-la castaña alzo la mirada mientras continuaba llorando-¿Y tus papas?

El castaño hiso silencio. Su mirada estaba vacía de sentimiento alguno y simplemente negó.

-Ellos ya no están aquí…

La castaña abrazo a su amigo de nuevo, llorando mientras consolaba a su amigo que extrañamente no estaba llorando ni nada, simplemente mantenía una expresión seria con sus ojos vacíos y mirando la nada.

-¡Issei-kun! ¡Tus papas…! ¡Todos…!

La pequeña continuo llorando por varios segundos mientras el castaño continuaba mirando hacia adelante con indiferencia. Al cabo de unos segundos, la pequeña castaña se dio cuenta de que la ropa de su amigo estaba empapada de algo.

-Issei-kun…-dijo la castaña limpiando sus lágrimas-Esto es…

Sus manos y la ropa de su amigo estaban manchadas con sangre.

-¡Sangre!-exclamo la castaña abriendo sus ojos cual platos-¡Es sangre! ¡¿E-Estas lastimado, Issei-kun?!

La castaña comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de su amigo.

-No es mía-dijo el castaño apuntando con su guantelete escarlata-Es de ellos…

La castaña miro el lugar que su amigo señalaba, encontrándose con el cuerpo de varios demonios muertos, sin brazos y sin piernas, sobre un lago de su propia sangre. La pobre casi se desmaya del miedo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!

El castaño se giró y pudo divisar lo que reconoció como un escuadrón de demonios con sus alas extendidas, eran unos 25 aproximadamente.

-¡Issei-kun!-dijo la castaña tomo la mano de su amigo-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Rapido…!

-No…

El guantelete del chico comenzó a brillar.

-Yo puedo encargarme…-dijo el castaño soltándose del agarre de su amiga

-Issei-kun…-su amiga le sujeto nuevamente-¡Tenemos que…!

Un destello llamo su atención.

Ambos pequeños alzaron la mirada, pudieron ver como todos los demonios que venían hacia ellos se habían detenido sorpresivamente. Miraban en todas las direcciones buscando algo que ninguno de los dos pequeños podía ver o sentir en lo más mínimo.

De la nada, un halo de luz apareció sobre la cabeza de todos los demonios y cuando estos alzaron la mirada para ver de qué se trataba, desde los halos de luz comenzaron a llover afiladas y poderosas lanzas de luz que les atravesaron sin piedad alguna, matándolos en el acto.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?-pregunto la castaña mientras caminaba

El pequeño castaño simplemente fue arrastrado por su amiga, ya que esta no le soltaba la mano.

Ambos pequeños avanzaron y escalaron hasta llegar a la cima de una montaña de escombros. Desde esa posición pudieron contemplar la que una vez fue su ciudad natal, hundida en llamas y destrucción. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde los violetas ojos de la pobre niña. Aunque el castaño se mantenía serio y con su mirada vacía.

Las oscuras nubes en el cielo se abrieron, dejando salir un rayo de luz que baño a ambos pequeños. Los dos niños alzaron la mirada al cielo ante la sorpresiva luz y a continuación, presenciaron el descenso de un ángel, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Una hermosa mujer adulta. Cabellera rubia ondulada y larga hasta su espalda baja. Hermosos ojos verdes. Vestia un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos y tacones de igual color. En su espalda, había extendidos aproximadamente 6 pares de alas (12 alas en total).

Unos segundos después de hacer acto de presencia en aquel rayo de luz, el hermoso ángel descendió hasta aterrizar delante de los dos niños que simplemente la observaron fijamente, asombrados ante su presencia.

-U-Un ángel…-dijo la castaña sorprendida-¿O-Onee-chan, e-eres un ángel?

-Sí, soy una de las 4 grandes serafines del cielo, mi nombre es Gabriel-dijo la hermosa ángel con una voz suave y angelical-He venido a salvarlos y darles refugio en el cielo…

La castaña comenzó a llorar mientras se giraba hacia su amigo.

-¿E-Escuchaste eso, Issei-kun? Vamos a salvarnos-dijo llorando

El castaño simplemente le miro con sus vacíos ojos color miel y después, le dio un golpe en la nuca a su amiga, noqueándola en el instante. Gabriel por su lado, simplemente observo sorprendida lo que acababa de suceder delante de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso pequeño?-pregunto Gabriel confundida

El pequeño castaño cargo el cuerpo de su amiga inconsciente y después lo ofreció al ángel. Gabriel no muy convencida por lo que pasaba, cargo a la pequeña inconsciente y pudo ver como el castaño se giraba para irse.

-Espera-dijo Gabriel extendiendo su mano hacia el-¿A dónde vas? Ya no tienes que ir a ningún lado pequeño, yo he venido a salvarlos a ti y a tu amiga. Ya no correrán peligro alguno, a partir de hoy estarán a salvo, en el cielo…

El pequeño se giró.

-No necesito ayuda-dijo con un tono de voz vacío-Irina…sálvala a ella, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie

-Pero…

-Yo…voy a destruir a todos los demonios. Aun no puedo ir al cielo

Gabriel simplemente se quedó en silencio. Vio los ojos del pequeño, vacíos, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, si no tenía cuidado, podía perderse en el vacío infinito de aquellos ojos miel. Su corazón se estremeció y sintió un increíble dolor en su pecho. Se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando calmar el dolor, pero cada vez que veía los ojos del pequeño, su dolor aumentaba.

Gabriel se inclinó hacia el pequeño y sonrió.

-Pobre pequeño, abandonado en un mundo cruel…-dijo Gabriel acariciándole la mejilla-No puedo siquiera intentar comprender todo lo que debiste haber pasado para que tengas la mirada que tienes. No puedo entender por qué los demonios harían algo tan atroz como esto, hacer que un niño tan pequeño e inocente como tú tenga esa mirada es…imperdonable

Acerco su rostro al del pequeño y le beso en la frente.

-Te deseare la mejor de las suertes, querido-dijo Gabriel sonriendo-Si no necesitas ayuda, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte que te cuidaras a ti mismo, sé que el destino se encargara de juntarnos en un futuro…

Gabriel acaricio la cabeza del pequeño.

-Ahora, permíteme limpiarte toda esa sangre asquerosa que cubre tu cuerpo-dijo Gabriel

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo del castaño y después comenzó a brillar. Al cabo de unos segundos, toda la sangre y suciedad de la ropa y el cuerpo del castaño había desaparecido por completo y este simplemente miro sus manos limpias.

-Yo, Gabriel, una de las cuidadoras del trono sagrado, me encargare de rezar por ti, querido-dijo Gabriel sonriendo

-Gracias…

El castaño alzo la mirada.

-Gabriel…

Nuevamente el corazón de la serafín se estremeció, pero esta vez no sintió dolor, sino una especie de sentimiento cálido.

-Por favor-dijo el castaño inclinando la cabeza-Cuida de Irina, que coma bien y que haga muchas amigas…

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte. Tu amiga no es la primera humana que rescatamos, estoy segura de que podrá vivir en paz en el cielo-dijo Gabriel sonriendo-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir, querido?

-No…

-Ya veo…

Gabriel retomo su postura y lentamente comenzó a ascender por aquel rayo de luz.

-Cuídate, pequeño-dijo Gabriel despidiéndose con la mano-Antes de irme ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Issei…-dijo el pequeño-Hyoudo Issei…

-Ya veo, lo recordare…

Gabriel continúo ascendiendo lentamente. Pudo ver cuando el castaño se daba la vuelta y procedía a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Gabriel solamente pudo despedirse con la mano y antes de ascender al cielo se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Para que un niño como el tuviese esa clase de mirada-dijo recordando los vacíos ojos del pequeño-Me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Y sin más, ascendió al cielo.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Gabriel se inclinó hacia Issei, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Issei simplemente le miro a los ojos y Gabriel hiso lo mismo.

-A diferencia de aquel entonces, esta vez puedo distinguir cierta luz en tu mirar, Issei…-dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía-Y eso me alegra mucho…

-¿Sera el reflejo del foco, quizás?-pregunto Issei

-No, puedo ver esperanza en tus ojos…

-Como digas, por cierto…

Issei tomo las manos de Gabriel.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podría besarte ahora mismo, Gabriel?-dijo Issei

El rostro de Gabriel se ilumino de rojo y velozmente se alejó de Issei.

-Te lo dije, ya no soy un niño y agradecería que dejases de tratarme como tal-dijo Issei serio-Si continuas siendo tan vulnerable cerca de mí, voy a aprovecharme ¿entiendes?

Irina jalo las mejillas de Issei.

-No digas eso, Gabriel ha hecho mucho por nosotros, Issei-kun-dijo Irina inflando sus mejillas

-¿Y eso que?-dijo Issei sobando sus rojas mejillas-Acabo de decir que no le debo respeto a nadie…

Issei pudo ver como la punta de una espada se detenia a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Afilo la mirada para ver como la chica de cabello azul le apuntaba con la espada mientras le veía con una expresión seria y un instinto asesino.

-Xen-chan…-dijo Irina sorprendida-¿Q-Que estas haciendo? ¿Por qué estas apuntando tu espada a Issei-kun?

-No permitiré ninguna clase de insulto hacia Gabriel-sama-dijo la peli-azul seria

-Xenovia-chan, no tienes que tomarte los comentarios de Issei en serio, así es el-dijo Gabriel intentando tranquilizar a la peli-azul-Además, también es culpa mía…

-Aun así…

-[Excalibur],eh-dijo Issei riendo-Tienes un arma bastante interesante en tus manos

-He escuchado hablar de ti, General carmesí-dijo la peli-azul-Mi nombre es Xenovia, una de las servidoras de Gabriel-sama

-Un gusto, pero…deberías de tener cuidado con ese pequeño juguete, sino tienes cuidado, podrías salir lastimada…

-A pesar de todas las historias que he escuchado de ti, no dudo que pueda derrotarte, justo ahora-dijo Xenovia seria

Issei miro a Michael.

-Me disculpo de antemano por lo que hare, Michael-dijo Issei

Michael ladeo la cabeza confundido.

Issei tomo el filo de la espada que le apuntaba y con relativa facilidad, arrebato la espada de las manos de Xenovia sin que esta pudiese reaccionar en lo más mínimo, se posiciono detrás de Xenovia y jalo el manto que esta vestía, haciéndole tropezar y caer de espalda al suelo. Cuando trato de recuperarse de la caída, Xenovia intento levantarse pero fue detenida por el filo de su propia espada a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-¡Issei-kun!-dijo Irina alterada

-Issei, por favor retira la espada-dijo Gabriel mirándole

Issei simplemente rio.

-No pareces haber escuchado lo suficiente sobre mi, pocas son las cosas que odio y una de ellas son, las personas arrogantes-dijo Issei serio-No te creas tanto solo por portar una [Excalibur], estas 100 años atrasada si piensas que puedes vencerme

Issei uso sus manos para atrapar un cuchillo que venia hacia el.

-Buen intento, Karen-rio Issei retomando su postura

Karen simplemente rechino los dientes.

-Toma-Issei arrojo la espada a Gabriel-Y procura para la próxima que tus subordinados no traten de atacarme, de otra forma no me contendré la próxima vez…

Irina fue hacia Xenovia y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien, Xen-chan?-pregunto Irina

-S-Si…-dijo Xenovia sobando su cuello-No puedo creer que no haya podido reaccionar…

Xenovia solo pudo ver a Issei, quien simplemente miraba a los invitados.

-Veo que no has perdido el toque, Issei-dijo Azzazel a modo de burla

-Y tú sigues tan viejo como siempre, Azzazel-dijo Issei riendo-Veo que cumpliste mi petición, Reynare

-Sii~-asintió la mencionada-Ahora me debes un favor

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Reynare fue a Issei y le susurró al oído.

-¿Haa?-Issei alzo una ceja-¿Estas segura?

-Siii~-asintió Reynare sonriendo

-Como gustes, pero será en otra ocasión, porque ahora tenemos que llevar a cabo esta reunión

-Claro…

Issei miro a todos.

-Ah, pero que maleducado de mi parte, ignorar a mis invitados de esa forma. Por favor, todos, tomen asiento-dijo Issei riendo

No muy convencidos por el tono y la sonrisa de Issei, todos procedieron a tomar asiento en las sillas alrededor de una gran mesa redonda que se encontraba en la habitación. Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, Issei procedió a ocupar el último puesto libre.

-Bien, ahora…

Issei se recargo sobre su silla, subió los pies a la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y expulso su aura con fuerza.

-Comencemos con esta reunión, mis futuros esclavos…

* * *

_-Inframundo-_

En una habitación oscura, en la que ni por las ventanas entraba la luz exterior, había un trono. Dicho trono se encontraba ocupado por una persona que usaba un parche y en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo podía distinguirse el único ojo azul de esa personas. Sirzechs Lucifer.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entro un demonio que vestía una especie de armadura.

-Lu-Lucifer-sama, hemos recibido una respuesta por parte de Beelzebub-sama, dijo que estaba de acuerdo y piensa apoyarlo-dijo el demonio

-Ya veo, dígale que se prepare lo más pronto posible-dijo Lucifer-Que reúna tantos soldados como pueda y que contacte a Falbium y Serafall, necesitaremos de todos si queremos lograr nuestro cometido…

-¿Y-Y…puedo preguntar cuál es ese cometido?

Lucifer sonrió.

-Atacaremos Kioto

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Y después de un tiempo de no actualizar esta, finalmente le llego su turno. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que andaba un poco ocupado con el resto de mis historias y estaba un poco bloqueado con esta, pero bueno.**_

_**Desconozco completamente si alguno de ustedes siga mi página de Facebook o al menos le haya dado un vistazo, pero en ella explique que esta sería una historia corta.**_

_**Poco se va a explicar en esta historia, algunos personajes importantes de DxD ni siquiera aparecerán, pues como dije, esta es una historia corta. Le tiro unos 10 capítulos más a lo mucho, pues no quiero profundizar mucho. No voy a profundizar mucho las relaciones, pues la historia no va por ese rumbo.**_

_**Explicare muy poco sobre el pasado y después terminara de una forma épica, es todo. Advertidos están.**_

_**Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**En el siguiente se nos viene un nuevo conflicto y un enfrentamiento de titanes, no se lo pierdan :V**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_


	11. Contra-ataque

Capitulo 11 **Contra-ataque.**

_-Kioto-_

Museo nacional de Kioto.

En una de las habitaciones del museo que se encontraba en Kioto, se encontraba un grupo de personas. Todos sentados en diversas sillas alrededor de una grande mesa redonda. La mayoría optaba por una expresión seria, mientras que algunos tenían expresiones de sorpresa y algunos con nervios.

Hyoudo Issei, el asesino de demonios por excelencia, líder de la brigada rebelde "Warriors of Longinus", el héroe de la humanidad. Este joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado en una de esas sillas alrededor de la mesa, cruzado de brazos, con ambos pies sobre la mesa, expulsando un aura escarlata de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que observaba a los presentes con una expresión divertida.

Azzazel, el líder de Grigori, supremo gobernante de los ángeles caídos. Este optaba por la famosa pose de gendo mientras observaba al joven de cabellos castaños con una expresión seria, cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de energía que puso nervioso a más de uno.

Michael, el líder del cielo, actual gobernante de los ángeles. Este hombre de cabellera rubia tenía una expresión llena de sorpresa por la actitud y acciones de los dos mencionados, que se veían entre ellos.

-Isse-kun…-Michael tomo la palabra-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Mmm?-Issei le miro y después suspiro-Pensé que había sido suficientemente claro

-Oh…-Azzazel hablo con seriedad-¿Estás diciendo que lo que dijiste no es una broma?

-Permítanme preguntarles algo…

La expresión de Issei se volvió sombría, sus ojos se vaciaron de sentimiento alguno, su mirada se afilo. Uso su mano para señalarse a sí mismo y después dijo:

-¿Parece que estoy bromeando?

Más de uno se estremeció ante la mirada de Issei. Gabriel se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar el intenso dolor que había surgido en su pecho al ver la mirada vacía en aquel joven.

-No pareces bromear-dijo Azzazel recargándose sobre su silla, llevándose las manos a la nuca-¿Y podrías explicarnos de que va esto?

-Me gustaría pedirte lo mismo, Isse-kun-dijo Michael algo nervioso-Entiendo que nos llamaste aquí para hablar con nosotros, pero no entiendo lo de "Futuros esclavos"

-Pensé que podrían suponer de que iba la cosa, pero veo que me equivoque-dijo Issei encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando-Está bien, se los explicare…

Issei sonrió y después se subió sobre la mesa. La acción causo la sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes, mientras que los compañeros de Issei simplemente rieron un poco y algunos negaron con la cabeza suspirando.

-La situación con los demonios se vuelve más complicada con cada día que pasa-dijo Issei mientras caminaba por la mesa, sonriendo-A este punto, las razones del por qué decidieron esclavizar a la humanidad son irrelevantes y lo único importante ahora es el "¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo?"

Issei se detuvo delante de Michael y le señalo.

-¿Michael, has pensado en que hacer respecto a los demonios?

-A decir verdad, nosotros…

-Mentira

Issei interrumpió a Michael, quien alzo la mirada sorprendido solo para abrir sus ojos cual platos. Issei se había puesto en cuclillas sobre la mesa y le apunto con su mano, simulando que esta era una pistola, colocando su dedo justo entre los ojos de Michael.

-Ustedes no han pensado en nada respecto a los demonios-dijo Issei mirándole con una expresión seria-Y puedo saber sin preguntarlo, que Azzazel tampoco lo ha hecho

-Me atrapaste-rio Azzazel alzando las manos divertido-No he pensado en absolutamente nada con respecto a los demonios

-¿Y a qué viene todo esto, Isse-kun?-pregunto Michael

-¿A qué viene, preguntas?

Issei se levantó y se colocó en el centro de la mesa.

-Ustedes par de cobardes, no han pensado en que hacer respecto a los demonios por la simple y sencilla razón de que están tan cagados de miedo, que el simple hecho de pensar en los demonios les causa pavor-dijo Issei mirándoles con una expresión seria-¿O me equivoco?

-¡T-Tu!-exclamo Xenovia tomando su espada-¡Para que insultes de esa forma a Michael-sama, vas a….!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Velozmente, un cuchillo paso justo por al lado de su mejilla, generándole un rasguño por el cual comenzó a sangrar. Xenovia se detuvo y toco su mejilla, notando que estaba sangrando. Miro detrás suyo y pudo notar un cuchillo incrustado en la pared. Sorprendida por no haberlo podido venir, alzo la mirada para ver como Issei le miraba con una expresión seria.

-Y el próximo ira a tu frente si no cierras la boca-dijo Issei-Odio que la gente me interrumpa…

Xenovia comenzó a temblar y al instante tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Como estaba diciendo-Issei se aclaró la garganta-Ustedes dos par de cobardes, están tan asustados de los demonios que no han considerado el enfrentarles, ¿Verdad?

Ambos líderes de facción hicieron silencio.

-A diferencia de los demonios, nuestros números disminuyeron notablemente desde la última "Gran guerra"-hablo Michael serio-Sin padre, nosotros no tenemos como crear nuevos ángeles y por lo tanto, arriesgarnos a un enfrentamiento ahora sería suicidio

-Exactamente lo mismo sucede con nosotros-dijo Azzazel suspirando-Desde la muerte de ese viejo verde, la creación de ángeles se detuvo. Nosotros somos una facción que nació de la "caída" de los ángeles, sin ángeles que caigan ¿Cómo esperas que aumentemos nuestros números? Enfrentar a los demonios seria exactamente como Michael dijo, un suicidio

-Tsk, cobardes…

Ambos líderes de facción alzaron la mirada. Pudieron observar como Issei les miraba con una expresión sumida en enojo y su cuerpo cubierto por un manto de aura escarlata.

-Ustedes cabrones tienen el poder sagrado de su parte, tienen la ventaja. Y aun así, se niegan a tomar acción por algo tan trivial como la extinción de su raza, perras cobardes-hablo Issei señalándoles-¿Y entonces que carajos hay de los humanos? ¿Qué carajos pasara con nosotros?

Michael bajo la mirada.

-Nosotros tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esos cabrones de los demonios, sin la ayuda de nadie. Fuimos reducidos a nada, literalmente, en este instante, estamos en peligro de extinción-hablo Issei con una expresión seria-Y aun así, aquí estamos, peleando contra esos engendros

Issei sonrió.

-Por lo tanto, he decidido volverles el trabajo más sencillo, pequeñas mierdas cobardes-rio Issei divertido-Ustedes dos van a servirme como mis jodidos sirvientes, si hacen eso, tal vez considere salvar el trasero de su cobarde raza

Ambos le observaron.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?-dijo Michael sorprendido

-¿Quieres hacer una alianza?-termino Azzazel serio-¿Con los ángeles caídos y ángeles?

-¿Mmm?-Issei les miro ladeando la cabeza-¿Quién hablo de una alianza?

Ambos líderes de facción se confundieron. Al ver la expresión confusa en los rostros de los líderes de facción, Issei sonrió y riendo se giró para ir nuevamente hacia su asiento. Bajo de la mesa y tomo asiento nuevamente en su silla, posando ambos pies sobre la mesa.

-Una alianza es algo demasiado bueno para ustedes cobardes-dijo Issei serio-¿No me escucharon? Ustedes se convertirán en mis jodidos sirvientes, no merecen más que eso y es más, deberían estar agradecidos

Ambos líderes de facción abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Sirvientes, dices…-dijo Michael sorprendido

-¿Algo parecido a lo que son los Youkais?-pregunto Azzazel mirando a Yasaka

-Si-asintió Yasaka, con su hija en brazos-Hace años que Issei vino y conquisto Kioto, desde entonces, los Youkais servimos a Hyoudo Issei, y por ende, a los humanos

-Y no tienen que preocuparse, soy un amo bastante indulgente y cariñoso, voy a encargarme de cuidar sus culos mientras ustedes me sirvan. No tendrán que temer más a los demonios, cobardes-dijo Issei divertido

Issei volvió su expresión seria y después se sentó como era debido, recargando ambos codos sobre la mesa y optando por la pose de gendo.

-¿Y bien, cobardes?-pregunto Issei mirándoles-¿Les gustaría servirme?

Ambos líderes de facción comenzaron a reflexionar.

Si bien la posición de "sirvientes" no era algo que pudiese categorizarse como bueno, sin duda alguno resultaba bastante beneficioso para ellos. Hyoudo Issei, el líder de la brigada rebelde "Warriors of Longinus", era el humano más temido por los demonios, ni un solo demonio podía escuchar el nombre "General carmesí" sin estremecerse, ya se había hecho con una leyenda. Tener a alguien tan temido por los demonios como aliado, sin duda garantizaría la seguridad de ambas razas.

Quizás, terminar con los demonios y el infierno que estos causaron, no era un simple sueño fugaz. Quizás, era posible, si era con ese chico.

Ambos líderes de facción se miraron entre ellos, parecía que habían pensado exactamente lo mismo y llegado a exactamente la misma conclusión. Suspirando con cierta pesadez, ambos asintieron entre ellos, después giraron su mirada hacia aquel joven de cabellos castaños y dijeron.

-Nosotros…-dijo Michael-Aceptamos tus condiciones

-Igual nosotros-dijo Azzazel

Issei simplemente esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alto-dijo Issei sonriendo-¿No pensaron que sería tan fácil, verdad?

Ambos líderes de facción abrieron sus ojos cual platos, llenos de sorpresa. Issei nuevamente se subió sobre la mesa y se colocó en el centro de la mesa, observándoles con una expresión seria.

-Ya que les estoy haciendo un gran favor, creo que mis futuros "Sirvientes" deberían pedírmelo de una forma apropiada-dijo Issei

-¿Forma…?-dijo Michael

-¿Apropiada?-termino Azzazel

Issei se aclaró la garganta y después señalo hacia abajo.

-Inclinen su jodida cabeza y digan "Por favor, Hyoudo Issei-sama, ayuda a estos cobardes a salvarse de la extinción. Por favor, salve el culo de estos cobardes y permítanos servirle como sus fieles sirvientes"-dijo Issei serio-Si lo piden de esa forma, quizás considere salvarles el culo…

-¡E-Eso…!-exclamo Michael poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y levantándose de su asiento

-Demasiado, incluso para nosotros-termino Azzazel imitando al otro líder de facción-Me niego a hacerlo…

-Ya veo-Issei alzo los hombros-Supongo que las negociaciones fallaron. Gracias por venir señores, ahora largo, Yasaka escóltalos a la salida…

-Si-asintió Yasaka con normalidad

-Espera-Azzazel hablo serio-Dijimos que nos negamos a hacer eso, pero no hay necesidad de cancelar la alianza

-¿Mmm?

-¡E-Es cierto! ¡Isse-kun!-hablo Michael nervioso-Si nosotros unimos fuerzas, podremos terminar con este infierno. Podremos salvar a las tres razas…

Issei les observo serio.

-No los veo inclinando la cabeza y rogando por mi ayuda-dijo Issei-Si no lo hacen, pueden olvidarse de tener mi ayuda

-¡Pero…! ¡Eso es…!

-Espera-Azzazel interrumpió-¿No nos llamaste aquí para pedir nuestra ayuda? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Te das cuenta que si decidimos negarnos e irnos, acabaras de rechazar la posibilidad de salvar a la humanidad? ¿Te das cuenta de eso, Issei?

Issei le observo con seriedad y después simplemente suspiro, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

-Que tontos, enserio-dijo Issei-¿Realmente pensaron que éramos nosotros los que necesitábamos ayuda?

Ambos líderes de facción pusieron una expresión llena de confusión.

-Si los llame hoy fue precisamente para esto, ofrecerles mi ayuda de todo mi amable y bondadoso corazón-dijo Issei llevándose ambas manos al pecho, con una expresión divertida-Ustedes deben de saberlo mejor que cualquiera, los únicos que salen beneficiados de una alianza con los humanos, son ustedes…

Ambos desviaron la mirada.

-¿De que estas hablando, I-chan?-pregunto Jeanne confundida

-Estos dos cabrones dependen completamente de los humanos para sobrevivir-dijo Issei señalándoles-Michael necesita humanos para poder re-encarnarlos en ángeles y de esa forma incrementar sus números, sin dios, es la única forma que tiene de salvar su raza. Azzazel, necesita que Michael aumente sus números para que de esa forma los ángeles re-encarnados "caigan" y aumentar sus propios números, por no decir que Grigori también tiene humanos usuarios de [Sacred Gears] en sus filas

-Entonces, cuando este infierno termine…

-Si este infierno termina, estos dos cabrones serán los únicos beneficiados con el salvamiento de la humanidad-dijo Issei sonriendo-Sin embargo, no pienso permitir eso…

Issei se giró hacia los líderes de facción.

-En este momento, ustedes tienen dos opciones-dijo Issei levantando dos dedos

-¿Dos opciones?-preguntaron Michael y Azzazel al unísono, curioso

-Sí. Primera, inclinan su cabeza y ruegan como perras por mi ayuda, de esa forma yo amablemente aceptare ayudarlos y salvare a su raza mientras salvo a la humanidad, después de eso podrán hacer lo que deseen-dijo Issei bajando un dedo-Segunda, pueden irse en este instante, tengan por seguro que cuando termine con este infierno, los siguientes serán ustedes. No permitiré que ustedes pongan sus manos sobre los humanos, independientemente de si hicieron algo malo o no. Tarde o temprano, sus razas se extinguirán

Issei les miro.

-Voy a destruir a los demonios por completo, sin dejar ni uno solo de ellos, eso es algo que pueden estar seguros de que pasara. Ahora la pregunta es…-dijo Issei-¿Están conmigo o se joden con ellos?

Ambos líderes de facción hicieron silencio.

-Sabes, creo que la humanidad en este momento tiene un representante bastante imbécil-dijo Azzazel serio, emanando un manto de aura de su cuerpo-Me pregunto qué sucedería si decidiera acabar contigo y aliarme con otro humano…

-Vamos, no soy un representante de nadie, solo soy el hombre que acabara con todos los demonios, sin importar que tenga que hacer para lograrlo. Además…-Issei sonrió, cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura escarlata-¿Realmente crees poder conmigo?

-No te jactes de un poderío que no posees, Issei. Ambos sabemos que no eres rival, además…-Azzazel miro a Michael-Michael también está aquí, ¿Podrás ser capaz de vencernos a los dos? Por no mencionar a Gabriel y Baraquiel…

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero…

Issei bajo de la mesa y camino hacia Ophis, abrazándole por detrás y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta. Ophis se llenó de rubor y comenzó a sonreír mientras sentía la calidez que Issei le transmitía.

-Me pregunto si podrán con esta chica de aquí-dijo Issei sonriendo

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Azzazel confundido

-Su apariencia cambio un poco, pero deberías ser capaz de reconocerla por su energía…

Azzazel analizo a detalle el cuerpo de aquella chica de cabello negro. Tras unos segundos, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron cual platos. Comenzó a sudar y a temblar al mismo tiempo que sonreía de forma forzada. En ese instante, solo fue capaz de articular una palabra:

-Ophis…

-¡!

Inmediatamente todos los demás presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, sorprendidos y retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que se pusieron en guardia. Todos conocían perfectamente a Ophis, Ouroboros, la diosa dragona del infinito, con un poder comparable al de Great Red, temida incluso por el mismo dios bíblico. Su reputación la hacía alguien de temer.

-Hola, Azzazel-saludo Ophis sonriendo-Ha pasado un tiempo…

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí, Ophis?-pregunto Azzazel nervioso-Pensé que estarías en la [Brecha dimensional]…

-Inicialmente sí, pero ahora hay una razón por la cual estar fuera-dijo Ophis sonriendo, mientras sentía el abrazo de Issei

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?

-Issei es mi pareja

-¡!

Azzazel casi se desmaya al instante. Michael y los demás abrieron sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y observaron como Ophis se giraba para abrazar afectuosamente a Issei quien simplemente le acaricio la cabeza y les observo con diversión.

-Desconozco completamente las razones del por qué Ophis está interesada en mí, pero así es como son las cosas-dijo Issei encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando-Y me disculpo, no tienen 2 opciones, sino 3

-¿3?

-Si…

Issei levanto un tercer dedo.

-Pueden negarse ahora y ser reducidos a nada por mí y Ophis-dijo Issei serio-Después de destruirlos a ustedes dos, forzare a los demás a servirme por la fuerza

Los dos líderes de facción observaron como Ophis se giraba para verles. Los vacíos e infinitos ojos negros de Ophis les estremecieron. El cuerpo de la diosa dragona se cubrió por un enorme manto de energía que les forzó a poner una rodilla en el suelo y comenzaron a sudar.

-Desde el inicio, ustedes no tuvieron otra oportunidad más que servirme. La pregunta ahora es…-dijo Issei acercándose a ellos-¿Lo harán por las buenas o por las malas?

Issei se detuvo delante de ellos, y les observo. Alzaron la mirada para observar como Issei les miraba con una expresión seria.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué deciden?-pregunto Issei

Azzazel y Michael miraron el suelo, después se miraron entre ellos y rechinando los dientes asintieron.

-¡Por favor…!

Ambos pegaron sus frentes al suelo y exclamaron a todo pulmón, al unísono:

-¡Por favor Hyoudo Issei-sama! ¡Ayuda a estos cobardes a salvarse de la extinción! ¡Por favor! ¡Salve el culo de estos cobardes y permítanos servirle como sus fieles sirvientes!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Perfecto-dio Issei esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Ya puedes dejarlos, Ophis.

-Si…-asintió Ophis condensando su aura

Al sentir sus cuerpos ser liberados de aquella aterradora sensación de someterse ante el aura de Ophis, todos se pusieron de pie y acomodando sus ropas.

-¿Lo tienes, Tobio?-pregunto Issei girándose hacia el mencionado

-¡Oh, sí!-respondió Tobio, sosteniendo una cámara y levantando su pulgar-Todo en video

Azzazel y Michael se pusieron pálidos.

-O-Oye, Issei…-hablo Azzazel-¿N-No lo abras grabado todo, cierto?

-¿Qué? Claro que no-negó Issei divertido-Solo la parte en la que ruegan por mi ayuda como perras…

-¡I-Isse-kun!-exclamo Michael iluminando su rostro de rojo-¡¿Por qué lo grabaste?!

-Por diversión, solamente…

-¡Bórralo por favor!

-Hablan de forma muy dominante para su posición-dijo Issei llevándose las manos a la cintura-¿Lo olvidaron? Ahora son mis fieles sirvientes…

-Ugh…

Ambos se resignaron.

-Muy bien, y ahora…

¡ZAS!

La puerta fue abierta con fuerza, lo que gano la atención de todos. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, todos pudieron notar la presencia de Akeno, quien jadeaba ligeramente. Al instante, Rias Gremory también apareció, jadeando al igual que su sierva.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, llorona?-pregunto Issei caminando hacia ellas-Pensé que te había dicho que no causaras problemas, especialmente hoy. Más te vale tener una buena explicación…

-M-Me disculpo…-dijo Rias jadeando-Akeno dijo que sintió la energía de su padre y vino corriendo, no pude detenerla…

-¿Padre?

Issei se giró y pudo observar como uno de los acompañantes de Azzazel tenía una expresión llena de sorpresa. Y resulto ser nadie menos que Baraquiel, quien dio un paso adelante.

-Hija…-dijo Baraquiel

-Padre…-dijo Akeno

-¿Hija? ¿Padre?-pregunto Issei serio-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya decía yo que había sentido esos relámpagos antes!

Issei camino hacia Akeno, le tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia dentro de la habitación.

-¿Esta demonio de aquí es tu hija, verdad Baraquiel?-pregunto Issei sonriendo

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Akeno?-pregunto Baraquiel acercándose a donde su aparente hija-¿Y más aún, con este humano?

Akeno simplemente miro a otro lado.

-¿No lo sabes? Ella es mi prisionera-dijo Issei divertido-Al igual que Rias Gremory y el resto de sus siervos

-¿Prisionera?

La mente de Baraquiel se llenó de cientos y cientos de pensamientos de Issei abusando de cualquier forma posible del cuerpo de su hija. Arqueo una ceja al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era cubierto por una gran cantidad de relámpagos y un par de venas se saltaban en su frente.

-¿Qué le has estado haciendo a mi hija, miserable chico?-pregunto Baraquiel sumido en ira

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Reynare-¡¿Issei ya lo hiso con ella?! ¡Que injustoo~!

-Oye, no le he hecho absolutamente nada-dijo Issei con normalidad-¿Crees que me rebajaría al punto de abusar de un demonio? Es sexy, lo admito, pero no lo haría

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-dijo Reynare haciendo una pose sensual-¿Soy sexy?

-Si

-¡Yei~!

-¿Y yo que, Issei?-pregunto Ophis imitando la pose de Reynare-¿Soy sexy?

-Sí, sí, muy sexy

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Jeanne, haciendo una pose más sensual que la de Reynare, usando sus manos para hacer notar aún más su gran escote

-Muy sexy

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Walburga imitando a Jeanne, aunque levantando su falda, mostrando sus bragas

-Más que sexy, eres erótica

-¿Y y-yo que, Issei-san?-dijo Asia, intentando levantar su falda, pero sin lograrlo, su rostro lleno de rubor

-¿Sabes, Asia? La expresión tímida en tu rostro solo te hace ver más sexy

Y mientras Issei hacia esto, Baraquiel tenía un tic en su ceja y los relámpagos alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaban a incrementar tanto en cantidad como en poder.

-¡Dejen de hablar de eso!-exclamo Baraquiel sumido en ira-¡No pienso servir a un hombre que abusa de las mujeres de esa forma! ¡Me niego a hacerlo!

-¿Sabes, Baraquiel?-dijo Issei suspirando-En este momento, no estás en posición de tomar esa decisión…

Issei camino hasta Akeno, abrazando por detrás. La acción anterior provoco un gran rubor en Akeno, Issei deslizo su mano y la coloco en el estómago de ella y también le rodeo por el cuello. Soplo al oído de ella, generando un erótico:

-Gyaaaaaannn~

-¡Suéltala!-exclamo Baraquiel apuntándole con su brazo envuelto en relámpagos

-Oye, oye, ¿No te molesta matar a tu propia hija?-pregunto Issei riendo

-Tsk…

-Hyo-Hyoudo Issei…-dijo Akeno, jadeando con rubor

-No me malinterpretes, no es que esté interesado en tu cuerpo-dijo Issei sonriendo-Es solo que en este momento, eres necesaria

-¿Ne-Necesaria?

-Si…

Issei miro a Baraquiel.

-Baraquiel, dices que no quieres servirme, pero…-Issei afilo la mirada-¿Eres consciente de lo que eso implica?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Baraquiel

-Hace unos instantes acordamos que los ángeles caídos se convertirían en mis sirvientes, por lo tanto, el que no quieras servirme a mí, quiere decir que eres mi enemigo, y siendo mi enemigo, eres enemigo de los ángeles, de los humanos y de tu propia raza, los ángeles caídos

-E-Eso es…

-Normalmente esa decisión caería sobre mí, pero…Azzazel-Issei miro al mencionado-¿Estarías dispuesto a tirar la oportunidad de salvar a tu raza, por la estupidez y testarudez de un solo súbdito?

-Eso es…-dijo Azzazel-Antes lo hubiese hecho sin dudar, pero ahora…

-Eso es un no-dijo Issei girando su mirada nuevamente hacia Baraquiel-¿Estás dispuesto a convertir a tu propia raza, tus compañeros y amigos en tus enemigos?

-Tsk…-Baraquiel rechino los dientes

-Sin embargo, como el bondadoso señor que soy, te daré una oportunidad…

-¿Oportunidad?

Issei se aclaró la garganta.

-Solo necesite un vistazo para entender que entre tu hija y tú, no hay circulando amor precisamente-dijo Issei serio-Si aceptas servirme, te permitiré acercarte a ella cuanto lo desees. Quizás, una reconciliación no sea un sueño fugaz…

-Eso es…-dijo Baraquiel

-O-Oye, no quiero reconciliarme con mi padre-dijo Akeno en negación-Yo lo odio con todo mi corazón. No pienso reonciliarme con el

Esas palabras causaron que Baraquiel bajase la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Te recuerdo tu posición?-dijo Issei mirándole-Tú no tienes poder, ni palabra en nada. Eres mi prisionera y si no quieres morir, tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te digo

Issei hiso girar a Akeno, le sujeto de las mejillas y junto su frente con la de ella, mirándole con una expresión seria.

-Si yo digo ladra, tu preguntas "¿Qué tan alto?", ¿entendido?-pregunto Issei serio

Akeno rechino los dientes ligeramente y después asintió. Issei esbozo una sonrisa y después la hiso a un lado.

-¿Qué me dices, Baraquiel?-pregunto Issei serio-¿Me servirás y te reconciliaras con tu hija? ¿O morirás en este mismo instante por mi mano? Tu decisión…

Baraquiel observo a su hija detrás de aquel joven de ojos miel, ella al verle desvió la mirada. Baraquiel se llevó una mano al pecho y después asintió para sí mismo. Lentamente se colocó de rodillas y después pego su frente al suelo.

-Por favor, permítame servirle-dijo Baraquiel-Hyoudo-sama…

Issei le observo seriamente. Esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro se giró hacia sus compañeros, estos le miraron curiosos. Issei extendió sus manos hacia ambos lados y dijo con diversión:

-Y así señores, es como hacen que ángeles y ángeles caídos se inclinen hasta ustedes-dijo Issei divertido-¿Alguna pregunta?

Sus compañeros sonrieron divertidos y negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora-se giró hacia Baraquiel-Levanta tu cabeza, Baraquiel…

El mencionado alzo la mirada y se puso de pie.

-Azzazel y Michael-dijo el castaño girándose hacia los mencionados-Ustedes dos pueden ir empezando por traer a todos los ángeles y ángeles caídos aquí, a Kioto

-Si-asintió Michael

-Como quieras-dijo Azzazel llevándose las manos a la nuca

-Alto, ¿No olvidan algo?

Ambos líderes de facción suspiraron.

-Como ordenes, amo…

Issei se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Tras haber acabado la reunión con Michael y Azzazel, y haber logrado hacer que ambas razas se postraran ante él, Hyoudo Issei se encamino hacia el edificio en el que actualmente se estaba hospedando.

Antes, por supuesto, tuvo una asamblea con todos los humanos que estaban bajo su cuidado. En dicha asamblea les comunico acerca de la unión de los ángeles y ángeles caídos, y sobre el cómo les forzó a postrarse ante los humanos. Usaron un proyector y Tobio les mostro a todos el video de como Michael y Azzazel rogaban por ayuda. Ese fue posiblemente el momento más vergonzoso de la vida de ambos líderes de facción.

Ya el cielo se estaba tornando de color naranja y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Issei se encontraba en el tejado del edificio donde se hospedaba, observando el ocaso con una expresión seria y mirada vacía. El sol se reflejaba perfectamente en aquellos vacíos ojos miel.

-Issei-kun…

Al escuchar que era llamado, se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Pudo ver a Irina acercándose a él con una sonrisa y saludándole con la mano, ella vestía unas prendas de licra negra bastante ajustadas a su cuerpo.

-Parece que los ángeles también tienen su lado pervertido-dijo Issei mirando el cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia

-¿Hablas de esto?-pregunto Irina mirando sus prendas-Están un poco ajustadas, pero son cómodas cuando te acostumbras

Irina imito una pose sexy de Reynare con burla

-¿Qué dices, sexy?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-Sí, muy sexy-rio Issei sonriendo-Están tan ajustadas que parece que no estas vistiendo nada, Irina

Irina se llenó de rubor.

-D-De cualquier forma-dijo Irina cruzándose de brazos-Estas ropas son perfectas para pelear. Tienes mucha movilidad

Issei le miro en silencio.

-¿Pelear?-pregunto Issei sonriendo-¿Por qué alguien como tu tendría que pelear?

Irina bajo la mirada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Cuando Michael-sama me explico sobre la situación del mundo y los humanos, entendí que si quería ayudar y sobrevivir, tenía que pelear-dijo Irina mirando su propia mano-Por esa razón le pedí que me re-encarnara como un ángel y me entrenara…

-Más tarde voy a darle una paliza

-¿Por qué?

-La razón por la que deje que Gabriel te llevara en aquel entonces, fue porque quería evitar que salieras lastimada y tuvieras que involucrarte en todo esto-dijo Issei serio-Y aun así, el no dudo dos veces en re-encarnarte…

-Yo, quería poder pelear, para estar a tu lado, Issei-kun-dijo Irina mirándole-Desde aquel día en que nos separamos, no había un solo día en el que no estuviera preocupada por ti. Gabriel-sama y Michael-sama me contaban todo lo que hacías…

-Acosadores…

-No les digas así-rio Irina-Yo siempre quise estar contigo, peleando a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, en las peores y en la misma muerte, por eso quise poder…

-Me disculpo-dijo Issei mirándole-En aquel entonces, te abandone sin siquiera despedirme…

-Admito que estaba enojada al inicio, si-dijo Irina acercándose a él y tomándole por el brazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, observando el ocaso-Pero, ahora ya no lo estoy. Más que eso…estoy feliz de volver a estar contigo…

Issei sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza. En silencio, ambos continuaron observando el ocaso.

-Y, bueno, sobre lo que paso durante la reunión…-dijo Irina

-Ahórratelo-dijo Issei llevándose las manos a la cintura-Que ya alguien va a regañarme por eso, ¿No es así, Gabriel?

Issei miro hacia cierto lugar e Irina hiso lo mismo, al instante pudieron ver a la mujer más hermosa del cielo, Gabriel, saliendo de un escondite, saludando alegremente con la mano.

-Perdón por escuchar a escondidas, vine a hablar con Issei y vi que estabas aquí Irina, decidí esperar-dijo Gabriel sonriendo

-No importa-dijo Issei con normalidad

-¡C-Claro que sí importa, Issei-kun!-quejo Irina, llena de rubor-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Gabriel-sama escucho todo!

-Me disculpo-dijo Gabriel

Issei sujeto a Irina de las mejillas. Irina detuvo su ataque de vergüenza y alzo la mirada, solo para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como Issei le plantaba un suave y gentil beso en la frente. Irina sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba las manos de Issei y sus mejillas se ruborizaban tiernamente.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Irina-dijo Issei

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Issei-kun-dijo Irina

Se separaron e Issei le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ya que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, esta noche dormiremos juntos-dijo Issei

-¡¿E-Ehhh?!-Irina se llenó de rubor-¡¿Do-Dormir juntos, dices?!

Irina comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando tímidamente a Issei.

-E-Es muy pronto para eso…

-No tienes que preocuparte, Irina-dijo Issei sonriendo, acariciándole la cabeza-No pienso hacerte nada. Solo quiero dormir contigo, eso es todo… ¿No quieres?

-N-No dije eso…

Irina sonrió.

-Está bien, esta noche dormiremos juntos-dijo Irina sonriendo

-Sí, nos vemos luego-dijo Issei acercándose al oído de Irina y susurrando-Ahora tengo que ser regañado por Gabriel

-Te escuche-dijo Gabriel sonriendo

-Jajaja, nos vemos en la noche, Issei-kun-dijo Irina agitando sus manos a modo despidiéndose

Irina se giró y procedió a entrar en el edificio.

Issei y Gabriel se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, observando aquel hermoso ocaso que dentro de unos minutos llegaría a su fin, anunciando la noche. Gabriel camino hacia Issei y este abrió sus brazos, abrazándole por la espalda. Gabriel sintió la calidez del chico y tomo sus manos.

-¿Estas enojada por lo que paso en la reunión?-pregunto Issei

-Un poco, si-respondió Gabriel acariciando las manos de Issei-Pero supongo que tuviste tus razones…

Issei solamente observo el ocaso con normalidad.

-Yo solo quería asegurarme de que esos dos no fuesen a traicionar a la humanidad-dijo Issei

-Michael jamás haría algo así-dijo Gabriel

-Lose, es solo que quería asegurarme de que esos dos fuesen a brindar su apoyo a los humanos

-¿Por qué?

-En un futuro, si algo llegase a pasarme y yo muriese…

-No te atrevas a decir algo así- interrumpió Gabriel seriamente, sujetando las manos de Issei con fuerza-No te atrevas a decir que morirás así de fácil, tu vida no solo te pertenece a ti…

-Lose mejor que nadie-dijo Issei sonriendo-Y no es que esté planeando morir o algo así, es solo que es un seguro

-Me alegro

-Si algo llegara a pasarme, Tobio podría hacerse cargo de todos, pero incluso para el sería complicado sin ayuda, por lo tanto, quería asegurarme de que Michael y Azzazel pudiesen ayudarle para ese entonces…

Gabriel se giró, quedando de frente a Issei. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Gabriel sintió su consciencia perderse lentamente en aquellos vacíos e infinitos ojos color miel que el chico tenia. Su pecho nuevamente comenzó a doler. Tomo a Issei por las mejillas y junto su frente con la de él.

-Teniendo que cargar una carga tan grande como lo es el futuro de la humanidad-dijo Gabriel mirándole con tristeza-Me gustaría poder hacer algo para siquiera poder apaciguar aunque sea un poco de tu dolor…

-¿Dolor?-pregunto Issei divertido-Yo no siento ningún dolor…

-No es que no sientas, sino que no quieres demostrarlo…

Gabriel toco el pecho de Issei con su índice.

-Aquí, en tu corazón-dijo Gabriel sonriendo tristemente-Aunque no lo demuestres, en tu interior estas sufriendo mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Y eso me entristece mucho…

-No debería, ya que el dolor que dices que siento, no le concierne a nadie más que a mí-dijo Issei llevándose una mano al pecho

-No lo entiendes, querido-Gabriel sonrió-Hay personas que se sienten lastimadas de verte lastimarte, yo incluida. Puede que para ti el sufrimiento sea algo natural y pienses que no es importante, pero para mí y las demás, el verte sufrir nos entristece y nos lastima, más de lo que puedes imaginar…

-Ya veo…

Gabriel acaricio el brazo derecho de Issei.

-Te vi durante tu pelea con Sirzechs Lucifer-dijo Gabriel con tristeza

-¿Es así?-pregunto Issei-¿Y qué tal?

-Me dolió verte lastimarte…

-Ya veo…

-Tu brazo, supongo que Ophis hiso algo ya que puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía almacenado en el

-Algo así…

-Además, hoy usaste a Ophis para tus propios fines, debes pedirle una disculpa

-Lo hare cuando la vea

-Más te vale…

Gabriel suspiro y después miro a Issei a los ojos.

-Eso es todo lo que yo tengo para decirte, el resto depende completamente de ti-dijo Gabriel

-Como digas-dijo Issei

-Y antes de irme, creo que me debes algo, ¿Lo olvidas?

-¿Mmm?-Issei se llevó el dedo índice al mentón-Oh, claro. La promesa del día que rescate a Dulio…

-Aun no la he olvidado…

-Entiendo, entiendo…

Issei suspiro.

Gabriel cerro sus ojos y espero pacientemente. Issei tomo a Gabriel de las mejillas y acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella. Ambos sintieron la respiración del otro. Issei junto sus labios gentilmente con la mejilla derecha de Gabriel, besándole.

-Ahí tienes-dijo Issei separándose de ella

Gabriel se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde Issei le había besado, la acaricio y al instante, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y esta comenzó a reír tiernamente. Lo anterior, genero un suspiro en Issei que se había llevado las manos a la cintura.

-¿Y acerca de la propuesta de Irina-chan?-dijo Gabriel señalándose-¿Puedo dormir contigo también? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-¿Estas segura? Pensé que como eras un ángel no tenías permitido esa clase de "actos" ilícitos-dijo Issei curioso

-A menos que tengas pensado ir conmigo hasta 3er base, no habrá problema

-No lo había pensado

-En ese caso no hay problema…

-Como quieras

-¡Yei!-Gabriel dio un salto alegre-Nos vemos en la noche, Issei

-Si…

Gabriel procedió a irse e Issei le siguió con la mirada. Tras dar unos pasos, Gabriel se detuvo y se giró hacia Issei, quien ladeo la cabeza confundido. Gabriel tomo su largo vestido y lo levanto hasta sus rodillas, imitando una pose sensual y lanzándole un beso a Issei pregunto:

-¿Qué dices, querido? ¿Sexy?

Issei sonrió.

-Tan sexy que creo que esta noche hare que "caigas"

-¡!

Ante el comentario, Gabriel se llenó de rubor e inmediatamente bajo su vestido. Uso sus manos para cubrirse el rostro y vapor comenzó a emanar de su cabeza, esto genero un par de risitas en Issei.

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo Issei negando con las manos-Era una broma, no pienso hacer que te unas a las filas de Azzazel, puedes estar segura

Gabriel asintió tímidamente y despidiéndose con timidez, entro en el edificio.

-Enserio que ella es…-dijo Issei suspirando, con las manos en la cintura

Y mientras tanto, en las alturas se encontraba una persona, su larga cabellera negra ondeaba con los gentiles soplos de viento. En sus vacíos y profundos ojos negros se reflejaba la imagen de Issei.

Era Ophis, y no acababa de llegar, sino que llevaba ahí desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho?-pregunto Ophis llevándose una mano al pecho-Comenzó a doler cuando Issei beso a Gabriel, pero… ¿Por qué?

Recordó las palabras de Tobio: "Vamos, ¿Vas a decirme que no estas celosa?"

-¿Celos?-pregunto Ophis confundida-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-¡Oye! ¡Ophis!

Bajo la mirada y observo como Issei les llamaba desde el tejado del edificio, agitando sus manos como medio para llamar la atención de la diosa dragona. Ophis con normalidad comenzó a descender y aterrizo delante de Issei.

-¿Qué pasa, Issei?-pregunto Ophis

-Es sobre lo que paso en la reunión-dijo Issei rascando su nunca-Quiero disculparme contigo, por haberte usado para forzar a Michael y Azzazel a cooperar

Ophis sonrió.

-No me molesta, me siento feliz de que haya sido de utilidad para ti-dijo Ophis abrazando a Issei-Puedes usarme tanto como lo desees, no me importa

Issei observo como Ophis le mostraba una sonrisa. Issei sabía de primera mano la situación de Ophis con aquellos "inexistentes" sentimientos en ella, por lo que, aun cuando sus ojos vacíos y profundos no brillaban, él sabía que esa sonrisa en la diosa dragona estaba llena de alegría.

-Sabes, Ophis-hablo Issei acariciándole la mejilla-Si sigues siendo tan tierna y dependiente, empezare a sentirme mal por usarte

-¿Es así?-pregunto Ophis mirándole con normalidad-Sin embargo, a mí no me molesta ser usada por ti, de hecho, me alegra…

-Enserio tu eres…

Issei suspiro para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Me disculpare de antemano contigo, Ophis-dijo Issei

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ophis ladeando la cabeza

-Yo voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para salvar a la humanidad, y por eso, voy a seguirte utilizando en un futuro. Me disculpo contigo de antemano por las veces que te usare en un futuro cercano o lejano

-No importa, ya te dije que estoy feliz de serte de utilidad

-Ya veo…

-Pero, Issei…-Ophis le miro curiosa-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por salvar a la humanidad?

-Todo-dijo Issei con normalidad

Issei miro su propia mano con sus vacíos ojos miel.

-Mi enojo, mi furia, mi cólera, mi cuerpo, mi alma, nada de eso me pertenece-dijo Issei con una expresión vacía-Todo mi ser le pertenece a la humanidad, por lo tanto, voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para salvar a la humanidad, así tenga que destruir mi cuerpo en pedazos o convertirme en el peor monstruo que jamás haya existido, si eso se necesita para salvar a la humanidad…voy a hacerlo

-No voy a dejar que te transformes en un monstruo-dijo Ophis abrazándole con fuerza-Eres mi pareja, eres mío, me perteneces…

-¿No me escuchaste? Mi vida no me pertenece a mí, sino a la humanidad

-A la humanidad y a mi

-Me rindo, como quieras…

Ophis rio levemente.

-Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, Ophis-dijo Issei mirándole serio

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ophis mirándole a los ojos

-¿Por qué me salvaste en aquel entonces? ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado? ¿Por qué estas interesada en mí?

Ophis simplemente se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando los profundos y vacíos ojos miel de Issei verle a sus profundos y vacíos ojos negros. Tras unos segundos de silencio, una sonrisa vacía se formó en los labios de Ophis y tomando al castaño por las mejillas, junto su frente con la de él.

-Yo estoy interesada en ti, debido a tus ojos-dijo Ophis

-¿Por qué mis ojos?

-Tu probablemente no seas capaz de verlo, pero cuando alguien ve tus ojos, puede perderse en el vacío infinito que estos poseen. Tristes, furiosos, serios, alegres…todas esas emociones que uno puede sentir en otras personas, no pueden ser percibidas en tus ojos Issei. Aquello que se refleja en tus ojos…es la nada

Ophis miro su mano y la cubrió con un manto de aura.

-Al ver tus ojos, puedo saber perfectamente que ni con todo mi infinito poder, podre curar las heridas que guardas en tu interior-dijo Ophis-Y eso me molesta mucho. Yo, la diosa dragona del infinito, no puedo hacer nada para apaciguar el dolor que mi pareja siente, es un completo fastidio…y me entristece que no pueda hacer nada por ti

Issei se mantuvo en silencio.

-El infinito que hay en tus ojos, Issei-Ophis le sonrió-Supera por creces, mis poderes infinitos. La razón por la que estoy interesada en ti, es debido a que, es la primera vez que encuentro algo mucho más infinito que mi existencia

-Mis ojos…

-Si…

Issei solo suspiro un poco.

-Supongo que, esas son tus razones para continuar a mi lado-dijo Issei

-Seguiré a tu lado hasta que el infinito en tus ojos sea menor al mío-dijo Ophis sonriendo-Y ya que eso es algo imposible, significa que me quedare a tu lado, para siempre…

-Que fastidio

-No te quejes, fuiste tú quien me dijo que podía quedarme a tu lado en aquel entonces…

-Lose, no tienes que recordármelo

Issei rasco su nunca con molestia. Observo como Ophis continuaba mirándole con una sonrisa, esto causo un suspiro en Issei.

-Me has salvado ya en distintas ocasiones, además, voy a continuar haciendo uso de ti, Ophis-dijo Issei mirándole-¿Hay algo que quieras que haga? No me gusta deberle cosas a la gente…

-Mmmm….-Ophis se llevó el dedo índice al mentón-No realmente, estoy feliz con el hecho de estar juntos, eso es todo…

-Permíteme preguntarlo de otra forma

Issei se aclaró la garganta.

-Cuando me ves lastimarme-dijo Issei serio-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Me duele, aquí-dijo Ophis tocándose el pecho-Cada vez que te veo herirte, mi pecho comienza a doler

-¿Y cuándo me vez con otra mujer?

-Molestia, una extraña sensación de molestia invade mi cuerpo y pecho, Tobio dijo algo así… ¿Celos, quizás?

-Ya veo…

Issei sonrió suavemente. Ophis observo como Issei le sujetaba de las mejillas y lentamente procedía a acercarse a ella. Ophis sintió la respiración de Issei, en ese instante, intento articular una palabra pero sus labios fueron sellados, por los labios de Issei.

Se estaban besando.

Ophis no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Algo como el simple hecho de juntar sus labios no parecía ser nada fuera del otro mundo, pero en el interior de su pecho, una sensación cálida comenzó a surgir. Felicidad.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento, abrazo a Issei, tomándole por la nuca al mismo tiempo que Issei le tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a un más a su cuerpo.

Pudo sentir como Issei introducía su lengua y comenzaba a juguetear con la suya. Levemente sorprendida por lo que sucedía, no tardó mucho en suponer por donde iba la cosa y complemente el jugueteo de lenguas con la suya.

Tras unos segundos de un muy apasionado beso, ambos se separaron. Abrieron sus ojos ligeramente para ver los ojos del otro. Las mejillas de Ophis se llenaron de rubor inconscientemente y esta se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

-Issei, tu…-dijo Ophis mirándole-Me besaste

-Sí, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti ahora mismo-dijo Issei sonriendo

Issei junto su frente con la de Ophis.

-En la situación en la que nos encontramos, yo no puedo corresponder tu amor, Ophis-dijo Issei-No estamos en una situación en la que podamos tener una relación, por lo tanto, por ahora, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Si tras terminar este infierno, ese sentimiento cálido en tu pecho continua, te prometo que te daré una respuesta adecuada…

Ophis sintió nuevamente aquella cálida sensación en su pecho. Sonrió inconscientemente y después miro a Issei.

-Sí, no me importa esperar-dijo Ophis

Issei se separó un poco de ella.

-Por cierto-dijo Issei mirándole-Ese de ahí fue mi primer beso, siéntete honrada

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Ophis toco sus labios con sus dedos-Creo que ese también fue mi primer beso

-¿Crees?

-Nunca antes había hecho esto con nadie antes, así que, si, este fue mi primer beso

-¿Es así?-pregunto Issei sonriendo-¿Decepcionada de que haya sido conmigo?

-No-Ophis sonrió-Muy feliz

-Ya veo…

Issei le tendió la mano a Ophis, al mismo tiempo, el cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro mientras el sol en el horizonte comenzaba a ocultarse.

-¿Vienes?-pregunto Issei

-Si-asintió Ophis

Ophis fue hacia él y le abrazo por el brazo.

-Además…-Ophis le miro-¿Crees que soy sexy, Issei?

-Sí, sí, eres la diosa dragona más sexy que conozco-dijo Issei divertido

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, la única y más sexy de todas

-¿Única?

-Si

Ophis abrazo aún más fuerte a Issei mientras decía en susurro "Única", una y otra vez. Lo anterior causo que Issei suspirara y riendo internamente, se adentrara en el edificio para proceder a ir a su habitación y tomar una larga y merecida siesta.

Lástima que las demás no tuvieran planeado lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Issei?!-reclamo Yasaka en cólera-¡¿Por qué estas dos dicen que las dejaste dormir contigo?!

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que recibió fue un reclamo por parte de Yasaka, quien señalaba con sus manos a Gabriel e Irina quienes se encontraban sentadas en la orilla del colchón en el que Issei dormía.

-Yo les dije que dormirían conmigo hoy, debido a que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo-dijo Issei con normalidad

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!-exclamo Yasaka

-Tú has estado durmiendo conmigo desde que llegue a Kioto, no entiendo tu reclamo…

-E-Eso es…

-No es como si fuese a pasar algo, de cualquier forma

-¡Tú dices eso! ¡Pero esa mujer de ahí no parece pensar lo mismo!-dijo Yasaka señalando a Gabriel, quien saludo alegremente-¡Mírala! ¡Está pensando en tomar tu inocencia, Issei!

-Estoy seguro que está pensando miles de cosas y eso no es ninguna de ellas, además, no tengo planeado hacer que Irina y Gabriel "caigan", sería hacerle un favor a Azzazel y no me gusta hacer favores sin nada a cambio

-¡A-Aun así…!

-Suficiente, Yasaka-dijo Issei suspirando-Estoy cansado, sal para que pueda dormir

-¡Y qué hay de Ophis!-dijo Yasaka apuntando a Ophis, quien estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Issei-¡¿Por qué ella si puede dormir contigo?!

-Soy la pareja de Issei, no necesito el permiso de nadie para dormir con mi pareja-dijo Ophis con normalidad

-Y ahí lo tienes, ahora largo-dijo Issei con normalidad

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Issei!

En cólera, Yasaka salió de la habitación echando humo por las orejas y con sus colas erizadas. Issei suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y observaba a los dos ángeles sentados en la orilla del colchón. Ambas le saludaron alegremente y este fue hacia ellas.

-¿Van a dormir con esa ropa?-pregunto Issei

-¿Mmm?-Gabriel miro su vestido-¿Hay algo mal?

-Es solo que no es un pijama…

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Irina-¿Puedes prestarnos algunas prendas, Issei-kun?

-Claro

Tras haberles entregado un par de camisetas, Issei se giró para que aquel dúo de hermosas ángeles se cambiasen y se prepararan para dormir.

-Listo-dijo Gabriel

-Ya puedes voltear, Issei-kun-dijo Irina

Issei se giró con normalidad.

Gabriel estaba vestida con solo una camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad, lo que mostraba una parte de su pecho y su ropa interior blanca. Mantuvo los mallones blancos.

Irina vestía una camiseta blanca hasta media pierna con unos shorts azules que Issei le había prestado.

-¿Qué dices, querido?-dijo Gabriel cruzándose de piernas-¿Sexy?

Issei sonrió.

-Cambie de opinión-dijo Issei caminando hacia ellas-Esta noche voy a hacer que ambas "caigan"

Ambas explotaron en rubor y se montaron en la cama hasta chocar con la pared, tartamudeando.

-Jaja, no se lo habrán creído-dijo Issei riendo-Si, se ven muy bien

-S-Si-asintió Irina avergonzada

-N-No deberías bromear de esa forma, Issei-dijo Gabriel avergonzada y abotonando los botones restantes de la camisa

-Ya te lo dije, Gabriel-dijo Issei-Ya no soy un niño, si no tienes cuidado, podría hacer que "caigas"

-S-Si, ahora lo se…

-¿Qué dices, Issei?

Issei se giró al escuchar que Ophis le llamaba.

Ahí estaba Ophis, vistiendo solo con un sensual y sexy conjunto de ropa interior negra con detalles morados de encaje, con mallones negros y ligeros.

-¡Q-Que atrevida!-dijo Irina cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-¿Y eso como por qué?-pregunto Issei, fingiendo cubrir sus ojos, aunque podía ver perfectamente-¿No dijimos que íbamos a dormir?

-Walburga dijo que si usaba esto, estarías feliz-dijo Ophis usando sus brazos para hacer notar a un más su escote crecido-¿Qué dices? ¿Sexy? ¿Estas feliz?

-Sí, sí, muy sexy. Muy feliz, ahora entra en la cama

-Si…

Issei se recostó en el centro de la cama. Irina se colocó en su derecha, usando su brazo como almohada y abrazándole con alegría. Gabriel tomo el lado izquierdo, entrelazando sus piernas con las del chico, abrazándole y uniendo su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de él, presionando sus grandes senos contra el cuerpo de Issei.

Ophis por otro lado, se montó sobre Issei, abrazándole por el cuello y usando el pecho de Issei como almohada. Y aunque normalmente esta clase de situación le habría molestado, después de unos días de haber dormido con las demás, se había acostumbrado.

* * *

Días después.

Tras un par de días desde que Issei había hecho a los ángeles y ángeles caídos sus "sirvientes", la ciudad de Kioto ya se encontraba lo que uno podría categorizar como "llena" de ambos seres. Pues desde aquel día, los ángeles y ángeles caídos habían comenzado a arribar en Kioto ante el llamado de su "señor", Hyoudo Issei.

Hyoudo Issei, el líder de "Warriors of Longinus", caminaba por la ciudad de Kioto, observando como los ángeles poco a poco comenzaban a adentrarse en la "sociedad" de la ciudad, hablando y ayudando humanos y Youkais sin problema alguno. Aunque pudo divisar algunos ángeles caídos vagueando por ahí.

-Ey, ustedes-dijo Issei acercándose un grupo de ángeles caídos, todas eran mujeres-¿Por qué están flojeando?

-¿Ehhh~?-quejo una de las ángeles caídos-Ayudar es aburrido y cansado

-Si-agrego otra

-Nosotras no somos buenas en eso…

Issei se llevó las manos a la cintura, pensando en darles una lección, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Pudo notar como todas esas chicas eran increíblemente sexys, de esperar de la raza de los ángeles caídos, a lo que esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oigan, chicas-dijo Issei sonriendo-¿A ustedes les gusta divertirse? Sexualmente…

Las ángeles caídos esbozaron una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su rostro, acercándose al chico y rodeándole, abrazándole por los brazos y acariciándole las piernas y la espalda.

-Si eres tú, podría gustarnos-dijo una de ellas sonriendo y lambiendo sus labios

-Me malinterpretaron queridas-dijo Issei riendo-Conozco a un par de chicos que necesitan una "ayudita" en ese aspecto

-¿Amigos tuyos?

-Sí, mis soldados han estado acumulando estrés desde hace meses. Me pregunto si ustedes podrían ayudarles con eso…

Las ángeles caídos esbozaron una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus rostros.

-Veremos que hacer, querido-dijo una de ellas girándose

-Y la próxima, tú también vas a unirte-dijo una de ellas, llevándose una mano a la entrepierna del castaño

-Alto ahí, querida-dijo Issei tomándole de la mano y alejándola-Este cuerpo no será manchado por ustedes

-Boo~-abucheo una de ellas-Aguafiestas

-Ahora vayan y alivien un poco el estrés de mis soldados

-Siiii~

Extendiendo sus alas negras, todas procedieron a irse volando hacia donde los militares se encontraban.

-Suerte, tigres-rio Issei continuando con su camino

Issei continuo caminando por la ciudad con una aparente normalidad.

Todo se encontraba perfecto. Había humanos, Youkais, angeles y ángeles caídos coexistiendo con normalidad, ayudándose entre sí. Algunos aun parecían tener algunos problemas, pero no era nada que no pudiese manejarse. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Issei y en ese instante, se alegró de que por fin, la humanidad tuviese un poco de paz.

Desafortunadamente, eso le duro muy poco.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Alzo la mirada y pudo observar como uno de los edificios estallaba en pedazos, cubriéndose por las llamas. Algunos escombros comenzaron a llover sobre las calles y al mirar las calles, diviso a un niño completamente solo, llorando.

-¡Waaa~!-lloraba el niño-¡Mamaaaa~!

Issei afilo la mirada y al instante, apareció con el niño y le cargo, alzo la mirada y observo los escombros ya sobre ellos. Velozmente se quitó de ahí y los escombros cayeron sobre la calle. Issei dejo al niño y le miro a los ojos.

-¡Hijo!-grito una mujer corriendo hacia donde Issei

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

-Vayan a la parte sur de la ciudad y reúnanse con los militares-dijo Issei mirando a la mujer-¡Rápido!

Ambos asintieron y tomados de las manos comenzaron a correr hacia el sur.

-Tsk…-Issei rechino los dientes-¿Ahora qué demonios pasa?

Usando su gran velocidad, comenzó a correr por toda la ciudad, notando como los edificios más grandes explotaban cada vez que este les miraba.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!-pregunto Issei al llegar a la entrada de Kioto

-Por mas loco que parezca-dijo Tobio sonriendo nervioso-Estamos bajo ataque…

-¿Ataque?

Issei miro.

En las lejanías pudo divisar lo que inmediatamente reconoció como un inmenso ejercito de demonios, liderados por una sola persona, cuya cabellera carmesí ondeaba con la brisa del viento de verano. Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Ese cabrón…-dijo Issei

-¿Acaso no le importa causar una guerra con los Youkais?-pregunto Yasaka confundida

-Mama-dijo Kunou en los brazos de su madre-Estoy asustada

-Tranquila, cariño. No pasa nada…

Issei observo a Yasaka y después miro la ciudad, los edificios habían comenzado a derrumbarse y poco a poco el fuego había comenzado a extenderse hacia la ciudad. Pudo ver como los ángeles y ángeles caídos trataban de detener las bolas de fuego que los demonios lanzaban, pero de cada una que detenían, otras 5 impactaban en distintos edificios. Era un ataque sin cuartel, con el objetivo de destruir a todo aquel ser que se encontrase en la ciudad.

-Jeanne, Walburga, Asia-dijo Issei mirando a las mencionadas-Vayan a la ciudad y evacuen a todos hacia los militares, díganles que los monten en las camionetas y se los lleven lo más lejos posible.

-Entendido, I-chan-dijo Jeanne comenzando a correr

-Suerte, Issei-chan-dijo Walburga sonriendo

-Mu-Mucha suerte, Issei-san-se despidió Asia

Las tres rubias se adentraron en la ciudad.

-¡Ossan!

Al instante, un inmenso dragón purpura aterrizo con firmeza, cuarteando el suelo y generando un fuerte viento que levanto una cortina de humo.

-Dile a tus jodidos dragones que muevan el culo, que se preparen para evacuar a los humanos-dijo Issei-Y aquel que no esté evacuando, que se prepare para soplar la mayor cantidad de fuego posible, porque estos cabrones no saldrán vivos de aquí

-Como ordenes-dijo Tannin alzando el vuelo nuevamente

-Yamada-san-dijo Issei girándose hacia el mencionado-Vaya junto a los demás y ayude con la evacuación

-Pe-Pero, general Hyoudo-hablo Yamada confundido-¿Por qué estamos escapando? ¿No deberíamos pelear?

Issei observo al ejército de demonios acercándose.

-En este momento, salvar a todas las personas posibles es lo único importante-dijo Issei mirándole con una sonrisa-No permitiré que nadie más muera…

Yamada asintió ante aquellas palabras y después se adentró en la ciudad en llamas.

-Leonardo, trae al Jabberwocky-dijo Issei

-Si…-asintió Leonardo cubriendo su cuerpo con un gran manto de aura-[Balance Breaker]

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Al instante, la inmensa criatura Jabberwocky, hiso acto de presencia, generando un poderoso rugido y causando que la armada de demonios que se encaminaba hacia Kioto se detuviera por unos instantes.

-Tobio-dijo Issei serio, apretando sus puños

-Si-asintió Tobio cubriendo su cuerpo con aura

-Cao cao

-Si-asintió Cao cao imitando a Tobio

-George

-Entiendo-dijo George imitando a Cao cao

Issei dio un paso adelante, cubriendo su cuerpo con un gran manto de aura.

-No una, ni dos, sino tres veces-dijo Issei observando a los demonios-Tres veces se han atrevido a destruir mi hogar, ya no pienso seguir soportándolo…

Ophis aterrizo a su lado.

-Mantente al margen, Ophis-dijo Issei serio

-Si algo malo sucede, voy a intervenir-dijo Ophis seria

-Como gustes…

Issei comenzó a caminar con sus compañeros siguiéndole con la misma expresión seria que el.

-No dejen que ni uno solo de esos cabrones escape de aquí con vida-dijo Issei apresurando el paso-¡Mátenlos a todos!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos

Todos desaparecieron.

¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El cielo se estremeció.

Los demonios que tuvieron la pésima suerte de encontrarse en las primeras líneas, sufrieron lo peor. Pues estos fueron asesinados con una velocidad increíble, por Issei en persona. Brazos, piernas y cabezas comenzaron a volar por todos lados mientras la sangre comenzaba a llover por todo el campo de batalla.

Y cuando trataron de reaccionar al ataque del "General carmesí", fueron triturados y reducidos a nada por Tobio, quien al igual que Issei, les despedazaba con pura fuerza bruta y ataques cargados de odio y fuerza física, a travesando torsos con cada golpe y arrancando cabezas con cada golpe.

Cao cao los reducía a cenizas con el más mínimo roce de su [True Longinus]. Blandiendo aquella enorme lanza, Cao cao comenzó a danzar por todo el campo de batalla, girando su lanza con elegancia y poder, reduciendo a meras cenizas a todo aquel demonio que tuviese la mala suerte de ser alcanzado por su lanza y aquellos a los que no cortaba o rosaba, los aplastaba contra el suelo, reduciéndolos a montones de sangre que chorreaban sangre.

George generaba distintas neblinas oscuras que al consumir a los demonios, los enviaban a un espacio entre las dimensiones que George había escogido de antemano, curiosamente, aquel espacio entre las dimensiones era inestable, por lo que cualquier demonio que fuese transportado ahí, era destruido a un nivel tan alto, que su existencia era borrada. A lo que cada vez que un demonio era consumido por su neblina, jamás se le volvería a ver.

Jabberwocky devoraba sin piedad a una gran cantidad de demonios. Debajo de sus enormes pies, escurría sangre y yacían muchos cuerpos de demonios reducidos a meros montones de carne. Sus fauces chorreaban sangre sobre los demonios, sangre de sus compañeros devorados por la bestia. Las garras del monstruo trituraban a los demonios que alcanzaba y después los devoraba, reduciéndoles a pedazos de carne ensangrentados con sus afilados dientes. Tras eso, Jabberwocky inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, devorando a algunos demonios, para después rugir con un poder desgarrador. El poder del rugido, arrancaba la piel de la carne de los demonios, para después ser devorados por la bestia sedienta por su sangre.

Leonardo también había generado un enjambre enorme de "mosquitos", los cuales se encaminaron al campo de batalla como una espesa nube oscura. Al instante, la cabeza de todo el demonio que era alcanzado por algún mosquito, explotaba. Esto género que una gran cantidad de demonios muriese en el acto con su cabeza explotada y generando múltiples chorros de sangre hacia el aire, lo que junto a Jabberwocky, causo que el suelo se tiñese de rojo debido a la lluvia de sangre.

El cabello de todos se había teñido de rojo debido a toda la sangre que salpicaba sobre ellos, al igual que sus prendas. Sus ojos brillaban con una expresión sumida en enojo e inyectados en sangre. En ese justo momento, los demonios estaban sufriendo la furia de la humanidad encarnada y déjenme decirles, que era su peor pesadilla.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-un demonio chillo-¡PUAGH…!

Un enorme orificio apareció en el pecho del demonio, murió en el acto chorreando una gran cantidad de sangre por su pecho y de esa forma, se unió al resto de sus compañeros muertos en el suelo. Todos asesinados por Issei, quien tenía una expresión sumamente seria.

Una horda de demonios se encamino hacia Issei y cuando este se dispuso a atacarlos, todos fueron eliminados al llevarles una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz. Fueron a travesados por cientos de lanzas y reducidos a cenizas al instante.

Issei sonrió.

-Hasta que deciden unirse, sirvientes-dijo Issei peinando su cabello hacia atrás

Michael y Azzazel surcaban los cielos con sus alas extendidas y sujetando en ambas manos, grandes lanzas de luz.

-No me malentiendas, solo venimos a decirte que los dragones y los militares evacuaron exitosamente a todos los humanos y ya se han ido-dijo Azzazel

-Desafortunadamente, Kioto sufrió daños irreparables y en este momento, ha quedado completamente destruida-dijo Michael con dolor

-Entiendo…

Issei sacudió su cabellera, salpicando sangre por todos lados. Sonrió y uso su mano para levantar los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro para después observar hacia el horizonte. Detrás de una enorme horda de demonios, se encontraba Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Supongo que va siendo hora de terminar con esto-dijo Issei encaminándose hacia donde el Maou Lucifer

Mientras tanto.

Sirzechs observo como Issei se encaminaba hacia el con normalidad, asesinando a todo demonio que se le acercaba.

-S-Señor-dijo un demonio acercándose a Sirzechs e inclinándose-¡S-Se nos ha notificado que los líderes de los ángeles caídos y ángeles, Michael y Azzazel, se encuentran del lado de los humanos!

-¿Es así?-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo-Esos cobardes, no pueden hacer nada por si mismos…no importa. ¿Y qué hay de Rias y compañía?

-Algunos les vieron huir junto a los humanos. ¿Deberíamos seguirla?

-No, déjenla, más tarde nos encargaremos de ella. Ahora…

Un torrente de energía escarlata redujo a cenizas al demonio que se encontraba al lado de Sirzechs. El Maou Lucifer suspiro para después mirar hacia adelante, metros delante de él, se encontraba Issei, con su mano extendida y emanando vapor, al igual que su cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

-Mi mal-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo-Estaba hablando con ese demonio, ¿sabes?

-Sí, y yo estaba disfrutando de la paz cuando decidieron atacar-dijo Issei divertido-¿Estamos a mano, no?

-Supongo que si…

Issei observo la ausencia de la pierna izquierda de Sirzechs, así como su parche y la cicatriz a travesando ese ojo.

-Veo que también te jodi bastante-rio Issei sobando su brazo derecho-¿También lo sientes, ese dolor fantasma?

-Sí, aunque mi pierna ya no se encuentra, comenzó a doler como si estuviera ahí, al igual que mi ojo-respondió Sirzechs serio-Justo en el momento en el que te vi

-Me pasa lo mismo…

Ambos se observaron en silencio.

-Ya va siendo hora de acabar con todo esto-dijo Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de energía escarlata-Estaba feliz hace unos minutos, pero ahora estoy más cabreado que nunca…y eso es tu culpa

-Mi mal, yo solo quería arruinarte la vida-dijo Sirzechs imitado a Issei-Solo eso…

-Felicidades, lo lograste…

-Eso veo…

Sirzechs arrojo su bastón lejos. Esa acción genero confusión en Issei, pero al instante cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa.

Lentamente, la energía que caracterizaba al clan Bael comenzó a reunirse en el lugar donde la pierna de Sirzechs no se encontraba, iniciando desde donde estaba el corte. [Power of Destruction] comenzó a reunirse en el lugar donde debería estar la pierna izquierda de Sirzechs y formándose lentamente, la energía tomo la forma de la pierna ausente de Sirzechs, lo que le permitió pararse con normalidad.

-Una pierna de [Power of Destruction]-dijo Issei divertido-Digno de ti, podría decir…

Sirzechs dio un paso adelante, cada vez que su pie echo de [Power of Destruction] entraba en contacto con el suelo, comenzaba a destruirlo lentamente y la pierna de este comenzaba a hundirse, por lo que no podía quedarse para en un solo sitio. Cada paso generaba vapor.

Issei rio y comenzó a avanzar contra Sirzechs.

Ambos se encontraron el uno delante del otro, intercambiando miradas serias e inyectadas en sangre, odiándose con todo su ser.

Sirzechs lanzo una patada con su pierna izquierda.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue un impacto desgarrador. Un poderoso viento surgió y ambos fueron enterrados en un cráter que surgió como consecuencia del impacto. El suelo se cuarteo y los escombros comenzaron a levitar al mismo tiempo que los alrededores se destruían y los arboles eran arrancados del suelo.

Sin embargo, Issei había atrapado la pierna de Sirzechs con su mano derecha, sin ninguna dificultad. Vapor comenzó a salir del contacto de la mano de Issei con la pierna de [Power of Destruction] de Sirzechs, pero a Issei no parecía causarle molestia alguna.

-Veo que tú también hiciste algo parecido con tu brazo-dijo Sirzechs con normalidad

-Veras, el [Power of Destruction] ya no me afecta, por lo menos no en este brazo-rio Issei

Ambos se observaron en silencio.

¡POW! ¡POW!

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ambos comenzaron un poderoso y desgarrador ataque sin cuartel el uno contra el otro. Cada impacto generaba impresionantes ondas de expansión que mandaban a volar a cualquier demonio que pensara en intentar ayudar a Sirzechs. Las emisiones de energía entre estos dos eran tan poderosas que los compañeros de Issei pudieron sentirlas y al hacerlo, sonrieron al saber que él estaba peleando.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un potente impacto y una gran onda de expansión marco el distanciamiento de estos dos fieros seres que se observaban con una mirada sumida en odio, odio que tenían contra el otro. Ambos se pusieron en guardia para reanudar su pelea, pero en ese instante un demonio se acercó a donde Sirzechs.

-Ajuka-sama acaba de contactarnos-dijo el demonio-Parece que ya logro recuperar "eso"….

-Oh-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo-Ya veo, en ese caso, ordena la retirada, ya hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo…

Issei dio un paso adelante con una expresión seria.

-¿No pensaras que te dejare ir así como así, verdad?-dijo Issei cubriendo su cuerpo con aura

-Desafortunadamente, ya he cumplido con mi objetivo. Y aunque las ganas que tengo de matarte con muchas, tengo que retirarme por hoy-dijo Sirzechs al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de el

-¿Y tus soldados?

-Puedes hacer lo que desees con ellos, no me importa…

Sirzechs desapareció en un pilar de luz que surgió del círculo mágico.

-¡Issei!

Issei se giró para observar como sus compañeros se acercaban a él.

-Sentimos las emisiones de energía-dijo Tobio-¿Qué sucedió?

-El Maou Lucifer se acaba de retirar-dijo Issei rascando su nunca

-¿Y qué hacemos con los demonios que aún hay aquí?

-¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta estúpida? Mátenlos a todos, hoy no hay prisioneros y mucho menos supervivientes, ¿ok?

-Si…

Sus compañeros se encaminaron hacia el campo de batalla, donde se dispondrían a terminar con todos los demonios que Sirzechs había dejado atrás. Issei por su lado simplemente se giró para observar como Kioto se encontraba llena de llamas y los edificios derrumbándose, generando un suspiro de pesadez en Issei.

-Issei…

Alzo la mirada y pudo observar como Gabriel procedía a aterrizar gentilmente delante de él.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Issei

-Yo, Irina y Xenovia escoltamos a los humanos lo más lejos posible. Tan pronto los alejamos lo suficiente de Kioto, vine aquí para ayudar, pero…-Gabriel sonrió falsamente-Veo que has terminado con todo ya…

-Algo así…

-Permíteme limpiar toda esa asquerosa sangre que cubre tu cuerpo, querido

-Acepto esa oferta…

Gabriel hiso aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de Issei y de este surgió un pilar de luz blanca que cubrió todo el cuerpo del chico. Cuando el brillo seso, el cuerpo de Issei había sido limpiado de toda la sangre que le había cubierto.

-Mucho mejor-dijo Gabriel sonriendo

-Si…-dijo Issei sonriendo

Issei observo el campo de batalla bañado en sangre.

-Supongo que, es hora de tener una asamblea…

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

El ocaso apenas comenzaba a formarse y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Todos los humanos habían sido evacuados hacia una zona lejana a Kioto, donde los militares habían colocado algunas carpas para que estos se resguardasen.

Y aunque todos estaban bien, con leves rasguños, pero vivos, todos estaban furiosos con los demonios. Ya con esta, sería la 3er vez que esos engendros del mal les privaban de vivir pacíficamente en algo que ellos consideraban su hogar.

A petición de Issei, los militares improvisaron una especie de escenario de madera en el cual Issei pudiera subirse para hablar con todos los humanos, youkais, ángeles y ángeles caídos presentes. Cuando llego el momento, Issei y sus compañeros se subieron en el escenario, teniendo como espectadores a todos los humanos.

-Antes de iniciar quisiera dejar en claro una cosa-hablo Issei serio-Yo también estoy enojado. Esta no es la primera vez que somos forzados a abandonar algo parecido a un hogar por culpa de los demonios, y pueden apostar a que tampoco será la última.

Todos asintieron.

-Sin embargo, esta vez fue ligeramente distinto-dijo Issei moviéndose por el escenario con una expresión seria-Inicialmente, pensé que quizás los demonios nos habían atacado para recuperar a los prisioneros, pero como pueden ver, ni siquiera se molestaron en atacarlos o seguirlos

Issei se giró hacia Rias y sus siervos, quienes también estaban sobre el escenario.

-Y eso me hiso pensar, que quizás, ellos solo nos atacaron por la simple y sencilla razón de que podían hacerlo. Sin ningún objetivo oculto, sin rescates ni nada, simplemente para jodernos-dijo Issei cubriéndose con un manto de aura escarlata-Y eso me molesta mucho…

Todos asintieron.

-Todo este tiempo hemos estado huyendo de ellos, escondiéndonos, evitándolos, pero eso se acabó-dijo Issei señalando el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de ángeles y ángeles caídos-Ahora, con los ángeles y ángeles caídos como sirvientes, ya no existe razón por la que debamos continuar huyendo de ellos…

Issei alzo su brazo.

-¡A partir de ahora! ¡Se acabó la era del miedo!

-¡SI!

-¡Se acabó el temor! ¡El huir! ¡Todo eso! ¡Ha terminado! ¡A partir de hoy! ¡Vamos a enseñarles…! ¡Que no deben subestimar a los humanos!

-¡Siii!

-¡Vamos a ir al inframundo!-Issei sonrió-¡Y vamos a joderlos!

-¡SI!

Todos los humanos comenzaron a pisar el suelo con fuerza al mismo tiempo, produciendo que el suelo comenzase a temblar ligeramente. Los ángeles y ángeles caídos en el cielo alzaron sus manos produciendo lanzas de luz de distintos colores, lanzándolas al aire y produciendo varias explosiones de distintos colores.

-¡A partir de ahora…!-exclamo Issei-¡Comienza el contra ataque!

-¡Sí!

Issei observo a todos con una expresión seria.

-Ophis…-dijo girándose hacia la diosa dragona

-¿Mmm?-Ophis le miro confundida

Issei le tomo por los hombros y le miro con una expresión seria.

-Como dije antes, este cuerpo ya no me pertenece a mí, sino a la humanidad, y por eso, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para garantizar la victoria de la humanidad…-Issei le miro a los ojos-Estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi virginidad a cambio de que nos lleves al inframundo

-¡I-I-chan!-dijo Jeanne avergonzada

-¡¿Pe-Pero que estás diciendo, Issei-kun?!-exclamo Irina

Ophis observo la seriedad en los ojos de Issei, no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto. Por un instante, Ophis se perdió en aquel vacío infinito de los ojos de Issei. Sonrió y después acaricio la mejilla de Issei.

-Quiero tu virginidad-dijo Ophis negando con la cabeza-Pero no de esta forma, quiero que me la entregues voluntariamente, no por un bien mayor, sino porque realmente quieras dármela

-Eso no será posible de momento-dijo Issei con seriedad-No hay tiempo para eso…

-Eso lo sé bien, de cualquier forma, te dije que podías usarme cuanto lo desearas y que me sentiría feliz de serte útil. Y aunque la oferta es tentadora, me negare a tomar tu virginidad, pero, si voy a llevarlos al inframundo bajo la condición de que me dejes ayudarte a partir de hoy…

-Acepto esos términos…

Issei sonrió y después se giró hacia todos, llevándose las manos a la cintura y exclamando a todo pulmón:

-¡Empaquen sus cosas caballeros! ¡Nos vamos al inframundo!

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Y esta vez fue el turno de esta. Joder, que realmente las cosas que están complicando. Y como dije antes, esta es una historia corta, por lo que no esperen explicaciones de casi nada, puesto que la historia no va para eso.**_

_**Profundizare poco en los pasados de todos y más que nada, la historia tendrá momentos épicos y bestiales, solo eso.**_

_**Es todo por mi lado, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
